Destinos Das Proximas Gerações
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Continuação da fic "Destinos escritos Sobre as Mesmas linhas" e essa se passa depois de 15 20 anos com os filhos dos casais.
1. Kapitel 1

15 anos se passaram desde que Roy e Riza Mustang se casaram e o mesmo é dito para o casal Elric, nesse curto ou longo espaço de tempo, algumas coisas mudaram para esse pessoal, por exemplo, Ed e Winry tiveram dois filhos enquanto o casal de militares teve três.

Winry teve um casal, primeiro um menino (Gregori) e um ano e meio depois teve uma menina (Violet), Riza teve por sua vez dois meninos (Richard e Raymond) e uma menina (Rachel), a diferença entre os meninos era de quatro anos, Richard 15 e Raymond 11, a menina foi a caçula com seis anos.

Os filhos de ambos conviviam juntos desde pequenos, apesar do tempo passado Winry não deixou de dar aquela olhadinha nos filhos de Riza enquanto ela trabalhava. Eles já estavam crescidinhos e não davam muito trabalho, boa parte do dia ele passavam na escola, tinha um probleminha ou outro com os mais velhos, por estarem no auge da juventude não gostavam muito de saber de fazer as suas obrigações.

Todos estudavam na mesma escola, o que facilitava para Winry, que não precisava ir buscar os mais novos, mas por diversas vezes foi chamada junto de Riza para resolver os problemas causados pelos mais velhos. Winry resolvia os problemas com o filho mais velho na base das conversas, enquanto Riza resolvia do jeito militar com castigos e broncas.

A briga em que todos não se importavam mais era a de Richard com Violet, eles brigavam toda vez que se viam, por motivos sérios e outros banais, mas sempre brigavam. Richard foi o que mais se puxou ao pai, era um dos garotos mais desejados do colégio aonde estudava, mas assim como a mãe, esnobava boa parte, mas nunca deixando de transparecer o sangue de Mustang em suas veias. Raymond era a Riza escrito, era organiza e sempre dava bronca nos irmãos, ele, assim como Richard, cuidava muito bem de sua irmãzinha, a protegendo de tudo de todos.

Na casa dos Elric não era muito diferente, Gregori puxou mais por Winry, adorava se envolver com mecânica e Violet era doce como a mãe e pavio curto como o pai. Gregori era o mais bagunceiro entre os dois (levando em conta que a maioria das vezes em que fora pego fazendo travessuras, ele foi dedurado para seus pais pela Violet) e Violet era basicamente a cagueta e certinha dos dois.

Casa dos Mustang, 07h00min da manhã:

- MÃEEEEEE o Rich me empurrou!

- Eu não fiz nada, ele é quem começou...

Um tiro foi ouvido.

- Eu já não disse para vocês pararem de brigar? – ela olhou para o Roy, que estava sentado e lendo o seu jornal – você vê eles brigando e não faz nada?

- E você quer que eu faça o que? – Abaixando um pouco o jornal para poder encara-la – não se estressa Riza, eles já estão bem grandinhos para serem vigiados.

- Garotos "grandinhos" não começam a discutir assim que acordam.

- Essa fase é assim mesmo, quando acabarem os argumentos para as brigas eles param.

- Se eles não pararem, eu os paro com uma bala – ela os encarou com um olhar assassino – e podem tratando de tomarem logo o café e irem para o colégio, não quero filho burro dentro de casa.

- Mas mãe... – os dois diziam juntos.

- Querem que eu acerte o próximo tiro?

(N/A: o teto da casa deles já estava parecendo um queijo suíço de tantos tiros que Riza já havia dado para lhes chamar a atenção)

Eles se sentaram e tomaram o seu café sem discutir, afina, não queriam ser mortos pela própria mãe. Riza voltou a pentear os cabelos da caçula, que estava sentada em seu colo e Roy voltou a ler o seu jornal.

Casa dos Elric, no mesmo horário:

- MÃEEEEE o Gregori ta no banheiro já faz meia hora e não quer me deixar entrar.

- Gregori – ela gritava – saia logo do banheiro para a sua irmã entrar.

Ed estava deitado no sofá escutando as duas gritarem para o mais velho e não terem nenhum resultado, ele então se levantou e foi até a porta do banheiro.

- Ô MULEQUE! NÃO TÁ ESCUTANDO A SUA MÃE TE CHAMAR? SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR EU QUEBRO ESSA PORTA!

O garoto saiu lá de dentro até transparente com o berro do pai e esse por sua vez se vira e gentilmente diz algo para a filha.

- Pronto meu anjo, agora você já pode entrar.

- Obrigada papai – lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha.

Enquanto Gregori foi se trocar no quarto, Winry se aproxima do marido.

- Você não acha que está mimando de mais essa menina?

- Que nada amor.

- Se ela me aparecer grávida qualquer dia desses, você é quem vai se resolver com ela.

- Até parece que o meu anjinho faria isso, em compensação eu posso esperar tudo do Gregori.

- Não fala assim do meu filhinho.

- Filinho! Olha o tamanho que o garoto já está e você ainda o chama de filhinho?

- Não me importa o que você diga, ele sempre vai ser o meu filinho – ela se aproxima ainda mais do marido, e chega os seus lábios perto de sua orelha – e você sempre será o homem que eu amo.

- Quero que me prove o que você diz depois que eles saírem – ele sorria malicioso.

- O seu pedido é uma ordem. – ela sorriu também.

Ed se afastou um pouco da esposa e começou a gritar – ANDEM LOGO OU IRÃO SE ATRASSAR!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo não é querido?

- Aprendi com o Roy.

Voltando a casa dos Mustang...

E mais um tiro foi dado.

- Riza qualquer dia você vai os deixar traumatizados.

- É bem mais fácil eles me deixarem traumatizada com tanta briga e discussão do que traumatiza-los.

- Não seja tão dramática.

- Você só diz isso por que não é você a quem eles chamam quando estão brigando.

- Prefiro ouvir você me chamar, mas para outro tipo de coisa.

- Como, por exemplo?

- Ouvir você me chamar para irmos para a cama.

- Roy! Os nossos filhos ainda estão em casa!

- E qual o problema?

- Você quer que eles fiquem sabendo o que a gente faz entre quatro paredes?

- Uma hora ou outra eles irão saber como foram feitos, não é?

- Mas não precisa ser agora.

- Por que?

Ela chega mais próximo dele – Se não você vai ficar sem uma surpresinha que eu armei para a gente hoje à noite.

- Hum, espero que escureça logo.

Eles se beijam ali, sem se importar se os filhos iriam vê-los ou não.

- ECAAAAA – os três falavam ao ver a cena da porta.

- Que foi? Algum dia vocês vão gostar disso.

- Pode ser, mas não gostamos de ver os nossos pais se beijando na nossa frente – dizia Raymond.

- É nojento – resmungava Rachel.

- Em vez de ficarem se importando conosco, por que não vão para a escola?

- É bem melhor do que continuar a ver essa cena – Richard já se virando – Vamos gente, não queremos nos atrasar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os três se encontraram com Gregori e Violet no caminho para a escola.

- Oi pessoal - Richard os cumprimentava.

- E aí Greg, tudo bem?

- Tudo, vamos?

- Vamos.

- Não vai me cumprimentar Richard? - dizia uma doce voz feminina.

- Eu não cumprimento meninas mimadas e metidas e que não me acham atraente. – ele sorria ao dizer tais palavras.

- Você é um convencido sabia?

- E você é uma chata, sabia Violet?

- Ora seu...

- Calma pessoal, nada de brigas – Raymond e Gregori tentavam separa-los – Que tal irmos andando e deixar os nervos esfriarem?

- Para esse esquentadinho aí nem o pólo norte daria jeito. – ela sorria com ar de vitória.

- E para você só precisa te jogar no freezer, do seu tamanho, lá vai ser o pólo norte em tamanho real.

- Dá para vocês pararem de discutir? - Gregori tentava acalma-los.

- NÃO! – os dois respondem juntos.

- Pelo menos em alguma coisa vocês concordam. - ¬¬'

- Eu nunca concordaria com alguma coisa que esse idiota dissesse.

- A mesma coisa serve para você sua louca varrida.

Eles continuaram a discutir por mais algum bom tempo, nem notaram quando os seus irmãos os deixaram ali e continuaram a seguir em direção á escola.

- Espera aí.

- O que foi imbecil?

- Cadê todo mundo?

Violet olha para os lados e não avista ninguém – Eu não sei, eu acho que eles foram embora sem a gente.

- Para eles irem sem você eu até entendo, com essa sua estatura minúscula e sua cara feia, eles só poderiam querer distancia, mas quanto a me deixarem aqui com você já é outro papo...

- O que você quer insinuar com isso?

- Que você é chata.

- Seu idiota! Eu não to falando disso, to perguntando por que eles foram e nos deixaram para trás?

- Eu acho que eles saíram de fininho enquanto a gente tava brigando.

- É.

- Então já que a ta tudo resolvido eu vou indo. – ele se vira e começa a caminhar em outra direção.

- Ei, para aonde você pensa que vai?

- Sair por aí, já perdemos o horário de aula mesmo.

Ela olha para o relógio e vê que já teriam perdido umas duas aulas, então não teria motivo algum para irem a escola naquele dia.

- Espera aí eu vou com você.

- O que? Ta louca?

- Não por que?

- Você acha que eu vou sair por aí com você do meu lado?

- E qual o problema?

- Nenhuma garota vai olhar para mim. (N/A: ¬¬')

- E se não me levar vai ter outro problema.

- Qual?

- Eu digo para os seus pais que você cabulou aula e ainda por cima me arrastou junto.

- Você não faria isso, e se fizesse eles não iriam acreditar.

- Você acha que eles acreditariam no filho rebelde deles ou em uma garotinha estudiosa e que não costuma mentir?

- Ta, você venceu, mas não se aproxima muito de mim.

- Eu não seria nem louca para fazer isso.

- Acho bom mesmo.

Richard andava na frente, a poucos metros de distancia de Violet, que ao segui-lo foi pensando em várias coisas "caramba como esse garoto pode ser tão idiota e bonito ao mesmo tempo? Ai caramba, acabei de pensar que ele é bonito, o que será que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu não consigo para de pensar nele e naquele corpo que ele tem, aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso..."

Violet foi despertada de seus pensamentos ao ver Richard se sentando em um banco perto do parque e olhando para o céu como se estivesse pensado em alguém ou algo muito importante. Ela não quis o interromper, então começou a caminhar para o lado oposto ao dele e sentou-se no banco que havia do outro lado, de frente para o dele.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

Ela se espantou com a pergunta dele – Nada, só prefiro ficar um pouco sentada.

- Então por que não se sentou do meu lado já que está na minha cola?

- Achei que era para não ficarmos muito próximos.

- Você falando assim, me lembra a minha mãe.

- Por que?

- Ela tem o costume de fugir de vez em quando do meu pai, assim como você está fazendo agora comigo.

- Não vejo uma boa comparação nisso.

- É por que você está muito longe – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é um idiota!

- Mas é esse idiota aqui que as garotas adoram.

- Elas devem ter bebido muito para achar isso.

- Você só fala isso por que tem ciúmes.

Ela ficou um pouco corada ao ouvir tais palavras - Eu? Ciúmes de você? Até parece.

- Então não vai se importar se eu sair daqui para me encontrar com uma garota?

- Nenhum pouco – ela dizia irritada.

- Que bom – ele se levantou – agora posso aproveitar o meu dia do jeito que eu quiser.

- O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Eu acho que você não se importa, então prefiro não te dizer – ele se virou e começou a caminhar – tchau!

- Richard espera!

Ele apenas virou o rosto – O que foi?

- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Eu acho que você já é bem grandinha e sabe o caminho de casa, não é?

- Mas...

- Que foi? Ta com medo de algum tarado te agarrar em plena luz do dia?

- Não é isso.

- Então o que?

- Eu ainda posso falar tudo para os seus pais.

- Se você disser que eu cabulei, eu digo que você também cabulou e foi se encontrar com um garoto no parque e eu apenas te segui para saber o que você iria fazer.

- Isso não é verdade.

- E quem vai desmentir? Você?

- Hum...

- Foi o que eu pensei.

- Espera!

- O que é dessa vez?

- Então era isso que você estava pensando ali no banco?

- Não, isso eu pensei no caminho até aqui.

- E o que tanto você pensava ali no banco?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Seu estúpido.

- Prefiro não discutir, tchau – ele começa a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

Violet correu até ele, ao ver que ele estava realmente indo embora, no meio desse percurso ela tropeçou e caiu fazendo um pequeno barulho, que chamou a atenção do garoto que estava logo à frente e que veio desesperado ao vê-la no chão.

- Você está bem?

- Não te importa – se levantando.

- Como você é mal agradecida.

- Antes mal agradecida do que ser um mulherengo.

- Vejo que você está bem, já está até me dando patadas.

- Não exagera.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não preciso de você.

- Então eu vou embora, se vira.

Ele lhe deu as costas e saiu andando com um pouco de raiva, ela por sua vez o olhava um pouco triste por ele ter a deixado ali e não fazer nada para contradize-la e nem para ajuda-la a força, ele podia dizer que ela era pavio curto mas ele também não era muito paciente.

Após se recuperar um pouco, ela começa a caminhar em direção ao lago, já que estava ali e não tinha mais nada o que perder, por que não ir até a beira do lago para pensar um pouco?

Violet chegou bem próxima a beira do lago e avistou de longe Richard, ele estava conversando com uma garota linda, de belos e longos cabelos castanhos, ambos estavam sorrindo um para o outro, o que a deixou com o coração apertado e com uma súbita vontade de chorar, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com sigo mesma, por que estava sentindo aquilo por aquele garoto que ela tanto odiava?

Não demorou muito para que ela visse os dois se beijando, ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao ver tal cena, as lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto involuntariamente. Richard ao se afastar um pouco dos lábios da moça, lançou um breve olhar para o lado e viu Violet aos prantos e não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, passando a virar completamente o rosto em direção à loirinha.

Violet notou que Richard a viu, ela não pensou duas vezes em sair correndo, não queria ficar ali vendo os dois juntos e os atrapalhando de alguma forma. Ela correu até o outro lado do parque, e ficou sentada atrás de uma árvore.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Eu acho que nunca mais vou poder olhar para a cara dele e...

- Nunca mais vai poder olhar para a cara de quem?

Ela virou-se para trás espantada com a voz que interrompia o seu desabafo, nunca poderia imaginar que tal pessoa a seguiria e estava ao seu lado lhe encarando.

- Richard?

- E quem você achou que fosse?

- Ninguém...er... esquece.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

Ele se senta ao lado dela – Eu não vou sair daqui até você me dizer o que houve e por que está chorando.

- Eu já disse não foi nada.

- Um simples nada não te faria chorar dessa maneira.

- Me deixa em paz, vai lá com a sua namorada e me deixa aqui sozinha.

- Ela é apenas uma garota que...isso não vem ao caso... e você... Bem é uma amiga... sei lá... mas não posso te deixar aqui sozinha e ainda mais chorando.

- Em primeiro lugar: nós nunca nos demos bem, e em segundo: você não deve nem se importar com o que aconteça ou deixe de acontecer comigo.

- Quem te disse que não?

- Eu sei, não precisa ninguém dizer.

- Como vocês mulheres são difíceis viu, se a gente se importa vocês reclamam e se não se importa também reclamam, não dá para entender.

- Você pode até não entender a mente feminina, mas bem que entende a boca das garotas não é? – ela lhe falava de um jeito sarcástico.

- Eu tenho culpa que eu prefiro a anatomia feminina ao invés da psicologia feminina?

- Eu acho que não preciso responder – ela apontava a garota ao qual o Richard beijou.

- Acho que apesar de preferir a anatomia eu estou começando a entender a mente feminina.

- Como assim?

- Por que vocês tentam seduzir o homem e depois fazem questão que ele tome a iniciativa?

- Sei lá, talvez seja mais romântico.

- Então, por que em certos casos, vocês brigam com eles quando eles tentam se aproximar?

- Talvez seja um meio de chamar a atenção deles.

- Se for... você conseguiu.

- Do que está falando?

- Você conseguiu chamar a minha atenção – ele inclina-se para ela – desculpa por ter demorado a perceber – ele sorriu e lhe depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios, e que foi muito bem retribuído.

Eles se beijaram debaixo daquela arvore com carinho, sem se lembrar que tinha pessoas em todo o parque, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco assim como o oxigênio, eles se afastaram para poder respirar.

- O que foi isso Richard?

- Um beijo.

- Disso eu sei, mas eu quero saber o por quê?

- Por que eu gosto de você.

- Você diz isso para todas as garotas com quem sai, isso não cola comigo.

- Mas com você é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Sei lá, eu me sinto um bobo e nem sei o que falar para você quanto estamos juntos, eu sinto alguma coisa estranha dentro de mim que jamais eu senti por qualquer garota.

- Você só diz isso para me agradar.

- E você? Vai me dizer que retribuiu o meu beijo só para me agradar?

Ela ficou corada com a pergunta, não sabia o que iria responder ou fazer naquele momento, ela estava realmente se ação.

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu posso ver pelo seu rosto que você, tanto quanto eu, que gostou desse beijo.

Ela virou o seu rosto de frente para o dele, reparou aqueles olhos negros a encarando com doçura e tranqüilidade, ele se aproximou e selou os seus lábios novamente, mas dessa vez com mais desejo, fazendo-a se entregar completamente em seus calorosos lábios.

Richard queria aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo, ele pedia passagem com a língua entre os finos e macios lábios de Violet, que não lhe negou a passagem. Ele explorou cada conto da boca da loira com a sua língua, e notara que ela também fizera o mesmo, depois de alguns minutos se separaram novamente por causa do oxigênio.

- Eu sabia que você tinha gostado.

- Seu idiota.

Eles sorriram um para o outro sem desviar os olhares, queriam que aquela cena se fixasse na mente deles para sempre. Richard a abraçou com força e logo se voltou ao olhar dela novamente.

- Acho que deveríamos ir embora daqui, tem muita gente.

- Também acho, mas para onde nós vamos?

- Para a minha casa.

- Mas e seus pais?

- A essa hora eles estão no quartel, não tem ninguém em casa, a não ser pelo Black Hayate.

- E os nossos irmãos?

- Pela hora, eles só vão chegar daqui a umas três horas em casa junto com os meus pais, é tempo suficiente.

- Tempo suficiente para o que?

- Você vai descobrir em breve.

Continua...


	2. Kapitel 2

Richard correu com ela até a sua casa, não deixando nem por um minuto de soltar a mão da garota que por sua vez corria junto a ele com um sorriso no rosto. Ele parou derrepente ao avistar a sua casa, virou o rosto para ela e com aquele sorriso que encanta multidões lhe falou:

- Falta pouco.

- Falta pouco para o que?

- Calma apressadinha.

- Você me pede calma depois de me fazer correr por quatro quarteirões?

- É.

- "Ainda por cima fala é na maior cara de pau". – gotinha na testa dela.

- Vamos?

- Ta... – ela lhe disse ainda perdida em seus pensamentos.

Ele abriu a porta da casa com uma chave que havia em baixo do carpete, ao entrar notou que a mãe da loira não estava por ali – o que era muito bom para o que ele estava planejando – provavelmente ela fora trabalhar um pouco ou ajeitar a prótese do marido, mas em todo caso isso não lhe importava.

Assim que ela adentrou na casa, ele trancou a porta e caminhou em direção as escadas, subiu alguns degraus e notou que a jovem loira estava parada apenas o olhando.

- Não vai me seguir?

- Prefiro esperar aqui.

- Eu não pretendo ficar no meu quarto sozinho – ele dizia com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios.

- O que você pretende?

- Recuperar o tempo perdido – ele desceu com rapidez os poucos degraus que havia subido e foi em direção a ela, lhe depositando mais um beijo.

Ao se separarem novamente por causa do ar, ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos, aqueles belos olhos dourados, ele observava também aquela bela pele branca e macia, aqueles lábios finos e sedosos e a sua respiração que ficava mais ofegante a cada vez que ele se aproximava.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar sem você – ele lhe dizia em sussurros.

- Eu tenho medo Richard...

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te machucar.

Ela apenas sorriu, ele lhe beijou novamente e em seguida a segurou pela mão e lhe puxou para o andar superior da casa, entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, a sentou em sua cama e em seguida se sentado ao seu lado.

Beijaram-se, sentados em cima da cama dele, um beijo que foi aumentado o desejo de ambos, ele a beijava com mais volúpia, urgência e ela brincava com os fios negros dele enquanto era beijada por toda a extensão do pescoço. Derrepente ele parou, notou que havia algo de estranho com ela.

- Por que parou?

- Quero saber se você quer continuar com isso?

Ela lhe olhava sem o entender, era o que ele queria, por que parar do nada para lhe fazer uma pergunta dessas? Parou de pensar ao ver que ele continuara a falar.

- Se você quiser podemos parar com isso agora e nunca mais tocar nesse assunto, nos trataremos como sempre nos tratamos e seguiremos as nossas vidas normalmente.

- O que você esta dizendo...

- Não quero te forçar a nada e nem que fique comigo e seja fiel – ele é interrompido por um beijo dela.

- Eu estou aqui por que quero! Você mesmo deveria estar cansado de saber que eu odeio que me forcem a fazer alguma coisa.

- Desculpa, eu acho que falei como um idiota não foi?

- Idiota você sempre foi, mas mostrou que você se importa comigo – sorrindo para ele.

Eles se beijam novamente tentando continuar de onde pararam, mas não demora muito para que eles ouçam o barulho de um carro estacionando em sua casa. Richard levanta-se em um salto, estava espantado, não era possível que os seus pais estivessem em casa à uma hora dessas.

Ele andou até o corredor, onde havia uma janela que dava visão da frente da casa, então pode ver o casal de alquimistas sair de dentro do carro, voltou correndo para dentro do quarto e puxou a mão de Violet.

- Temos que sair daqui.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meus pais.

- O que eles fazem aqui não deveria estar no trabalho?

- Eu também achei, mas parece que eles resolveram sair mais cedo justamente hoje.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Fugir pela janela.

- Como é que é?

- Isso que você ouviu, eu e o Ray já estamos acostumados a dar umas fugidinhas, então preparamos uma escada feita de corda para fugas.

- Caramba – ela estava de boca aberta – desde quando vocês fazem isso?

- Desde que eu tinha uns dez anos e ele seis.

- Eles nunca desconfiaram?

- Mamãe sim, mas nunca descobriu e o meu pai até aprova isso.

- Já tenho mais argumentos para te fazer chantagem.

- Se não quiser ser pega agora eu acho melhor não falar nada.

- Bom argumento.

Os dois desceram rapidamente pela corda e correram até cruzarem a esquina, estavam ofegantes e com um medo enorme de serem pegos, sentaram-se no chão aos risos, não acreditavam que tinham feito aquilo. Violet se virou para ele, e com uma das mãos lhe tocou o rosto.

- Por que fugimos?

- Para não sermos mortos.

- Até parece que os seus pais iriam nos matar.

- Não duvide da minha mãe, quando ela fica um pouco nervosa ninguém segura a mão dela em um gatilho.

- Duvido que ela seja assim.

- É por que você nunca reparou no teto da minha casa.

- E o que tem o teto?

- Marcas de tiro, hoje mesmo ela fez uma marquinha nova na cozinha enquanto o Ray e eu brigávamos.

- Sua mãe é louca?

- Olha quem você está chamando de louca, ela pode ter o pior defeito do mundo mas continua sendo a minha mãe.

- Ta desculpa, eu não falei por mal, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Ela não parece levar muito jeito como mãe.

- O que você tem contra o jeito da minha mãe? – os dois estavam começando a brigar... De novo.

- Ela tem um jeito estranho, nem parece que é mãe.

- Pelo menos a minha não é obcecada por mecânica.

- O que você tem contra a mecânica?

- Nada, só acho que isso é serviço para homem.

- Você está insultando a minha mãe?

- Não, eu até gosto dela, mas apenas como uma pessoa e não como protética.

- O que você tem contra as protéticas?

- A mesma coisa que você deve ter contra as militares.

Quando menos perceberam estavam discutindo do mesmo jeito que estavam quando se encontraram pela manhã, nem notaram que o grupinho de irmãos já estava voltando quando os encontraram aos berros.

- Caramba, fomos e voltamos da escola e vocês ainda estão brigando? – Gregori dizia ao ver a cena.

- É pelo visto eles não se cansam de brigar. – respondia Raymond.

- Ray, o Rich fica brigando por quê? – a pequena perguntava ao mais velho.

- Quando eu descobrir te aviso.

- Vamos separá-los?

- É melhor, se não eles ficarão aí até amanhã.

Os dois se intrometem na briga e os separam.

- Ray, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Saímos mais cedo da escola hoje.

- Por que?

- Acabou a energia.

- Entendo, você não vai contar para a mãe que eu faltei hoje né?

- Fica tranqüilo que eu não vou falar nada.

- Por isso que eu te adoro irmãozinho – virou-se para Violet - e você fica quieta sobre isso ouviu sua louca.

- Não precisa nem dizer.

- Precisa sim, eu vou me vingar de você depois de vários anos de tortura – dizia Gregori.

- E eu conto sobre a sua coleção de Play Boy debaixo da sua cama.

- Isso não vale.

- Essa é uma das coisas que eu posso contar para o papai e a mamãe.

- Duvido que você saiba de outra coisa.

- Sua coleção de fotos de meninas semi-nuas da nossa escola, sutiã de três das cinco líderes de torcida, telefone de metade das garotas dessa cidade...

- Não precisa falar tudo maninha, já deu para entender.

- Ainda bem que nos entendemos não é Greg?

- Graças a Deus.

Depois dos acertos entre irmãos, todos seguiram para as suas distintas casas sem falar uma palavra, Richard foi para casa com os irmãos muito frustrado de não ter aproveitado melhor aquela tarde, e Violet foi para casa com um ar muito pensativo, o que deixava Gregori preocupado.

- O que aconteceu com vocês essa tarde?

- Nada.

- Não acredito que ficou discutindo a tarde toda.

- Pois acredite.

- Ou por acaso vocês fizeram alguma coisa a mais?

Violet ficou um pouco vermelha, mas nada que fosse fácil de seu irmão notar, então ela o respondeu friamente.

- Foi apenas isso, eu já disse.

- Ta bom. – ele estava desconfiado da irmã, mas achou que fosse uma bobagem e preferiu não insistir.

Casa dos Mustang...

- Chegamos! – os três gritavam para dentro de casa.

- Chegaram cedo hoje.

- É, acabou a energia da escola e fomos dispensados pai.

- Hum...

- E você, por que chegou em casa cedo?

- Vou sair para jantar com a sua mãe hoje.

- E a gente? – perguntava Rachel.

- Não se preocupe meu amorzinho, vocês vão ficar com o Armistrong enquanto saímos.

A menina começou um berreiro.

- O que foi princesa? Ta machucada? Foi algo que o papai disse? – Roy estava em pânico ao ver sua filha chorar.

Richard chegou perto da irmã e a pegou nos braços – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, eu te protejo. – se virou para o pai – esqueceu que ela tem medo do Armistrong?

- Desculpa, achei que ela estivesse superado.

- Nem mesmo eu superei a primeira vez que o vi.

- Nem eu pai, aquele homem é um espanto.

Roy estava atônito com os filhos, nunca imaginou que eles tinham mais pavor do Armistrong do que da própria mãe com uma 9mm na mão. Roy ainda estava com uma cara de bobo quando a esposa adentrou na sala.

- O que aconteceu com o pai de vocês?

- Ficou assim depois que a Rachel começou a chorar.

- E ela começou a chorar por que?

- Medo do Armistrong – os dois meninos respondiam juntos.

Riza começou a rir – Até mesmo seu pai e eu ainda ficamos espantados com a primeira vez que o vimos, ele tem aquele jeitão MEGA estranho, mas ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Boa pessoa que nos assusta.

- Mamãe – a pequena virou o rosto – eu não quero que ele venha.

- Meu anjinho, ele foi o único que conseguimos para olhar vocês hoje.

- Vocês poderiam ter procurado mais. – Richard falava ao ver o desespero da irmã.

- Até poderia, mas ele escutou a nossa conversa e se ofereceu então nós não podemos negar.

- Inventasse alguma desculpa, sei lá, falava que a Rachel tem medo de pessoas maiores que o normal, de carecas, de musculosos...

- Entendi, mas o seu pai já fez a reserva e não teria com quem vocês ficarem.

- Mãe – era Raymond – você e o papai vão jantar fora por que?

- É nosso aniversário de casamento.

- E casamento significa...

- Constituir uma família.

- E como vocês podem passar o aniversário de vocês sem a sua família estar completa?

Riza ficou sem ter o que responder, o filho estava repleto de razão, apesar de ter se casado as presas ela adorava viver aquele casamento, os filhos - que todos foram de gravidez indesejada – a vida calma que quase levavam...

- Vocês venceram, vão se arrumar para sairmos em família.

- Ebaaaa – todos gritavam felizes e saiam para se arrumar.

Riza ficou na sala com Roy, que ainda estava com aquela cara de bobo com a revelação que os filhos lhe fizeram.

- Você não se importa se eles forem não é querido?

- Na..ão – ele chacoalhou a cabeça tentado voltar para a realidade – O que?

- Eles vão jantar com a gente.

- Mas Riza...

- O melhor da noite vou deixar para quando formos dormir, não se preocupe.

- Mas...

- Você tem alguma coisa contra os seus filhos Roy?

- Nenhuma querida.

- Estarei pronta logo e é melhor você também ir se arrumar.

- Sim querida.

Todos tomaram banho, se arrumaram, os garotos assim como Roy, colocaram uma roupa social e as garotas estavam com belos vestidos. Roy não conseguia tirar os olhos da esposa, ela estava realmente linda, e sua filha, ele nem acreditava que foi ele mesmo quem a fez.

Eles estavam saindo quando encontraram Armistrong chegando.

- Roy e Riza, como estão belos nesta noite. – aquelas malditas estrelinhas aparecem ao redor dele.

- Boa noite Alex.

- Rich me ajuda. – a menina erguia os braços para o irmão pega-la no colo, e ele o fez.

- Pai – ele chamava Roy de um jeito meio acusador – você não se esqueceu de nada?

- Claro, como eu pude me esquecer – voltou a sua atenção ao Armistrong – Alex, minha esposa e eu decidimos de ultima hora levar os nossos filhos junto, afinal quer prova maior do nosso amor do que eles?

Armistrong deu um de seus surtos de compreensão, rasgando a blusa e mostrando os seus assustadores músculos, enquanto apareciam mais estrelinhas em volta de seu corpo. A garotinha, que antes assustada, agora estava em pânico e chorando sem para nos braços do irmão.

- Calma filinha – Riza se aproxima da filha – você não tem nada o que temer, eu estou aqui.

A menina, em meio a suspiros e enxugando as lágrimas olhou para a sua mãe – mas quem devia dizer isso não era o papai?

Ambas olharam para Roy, que no momento estava preso em um abraço esmagador que Armistrong estava lhe dando, as duras e Richard riram com a cena.

- Eu acho que você não é a única que precisa da mamãe – dizia Richard.

A menina apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Depois dessa confusão toda eles, finalmente, saíram para um jantar em família. Ao chegarem no restaurante não acreditaram com quem eles haviam se deparado...

Continua...


	3. Kapitel 3

Em uma mesa próxima a da família Mustang estava...

- Tio Hugues! – os filhos do casal diziam sorrindo.

- E aí criançada, parece que vocês cresceram bastante desde a ultima vez que os vi. – ele olha para Roy – o pai preguiçoso de vocês nem faz mais uma visitinha para nós – ele muda seu olhar para Riza – e a sua mãe continua cada vez mais bonita com o passar do tempo.

- Esta me chamando de velha Maes?

- Que nada, para você parece que o tempo parou, em compensação o Roy...

- O que eu tenho?

- O tempo não foi muito generoso com você meu amigo – ele começa a rir.

- E muito menos com você amigão.

- Vamos deixar as discussões de lado, sente-se conosco esta noite.

- Algum problema para você querida?

- Nenhum, parece que a nossa noite passaremos acompanhados de qualquer forma.

Então a família senta-se junto com Hugues, Gracya e Elisya. A noite estava proveitosa, todos estavam se divertindo muito. Por volta de uma hora depois, adentra ao restaurante a família dos Elric.

- Olha pai, o Tio Ed e a Tia Winry.

- Acho que não vou precisar gastar com óculos para você filho – Roy falava para Raymond com sarcasmo.

- Não entendi.

- Nem precisa maninho.

- Ô ANÃO VEM SE SENTAR AQUI COM A GENTE! – Roy gritava em seu lugar, já tinha bebido um pouco mais do que deveria então não se importou de gritar dentro do lugar.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE SALVA VIDAS DE AQUÁRIO?

- Ele não disse isso. – todos disseram juntos.

- Calma Ed, você já deveria estar acostumado com as brincadeiras do Roy.

- Tudo bem querida, eu vou tentar me controlar.

Eles se sentaram junto a todos e o clima continuava o mesmo a não ser pelo fato de Richard não conseguir nem olhar para a cara de Violet, que fazia o mesmo, tentaram não puxar assunto um com o outro, ainda estavam sem graça pelo ocorrido daquela tarde, eles não sabiam como deveriam se tratar depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu.

Violet levantou-se da cadeira e foi ao banheiro com a pequena Rachel, ela não esperava que fosse seguida pelos garotos, que foram ao banheiro ao lado.

- Tem certeza Rich que tem um buraco aqui que dá para ver o banheiro feminino?

- Tenho sim, minha avó me ensinou que em todos os lugares tem algo assim, só precisamos encontrar.

- Tem certeza que ela te disse isso? Afinal ela é sua avó.

- Eu posso confirmar que ela disse – Era Raymond – vovó sempre nos ensinou coisas desse tipo, por exemplo, tem um lugar que eu e o Rich descobrimos na escola que tem uma bela visão do vestiário feminino.

- E vocês não me disseram por que?

- Segredo de irmão. – Richard falava enquanto ainda tentava encontrar o tal buraco na parede.

- Eu cresci junto com vocês feito irmão, não conta?

Os dois se entreolharam – Não.

- Por que?

- Vamos dizer que seja um segredo passado de geração em geração entre os Mustang.

- Não é justo.

- Esse mundo não é justo Greg. – Richard falava zombeteiro.

- Achei – Ray falava.

Os dois se aproximaram para olhar também – Agora podemos descobrir o que tanto as mulheres fazem no banheiro juntas.

- Vamos cobrar do papai por essa informação, aposto que ele não descobriu até hoje em todos os seus anos de carreira no exercito.

- Concordo.

Eles espiavam no banheiro o que as mulheres que estavam presentes no banheiro tanto falavam, elas se maquiavam, fofocavam e trocavam segredos dentro daquele banheiro, mas somente uma coisa os interessou, quando escutaram a doce voz de Rachel fazendo uma pergunta tanto que interessante para Violet.

- Violet, você já se apaixonou?

- Eu acho que é muito cedo para uma garotinha como você saber desse tipo de coisa.

- Não é cedo, eu já ganhei um beijo do meu namorado secreto.

Elas escutaram um pequeno barulho nesse momento, mas não deram importância, nem sabiam que o barulho fora feito pelos irmãos da garotinha.

- Você está muito saidinha para a sua idade sabia?

- Pelo menos eu não fico enrolando como você e o Rich.

Violet ficou vermelha – Como assim?

- Eu sei que você gosta dele.

- Quem disse isso para você?

- Mamãe.

- Mas como?

- Ela fala que você fica com uma cara de boba quando olha para ele.

- Eu não fico não, fico?

- Fica bem pior.

- É mentira, eu não sinto nada por ele por que ficaria nervosa na frente dele?

- Ela disse que você fica boba e não nervosa.

- Er... Fica aqui que eu vou lá chama-la para esclarecer isso.

- Ta bom.

Ela saiu do banheiro para chamar Riza, enquanto isso os meninos ficavam com uma cara de tacho após escutarem tal conversa, eles não tiveram tempo suficiente de processar a informação em suas mentes por serem interrompidos por Roy que acabara de entrar no banheiro e pega-los no flagra.

- Bonito hein rapazes?

- Pai – os dois se surpreenderam.

- Tio Roy a gente só estava...

- Colocando em prática o que a minha mãe ensinou para vocês.

- Isso mesmo – disse Richard sem pensar – er... quer dizer...

- Eu já entendi, vocês não acham isso muito feio? Ficar espiando as mulheres em momentos em que estão mais frágeis e desprevenidas, trocando os seus segredos mais íntimos...

- A mamãe está entrando no banheiro.

- Sai da frente moleque, é a minha vez.

- Mas pai...

- Nada de "mas" é a sua mãe, eu tenho direito de saber o que ela faz quando eu não estou por perto sem que ela me ameace com uma arma.

- Ta bom, fazer o que né?

- Shiiiiii, eu to tentando escutar o que elas estão falando.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, afinal também queriam descobrir o que elas falavam e se o que ouviram anteriormente era verdade.

- Riza eu te chamei aqui por causa...

- Eu falei para ela mamãe o que você me disse.

- E o que eu te disse meu anjinho?

- Sobre aquilo, ela gostar do Rich.

- Era só isso?

- Como "era só isso" Riza? Você está me julgando muito mal, eu não...

- Nem adianta você tentar dizer para mim que não gosta do meu filho, eu vejo como você fica quando está perto dele e do que aconteceu hoje a tarde.

- Não aconteceu nada hoje a tarde – ela tentava desviar o assunto.

- Acha que eu sou o que? Já faz muito tempo que eu notei a escada que os meninos fizeram, e que tinha alguém em casa hoje antes que eu e o Roy chegássemos.

- Como você percebeu?

- Acha mesmo que eu iria para casa mais cedo apenas por causa de um jantar?

- Sei lá, acho que sim.

- Errado, a diretora da escola ligou para o quartel avisando que ele faltou novamente e que a senhorita também, então ficamos preocupados, não por ele, por que isso já é normal, mas por ele ter te arrastado junto, aí começamos a pensar besteiras...

- Entendi, mas pode ficar tranqüila que não aconteceu nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Ele não tentou nada com você?

- Não – ela tentava disfarçar – eu até vi ele se beijando com uma garota lá na praça.

- Quando você estiver pronta para me falar à verdade eu estarei pronta para te ouvir.

- Está bem.

- Vamos voltar antes que pensem que morremos aqui no banheiro – elas se direcionaram em direção a porta – e antes que eu me esqueça, é melhor vocês também voltarem rapazes, ou acham que eu não os percebi espionando o banheiro feminino.

Eles ficaram espantados, como aquela mulher conseguiu os notar ali, não era a toa que e o seu codinome era "olhos de falcão". Os rapazes saíram do banheiro com a maior cara deslavada, como se nada ocorrera dentro daquele banheiro e nada fora escutado da conversa daquelas mulheres.

Roy foi o mais falso entre todos, ainda foi capaz da dar um selinho na esposa e lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem, ela o olhou de uma maneira que lhe dizia "vamos ter uma conversinha mais tarde", mas ele nem se importou.

- Eu acho que já está ficando um pouco tarde, melhor irmos para casa não é querida? – Roy olhava para Riza.

- Claro meu amor, Rachel já está quase dormindo sentada nessa cadeira.

- Então vamos. – ele deixou uma boa quantia em dinheiro em cima da mesa para pagar o que ele e sua família haviam consumido.

Eles se despediram dos presentes e seguiram para casa. Ao chegar em casa, Roy levou Rachel para o quarto dormir, enquanto Riza tinha uma conversinha com os filhos na sala.

- Como vocês tiveram coragem de fazer isso?

- Mãe... – eles falavam com a voz em meio a choramingues.

- Na hora de olhar as mulheres no banheiro nem pensaram em mim, então agora escutem...

- O papai pensou.

- Roy vem aqui agora.

- O que foi querida?

- Você os encontrou no banheiro espionado as garotas e não fez nada a respeito, muito pelo contrário, você ainda se juntou a eles.

- Eu estava os repreendendo, mas você entrou no banheiro...

- E você aproveitou para olhar também.

- É.

- Ainda confirma.

- Você fica brava comigo por ficar te olhando no banheiro, pelo menos eu não fui lá para olhar para outra mulher.

- Disso eu não posso discordar, mas não muda o fato dos dois rapazes aqui olharem.

- Mãe, eu tenho um bom motivo – Richard se pronunciava.

- Qual?

- Escutei falarem de mim.

- Mas isso não te da o direito de olhar a conversa dos outros – ela ficou um pouco em silêncio – vão dormir, amanhã a gente conversa melhor sobre isso e sobre as coisas que vocês aprendem com a sua avó.

- Tudo bem mãe.

Os dois ficaram quietos e estavam indo acatar a ordem da mãe.

- Cadê o meu beijo de boa noite? – Riza falava para os dois.

Então eles o fizeram antes de subir para o seu quarto.

- Eles são garotos Riza deixe que eles curtam um pouco da juventude.

- Vou tentar.

- Até parece que você odiava quando éramos mais jovens e eu ficava olhando você enquanto estava se trocando ou tomando banho.

- Eu me lembro que avisava de propósito para que você fosse me ver.

- Safadinha você hein. – Ele se próxima dela, principalmente os seus rostos.

- E você não era?

- Não antes de te conhecer.

- Me conhecer antes ou depois da nossa primeira vez? – Ela se aproximava cada vez mais perto da boca do marido.

- Acho que vou quere refrescar a minha memória quanto a segunda opção.

- Então vamos para o quarto, te prometo que vai ser uma lembrança muito bem reconstituída em seus mínimos detalhes.

- E eu tenho direito da reconstituição de como nós fizemos esses três maravilhosos filhos?

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – ela estava com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios. – vamos?

- Não precisa nem me perguntar. – ele pegou Riza em seus braços e subiu as escadas com ela no colo até o seu quarto.

Quando estavam no corredor se depararam com um dos filhos os observando, era Raymond, parado na porta de seu próprio quarto os olhando, nunca o garoto tinha visto tanta intimidade entre os seus pais. Roy colocou Riza no chão e ela caminhou até o quarto, deixando Roy sozinho com o filho.

- Filho...

- Não precisa dizer nada pai, apenas me prometa não fazer muito barulho.

- Isso vai depender da sua mãe.

- Da próxima vez tenta tirar a gente de casa, sabia que isso é constrangedor para um filho?

- O que?

- É isso mesmo, é muito vergonhoso ver vocês se agarrando pela casa, até parece que vocês não têm filhos e são irresponsáveis como o Richard.

- O que vocês estão falando de mim? – ouvia-se uma voz saindo do quarto ao lado.

- Nada, volta para a cama. – Roy dizia ao filho mais velho.

- Ta.

- Filho, deixa eu te explicar o que acontece.

- Acontece com quem? Você e a mamãe?

- É.

- Ata pode falar pai.

- A sua mãe é a mulher da minha vida, não importa quanto tempo se passe ou quantas situações ocorra, o meu amor pela sua mãe sempre será o mesmo, ele pode até aumentar, mais nunca vai diminuir.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Por que a sua mãe me deu a melhor coisa que um homem, quando ama uma mulher, poderia dar.

- E o que foi?

- Richard, você e a Rachel.

Raymond abraçou o pai.

- Sabia que você pode até não ser o melhor pai do mundo, mas pelo menos é o meu pai.

- Obrigado filho – e abraçou mais forte o filho – mas agora acho melhor você ir para a cama, já está tarde.

- Tudo bem, boa noite pai. – ele se afastou de Roy.

- Boa noite Ray.

Roy virou-se assim que o filho fechou a porta e já conseguia escutar a voz de sua esposa lhe chamar em seu quarto. Ele foi ao encontro de Riza, fechou a porta e se deparou com ela que estava encostada na cabeceira da cama segurando duas taças de champanhe.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Seu filho. Não pude fazer nada.

- Agora ele é meu filho hein?

- Isso mesmo, e eu pretendo punir a mãe com uma noite inesquecível de prazer.

- Adorei esta punição.

Após pronunciar tais palavras, Riza colocou as taças sobre o criado ao lado da cama e se levantou indo em direção ao marido, começou a beijar o pescoço de Roy ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava os botões de sua camisa. Roy a empurrou na cama, e logo em seguida subiu sobre ela e começou a depositar-lhe beijos, lambidas e mordidas por toda a extensão do colo de Riza.

Ela começara a gemer de leve, mesmo após tantos anos, não resistia às carícias de Roy assim como ele não resistia as dela. Ele não perdeu tempo em arrancar-lhe o vestido que ela trajava junto com o sutiã, tendo uma ampla visão do busto da loira que não foi contemplada por muito tempo, sendo abocanhada por Roy em um de seus seios e o outro sendo acariciado com a mão do moreno.

Riza puxava o corpo de Roy para mais perto do seu cruzando as pernas pela cintura dele, e ele adorava tal gesto, no momento em que pode conseguiu arrancar a calça de Roy e conseguindo ver claramente que o membro dele já estava pedindo socorro dentro daquela boxer vermelha, ela passava as mãos por cima do membro dele, o deixando cada vez mais louco. Roy queria retribuir o favor à esposa, desviou uma de suas mãos para a sua intimidade, percebendo que ela já estava toda molhada.

- Eu não vou conseguir me agüentar por muito tempo Roy – falava ofegante – seja rápido.

- Estou indo.

Roy arrancou as ultimas peças de roupa que restavam nele e em Riza, se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou com urgência, desejo, necessidade. Começaram, sem perder tempo, com movimentos fortes e rápidos, Riza gemia junto de Roy, ela lhe arranhava por completo na região das costas, a cama batia cada vez com mais forte na parede, fazendo assim alguém naquela casa despertar.

Continua...


	4. Kapitel 4

Eles se depararam com a porta de seu quarto sendo levemente empurrada e se cobriram rapidamente com um lençol, ao olhar para a porta novamente perceberam que era apenas o Black Hayate, ficaram aliviados por um segundo, mas perceberam que o cachorro começou a latir, tentando mostrar-lhes alguma coisa fora daquele quarto. Ambos tentaram ignorar o cachorro, mas não adiantava, ele latia com insistência.

Pouco tempo se passou para que Riza ficasse furiosa e se levantasse da cama – ainda enrolada nos lençóis – foi ver o que tanto o cachorro queria lhe mostrar, deixando Roy muito irritado na cama. Ela saiu do quarto seguindo Black Hayate, ele lhe levara a porta do quarto de seu filho mais velho.

"Por que o Black me trouxe até aqui? Será que o Richard está aprontando?" Ela se perdia em pensamentos, sem entender por que Black Hayate a queria ali. Riza abriu a porta, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho e viu Richard acordado, ele estava deitado na cama e olhando para o teto.

- Está tudo bem com você filho?

Richard se assustou ao ver sua mãe na porta, nem ao menos reparou a porta se abrir, estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos a reparou.

- Estou bem sim mãe, apenas sem sono.

Riza entra completamente dentro do quarto, senta-se na cama do filho e coloca uma de suas mãos sobre a testa dele.

- Você está doente?

- Não.

- Não é possível um filho de Roy Mustang estar sem sono, seu pai é o cara mais preguiçoso que eu conheço.

Ele sorriu – Eu estou bem mãe.

- Então me conta o porquê dessa sua carinha tão pensativa.

- Não é nada.

- Se não fosse nada você não perderia o seu sono e não preocuparia o Black Hayate.

- Não é nada, eu juro.

- Você me fez sair do meu quarto, me levantar desse jeito e me diz que não é nada. – ela agora falava com ele um pouco brava – quer que eu chame o seu pai?

- Não precisa mãe.

- Então me diz o que é.

- Você não vai entender você é mulher.

- Sou sua mãe acima de tudo, então desembucha.

- Er...

- Anda logo que eu não tenho a noite toda.

- Eu acho que estou gostando de uma garota.

- Violet?

Ele ficou um pouco espantado com que sua mãe dissera.

- Não.

- Quem?

- Uma garota que eu conheci na escola.

- Eu acho melhor você conversar dessas coisas com o seu pai mesmo.

- Mãe...

- Não se preocupe ele é um profissional nesses assuntos – ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta – mas deixa essa conversa para amanhã e vai dormir, essa menina não vai fugir de você nesse tempo.

- Tudo bem mãe, boa noite.

- Boa noite querido – antes que fechasse a porta ela alertou – e não quero saber de ser avó tão cedo entendeu rapaz.

- Entendi Capitã.

- Que bom.

Ela voltou para o seu próprio quarto – ela estava ainda enrolada naqueles lençóis – encontrou Roy dormindo de bruços e com as mãos por baixo do travesseiro, ela deitou-se na cama do lado dele e direcionou os seus lábios até a orelha dele.

- Já se cansou de brincar comigo meu amor – Riza sussurrava.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e virou-se devagar.

- Eu nunca me canso de você. – a puxando para um beijo – e o que o Black queria te mostrar?

- Deixa isso para amanhã, temos coisas muito melhores para fazer.

Eles se amaram a noite inteira e sem se importar se os seus filhos iriam escutá-los. Na manhã seguinte, o casal desceu para tomar café um pouco tarde, perceberam isso ao ver os três filhos já sentados à mesa e tomando o seu café.

- Que milagre é esse mãe? – Raymond dizia ao olhar para o relógio.

- Qual?

- A gente está no horário e vocês não.

- Milagre sou eu não escutar brigas logo pela manhã.

- A culpa não é minha, o Richard é que está chato hoje.

Ela olha para o mais velho que nem tocara na comida.

- Você está bem Richard?

- Estou sim, apenas sem fome.

- É melhor comer ou ficara doente.

- Não me importo.

Ela pega a arma e a dispara perto de Richard, que dá um salto ao ver a bala passar ao seu lado.

- Filho meu não fica doente por besteiras entendeu?

- Sim senhora.

- Pois bem, então coma.

Dessa vez ele não se opôs ao pedido DELICADO de sua mãe, tomou o seu café com uma velocidade espantosa. Quanto todos terminaram de tomar os seus respectivos cafés, eles foram para a escola e durante todo o percurso Richard se manteve calado e afastado de todos.

- O que houve com ele Ray? – Violet perguntava.

- Não sei, ele acordou assim hoje.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na casa de vocês?

- Não.

- Ele não falou nem bom dia, eu estranhei.

- Iria estranhar mais ainda ao vê-lo no café.

- Por que?

- Longa história, no intervalo eu te conto.

- Ta legal.

O tempo foi passando, assim como as aulas e Richard continuava quieto em todas elas, até mesmo os professores o estavam achando um pouco estranho. Uma das professoras tentou falar com ele, mas não obteve nenhum resultado. No intervalo, Richard ficou em um canto isolado, olhando para as nuvens que estavam no céu.

- Olha como ele está, parece um bobo. – Violet ainda estava intrigada.

- O deixa Violet, não está vendo que ele quer ficar sozinho. – Gregori a aconselhava.

- Mas isso eu não vou deixar, tem que ter alguma solução para aquela solidão – ela estava disposta a ir ao encontro dele, mas desistiu ao ver que outra garota já havia o feito.

- Por um momento achei que você iria lá falar com ele.

- Parece que alguém já foi primeiro – ela apontava em direção a ele.

- Não acredito, até quando ele está na maior melancolia, ele consegue uma garota bonita para consolá-lo, esse cara é meu ídolo.

- Não exagera Greg.

- Não é exagero.

- Não sei como essas garotas caem na lábia dele.

- Pelo que a tia Riza falou você sabe muito bem.

- Cala a boca seu idiota.

- Se eu não calar você vai fazer o que?

- Queimar as suas revistas de mulheres peladas.

- Já calei, apesar de ser verdade.

Ela tentava não olha-lo, mas quando o olhou novamente, viu ele aos beijos com aquela garota, não um beijo qualquer, mas um daqueles beijos de cinema. Violet sentiu o seu coração ficar apertado, os olhos começarem a ficar marejados, ela não acreditava que o que ele lhe dissera na tarde anterior era mentira, que ele estava apenas querendo mais uma garota para a sua lista de conquistas, que ela era mais uma de tantas outras.

Nas outras aulas quem ficara quita desta vez era Violet, que já não prestava atenção nenhuma as aulas e que rabiscava coisas sem sentido em seu caderno, com os pensamentos distantes, distantes o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos os seus colegas e professor.

- Senhorita Elric!

- Sim professor.

- Eu a estou chamando já faz cinco minutos, onde a senhorita está que não me escuta?

- Desculpe professor, será que eu poderia ir um minuto no banheiro, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Tudo bem, você é uma aluna exemplar, tem que ser algo muito sério para te deixar assim, pode ir.

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu da sala e foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e se encarou no espelho.

- Pare de pensar naquele idiota, ele não te merece e nem merece o seu desempenho acadêmico.

Ditas tais palavras a si mesma, ela se dirige para fora do banheiro, anda pelos corredores em direção a sua sala quando esbarra com alguém.

- Ai.

- Desculpa, foi mal.

- Deixa para lá – ela olha para cima – Richard?

- Violet! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não te interessa, e o que você faz aqui?

- Nada. – ele desvia o olhar – só estava passando.

- Desculpa por ser tão grossa

- Não tem problema, você sempre foi assim e não sou eu quem vai te mudar.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos para as nossas salas.

- Concordo.

Ela começou a andar quando o sentiu lhe segurando pelo braço.

- O que foi Richard, esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Desculpa – ele estava olhando para o chão.

- Desculpa por quê? Você não me fez nada.

- Desculpa por brincar com os seus sentimentos, essa não era a minha intenção.

- E qual era a sua intenção?

- Deixa para lá. – soltando o braço dela.

- Agora que começou, termine. – ela o encarava.

- Esquece, é melhor assim.

- Melhor para você, por que para mim está um inferno.

- Não diga isso.

- E o que você quer que eu diga? Que nos beijamos e quase fizemos... e que estou feliz por ter acabado assim?

- Não complique.

- Quem está complicando é você Richard.

Ele ficou em silêncio, não sabia que palavras usar ou que gestos fazer para não magoa-la mais do que já estava.

- Me esquece Violet.

Ele saiu daquele local sem ao menos lhe dar tempo para uma resposta, agora Violet estava mais confusa do que antes. Ela voltou para a sua sala e ficou em sua carteira pensando no que havia acontecido no corredor até o final da aula.

Todos voltaram para casa em silêncio, como se alguém muito importante tivesse morrido, como se aquele silêncio fosse obrigatório. Raymond, Gregori e Rachel andavam quietos e sem assunto, Violet andava junto a eles e Richard andava na frente, mas subitamente ele parou.

- O que foi Rich? – perguntava a caçula.

- Nada não pequena – ele tentava disfarçar o olhar – vão para casa que depois eu vou.

- Para onde você vai? – Agora quem perguntava era Raymond.

- Vou dar uma volta por aí, esfriar os meus pensamentos.

- E o que eu digo para a mamãe?

- Diz para ela não se preocupar que eu chego a tempo do jantar.

Richard saiu andando em uma direção diferente, fora em direção a praça, Violet apenas observou ele se distanciar, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, "Richard nunca foi assim" ela o tentava entender. Quando chegaram à casa dos Mustang, Gregori entrou na casa dos amigos, mas Violet decidiu ir direto para casa, precisava descansar e ficar um pouco sozinha.

Ela chegou a sua casa e não havia ninguém, seu pai estava no quartel e sua mãe deveria estar na casa dos Mustang, mas ela nem se importou, era disso mesmo que ela precisava, silêncio. Violet foi para seu quarto e se debruçou na janela – que dava uma bela vista para a praça e o lago – ficou debruçada ali por um tempo, apenas observando a paisagem quando encontrou um rosto familiar em meio a tão bela vista, era Richard.

- O que será que ele está fazendo ali?

Violet falava sozinha no quarto sem ao menos perceber tal ato.

- O que será que ele está pensando? Por que ele está estranho o dia todo? Por que eu me sinto assim?

- Assim como? – uma voz feminina lhe surpreendia.

Violet se virou rapidamente para trás ao escutar a pergunta, se assustou quando viu a sua mãe parada na porta a olhando, não conteve as lágrimas e correu para os braços da mãe.

- O que foi minha querida? O que está sentindo?

Entre soluços e enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer pelo seu rosto ela encarou Winry.

- Mãe... Como você sabia que o papai era o homem certo para você?

Ela riu. – Às vezes eu acho que sempre soube mas nunca quis admitir, mas porque essa pergunta Violet?

- Eu acho que...

- Está gostando de alguém?

- Mais ou menos, eu não sei ainda.

- E quem é esse rapaz que está mexendo com o coração da minha menininha?

- É...

- Espera! Deixa-me adivinhar.

- Mãe...

- É um garoto alto, moreno, com os olhos...

- Chega mãe...

- É o Richard não é?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça e voltou a abraçar a mãe com força.

- A vida prega peças na gente filha, quando eu era mais ou menos da sua idade eu também vivia brigando com o seu pai, mas o resultado das nossas brigas de infância foram anos de casamento e dois filhos maravilhosos.

- Você se arrepende de ter brigado com ele naquela época mãe?

- Nenhum pouco, ele era desordeiro, sempre vivia quebrando a prótese e me tirando do sério... Mas no fundo eu sempre gostei disso.

- Por quê?

- Assim eu podia ficar sempre perto dele, apesar das discussões, estávamos sempre juntos.

- E...

- Não pense muito, uma vez uma pessoa me ensinou que as vezes devemos apressar o rumo das coisas, não devemos perder tempo com a pessoa que amamos.

Violet sorriu e se levantou.

- obrigada mãe – ela caminhou até a porta, mas antes que saísse – mãe quem te deu esse conselho?

- Riza.

- Me lembre de agradecê-la mais tarde.

- E lembre-se: Não deixe o amor passar na sua frente e escapar.

- Foi a Riza que disse isso também?

Winry respondeu a filha com um sorriso e afirmando com a cabeça. Violet saiu de casa correndo em direção a praça, ela corria com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, procurou por todo o canto Richard e após tanta procura o achou na beira do lago, ele estava sentado olhando para o horizonte.

- Richard! – Ela gritou ao avistá-lo.

Ele olhou para trás e viu Violet correndo ao seu encontro, ele não entendia nada, o porquê dela estar ali o chamando, mas ficou feliz ao vê-la. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e lhe depositou um beijo. Richard ficou sem reação, a única coisa que fez foi retribuir o beijo e após alguns minutos se separaram – olha o maldito oxigênio aí de novo só para atrapalhar os outros.

Continua...


	5. Kapitel 5

Ao se separarem e olharem fixamente um para o outro, Richard foi o primeiro a falar.

- Violet...

- Não diz nada, eu preciso de você – se inclinou novamente para beijá-lo, mas ele se levantou.

- Pare de criancices Violet, nós dois sabemos que isso nunca iria dar certo.

- E por que não?

- Somos bem diferentes, nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças e brigamos sem parar – ele desvia o olhar – e também...

- O que?

- Eu não queria te dizer isso dessa maneira, mas eu estou gostando de outra pessoa.

Violet não podia acreditar no que estava escutando, tentava fazer com que ele a encara-se e depois de alguns esforços em vão, finalmente conseguiu prender os seus olhares.

- Então quando você disse que gostava de mim... você estava mentindo? – ele tenta desviar o olhar novamente, mas não consegue – por que não me diz a verdade do que está acontecendo com você Richard?

Ele fecha os olhos – A verdade sobre o que Violet? Isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

- Se fosse verdade, você nunca teria feito o que fez ontem comigo?

- E o que eu fiz? Que eu saiba não fizemos nada.

- Quer dizer que não era nada tudo aquilo que você me disse ontem?

- Você já deveria saber, eu sempre fui assim com as garotas não é mesmo?

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas, não poderia imaginar que foi usada por ele, que ela era mais uma de suas conquistas baratas e que ela não representava nada para ele. Violet não pensou ao dar-lhe um tapa forte no rosto.

- Richard seu idiota! Nunca mais fale comigo.

Dito isso Violet sai correndo com as mãos no rosto para esconder as lágrimas de tristeza e raiva que escorriam sobre a sua face. Ela correu tão desesperadamente que nem pode ouvir o sussurro que Richard pronunciava para si mesmo.

- Desculpe Violet, vai ser melhor assim. – observando a garota se distanciando.

Ao chegar a sua casa, Violet subiu correndo as escadas e se trancou dentro do quarto. Ninguém conseguia faze-la sair de lá, Winry tentava consola-la da porta – esta que Violet não queria abrir – enquanto Ed e Gregori tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido a ela.

- Então querida, descobriu porque a minha princesinha está trancada dentro do quarto há horas? – Ed falava em um tom de preocupação.

- Não, ela não me diz nada, escuto apenas o choro dela e reclamações para deixá-la sozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola Gregori? – Ed tentava descobrir alguma coisa através do filho.

- Que eu saiba não, ela está assim desde a hora do intervalo, em compensação o Richard está pior desde a hora que a gente foi para a escola.

- Será que o filho do Mustang fez alguma coisa com a minha princesinha?

- Eu acho difícil pai, eles vivem brigando e hoje eles nem se falaram.

- Como não?

- O Richard ficou distante e quieto o dia todo, nem falou bom dia hoje e nem brigou com ela.

- Essa história está muito estranha, minha filinha está trancada no quarto e o Richard está estranho, o que será que aconteceu com aquele rapaz?

- Querido – Ed escutava a voz de Winry – Vou à casa da Riza saber se está tudo bem com o Richard.

- Está bem.

Winry saiu, queria tirar satisfações com Richard, queria saber o por que de Violet estar daquela maneira. Ao chegar na casa dos Mustang, todos estavam se dirigindo para a mesa de jantar e quem abriu a porta foi Rachel.

- Oi tia Winry.

- Oi Rachel, sua mãe está?

- Ta sim, ela está lá em cima conversando com o Richard, entra.

- Obrigada, é disso mesmo que eu vim falar com ela, posso subir?

Uma voz masculina respondeu – Pode sim, fique a vontade.

- Ah é você Roy, boa noite. – ele parecia estar com uma cara de preocupado.

- Boa noite Winry, pode subir acho que a Riza vai precisar desabafar com alguém.

Winry subiu a escada um pouco preocupada com o que estava acontecendo, a casa inteira estava em silêncio e ainda estava com a filha nos pensamentos. Bateu na porta e entrou, encontrando Richard estava sentado na cama com os olhos vermelhos e inchado, Riza estava na frente dele de cabeça baixa.

- Com licença.

- Oi Winry, o que faz aqui?

- Vim perguntar ao Richard se ele sabe o que aconteceu com a Violet, ela chegou chorando e se trancou no quarto e até agora não saiu.

- Responda Richard.

O garoto olhava para um ponto fixo no chão – Eu apenas disse para ela me esquecer, desculpe qualquer coisa tia Winry.

- O que aconteceu com você Richard, por que está assim?

- Não é nada...

- Chega Richard, não adianta ficar escondendo isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vão saber.

- Saber do que Riza?

- Que o Richard se inscreveu no exercito e foi convocado, nas próximas semanas ele vai treinar para servir na guerra que está acontecendo no sul, que provavelmente Roy e eu também iremos.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eu vou morrer lá.

Riza lhe bate na cara.

- Eu já disse para parar de dizer besteiras, quem mandou não treinar quando eu e seu pai insistimos.

- Você acha que eu queria ser filho de militares? De ter que servir na guerra tão cedo? De deixar tudo de lado por esse maldito país...

Riza lhe bate novamente.

- Quando eu estava grávida de você, também não foi nada planejado, você acha que eu queria ser mãe e estar trabalhando no exercito?

- Então quer dizer que você preferia que eu não existisse?

- Eu não disse isso – Riza passa a mão no rosto, tentando se acalmar – eu queria ter tudo em ordem quando você nascesse, queria ter sido uma mãe mais presente, mas...

- Continua mãe.

- Eu tinha compromissos com esse país, de protegê-lo e proteger todos que existem nele, incluindo você e seus irmãos.

- E o papai?

- Ele queria mudar esse país, para que coisas como essas guerras parassem de ocorrer e que não precisássemos mais lutar e finalmente poder ficar com as pessoas com as quais mais nos importamos.

- E por que eu também tenho que fazer isso? Eu não quero.

- Nós somos muito respeitados no exercito e por isso temos que ter alguém a altura para representar a linhagem da família Mustang em campo de batalha, tanto o seu pai quanto eu, seu bisavô e seus falecidos avós e eu também ficariam muito orgulhosos de você.

- Orgulhosos de que? De ser um assassino de guerra?

- De herdar a alquimia das chamas a qual o seu pai foi muito consagrado e seu avô deu a vida para descobrir.

- Desculpe me intrometer – Winry um pouco acanhada – mas quando ele descobriu isso?

- Foi hoje de manhã, quando um oficial me trouxe uma carta.

- Por isso que o Gregori disse que você estava estranho, mas ainda não entendo o porque pediu para a Violet se afastar de você.

- Tia Winry, se você fosse jovem e gostasse muito de alguém, iria gostar de saber que essa pessoa vai para bem longe e pode nunca mais voltar vivo? E que todo esse tempo em que ficou esperando, perdeu a oportunidade de conhecer alguém que poderia lhe fazer muito feliz? E que quando essa pessoa voltasse, não queira mais nada com você ou já tenha se apaixonado por outra pessoa?

Winry ficou um pouco em silêncio, compreendia que ele não queria machucar a sua filha, queria que Violet fosse livre para amar e não ficasse a sua espera, essa que poderia demorar muito, isso se ele voltasse. Ela se despediu de Riza e fora embora para casa, ficou quieta sobre o que havia acontecido na casa dos Mustang, deixaria a própria família falar do que estava acontecendo.

Na manhã seguinte Gregori e Violet – ainda muito abalada com o que havia acontecido – esperavam o trio de Mustang's passar para que eles pudessem ir para a escola juntos, mas eles estavam demorando muito, até que avistam eles passarem dentro de um carro, indo para uma outra direção.

O dia de colégio do Elric foi bem monótono, parecia até que ninguém notara que os Mustang faltara apenas algumas garotas notaram apenas a falta de Richard – ele era bem popular com elas – então um grupinho de meninas se dirigiu até Violet e Gregori no intervalo.

- Oi, estamos aqui para saber se aconteceu alguma coisa com o Richard, percebemos que nem ele e nem os irmãos dele vieram hoje, então como vocês são os mais próximos deles, decidimos perguntar.

Violet se pronunciou – Não sabemos de nada, para nós também foi uma surpresa ele não terem vindo.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – uma das garotas falava.

- Pelo que eu conheço do Richard, não deve ser nada de mais, não se preocupem assim que soubermos de alguma coisa as avisamos.

- "Fale só por você" - Violet resmungava baixo com sigo mesma.

- Disse alguma coisa Violet? – uma das garotas indagava.

- Não, não disse nada, é impressão sua. – dando um sorriso amarelo.

O resto das aulas foi normal aparentemente, Gregori estava em sua sala, sem aparentar muito, mas estava preocupado com seus amigos e o mesmo acontecia com Violet na outra sala. Na hora da saída os dois estranharam a presença de seu pai na porta da escola.

- Pai! – os dois falavam juntos.

Ed estava muito sério, não respondeu aos filhos com muito ânimo – Oi Gregori, Violet... Vamos para casa?

- Pai, por que está aqui? – Violet perguntava olhando para a expressão estranha de Ed.

- É pai, mó mico, ta todo mundo olhando para a nossa cara.

- Quando formos para casa vocês vão entender.

- Entender?

- Vamos, e sem mais perguntas, poderão perguntar tudo que quiserem mais tarde.

Chegaram a sua casa, Winry estava sentada no sofá esperando-os. Os filhos foram abraçar a mãe sem entender muito que estava acontecendo.

- Agora já pode nos dizer o que está havendo pai? – Gregori estava em um dos seus poucos momentos sérios.

- Esperem mais um pouco, os nossos convidados ainda não chegaram.

- Que convidados?

- Esperem e descobrirão.

A sala estava com um ar pesado, ninguém falava sequer uma palavra, Violet estava muito nervosa com toda aquela situação, Ed estava calado e sério, assim como Winry que o máximo que fazia era ficar abraçada com Violet. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho da campainha, era o casal de militares mais famosos de toda a cidade central com a sua família.

Eles entraram, Rachel estava agarrada no colo de Richard e Raymond ao seu lado com um olhar tristonho. Todos se acomodaram na sala, para que a notícia fosse dada.

- Eu acho que vocês dois estão se perguntando por que estamos aqui e fardados, não é mesmo? – Roy falava calmamente com Gregori e Violet, que apenas consentiram com um gesto.

- Quero pedir para que não se assustem – Riza tentava acalma-los – É apenas um aviso.

- Eu sei que vocês são muito unidos com os nossos filhos, mas...

- O que? – Violet não se continha.

- Nós vamos nos mudar para o Leste, para que o treinamento do Richard possa ser iniciado.

- Que treinamento?

- Ele vai para o exército. – Riza responde de uma forma rápida – e treinará alquimia com o Roy.

Os olhos da garota começam a se encher de lágrimas, tanto por saber que ele iria se mudar e por saber que ele seguiria no exercito, ela estava com medo de que ele fosse convocado para alguma guerra e morresse em batalha.

- Viemos para nos despedir – Richard chega perto de Gregori e Violet – foi muito bom conhecer e crescer junto vocês, nunca vou me esquecer do tempo em que nos divertimos juntos, brigamos – ele dá um leve sorriso para Violet, que já estava chorando muito – e nunca vou me esquecer de que vocês são os melhore amigos que eu tive na minha vida, obrigado por me agüentarem todos esses anos.

- Também vou sentir muita falta de vocês – Raymond chega perto – espero que a gente possa se ver em breve.

- Vão ter muitas oportunidades pirralho – dizia Gregori espalhando o cabelo de Raymond.

- Queria ter tempo de ir ao circo – a pequena resmungava no colo do irmão.

Richard ao escutar se vira para os pais – Podemos ir ao circo hoje, Para nos despedirmos em grande estilo?

Roy e Riza trocam olhares e acabam aceitando, afinal, eles iriam ficar um bom tempo sem se ver e deveriam guardar uma ultima lembrança boa de tudo que viveram.

A noite chegou rápido, e os garotos já estavam prontos para ir ao espetáculo, Richard estava achando que por estar segurando a mão de sua irmã mais nova estava queimando o filme dele com as garotas, mas ao ver o sorriso no rosto dela, ele mudou de idéia. Raymond estava calmo junto aos dois, não demorou muito para que se encontrasse com Gregori e Violet.

A noite estava fantástica, assim como o espetáculo, mas como esses meninos de santos não têm nada, foram fazer uma brincadeirinha por aí. Apenas Raymond não foi, achou um pouco errado e pensou na sua mãe, caso ela descobrisse, então decidiu continuar assistindo ao espetáculo junto a Violet e Rachel.

Richard já tinha aprendido a fazer uma pequena faísca com seu pai, então junto com Gregori, comprou um pacote de bombinhas, queriam assustar as garotas e assustar Raymond que tinha desistido. Um pequeno erro de cálculos fez com que Richard depositasse a sua faísca na lona do circo, que em pouco tempo se tornou uma chama imensa.

Ao ver aquilo, todos saíram desesperadamente do local, Gregori e Richard não sabiam se riam do que aprontaram ou corriam junto das pessoas. Viram Violet olha-los com um olhar do tipo "Vou contar tudo o que vocês fizeram e ficarão de castigo para o resto da vida", mas derrepente eles a vêem sorrir.

Eles se encontraram do lado de fora, em um local mais sossegado e sem muita gritaria, perto de umas barracas de doces.

- Por favor, Violet você não vai dizer que fomos nós que fizemos tudo isso, não é maninha?

- Pode ficar calmo quanto a isso, não vou dizer nada, vai ser o meu presente de despedida.

- Obrigado Violet – dizia Richard mudando um pouco a reação ao se lembrar de que iriam mudar para o leste.

- Eu acho que tenho que ser legal com vocês pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Todos riram.

- Rich faz de novo. – a mais nova pedia com jeitinho.

- Pode deixar Rachel, quando encontrarmos outro circo eu faço.

Eles aproveitaram que estavam ali, e se divertiram um pouco nas barracas, jogando e comendo besteiras. Richard ganhou um urso enorme para a irmã e um outro um pouco menor com um coração na mão para Violet.

- Uma lembrança minha para você - disse ele lhe entregando o urso.

- Obrigada, não precisava, já tenho uma bela lembrança sua.

- E qual é?

- O meu primeiro beijo.

Richard ficou surpreso e feliz ao saber que foi o primeiro a dar um beijo em Violet, ele também nunca se esqueceria dela após essa revelação, nem mesmo se ele quisesse conseguiria algum dia imaginar que poderia esquecê-la.

Mas como nada dura para sempre, aquela noite também já tinha se acabado. No outro dia, assim como no resto da semana os Elric não viram os amigos no caminho para a escola, e eles querendo ou não teriam que se acostumar a não vê-los mais por este caminho.

O fim de semana chegou depressa e já estava na hora da partida, A família Mustang já se encontrava na estação a espera do trem que os levaria para o leste, a mudança deles já havia sido transportada para lá, só restava-lhes apenas partir.

Violet, assim como Gregori não teve coragem de ir se despedir na estação de seus amigos, queria ficar apenas com os bons momentos em sua mente.

Continua...


	6. Kapitel 6

Dez anos se passaram desde que à família Mustang havia se instalado no Leste. Richard já era Tenente-Coronel e já tinha pegado gosto pela coisa de exercito, e aprendido tudo que seu pai sabia sobre a alquimia das chamas, Raymond se tornou um ótimo atirador de elite – assim como a sua mãe – e estava como major, não se importava muito com o trabalho, apenas no quesito "ação" no qual ele estava sempre presente, em outros vivia como Roy em sua melhor época, não fazendo nada de útil, o contrário de Richard que fazia questão do trabalho todo em ordem, ele tinha motivos, sempre que terminasse poderia sair para arranjar uma garota por aí.

Rachel estava agora com 16 anos, ela era linda assim como Riza e por onde passava arrastava os olhares para si, mas se alguém tentasse alguma coisa com ela era logo esnobado, Rachel não queria qualquer cara, era uma das mulheres mais difíceis e bonitas de todo o leste.

Na central não mudou muita coisa, Gregori tinha aberto uma loja de próteses e trabalhava lá com o auxilio de sua mãe, e Violet tinha se tornado uma professora, dava aulas para crianças o dia todo, e estava noiva de um dos partidos mais cobiçados de toda a central, até o momento em que...

**No leste**

- Pessoal, quero comunicar-lhes que eu fui transferido para a Central, e alguns de vocês virão comigo, incluindo o meu irmão, temos um caso muito importante que precisa ser rapidamente solucionado e por isso a Central nos convocou, entenderam?

- Sim Tenente-Coronel Mustang. – todos em conjunto o responderam.

- Agora me deixem sozinho na minha sala, eu preciso fazer um telefonema.

- Sim senhor.

Ao saírem Richard disca um número no telefone.

- Alô, mãe?

- Fala Richard.

- Comunique ao Führer que estamos indo para casa.

- Pode deixar, ele ficará muito feliz.

Roy havia se tornado Führer e ele e Riza moravam na Central, deixando os filhos viverem as suas vidas no leste, até essa transferência. Quando Richard chegou, comunicou a notícia para Rachel que ficou feliz em saber que iria se reencontrar com os pais em poucos dias.

Chegaram sem nenhum alarde na central, em trajes civis, chamaram um táxi e foram para a casa de seus pais, onde moravam antes de se mudarem para o leste. Cumprimentaram-se e ajeitaram as suas coisas nos seus devidos quartos, foram jantar em família para colocara as notícias em dia.

- E aí mãe, como está à tia Winry?

- Ela está bem, a vi hoje cedo.

- E o Gregori?

- Para resumir, ele está muito bem e todo mundo que você conhece também, Gregori esta trabalhando muito por esses dias, por que não o chama para dar uma volta e quem sabe ver umas garotas por aí – dizia Roy.

- Boa idéia.

- Pai, a filha do Havoc está gatinha? – Pergunta Raymond na maior cara de pau.

- Não tanto quanto a sua irmã.

- Obrigada papai, e como anda a Violet?

- Não soube, ela vai se casar.

- O que? – Richard ficou pasmo com isso – Com quem?

- Com o filho de um dos maiores exportadores do país, por que, está com ciúmes?

- De forma alguma, quero que ela seja muito feliz.

- Liga não pai, ele tem uma namorada nova a cada semana, qualquer notícia de casamento perto dele é uma ameaça de morte. – Raymond brincava com a fama do irmão.

- Olha como fala com o seu superior irmãozinho.

- Ta bom, já entendi Tenente-Coronel.

A noite foi agradável, conseguiram matar um pouco da saudade que os rodeava, após o jantar foram para casa, descansaram por toda a noite. Logo pela manhã já voltara a escutar tiros vindos a arma de Riza.

- Raymond, você ficou pior que o seu pai com os horários.

- Desculpa mãe, prometo que não acontece mais.

- Acho bom mesmo.

- Vou sair e dar uma volta pela cidade antes de começar o meu expediente aqui na central – dizia Richard já todo fardado.

- Se quiser encontrar o Gregori, ele estará na loja de próteses no centro da cidade.

- Obrigado mãe.

Richard começou a caminhar e perceber que foi muito bom ser transferido para a central, havia muitas garotas bonitas por ali – estas que não paravam de olhá-lo, admirando homem tão lindo – chegou á loja de Gregori bem curioso, o amigo de infância estava bem diferente do que ele se lembrava.

- Oi Greg, quanto tempo.

- Oi... – ele ficou um pouco surpreso por ver quem estava em sua loja, ainda não acreditava no que os seus olhos estavam vendo – Richard! Caramba quase não te reconheci com essa farda.

- Pois é, parece que eu acabei pegando gosto pela coisa.

- Pegando gosto pelo exercito ou pelo sucesso que faz entre as mulheres?

- As duas coisas, mas me diz como anda a vida?

- Anda bem, pena que eu ainda estou solteiro.

- E isso é problema?

- Claro que é, quero alguma mulher para casar, é muito humilhante ver a sua irmã mais nova se casando na sua frente.

Derrepente alguém interrompe.

- O que tenho eu nessa conversa?

- Violet? – Richard perguntava meio bobo ao ver que ela tinha crescido e ficado maravilhosa.

- Sim, e quem é você?

- Não se lembra de mim sua X9?

- Richard?

- E quem mais seria com todo esse charme, beleza...

Ele parou de falar ao sentir um súbito abraço de Violet, que o apertava com força.

- Violet eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas não é para tanto.

- Seu idiota! Continua o mesmo garoto convencido de sempre.

- Eu tenho motivos.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui na central?

- Vou trabalhar aqui agora, não notou a farda?

Ela o olha novamente – Nem tinha percebido, fiquei tão feliz por te ver que... Deixa para lá, que bom que você está aqui, assim pode ir ao meu casamento no próximo mês.

- Você já vai se casar? Não está muito nova para isso?

- Que nada, quando a gente encontra a pessoa ideal, nunca é cedo.

- Pessoa ideal para se amarrar, você quer dizer.

- Você diz isso por que não deve gostar de ninguém.

Ele fala em um tom tristonho - Eu já gostei um dia, - muda drasticamente em tom mais alegre e debochado - mas agora prefiro apreciar todas que me interessam e me divertir um pouco, amar não é para mim.

- Parece mesmo.

- Como eu ia dizendo Greg, você não quer sair essa noite comigo para encontrarmos algumas solteiras por aí?

- Você está tentando me irritar? – dizia Violet sem deixar o irmão responder.

- Não, mas estou conseguindo?

- Seu idiota! – ela sai da loja batendo os pés.

- Ela não muda.

- Nem você Rich.

- E aí topa sair hoje para conquistar o coração das mulheres dessa cidade?

- Vamos sim, a gente aproveita e coloca o papo em dia.

Richard não demorou muito na conversa com Gregori e foi para o quartel, sendo recebido com muitos elogios e cumprimentos – por ser filho do Führer – ganhou uma sala imensa. Trabalhou o dia todo e quando escureceu tratou de se arrumar e se encontrar com seu amigo de infância, indo até a casa dele.

Bateu na porta e foi recebido por Winry que o fez entrar e esperar por Gregori na sala. Violet estava em casa, quando desceu as escadas trajando um belo vestido lilás que se sobre saía com a pele clara e os belos olhos e cabelos dourados, ela se deparou com o olhar de Richard.

- Fiquei bonita Richard?

- Muito.

- Que bom, por que eu vou sair com vocês.

- O que?

- Oras achei que vocês fossem sair para relembrar os velhos tempos, qual o problema de eu ir junto?

- Você é garota.

- E o que tem isso?

- As mulheres não vão querer se aproximar.

- E daí?

- Quem sai perdendo somos nós e não você.

- Ainda não vejo problema algum.

Gregori desce a escada reclamando.

- Nem adianta que você não vai conseguir convence-la a ficar, ela é mais teimosa do que qualquer coisa.

- No exercito temos bastantes pessoas assim.

- E o Raymond, cadê ele?

- Está nos esperando no carro, ele não quis descer.

- Não vamos deixá-lo esperando – respondia Violet já abrindo a porta.

- Não tem jeito mesmo?

- Pior que não meu amigo.

Eles entraram no carro, Raymond dirigia e Richard estava no banco do passageiro, enquanto os Elric estavam no banco de trás.

- Não é muito educada uma dama estar no banco de trás. – reclamava Violet.

- E não é muito educada uma dama que está prestes a se casar sair com três homens. – debochava Raymond.

- Que eu me lembre, você não era assim Ray.

- A guerra muda às pessoas.

- Vocês foram para a guerra?

- Fiquei pouco, fui atingido em uma explosão, mas o Rich ficou lá por um bom tempo comandando as tropas.

- Sério Richard?

- Prefiro não tocar nesse assunto.

- Ele matou por acidente uma mulher com uma criança nos braços e outra grávida, por isso ele não gosta de se lembrar. – Raymond tentava explicar.

- Eu já disse para não tocar nesse assunto. – Richard estava bravo.

- Eu sinto muito. – dizia Violet com um pouco de remorso de ter perguntado.

- Não precisa sentir nada, você não estava lá.

Raymond estaciona o carro em frente a uma lanchonete, e logo em seguida Richard sai com rapidez, para que não voltassem ao assunto da guerra. O restante o acompanhou até uma mesa, que ficava na varanda da lanchonete, tendo uma boa vista da avenida e da bela noite.

Todos pediram uma rodada de bebida, Richard e Gregori beberam wisky, Raymond tomou vodka e Violet tomou vinho. A conversa estava ótima, eles estavam relembrando o que eles faziam juntos na infância, começaram a dizer o que fizeram quando estavam longe, de suas profissões, até ficarem bêbados, a mais sóbria do grupo era Violet que tinha bebido alguns – em excesso - copos de vinho.

Raymond foi embora com Gregori andando pelas ruas, deixando Richard sozinho com Violet na mesa.

- Senti a sua falta – Richard dizia virando mais um copo de bebida na boca.

- Isso é papo de bêbado.

- Não é não, e bêbado tem o costume de sempre dizer a verdade.

- Também senti sua falta.

- Desculpa eu ter ficado longe.

- Era o seu destino ir para o exercito, não se culpe.

- Mas eu fiquei longe no memento em que eu mais queria ficar perto de você.

- Como você disse naquela época, não daria certo.

- Eu estava enganado.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não encontrei nenhuma mulher a sua altura, nos dois sentidos.

(N/A: ele se refere na altura dela na qual era parecida com o de seu pai na juventude e na altura de qualidades)

- Está me chamando de pintora de rodapé?

- A pintora de rodapé mais encantadora que eu já conheci.

Richard não deixou que ela lhe respondesse mais nada e selou os seus lábios nos dela, com um profundo e caloroso beijo. Violet retribuiu o beijo sem pestanejar, ela sonhara com aquele beijo desde que ele partiu para o leste, e em todos estes anos ela nunca esqueceu a sensação que sentia ao beijá-lo, da língua dele vasculhando a cada canto de sua boca em um ato desesperado de lhe transmitir o que ele sentia em relação a ela.

Após algum tempo eles afastaram seus lábios, mas não deixando os rostos distantes um do outro, eles estavam bem próximos, se perdendo nos olhares um do outro, e em sussurros ternos e gentis Richard despejou o que havia dentro de seu coração.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei e sonhei com este momento – dando-lhe um sorriso típico dos Mustang que encantava a todas que o viam.

- Se for o mesmo tempo que eu esperei, foi uma eternidade – retribuindo o sorriso.

- Senti tanta falta desse sorriso, desses lábios, desses olhos...

- Você é o mesmo idiota de sempre, gasta todo o tempo falando em vez de me beijar de uma vez.

- Foi você quem pediu – sorrindo novamente e a beijando, mas dessa vez com mais volúpia e desejo.

Continuaram a se beijar durante mais algum tempo, sem se importar se estavam sendo observados pelas pessoas da lanchonete ou pelas pessoas que passavam pela rua naquele momento. Eles foram interrompidos pelo garçom que veio lhes trazer a conta, Richard pagou resmungando por aquele absurdo e por Raymond e Gregori irem embora sem ao menos deixarem uma nota de dez, ele saiu daquela lanchonete, acompanhado de Violet.

Foram andando até o carro e Violet se colocou no lugar do motorista, tirou os saltos e os jogou o banco de trás, Richard não se importou com isso – ele estava acostumado por sempre os seus subordinados dirigirem o carro, mas mesmo assim de vez em quando ele gostava de estar como motorista – ela dava a partida e sorria com os elogios que Richard lhe dizia.

Ela estacionou o carro perto de sua casa e logo se virou em direção a ele.

- Nos vemos amanhã?

- Por que temos que esperar tanto tempo, pode continuar a me ver hoje mesmo.

- Não estou te entendendo.

Ele a beijou novamente.

- Entendeu agora?

- Esqueceu que eu sou loira, demoro um pouco para entender certas coisas. – sorrindo para ele.

- Então eu acho melhor te explicar de um modo que você entenda – ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela, trilhando os beijos até a boca dela – está começando a entender agora?

- Eu acho que vou precisar de mais aulas para poder entender melhor – ela puxou-o para mais perto de si, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Ele se afastou um pouco, queria continuar em um lugar mais confortável do que um carro.

- É a segunda vez que você se afasta de mim em momentos como esse.

- Dessa vez não vou me conter, mas prefiro ir para um lugar melhor.

- E o que você sugere?

- Vamos para um hotel, que tal?

- Há essa hora? Não sei se devemos.

- E tem hora melhor que esta?

Violet apenas sorriu e voltou a dar partida no carro, ela conhecia um hotelzinho perto dali que não era muito caro. Quando chegaram ao local, foram direto para a recepção, aonde uma adorável moça os recebeu.

- Boa noite Senhor.

- Boa noite, eu gostaria de um quarto de casal, por favor.

Enquanto pegava a chave, ela não conteve a pergunta.

- Desculpe me intrometer, mas vocês são casados ou namorados? Sinto que já vi a senhorita por aqui.

Tanto Richard quanto Violet ficaram sem graça.

- Eu acho um pouco difícil você ter nos visto, somos novos aqui na cidade e estamos apenas de passagem.

Mesmo sem entender muito bem, e um pouco desconfiado a recepcionista entregou-lhe a chave.

Eles subiram pelo elevador, assim que as portas do mesmo se fecharam não pararam de se beijar. Chegaram ao quarto no maior agarro e se atrapalharam ao abrir a porta do quarto, eles não queriam se desgrudar nem por um segundo.

Ambos estavam desesperados um pelo corpo do outro, para virar um só, para se entregarem aquele prazer que há anos os consumia.

Rapidamente foram se livrando das roupas que vestiam, ficando nus em pouco tempo. Richard a deitou na cama com delicadeza, se afastando um pouco apenas para poder observá-la, mas não consegui ficar assim por tanto tempo, queria tocá-la, senti-la em seu corpo, escutar seus gemidos e leva-la ao ápice junto a ele.

Ele passou a sua boca por toda a extensão do corpo da loira, a fazendo gritar o seu nome por diversas vezes, mas ela não queria ser a única a sentir todo aquele prazer, queria se divertir também e mostrar-lhe que ela também poderia levá-lo a loucura.

Violet brincava com o membro dele em sua boca, fazendo-o gemer e suplicar por mais, depois de algum tempo de carícias, Richard não se agüentava mais ficar sem penetrá-la, sem se satisfazer totalmente da mulher que tanto desejou, sem estarem finalmente unidos como um só. Com cuidado e rapidez ele foi ajeitando-se em meio às pernas dela.

- Está pronta? – ela falava sobre ela.

- Como nunca estive em toda a minha vida – sorria para ele.

Ele apenas retribuiu o sorriso antes de penetrá-la, começou com movimentos leves e calmos, ele escutava ela gemer enquanto a mesma arranhava toda a extensão de suas costas, Richard reparou que dentro dela estava demasiadamente apertado e quando a olhou, percebeu que ela sagrava com os movimentos.

- Violet você...

- Não diga nada.

- Mas...

- Você foi o único com quem eu sonhei estar neste momento. – puxando-o para um beijo.

Com o ritmo em que se acostumava dentro de Violet, os movimentos e estocadas foram aumentando e ficando cada vez mais intensos, fazendo ambos gemerem e gritarem o nome um do outro cada vez mais alto e com mais vontade. Violet cruzava as suas pernas em volta da cintura de Richard com o intuito de que ele aumentasse a intensidade, e ele por sua vez lhe correspondia com o mesmo desejo e fervor.

Continuaram por muito tempo até que já não se agüentassem mais, chegando ao êxtase juntos, e juntos dormindo em um sono profundo agarrados naquela grande cama de casal. Ao clarear do dia, alguns raios de sol adentram ao quarto fazendo com que Richard abrisse os olhos e não encontrasse mais ninguém naquele quarto a não ser ele mesmo.

Richard se desesperou quando não viu Violet ao seu lado, levantou-se com tanta pressa da cama que sentiu tudo rodar e uma forte dor de cabeça, sim ele estava de ressaca, e pior do que isso era saber que a mulher da sua vida já não estava mais ali, o abandonou enquanto dormia.

Ele tratou de tomar um rápido banho frio e se trocou indo diretamente a recepção do hotel. Entregou a chave à moça da recepção e lhe pagou pela noite, então não teve dúvidas em lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Com licença, a senhorita poderia me dizer se viu a mulher que estava comigo ontem a noite sair hoje pela manhã?

- Eu vi sim, ela saiu correndo bem cedo, parecia estar com pressa para algum compromisso, apenas deixou essa chave para o Senhor. – entregando-lhe as chaves do carro.

- Oh, obrigado! – ele se virou e deu alguns passos, mas voltou à recepção e anotou alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel – isso é para você, quando se sentir sozinha ou quiser sair para se divertir, me liga! – olha o sorrido dos Mustang aí de novo.

A mulher ficou encantada e muito corada com a proposta, sorriu timidamente para Richard que dessa vez se afastara de verdade para longe da recepção indo para o estacionamento do hotel em busca de seu carro.

Dentro do carro, enquanto dirigia, ficava a pensar o porquê Violet o deixara deitado dormindo e não lhe disse nem ao menos um adeus, apesar dele já ter feito isso com várias mulheres, com Violet era realmente diferente e significava alguma coisa para ele, Violet não era apenas uma garota que se dorme por uma noite e se esquece no outro dia, ela era especial, era a mulher que ele amava.

Chegou à sua casa e se trocou em menos de cinco minutos, descendo rapidamente para tomar um café antes do trabalho.

- Como foi a sua noite Richard? – Roy lhe questionava enquanto lia o jornal.

- Muito boa.

- E onde você dormiu? – Riza um pouco preocupada.

- Fica calma mãe, dormi em um hotel e muito bem acompanhado.

- E a Violet? – Raymond ainda meio zonzo de sono, e se relembrando da noite passada.

- Ela foi para casa um pouco depois que vocês saíram.

- Estranho ela ficar um pouco mais depois do Gregori ir para casa e ainda por cima ficar lá com você.

- Mais estranho é você se lembrar de tanta coisa depois de um porre.

- Eu não estava de porre.

- De porre e sem pegar ninguém.

- Não enche.

Um tiro corta a conversa.

- Passam-se os anos e eu ainda tenho que parar as discussões de vocês desse modo.

- Desculpa mãe. – os dois diziam juntos.

- Vamos logo para o quartel, ou querem chegar atrasados na primeira semana?

- Er...

- Calado quanto a isso Raymond – Richard se virava em direção ao irmão.

- Eu nem disse nada.

- Mas pensou em dizer.

- Caramba nem sendo filho do Führer e da primeira dama, irmão do Tenente-Coronel consigo um descanso.

- Para mim já é um milagre você estar no posto em que está.

- É mesmo Raymond – Riza ficava pensativa – desde quando você se tornou assim?

- Er... Melhor irmos logo para o quartel, não queremos nos atrasar não é, vou esperar vocês no carro.

Raymond sai o mais rápido que pode daquele local, ele estava estranhamente nervoso em relação a sua mudança de comportamento.

- Richard o que aconteceu com o seu irmão? – Roy perguntava, agora era ele quem estava preocupado.

Richard tenta desviar o olhar e avista a irmã descer as escadas.

- olha ali a Rachel, pergunta para ela.

- Perguntar o que? – ela fazia uma cara de quem não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu para o Raymond mudar drasticamente de comportamento?

- Ah é só isso!

- Responda logo Rachel.

- Ta, ele ficou vagabundo desse jeito depois que a namorada dele morreu num acidente de carro enquanto estava fugindo com outro cara.

- Direta você hein maninha?

- Aprendi com a mamãe. ^^''

- Bom, vamos deixar isso para mais tarde, temos que trabalhar e a senhorita ir para a escola nova.

- Sim senhora e espero que tenha um cara a minha altura aqui na central.

- Que jeitinho assanhado todo é esse menina? – Riza perguntava espantada.

- Fique tranqüila mãe que eu vou dar uma passadinha na escola dela durante a tarde e ver se não tem nenhum engraçadinho dando em cima da minha irmãzinha.

- Tem horas que você é um chato, sabia Rich?

- Papel de irmão mais velho, fazer o que?

Ela o abraça – Mesmo assim eu te amo Rich.

- Eu também pequena.

Mais um tiro.

- Vamos, ou terei que gastar mais balas?

- A primeira dama é quem manda. – os dois se colocavam em posição de sentido.

Todos foram para os seus devidos afazeres, durante boa parte do dia Richard passou trabalhando em uma investigação, trancafiado dentro de seu escritório. Quanto estava perto do almoço, decidiu que era hora de dar uma escapadinha do quartel, afinal velhos e maus hábitos não se mudam jamais.

- Major Raymond, poderia me acompanhar a um reconhecimento de território?

- Ah Tenente-Coronel - falava em um desanimo – O senhor não poderia pedir para outro fazer isso? Não percebe que eu já estou reconhecendo o território.

Raymond apontava para uma das militares que estava no balcão assinando alguns papéis.

- Tudo bem então eu escolherei outra missão para você.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo.

Richard chama a militar a qual Raymond avia lhe apontado, e ela lhe obedece.

- Tenente-Coronel Mustang eu estou as suas ordens, para o que necessita de mim?

Ele olha em seu crachá - Muito bem Sargento Beatrice, eu estava analisando o seu desenvolvimento e vejo que a senhorita não está na sua melhor condição de atiradora e tenho que lhe informar que terá que fazer aulas extras com o Major Raymond.

- Sim senhor, mas tem certeza de que será preciso?

- A senhorita está questionando as minhas ordens Sargento?

- Não senhor.

- Então se retire e vá treinar imediatamente, e o senhor também Major.

- Como quiser Tenente-Coronel – enquanto passava ao lado do irmão mais velho, ele sussurra – Valeu! Eu te devo uma.

Richard apenas faz um meio sorrido com ar de missão cumprida, então depois de uma boa ação ele decidiu ir sozinho ao seu reconhecimento pela central. Richard dirigia em direção a escola da irmã, mas não contava encontrar pelo seu caminho uma pessoa muito conhecida por ele.

Richard desceu do carro, ele estava fardado, fazendo com que as atenções de todas as mulheres se direcionassem a ele. Ele andava normalmente em direção a escola, com a desculpa de que iria ver a sua irmã, então se aproximou de quem mais desejava.

- Bom dia Violet!

Ela se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz e rapidamente se virou para trás, ficando de frente para ele.

- Richard! Você é um idiota, chega desse jeito e fica assustando as pessoas.

- Estou de serviço, qualquer ofensa que você me fizer é crime sabia?

- Eu sei muito bem que você não se ofende fácil.

- Você me ofendeu quando me deixou sozinho hoje de manhã.

- Shiiiiiii... Quer que as pessoas escutem?

- E qual é o problema?

- Eu estou noiva, e o que aconteceu ontem foi um erro que nunca mais será repetido.

- Nunca imaginei que você achasse um erro enquanto gemia o meu nome em cima de uma cama. – ele fazia uma cara de cínico.

Ela coloca a mão sobre a boca dele – Cala a boca, isso nunca deveria ter acontecido, eu nem mesmo gosto de você.

- Então tudo que me disse ontem era mentira?

Ela estremeceu – Era.

- Não acredito em você.

- Não preciso que você acredite, apenas que fique longe de mim.

- Tudo bem, se quiser não toco mais nesse assunto.

- Certo, então pode ir.

- Nem pensar.

- Por quê?

- Eu vim ver a minha irmã ou você pensa que eu vim até aqui para te ver.

- Bom eu...

Violet fora interrompida por uma jovem que trajava o uniforme escolar e que vinha correndo em direção ao militar.

- Rich, você veio – lhe dando um abraço.

- Eu não te disse que vinha?

- Você sempre cumpre o que me diz, e quem é esta com quem você está conversando?

- Não se lembra dela? A filha da tia Winry, a Violet.

A garota ficou pensando e analisando Violet por algum tempo até se lembrar.

- É mesmo você Violet?

- Sou eu sim, não me diz que você é a Rachel?

- Sou eu.

- Nossa como você cresceu, nem mesmo eu te reconheci.

- Mas você me reconheceu rapidinho – Richard sussurrava para si mesmo.

- Disse alguma coisa Richard? – Violet o questionava.

- Não é nada não, mas já que vocês se reencontraram vou deixar vocês conversarem e voltar para o trabalho.

- Tchau maninho – dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – você vai vir me buscar hoje?

- Vou tentar fugir da mamãe e venho sim.

- Obrigada Rich.

- E você Violet...

- O que?

- Até qualquer dia desses, foi bom te ver.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

- Não vai me dar nem um beijinho na bochecha de despedida Violet?

- Sou noiva, não pega bem eu fazer isso em público.

- Você está noiva e não amordaçada, e afinal somos apenas amigos e não tem nada de mais um beijinho na bochecha de um amigo. – cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Tudo bem, mais não se acostume por que o meu noivo é bem ciumento.

Violet lhe dá um beijo na bochecha, não imaginaria que apenas em um singelo beijo na bochecha a faria enlouquecer ao sentir o perfume másculo e tentador, mas não podia mostrar a ele que isso mexeu com ela e se afastou.

- Acho melhor eu ir indo, afinal eu tenho muito serviço para fazer.

- É também acho. – ela estava levemente corada.

A medida em que Richard se afastava, Violet o seguia com os olhos sendo facilmente notada por Rachel que estava ao seu lado.

- Você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo meu irmão não é?

- Que isso Rachel, eu estou noiva não tenho por que pensar nessas coisas.

- Estar noiva não quer dizer que ainda não pode pensar e nem sentir nada por ele.

- Pare de dizer besteiras.

- Eu acho que você precisa saber que ele se tornou mais sério por sua causa.

- Até parece, o Richard? Sério?

- É! Ele dizia que se ficasse sério ele poderia ir mais longe ao exercito e poder voltar mais rápido para te ver.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Ele fez o Raymond e eu prometermos que não iríamos contar isso para ninguém, ele não queria que ninguém achasse que ele estava fazendo tudo isso por uma garota.

- Ele fez tudo isso por mim?

- Mas quando ele descobriu que você tinha começado a namorar, ele não se importou mais e voltou a ser o mesmo mulherengo de antes, eu acho até que ele ficou pior, mas não deixou a seriedade, ele disse que as mulheres adoram e que não podia mudar de atitude no exercito.

- Ele nunca toma jeito, sempre será aquele moleque que encantava todas as garotas que o olhavam e se fazia de difícil, mas acabava cedendo as suas admiradoras.

As duas continuaram a conversar durante algum tempo, até necessariamente Rachel voltar para a sua sala.

Continua...


	7. Kapitel 7

Na hora da saída Richard estava na porta à espera da irmã, e viu de longe Violet se encontrando com o tal do Noivo, e para piorar a situação ela andava com ele em sua direção.

- Richard!

- Olá Violet!

- Quero te apresentar o meu noivo Robert.

- Oi Robert.

- Oi Richard, Violet já me falou muito sobre você.

Eles deram as mãos e Richard quase triturou a mão do noivo de Violet. Ele apenas parou por ver a irmã vindo em sua direção.

- Rachel que bom que você chegou, podemos ir para casa agora.

- Já vão, nem conversamos ainda, queria que você conhecesse melhor o Robert.

- Não temos tempo, e também não estou com muita vontade de conhecer nenhum homem agora, se fosse uma amiga sua vai lá, mas um cara... Vê se te enxerga Violet.

- Idiota como sempre.

- Me chama de idiota mais uma vez, que a minha língua fica soltinha para falar de coisas que acontecem com certas mulheres quando estão sob a influência do álcool.

- Desde quando você se importa que eu te chame assim?

- Eu acho que para um oficial do exercito não fica bem ser chamado de idiota por uma civil.

- Desculpa não te chamo mais assim quando estiver fardado.

- Não quero que me chame assim nem mesmo quando eu estiver sem ela, entendeu?

- Que bicho te mordeu Rich? – Rachel o olhava sem entender a sua atitude.

- Muito estresse no trabalho maninha – súbita mudança de comportamento (raivoso/gentil) – vamos para casa?

- Ta.

- Tchau para vocês e felicidades.

Ele não lhe deu nem tempo para que o casal respondesse, entrou no carro e arrancou, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Violet ficou com uma pontinha de satisfação, afinal tinha conseguido fazer Richard Mustang sentir ciúmes.

Richard dirigiu para casa em silêncio e com muita pressa, ao chegar entrou e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho sem ao menos cumprimentar os presentes.

- O que aconteceu com Richard?

- Desde que me buscou na escola está assim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa por lá?

- Não, ele cumprimentou a Violet com o Noivo e depois brigou com ela como de praxe, e veio para casa desse jeito.

- Eles brigaram?

- É.

- Parece que o tempo passa e nada acaba mudando no final das contas.

Richard estava em seu banho extremamente frio enquanto pensava em todos os problemas que o atormentavam durante o dia, a Violet ter o abandonado de manhã e depois lhe apresentar o noivo. Ele não queria e não iria deixar isso barato, gostaria de se vingar de Violet da mesma maneira, mostrar a ela que não se importava com o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Saiu de seu banho, e ainda enrolado na toalha foi andando em direção ao seu quarto, mas não pode continuar seguindo pelo mesmo caminho, ouviu sua mãe atirar e convocar todos imediatamente na sala. Não pensou em se trocar antes de descer as escadas de toalha, e quando chegou à sala, avistou a Família Elric e o noivo de Violet com eles.

- Agora é moda andar de toalha por aí? – Violet o provocava.

- Se for às mulheres dessa central ficarão loucas.

- Loucas elas seriam de dar em cima de você.

- Então já era – Raymond se intrometia – o hospício do leste a esta hora já está transbordando de tantas mulheres.

- Obrigado irmão.

Mais um tiro.

- Mãe para com isso, não está vendo as visitas? – Richard falava depois do susto que levara pelo tiro.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você, vá se trocar imediatamente.

- Sim senhora – ele sai da sala.

- Então Winry, eu posso saber o porquê da sua visita tão repentina e com toda a sua família? – Era Roy quem falava.

- Nós viemos convidá-los para o noivado oficial da Violet, será uma festa para os amigos mais íntimos da família, espero que estejam la.

- E quando será?

- Amanhã à noite.

- O que tem amanhã à noite? – Richard adentrava a sala dessa vez com roupas.

- A minha festa de noivado.

- É isso? Eu acho que não poderei ir.

- E posso saber por que?

- Com tantas mulheres solteiras na central, você acha que eu iria ao noivado de uma? Você realmente não me conhece Violet.

- Mas eu gostaria muito que você fosse. – ela fazia uma cara um pouco decepcionada com o que ele dissera.

- E por que?

- A gente se conhece a muito tempo e...

- Se não tiver um bom argumento esqueça. – disse se virando para a porta da frente. – Mãe eu vou sair, não sei se volto hoje.

- Tudo bem.

Violet fica triste e ao mesmo tempo sem entender as atitudes que Richard estava tomando desde aquela tarde, ela nunca o vira assim, ele nunca a tinha tratado mal e nem com arrogância, aquele garoto que ela conhecera e amara um dia parecia ter se perdido para sempre.

- Tudo bem meu amor – Robert se aproximava mais de Violet.

- Está sim, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não ligue para o Richard – Roy sem se importar muito – ele deve estar assim por causa do excesso de trabalho que ele tem agora aqui na central.

- Querido, mesmo assim ele não tem motivos para tratar a Violet assim, ou tem? – Riza encarava Violet como se já soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

- Não que eu me lembre, nunca fiz nada para que ele me tratasse assim.

- E quando vocês ficaram naquela lanchonete ontem à noite? – Raymond sem perceber a perguntara, não ligando os fatos do noivo dela estar presente – ele não te fez nada ontem?

Ela corou – Não, você e o Gregori estavam presentes e podem comprovar que ele não me fez nada.

- Mas e na hora que saímos e deixamos vocês dois sozinhos?

- Er... Ele me levou para a casa de uma amiga e depois acho que ele deve ter saído com a garota que estava olhando para ele na lanchonete.

- Que garota? Lá o que tinha mais era homem, era raro encontrar uma mulher ali, e mesmo quando Gregori e eu estávamos lá não tinha mais nenhuma garota.

- É que depois chegou um grupo com umas quatro garotas, aí acho que ele não resistiu.

Raymond ficou um pouco pensativo até chegar a uma conclusão.

- Estranho as histórias de vocês não se encaixarem, porque o Richard me disse que te levou até a sua casa e depois foi para uma boate e encontrou uma loira e a levou para um hotel. Como você chegou em casa e na casa da sua amiga ao mesmo tempo?

- Ele estava um pouco bêbado e não deve se lembrar com detalhes.

- E sua amiga?

- O que tem ela?

- É bonita?

- Por que?

- Se for, me apresenta.

- Acho que ela não curte caras mais novos que ela.

Após um pouco de conversa a família Elric se encaminha de volta ao seu lar, Violet se despede do noivo na porta e quando entra, vai direto para o seu quarto em silêncio, alguma coisa a atormentava, provavelmente era Richard, mas ela não diria isso a ninguém, pelo menos até organizar os seus sentimentos.

Winry já estava indo se deitar no quarto, quando decidiu ir dar um beijo de boa noite na filha, na próxima noite ela iria ficar oficialmente noiva de um dos homens mais ricos e charmosos de toda a central, e essa noite com toda a certeza seria exaustiva para ela. Winry bateu de leve na porta e adentrou no quarto, viu sua filha deitada na cama e abraçada com um ursinho de pelúcia que ela ganhara de Richard antes que ele partisse para o leste.

Winry se sentou na cama e abraçou a filha, não entendendo porquê tanta tristeza nas vésperas de seu noivado, foi então que ela reparou melhor no objeto que Violet segurava com tanta força.

- Foi o Richard que lhe deu este ursinho, não foi?

- Foi sim, eu o guardei durante todos estes anos para poder me lembrar dele.

- E agora que ele está por perto?

- Gostaria que ele estivesse longe novamente – deitando-se no colo da mãe – seria tão mais fácil.

- Mas fácil para quem? Para ele ou para você?

- Acho que para ambos, por que ele tinha que aparecer na central novamente justo quando eu estou com a minha vida toda organizada, com um belo noivo, um emprego estável, uma vida comum...

- Minha querida, você tem que aprender que nessa vida nada é comum e é esse incomum que todos nós carregamos é o que nos faz sermos especiais aos olhos de quem mais nos ama.

- Mas o incomum do Richard me desestabiliza e me faz perder a consciência e a razão.

- Isso é um bom sinal.

- Sinal de quê?

- De que você continua amando ele apesar dos anos que vocês passaram distantes um do outro.

- Então por que ele me trata tão mal?

- Nunca ouviu falar de ciúmes ou mágoa?

- Ciúmes eu duvido que ele tenha, e por que ele teria mágoa de mim?

- Violet Elric, você acha mesmo que eu engoli a história de que a senhorita foi dormir na casa de uma amiga àquela hora da noite?

- Como assim?

- Seu pai só acreditou porque você é a princesinha dele, mas eu não sou cega e nem burra, então me diga o que houve entre você e o Richard?

- Mãe... – Violet não sabia direito como falar isso para a própria mãe, mordia os lábios e tentava desviar o olhar mas parecia que nada adiantava – Eu e o Richard...

- Continue.

- A gente...

- Estou ouvindo, prossiga.

- A gente... – Ela falou em um impulso de coragem – Eu perdi a minha virgindade com ele naquela noite.

Winry ficou um pouco surpresa por Violet ter falado tão claramente, mas ela já sabia o que a filha iria dizer. Ela sabia muito bem que Violet sempre o amou e que nada e nem ninguém iria tomar um lugar com tanto destaque no coração dela quanto Richard.

- Obrigada por me contar Violet, mas o que pretende fazer agora em relação a ele?

- Nada. – falava ela tristemente.

- Não vai querer ficar junto dele?

- Não posso.

- E por quê?

- Esqueceu do Robert? E o meu noivado?

Winry olhou para um ponto fixo no chão um pouco pensativa antes de responder a filha.

- Você ama realmente o Robert?

- Antes do Richard aparecer de novo eu achava que sim.

- E depois que ele voltou?

- Eu já não sei mais, o Richard não pode aparecer na minha vida e sumir quando bem entender, isso mexe muito comigo e me deixa louca.

- Louca a ponto de não deixar de amá-lo?

- É.

- Se você quiser ainda dá tempo de cancelar todo o noivado.

- E o que eu diria para o Robert? Desculpa ter que acabar com todos os nossos planos, mas eu transei com um amigo de infância e voltei a ficar apaixonada por ele.

- Não dessa forma, mas é um jeito.

- Mamãe, você nunca esteve em um lugar como o meu então não tente dar opiniões sobre as minhas atitudes, eu sei que tudo vai ficar melhor assim.

- Você ficando infeliz e com um homem que não ama?

- Eu o amava e vou voltar a amar, vamos nos casar e o Richard vai ser uma página virada na minha vida.

Winry se levanta e vai até a porta – Espero que esteja certa do que está fazendo.

- Eu também mamãe.

Após Winry sair, Violet volta a se deitar e abraçar o bendito urso. Ela ficou praticamente a noite toda em claro, pensando no que iria fazer de agora em diante, ela estava resolvida e não muito feliz com o que havia escolhido, decidiu ficar com Robert, apesar de tudo ele não era nenhum mulherengo e a respeitava muito, coisa que Richard nunca poderia lhe dar.

O dia amanheceu e toda a vida de Violet iria começar a mudar a partir daquele instante, ela se levantou, tomou um demorado banho e foi tomar o seu café da manhã calmamente – ela deveria estar alegre, e radiante neste dia, mas estava aparentando que ela estava se preparando para um velório do que para um noivado – tomou o seu café em silêncio e neste mesmo silêncio saiu de casa para espairecer um pouco.

Ela andou por todo o quarteirão, chegou na praça – aquela que ficara perto de sua casa e que ela passou por muitas coisas – sentou-se em um banco e começou a olhar para as nuvens no céu. Ficou durante meia hora olhando para o céu, até ser distraída por uma sombra em sua frente, ela virou-se e se deparou com alguém parado em sua frente a encarando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas meu amor?

- Bem eu...

- Você não deveria estar muito ocupada com os preparativos desta noite?

- Eu sei, queria apenas relembrar umas coisas do meu passado, lembrar da minha infância e adolescência...

- Você ainda está chateada com o que o seu amigo disse? O tal do Richard?

Ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não se preocupe, vou chamá-lo para conversarmos e convencê-lo a ir ao nosso noivado, não quero te ver com essa carinha triste logo hoje e se ele é importante para você, para mim também será.

- Obrigada Robert, você é um amor.

Robert se despediu da noiva e foi em direção ao quartel tentar encontrar Richard, chegando lá ele foi direto para a recepção perguntar onde estaria Richard para uma das atendentes.

- Com licença.

- Sim, no que posso ser útil senhor?

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber se é aqui que um homem, o tal de Mustang trabalha?

- É sim, mas a qual deles o Senhor se refere?

- Como assim? Tem dois deles?

- O senhor não sabe nem o primeiro nome dele ou que patente ele tem?

- Bom... Acho que o nome dele era Richard.

- Ah! O senhor deve estar se referindo ao Tenente-Coronel, o que o senhor quer com ele?

- Eu gostaria de conversar um assunto muito particular com ele.

- Vou ver se ele está disponível no momento... e me desculpe, não perguntei o seu nome, o senhor poderia me dizer para que eu possa anuncia-lo?

- Claro, diga que é o Robert, ou para que ele possa entender, diga que é o noivo de uma amiga dele.

A moça pegou o telefone e esperou até que Richard atendesse.

(ligação ON)

- Desculpe te interromper Tenente-Coronel...

- Não precisa se desculpar e me diga logo o motivo da sua interrupção, eu estou um pouco ocupado.

- É que tem um senhor aqui querendo falar com o senhor.

- E que é?

- Ele disse que se chamava Robert.

Richard pensou durante poucos minutos e não reconheceu o nome – Dispensa o cara, nunca ouvi falar de alguém com esse nome.

- Ele disse que era noivo de uma amiga sua.

- Minha querida, pode fazer uma boa pesquisa por todo o leste e você vai descobrir que todas as minhas amigas não tinham noivos e muito menos eram casadas ou estavam namorando, e se estivessem elas rompiam por minha causa. Provavelmente ele deve ser um desses malucos que levou um pé na bunda e veio tirar satisfações comigo.

- Tem certeza Senhor?

- Tenho sim e caso não cumpra as minhas ordens eu não te chamarei para sair qualquer dia desses.

A moça corou – Sim senhor eu entendi.

(ligação OFF)

A moça coloca o telefone no lugar e direciona a sua atenção a Robert que estava parado em frente ao balcão esperando uma resposta.

- E então?

- Sinto muito, ele não vai poder te atender, está muito ocupado.

Robert faz uma cara de decepção, mas não esperava que uma pessoa que estava passando pelo corredor visse tal cena.

- Com licença, você é o noivo da Violet, não é?

Ele se vira e se depara com um homem fardado e com uma arma nas mãos.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Nós nos conhecemos?

- Eu sou amigo dela, Raymond Mustang.

- Ah é mesmo! Como eu pude me esquecer.

- O que você faz por aqui? Robert né?

- Isso! Eu estava tentando falar com o tal do Richard, eu gostaria de pedir para que ele fosse no meu noivado, a Violet ficaria muito feliz, mas ele está muito ocupado.

- O Richard? Ocupado? Imagina, ele deve estar pendurado no telefone conversando com algum rabo-de-saia, vamos até a sala dele, eu te levo e você vai ver com os seus próprios olhos a ocupação dele.

- Mas isso não seria contra a lei?

- Você está acompanhado de um oficial do exercito, não tem nada de ilegal nisso, e alem do mais, eu sou irmão dele e não pega nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Confia em mim.

Raymond começa a caminhar pelos corredores sendo acompanhado de Robert, que ainda estava inseguro com essa decisão de segui-lo. Chegaram em frente a uma enorme porta e Robert viu o Homem a sua frente abri-la sem ao menos bater, e logo foi chamado para entrar dentro da sala.

No instante em que ele entrou na sala se deparou o quão grande era, e era também muito sofisticada, grandes cortinas vermelhas nas janelas e uma enorme mesa, na qual estava sentado em uma cadeira de couro o jovem Tenente-Coronel pendurado no telefone.

Richard se espantou ao ver o irmão invadir a sala sem ao menos bater na porta, ele estava em uma conversa muito importante, e que por um milagre do destino não era com uma mulher e sim com um dos chefes de estado. Raymond esperou junto com Robert até que a conversa de Richard chegasse ao fim, para depois poderem se pronunciar.

Richard desligou o telefone e encarou o irmão e Robert com um ar irritado.

- O que vocês fazem na minha sala? E por acaso não sabem bater na porta?

- A mano, eu sei bem que você nem se importa com essas formalidades, e também eu acho que não interrompemos nada de mais, você deveria estar falando com alguma de suas amiguinhas.

- Engano seu.

- Como assim? Vai me dizer que não era uma mulher?

- Não, eu estava conversando com um dos chefes de estado e recebendo informações sobre a minha mais nova promoção.

- Não acredito? Você vai ser promovido?

- Vou passar a ser Coronel a partir da semana que vem, na minha nomeação oficial.

- Injusto.

- E por que?

- Você não faz nada.

- Você é que pensa, e falando em não fazer nada, quem é esse aí? – ele apontava para Robert.

- Esse é o noivo da Violet, ele queria falar com você e não acredito que não se lembre dele?

- E eu tenho culpa, só vi ele de relance umas duas vezes, não sou bom em guardar rosto de homem na minha memória.

- Sei bem...

- Então, o que você queria comigo Robert?

- Bem eu não quero interrompe-lo em seus afazeres...

- Mas já que interrompeu, diga logo.

- Sim... – ele estava em pânico e suava frio ao ver o homem fardado o encarando – eu gostaria muito que você comparecesse ao meu noivado com a Violet hoje à noite, ela ficaria muito feliz.

Richard se levanta e vai em direção a sua garrafa de wisky, enche dois copos e entrega um deles nas mãos de Robert.

- Fique mais calmo, e apenas o fato dela ficar feliz não muda a minha decisão de não comparecer.

- Mas a Violet...

- Eu não estou nem aí para ela – virou um gole de bebida na boca – ela passou longos anos sem me ver e não é agora que ela vai ficar triste se eu não estiver presente.

- Mas ela gosta muito de você.

- Duvido, na nossa infância brigávamos mais que gato e rato.

- Eu concordo – Raymond se intrometeu na conversa.

- Não se mete e vai trabalhar Raymond.

- Sim senhor – e ele sai da sala.

- E como dizíamos...

- Por favor, que gostaria muito que você fosse.

- Não tenho interesse em festas deste tipo, não tem mulheres.

- Mas tem pessoas familiares.

- E que te lembram as burradas que você fez na sua juventude, não obrigado eu prefiro sair em uma noitada e descolar alguma mulher interessante por aí.

- Me desculpe perguntar mas, você nunca amou ninguém?

Richard vira o resto da bebida na boca – Já amei sim, mas nunca deu certo.

- Porque?

- Morávamos muito longe um do outro e ela não confiava em mim como um homem fiel.

- Motivos ela deveria ter.

- E tinha vários, de motivos com os cabelos morenos até as loiras.

Os dois riram do comentário, e logo foram conversando de mais coisas sobre a vida de ambos, desde pequenas molecagens até grandes amores do passado. Secaram a garrafa de wisky, o que não deixou Richard nada feliz, eles saíram então, foram para um bar não muito longe dali para continuarem a conversa, que foi se estendendo a vários copos de bebidas alcoólicas e muitas gargalhadas.

Continua...


	8. Kapitel 8

Beberam três garrafas de wisky, mais garrafa de vodka e duas garrafas de conhaque e estavam na terceira dose de Martine. Beberam e conversaram muito e sem se importarem como horário, este que já estava perto das dez da noite.

Na casa de Winry todos os convidados estavam chegando e nem um sinal de Robert aparecer, Violet já estava nervosa com o sumiço do noivo, até que Raymond se aproximou dela para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Oi Violet, você está linda mas parece um pouco nervosa, o que houve?

- O meu noivo não chegou ainda, e eu não o vi praticamente o dia todo.

- Eu o vi hoje, era um pouco depois do almoço.

- Sério? E onde ele está?

- Não sei, eu o deixei conversando e bebendo com o Richard, e depois que o expediente acabou ele e o Richard já tinham saído.

- O que será que aquele idiota fez com o meu noivo?

- Até a hora em que eu vi, enchendo a cara.

- Não é possível que eles estejam bebendo até agora, ou é?

- No caso do seu noivo eu não sei, mas o Richard pode ficar bebendo durante dois dias inteiros e sem parar.

- Caramba, eu nunca presenciei e imaginei o Robert bêbado.

- Então se acostume a imaginar, por que se ele estiver com o Rich... Já era.

- Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço.

- Quer um conselho?

- Fala.

- Nem reza brava vai ajudar.

Enquanto isso, no bar...

Eles já estavam completamente bêbados, não sabiam nem a diferença entre um cavalo e um camelo, eles estavam completamente fora de seu juízo normal e não medindo as conseqüências do que estavam falando e nem ao menos prestando a atenção no que diziam.

- Mas me fala Richard, você nunca sentiu atração por nenhuma priminha ou amiguinha de infância?

- Se eu falar talvez você se ofenda amigão.

- Diz logo, se for da minha Violet eu nem ligo por que ela está comigo agora.

- Foi você quem pediu.

- Desembucha.

- Foi a Violet mesmo.

- Ah eu sabia.

- Mais eu não fiquei somente na atração.

- E o que rolou? Um beijinho na bochecha? – Robert estava muito bêbado e muito debochado.

- Um beijo rolou, na nossa adolescência... mas a virgindade dela ficou para o nosso reencontro dessa semana.

- Para de dizer besteiras, a Violet nunca te beijaria e muito menos dormiria com você.

- Mas ela fez as duas coisas, você tinha até que ver como ela gemia o meu nome com vontade quando estávamos transando.

Robert ficou lúcido e um pouco triste por alguns instantes. – É verdade mesmo Richard?

- Richard o olhou e viu a cara de magoa que ele fazia – É sim amigão, me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu sei como os homens se sentem quando estão perto de uma mulher tão bonita, e você também não foi o único a querer...

- Eu te juro que não a forcei a nada, mas relaxa as mulheres são assim mesmo, em um minuto elas dizem que nos amam e no outro estão se esfregando com outro e no outro minuto, elas estão nos implorando perdão e dizendo que nos ama novamente.

- Você tem toda razão, essas mulheres não prestam.

- É isso aí, elas são uns bandos de *** e que não sabem que os homens também têm sentimentos.

- Ou não.

Os dois riram e beberam mais ainda. E deixando todos na festa ainda mais apreensivos pela demora do noivo que misteriosamente desapareceu.

- Mãeeeeee ele não vem mais. – Violet chorava desesperadamente.

- Não diga isso Violet, logo ele vai aparecer.

- Já são onze e meia da noite e ele ainda nem deu as caras, você acha que ele vai parecer aqui quando? Talvez quando fizermos as nossas bodas de prata?

- Não diga isso Violet.

Riza chega próximo da garota – Se você quiser eu posso pedir para o Raymond ir procura-los?

- Você faria isso mesmo tia Riza?

- Claro minha querida, e depois pode deixar que eu dou um belo puxão de orelha no senhor Richard.

- Obrigada.

Raymond seguiu as ordens da mãe sem pensar duas vezes, afinal ale lhe tinha apontado uma arma na sua testa. Ele não precisou nem dirigir muito para encontra os dois bêbados cantando e andando pelas ruas, um se apoiando no outro para não caírem, afinal já tropeçavam mais do que o suficiente.

Raymond os colocou no carro e dirigiu para a festa, deixou-os dentro do carro e foi informar o que estava acontecendo, ele não queria que Violet passasse vergonha quando o noivo chegasse bêbado diante de todos os convidados.

Não adiantou muito, o que Raymond tentava fazer, os dois saíram de dentro do carro e eles foram andando – ou quase se levar em conta de que a maioria dos passos que eles davam, eles tropeçavam – e ambos entraram na festa gritando e falando besteiras em voz alta.

Violet se aproximou deles bem rápido, quase correndo quando os viu entrar.

- Robert onde você estava?

- Não te interessa sua vadia.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu SUA VADIA.

- Pare com isso Robert! Você nunca foi assim.

- E eu achava que você nunca tinha me traído até que o meu amigão Rich aqui me disse que você dormiu com ele.

- Eu não acredito que você vai acreditar nesse idiota?

- Você não me chamou de idiota enquanto gemia de tanto prazer naquela cama de hotel – Richard colocava mais lenha na fogueira.

- Cala a boca seu estúpido.

- Aquele dia você me mandou calar a minha boca na sua, e hoje você vai me mandar calar como?

- Você é um imbecil, não se mete nisso.

- Eu vou me meter aonde então?

- Grrrr...

- Tudo bem, não falo mais nada.

- Robert, por favor, não acredite nele.

- E em quem eu vou acreditar? Em você?

- Você sempre acreditou em mim, porque desconfiar agora? Você vai preferir acreditar em um bêbado mulherengo e que você acabou de conhecer ou em mim, a sua noiva?

Escuta-se um tiro.

- Por acaso você está chamando o meu filho de mentiroso, Violet?

- Não é isso... É que...

- É que ela não quer admitir que me traiu com ele. – Ele estava sério, parecia até não estar mais bêbado, mas isso durou pouco.

- Não é isso Robert...

- Então o que é? A sua virgindade foi tirada quando você foi tomar um café?

- Não é isso...

- Eu já escutei de mais de você Violet, eu não agüento mais.

- Mas...

- Me esquece, você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara, tanto que me apresentou o Rich aqui, um dia depois de você ter dormido com ele.

- Robert... Me desculpa.

- O que você fez não tem perdão, você traiu a minha confiança Violet.

- É isso aí – Richard falava ao lado de Robert.

Outro tiro.

- Calado Richard, e Raymond pegue o seu irmão e o leve pára casa, ele já nos fez passar vergonha o suficiente por uma noite.

- Sim senhora.

Raymond pegou o irmão com a ajuda de Gregori e o levou para o carro, apesar de ele estar contrariado e ainda querer ficar. Eles o colocaram deitado no banco de trás depois de muito sacrifício.

- Ray... – Richard resmungava.

- O que é?

- O meu plano de ferrar com Violet deu certo?

- Eu não acredito que você bolou tudo isso?

- Mais é claro que bolei, ela mereceu, aquele cara era uma mala e ainda por cima tem uma jeito peculiar que me parece muito com o de um gay.

- Richard!

- Vai dizer que você também não notou o jeito afeminado que ele tem?

- É... isso eu não posso negar, mas aí ferrar com o casamento de alguém já é exagero.

- Ah não é nada, ele também só iria se casar com ela por interesse.

- Como assim?

- Ele só iria se casar com ela para poder herdar a fortuna da família mais depressa, e depois que se casasse e colocasse a mão no dinheiro ele iria colocar o pé na bunda dela e fugir com a mulher com quem ele já tem dois filhos no sul.

- Como você descobriu isso?

- Bebendo.

- Não pode ter sido só na cachaça, teve algo a mais.

- Ta certo, eu mandei investigar o cara e descobri a mulher com os filhos no sul, mas depois que ele bebeu ele assumiu que ia voltar para ela.

- Caracas, você tirou a Violet de uma boa.

- Viu como dormir com uma mulher tem as suas vantagens adicionais. – ele sorria com uma cara de cafajeste.

- Sabia que você tinha pegado a Violet, você nunca dá um ponto sem nó.

- Aprenda com o seu irmão.

- Não precisa dizer suas vezes.

- Cadê a mãe, o pai e a Rachel?

- Ainda estão lá dentro.

Raymond viu Rachel saindo de dentro da casa com uma xícara enorme de café, certamente era para Richard.

- Mamãe mandou trazer isso para o Rich. – ela entrega a xícara.

- Vou fazer ele tomar, mas como estão as coisas lá dentro?

- Um barraco.

- Conta tudo – Richard falava no banco de trás.

- Você ainda está acordado?

- Lógico, mas desembucha o que ta rolando lá dentro?

- A mamãe já acabou com a munição de uma das armas, o papai ta dando risada disso com o tio Hugues, e a Violet ta chorando feito uma louca.

- Hum...

- E o noivo?

- É, e o meu amigão de cachaça?

- Ele desmaiou em cima do bolo e vomitou nos sapatos da Tia Olivie, mas agora ele estava sendo carregado para dentro de um carro, parece que é da família dele.

- Que bom. – Richard falava em um tom relaxado.

- Bom para você que fez um teste drive na noiva.

- Já pensou se ele casa com uma mulher inexperiente no assunto?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Vamos para casa, o show já terminou.

- Ta certo, quer ir com a gente Rachel?

- Vou sim, já estou com medo da mamãe e da tia Olivie.

A garota entra no carro e os três partem para casa, onde Richard tomou um bom banho frio e foi se deitar. Rachel e Raymond ficaram jogando xadrez até os pais chegarem – eles só chegaram depois das duas da manhã – estes que chegaram só o caco depois de toda aquela confusão.

Continua...


	9. Kapitel 9

Na manhã seguinte Richard acordou a base de tiros, tomou o seu banho matinal e seu café no maior silêncio, ele estava com uma ressaca daquelas e qualquer barulhinho o irritava. Ele ficou o dia todo trancado dentro de sua sala no quartel, organizando a papelada do dia anterior que ele mesmo tinha deixado acumular.

Raymond passou o dia no estande de tiro treinando a sua pontaria, parava por alguns instantes para tomar uma água ou algo do tipo, mas nunca se desconcentrando do seu treinamento, pelo menos até aquele momento.

- Nossa que bundinha sexy Major. – uma morena de olhos azuis e de longos cabelos negros presos por um rabo-de-cavalo lhe dizia em meio a um olhar sedutor.

Raymond se virou um pouco espantado com o comentário e viu que o rosto da mulher a qual lhe fizera o comentário, e era bem familiar.

- Ora nunca pensei em escutar um comentário desses, geralmente são os homens que devem fazer esse tipo de coisa, ou estou enganado?

- De maneira alguma, mas não pude conter a minha opinião.

- E o que uma mulher tão bonita faz por aqui?

- Trabalhando – ela dizia tristemente – mais aposto que você não se lembra de mim não é mesmo Rayzinho?

- "Rayzinho, isso me soa muito familiar" – Não acredito – Ele arregala os olhos e a observa de cima a baixo – É você mesma Isabelle?

- Demorou um pouquinho para cair à ficha, não é docinho?

- Mais eu me lembrei.

- Tem razão – ela sorriu.

- Eu não mereço um prêmio?

- Que tipo de prêmio?

- Que tal sairmos hoje à noite?

- Hum... Tentador.

- Você não vai me fazer essa desfeita.

- Mais é claro que não.

Ela se aproxima dele e lhe deposita um selinho nos lábios, esse que foi o pontapé inicial para que as mãos atrevidas de Raymond puxá-la para mais perto de seu corpo e lhe dar um beijo de verdade. Quando se separaram Raymond apenas sorriu para a moça a sua frente.

- Abusado hein Raymond? – sorriu maliciosa – do jeitinho que eu gosto.

- Eu sei muito bem disso minha princesa.

- Então nos vemos mais tarde?

- E ainda precisa fazer esse tipo de pergunta para mim?

- Está bem então, te vejo depois do expediente.

- Vou contar os minutos.

- Até parece. – ela se distancia e vai embora deixando o jovem Mustang com seus pensamentos.

Na mesma tarde Raymond decidiu avisar o irmão que não jantaria em casa, foi até a sala dele e ficou por uns cinco minutos batendo na porta e sem ter nenhum resultado, decidiu quebrar a porta e entrar mas não foi preciso. Richard abriu a porta com a pior das caras do mundo, ele estava realmente bravo e cansado. – olha a ressaca.

- O que você quer?

- Caramba! Quanto tempo você leva para abrir uma porta? Estava dormindo?

- Não é da sua conta! E diz logo o que você quer?

- Avisa para a mamãe que eu não vou jantar em casa hoje, tenho um compromisso inadiável.

- Que seja – vira-se de costas – era só isso?

- Era, mas porque você está desse jeito? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

- Nada de mais, apenas um pequeno incidente.

- Se fosse um pequeno incidente você não estaria com essa cara.

- Esquece, é complicado de mais.

- Mulheres?

- Exato.

- Me diga.

- Entre, vamos conversar então.

Richard ficou trancado em sua sala durante horas conversando com o irmão, ele parecia estar mesmo precisando conversar com alguém. Raymond descobriu o que tanto atormentava a vida do irmão e não era uma mulher qualquer, era uma mulher na qual Richard odiava pronunciar até mesmo o nome, pois lhe doía demais.

- Então quer dizer que comentaram isso sobre ela?

- Foi o que me disseram.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei, por isso estou falando com você.

- Está difícil essa situação, arranjar mulher é fácil, mas quando se as perde e um tempo depois percebe que não as perdeu é um negócio complicado.

- É, mulher é um bicho muito difícil.

- E falando de mulheres...

- O que?

- E uma loirinha, um pouco baixinha, olhos dourados, pele clarinha...

- Esquece a Violet.

- Por quê?

- Ela é um caso sério e bem mais difícil de se lidar, nem vale a pena lutar por algo tão distante do nosso alcance.

- Eu soube que ela veio te procurar no quartel hoje.

- Eu não fiquei sabendo de nada disso.

- Como não? Ela veio toda nervosinha querendo falar com você de qualquer jeito e só foi embora depois que um dos oficiais a levou para fora.

- E por que não me disseram que ela queria falar comigo?

- Você deixou ordens explicitas de que não queria que ninguém o interrompesse e de que nenhuma mulher estava permitida de falar com você em horário de serviço.

- Ah é! Até me esqueci disso.

- Bobão, não é a toa de que eu sou o mais cobiçado pelas mulheres da central, você é muito difícil com elas.

- Olha como fala comigo, ainda sou o seu superior, irmão mais velho e eu é que sou mais cobiçado que você.

- Ta, ta... Entendi.

- Eu acho bom mesmo.

Raymond olha para o relógio – Já vou indo, não quero me atrasar.

- Vai sair com quem, posso saber?

- Com a Isabelle.

- A filha do Havoc?

- Ela mesma.

- Eu sempre soube que desde criança você sempre gostou dela, mas nunca admitia.

- É fazer o que? Ela está a maior gata e ainda por cima está afim de mim.

- Boa sorte." Coitada, nao deve ter achado ninguém melhor" - pensava ele irônicamente.

- Valeu!

Raymond sai da sala deixando Richard sozinho, ele estava mais pensativo do que antes do irmão chegar, teria um grande problema para resolver e ainda não sabia como fazê-lo.

Ao final do expediente, Richard colocou o seu sobretudo preto, buscou o seu carro e começou a dar voltas pela cidade, ele estava em busca de algo para se distrair, quando passou em frente a uma praça, lembrou-se de sua juventude e das boas lembranças que aquela praça lhe trazia, decidiu então dar uma olhada mais de perto desse local.

Ele estacionou o carro e foi para o centro da praça, deu algumas voltas para se lembrar das garotas com quem ele havia beijado naquela praça e das discussões que ele e Violet sempre tiveram no mesmo lugar. Quando chegou perto do lago, sentou-se no gramado e começou a observar a paisagem e se perder nas sua próprias lembranças.

Não muito longe do Jovem oficial estava Violet, ela também estava muito pensativa com todos os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores e de como a vida dela mudou do dia para a noite. Em meio aos seus pensamentos ela avistou um homem muito conhecido sentado a beira do lago, decidiu então ir até ele.

- Não tem mais o que fazer alquimistazinho de meia tigela?

Ele apenas olhou pra trás e sua feição não mudou muito ao vê-la.

- Não te interessa e eu já acabei de fazer todos os meus afazeres por hoje.

- Que cara é essa? Está de ressaca? – Ela falava com um tom nervoso.

- Se eu estiver o problema não é seu.

- Também não precisa ser rude comigo.

- Eu não mandei você vir falar comigo.

- Mas eu quis vir.

- Para que? Para discutirmos como fazemos sempre? Dá-me um tempo Violet.

- Agora você pede um tempo? Depois de ferrar com o meu noivado e com o respeito que todos tinham por mim e a confiança dos meus pais?

- Desculpa, foi para o seu próprio bem.

- Que bem? Você não me fez nada bem, até hoje você só me fez sofrer Richard.

- Eu não queria isso – ele olha para o lago com um olhar triste – eu só não queria que você se machucasse.

Ela se entristece e senta ao lado de Richard, recostando-se no braço dele.

- Obrigada por tentar me proteger, mas acho que já estou grandinha agora e posso me cuidar sozinha você não acha?

- Não... Mesmo que se passem mil anos eu acho que nunca poderei parar de proteger as pessoas que eu amo.

- Richard...

- Me desculpa eu ter te envergonhado na frente de todos ontem, eu estava bêbado e amargurado, não queria te perder para um mané como aquele.

- Ou! Olha como você fala dele, eu ia me casar com ele esqueceu?

- E acha que ele ia casar com você por que te amava? Fala sério Violet – falava em tom debochado.

- É. Eu acho que é por isso que as pessoas se casam.

- Errado.

- Então?

- Ele ia te passar a perna.

- Passar a perna? Eu nem tenho dinheiro.

- Ele só ai se casar com você para poder herdar uma fortuna e te abandonar, ele queria ficar com uma ishivalita que tem dois filhos dele e que a família dele não aceitou.

Violet ficou boquiaberta, não sabia o que responder para Richard.

- É mentira não é?

- Bem que eu queria que fosse assim você sofreria menos – começava a debochar - ou pelo menos que ele fosse gay, por que cara e jeito ele já tem.

- Obrigada Rich – ela o abraça deixando-o sem reação.

- Para com isso Violet, você está me fazendo passar vergonha.

- Como se você já não tivesse me feito passar também.

- Tem razão – ele sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Rich?

- Pode.

- Você ainda gosta de mim? Não como amiga, mas como algo a mais?

Ele ficou calado por algum tempo, fazendo Violet se preocupar. Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo dela e o levantou para que ela pudesse encará-lo, em seguida ele depositou um beijo cálido e carinhoso nos finos lábios de Violet, que retribuiu o beijo sem pensar.

Ambos se afastaram depois de um logo tempo, com as respirações ofegantes e com os olhares um no outro.

- Eu acho que você já sabe a minha resposta não é Violet? – ele sorria terno.

- Eu sempre soube – retribuindo o sorriso.

Eles se beijaram novamente, desta vez com mais vontade e desejo, mas esse beijo não durou tanto tempo quanto o primeiro, ele fora interrompido por uma pessoa que gritava o nome de Richard em um tom bem nervoso.

- Richard Mustang! – apesar de brava, era uma voz feminina.

Ele virou-se rapidamente para a voz que o chamava, deparou-se então com quem ele mais temia neste momento.

- Verônica? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que te pergunto, e por que diabos está beijando esta fulaninha sem sal aí?

- Olha como fala sua girafa ruiva! – Violet tentava se defender da ofensa.

- Calma meninas! Vamos resolver isso de um jeito civilizado.

- Do mesmo jeito civilizado que você me abandonou no leste?

- Eu não abandonei ninguém, tenho certeza de que trouxe os meus irmãos e todos os meus subordinados de confiança.

- Estou falando de outra pessoa - ¬¬'

- Quem?

- Sou EU.

- Mas eu não te esqueci, deixei lá de propósito.

- Por quê?

- Somos amigos há muito tempo, mas não temos nenhuma ligação direta e que me faça querer você por perto e a minha equipe já está formada e creio que não tenha sobrado uma vaga para você.

- Então não conta eu ter ficado ao seu lado durante todo o tempo em que você estava se recuperando dos traumas da guerra? Das noites que eu passei te consolando por causa de uma idiota que te esqueceu? Da sua namoradinha besta e perfeitinha, a princesinha do leste que morreu na guerra...

- Cala a boca! – ele se levantava furioso e aos berros – Nunca mais toque neste assunto, entendeu?

Ela desvia o olhar para o chão, um pouco triste por ter falado de mais – Desculpa, eu entendi.

- Acho muito bom! E não me procure como se a gente tivesse alguma coisa um com o outro desta maneira, aqui na central eu tenho um nome a zelar.

- Claro.

- Bem – se acalmando – pode passar na minha sala amanhã na central, arranjarei a sua transferência para cá e um lugar em minha equipe, acho que já não preciso mais do imbecil do David.

- Obrigada.

- Desculpa por ter esquecido o seu sonho, só estava com pressa de chegar logo à central.

- Estou aqui para te lembrar não é mesmo?

- Sim.

Ele puxa Violet pelo braço e que não estava entendendo nada daquilo, diga-se de passagem, e a levou junto com ele para longe daquele local. Richard entrou no carro junto com Violet e começou a dar algumas voltas pelo quarteirão.

- Desculpa pelo incômodo, ela é uma velha amiga minha.

- Tudo bem, mas que tipo de amiga ela é sua?

- Não se preocupe – começando a rir – ela é uma amiga de guerra e de bebida, e para você não ficar bravinha comigo, saiba que ela já é casada.

- Sério? – fazendo cara de surpresa – Mas ela me parece tão nova.

- Ela se casou há muito tempo, antes de entrar para o exercito, ela casou cedo por causa de uma gravidez indesejada, mas mesmo assim não esqueceu o próprio sonho de entrar no exercito e ser uma Capitã assim como a mãe dela que morreu em uma guerra.

- Nossa! Ela é uma mulher incrível.

- Foi o que eu também pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez, e ficamos amigos logo de cara.

- Só amigos?

- Só.

- Desculpa eu tocar nesse assunto, mas...

- O que? Fala.

- Quando ela disse sobre uma namorada sua que tinha morrido...

- Você quer mesmo saber disso?

- Se não for te machucar de mais?

- Para você eu acho que não tem problema em contar.

- Então fale.

Richard explicou a Violet que antes de ser convocado para a guerra, ele conhecerá uma adorável jovem que era muito bela e muito amável, uma morena com os olhos mais belos que ele havia visto na vida.

Eles começaram a se relacionar e logo estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas quando a guerra chegou ambos foram para o campo de batalha e lá lutaram com todas as forças que tinham para acabar de uma vez com aquilo, e foi lá também que ele pediu a mão dela em casamento.

Mas como por obra do destino, em uma das explosões ela foi fortemente atingida e morreu com vários ferimentos por todo o corpo, e o que Richard menos poderia imaginar era que ela havia morrido esperando um filho do fruto do amor deles em seu ventre.

Ao descobrir tal notícia Richard ficou enfurecido, mais enfurecido ainda por saber que a explosão que os matou foi uma das que ele havia criado. Durante muito tempo ele ficou se culpando, trancado dentro do próprio quarto sem se alimentar, sem ver a luz do sol e sem conversar com ninguém, superou apenas com a ajuda dos seus amigos e companheiros.

Violet após escutar toda a história ficou surpresa, e um tanto triste por Richard ter sofrido por uma mulher. Ela nunca pensou que ele tinha ficado sério realmente, que ele queria formar uma família e queria ser feliz com uma única mulher.

Ela encostou a cabeça no braço de Richard e segurou forte com as mãos no mesmo, fazendo-a abraçá-lo de alguma maneira que não o fizesse perder a direção do carro. Ele apenas a olhou e ficou feliz por pelo menos ter ela ao seu lado neste momento.

- Richard.

- Sim.

- Qual era o nome dela?

Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio antes que pudesse responder, para ele ainda era doloroso lembrar dela.

- Simone.

- Hum...

- Se você tivesse a conhecido, tenho certeza de que seriam boas amigas.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

- Por quê?

- Gostaríamos do mesmo homem, e ela teria ganhado.

- Tem razão.

- Razão por ela gostar de você também ou por ela ganhar você de mim?

- Um pouco dos dois.

- Richard! – dando um tapa leve no ombro dele.

- O que foi? Eu estou dizendo a verdade.

Violet decidiu ficar em silêncio, depois do que acabara de descobrir, sabia que Richard a amava muito mais do que ela, e que Simone sempre teria uma vantagem pra com Richard, ela seria mãe de um filho dele.

Richard estacionou o carro em frente a sua casa, já desligando o carro e descendo do mesmo sendo seguido por Violet.

- Bom, eu acho melhor eu ir para a minha casa.

- Que isso Violet, fique para o jantar! Eu insisto – Ele a puxa pelo braço em direção a porta da casa.

- Tudo bem, eu fico.

- Sabia que você não resistiria a um pedido meu. – sorrindo.

Ao entrarem, se depararam com todos à mesa, apenas os esperando.

- Demorou Richard.

- Desculpa mãe.

- Tudo bem, vai lavar as mãos e desça para o jantar, hoje teremos visitas.

- Sim senhora – saindo em direção ao banheiro.

- E você Violet.

- Sim.

- Sente-se. Os seus pais já estão chegando.

- Sim. – ela se sentou ao lado de Rachel, essa que estava com um sorriso suspeito nos lábios.

Não demorou muito para que os Elric chegassem para o jantar, cumprimentaram-se e sentaram-se. Todos tiveram um jantar muito agradável.

- Riza, onde está o Raymond?

- Ele saiu com uma garota, não sei se ele volta hoje.

- Mãe, do jeito que ele é... Ele volta.

- Aposto cem que ele leva outro pé na bunda antes de acontecer alguma coisa.

- Aposto duzentos que ela tem namorado e só usou ele para fazer ciúmes.

- Aposto duzentos e cinqüenta que ela é um travesti.

Um tiro.

- Parem de fazer apostas desse tipo, não estão vendo que para o Raymond sair com alguma moça bonita, ela só pode ser imaginária.

- Até você querida?

- Fazer o que? Ele não é muito popular com as garotas.

- Mas ele tem que ser! Faz parte do nome dos Mustang, é uma questão de honra.

- Olha como fala Roy, eu ainda posso te mandar dormir com o Black Hayate.

- Sim querida.

Continua...


	10. Kapitel 10

Enquanto a discussão ocorria, Raymond aproveitava a sua noite, ele tinha levado Isabelle a um restaurante francês no centro da cidade e apesar do que todos diziam, ele também era muito bem observado pelas mulheres. Raymond estava feliz de finalmente, após anos, conseguir sair com Isabelle, ela era a moça mais encantadora que ele já conheceu.

Isabelle era a filha única de Havoc com Rebecca, ela também trabalhava no exercito como atiradora – mas não chegava aos pés de Raymond – conhecia todos da central e tinha uma longa amizade com os Mustang desde a sua infância.

Ela também sonhara com ele, mas nunca disse, tinha medo dele não sentir o mesmo ou até mesmo de amar outra mulher em sua frente. Fazia de tudo para sempre estar perto dele em momentos impróprios – como quando ele vai tentar alguma coisa com qualquer mulher – mas ela se afastou dele, desde que se mudou do leste há uns cinco anos.

Eles se divertiram horrores durante o jantar, riram bastante de assuntos que aconteciam no quartel e de suas experiências amorosas.

- Sempre achei que você fosse bem melhor do que eu em termos de conquista.

- Para você ver, não basta apenas ter o sobrenome dos Mustang, precisa também ter um algo a mais que possa encantar as mulheres, parece que os genes da minha mãe não contribuem muito. – ele dizia rindo.

- Rayzinho, você não precisa de nenhum sobrenome, nenhum algo a mais e muito menos genes da sua mãe para me enlouquecer sabia?

- Para de falar essas coisas, eu vou ficar encabulado e quem deveria estar dizendo essas coisas para você Belle sou eu.

- Eu bem que gostaria de estar encabulada, mas em outra situação.

- Por quê? – dizia ele malicioso.

- Você não se atreveu a me dar nenhum beijinho, nem veio com a sua mão boba e nem nada desde que chegamos e se fosse o seu irmão, há essas horas a gente já estaria a caminho de um motel.

Ele ficou pasmo – Você está bem mais atiradinha do que eu me lembrava.

- Eu tento fazer você tomar o primeiro passo mais parece que não dá certo, parece até que eu sou a sua irmã ou que você não gosta de mim, eu vou ter que agir se quiser alguma coisa com você.

Ele não teve nem tempo de responder, ela já estava puxando o colarinho de sua camisa e selando os seus lábios em um beijo desesperado. Ele retribuiu o beijo, encontrando rapidamente uma brecha para que sua língua pudesse vasculhar a cada canto da boca de Isabelle.

Ela ficou impressionada quando ele lhe retribuiu, e mais surpresa ainda quando sentiu a língua dele dentro de sua boca, ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade. Mas eles se afastaram por causa de quem? Do oxigênio, esse maldito que interrompe todos os casais apaixonados existentes na face da terra.

- Cansei de te esperar, parece que alguém por aqui tem que tomar a iniciativa.

- Se eu soubesse que você queria que eu tomasse mais iniciativa, teríamos jantado em um quarto de hotel por aí.

- Essa é uma proposta? – ela o olhava maliciosamente.

- Quem sabe? – ele retribuiu a malicia.

- Que tal nós acertarmos estes detalhes em outro lugar, aqui parece um pouco cheio não acha?

- Também acho, em um motel está bom para você?

- Se eu estiver acompanhada de um, certo major para me proteger?

- A seu dispor senhorita Isabelle Catalina Havoc.

Ele a beijou – para o espanto dela – ela apenas se deixou levar por aquele beijo e logo que ele pagou a conta, ela o acompanhou até o carro. Ele dirigiu até um motel que tinha nos arredores da cidade, aquele no qual era um pouco escondido e que ninguém os encontraria tão cedo.

Eles foram para um dos quartos e Isabelle foi diretamente para o banheiro, deixando Raymond sozinho esperando-a sentado na cama. Ele ouvia um barulho de água, mas nem se importou, apenas ligou alguns fatos quando escutou a voz dela o chamar para dentro do banheiro.

- Rayzinho, eu estou me sentindo imunda, o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

Ele a olhou e olhou para a banheira cheia de água e pétalas de rosa, e sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

- Eu acho devemos limpar um pouco dessa sujeira, e que tal eu te acompanhar nessa limpeza?

- Adorei.

Ela pulou no colo dele, fazendo com que as suas pernas cruzassem na cintura dele, e ele por sua vez começava a beijar o pescoço da morena e a andar em direção a banheira. Por todo o curto cainho foram deixando no chão as roupas que usavam e entraram na banheira juntos, sem se desgrudar.

Na banheira ele trilhava beijos por todos os cantos possíveis da morena, e ela gemia enquanto puxava os fios negros de cabelo dele e lhe arranhava as costas. Entre gemidos e gritos, eles se beijavam ardentemente.

Ela decidiu subir sobre ele, deixando que as costas dele encostassem-se na banheira, ela o beijava desde o pescoço até a extensão do tórax e enquanto o fazia, acariciava o membro dele com força, com movimentos fortes e intensos, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais por ela.

Os dois já estavam cansados de não se satisfazerem por completo, queriam mais um do outro e sabiam disso, eles estavam dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa para se tornarem um só naquele momento.

- Eu não agüento mais Ray... Preciso de você dentro de mim – ela lhe falava entre gemidos.

- Eu também não me agüento mais Belle, tem que ser agora – ele também gemia muito.

Em um movimento rápido, ela subiu em cima do membro dele, e ele com toda a força e desejo a penetrou. Ele a penetrou com rapidez, fazendo com que ambos gritassem de prazer, ela por sua vez cavalgava em seu colo, fazendo as estocadas serem mais fortes e fundas dentro dela.

Entre as estocadas ela percebia o tamanho do prazer que causava aquele homem e o prazer que ele a fazia sentir, ela já estava chegando ao seu limite, mas não queria dizer nada a ele, ela queria continuar a ouvi-lo clamando por ela e gemendo o seu nome.

Raymond não era burro, sabia que ela já estava chagando ao limite, mas não queria parar, queria estar cada vez mais dentro daquela mulher, continuar a sentir as suas costas arderem pelas unhadas dela, ouvi-la gritar de prazer, e fazer por diversas vezes até ficassem totalmente exaustos e sentir a essência dela escorrer pelo seu membro rijo.

- Ray... Eu não agüento mais... Eu vou... Gozar! – Ela gemia alto.

- Eu também... Faça-o em mim... – ele também gemia.

- Só se... Você também o fizer em mim – ela o encarava.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

E com mais alguns movimentos rápidos, e algumas estocadas fortes eles chegaram ao ápice e gozaram juntos um no outro, dentro daquela banheira. Ela debruçou-se sobre os braços dele, o abraçando.

- Vamos para a cama. – ela falava entre sussurros.

- Vamos sim! Eu te levo.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para a cama, deitando-a levemente e deitando ao seu lado. Ela o abraçou e ficou a bricar com os dedos no tórax dele. Raymond apenas observava o que ela fazia, e entre sussurros lhe disse docemente.

- Eu te amo.

Ela virou o seu rosto para o dele e viu ele a observando.

- O que você disse Ray?

- Que eu te amo.

Ela sorriu – Eu também te amo.

- Se me ama tanto, por que ainda não me beijou? – sorriso dos Mustang.

- Que bom que você está começando a tomar a iniciativa, já estava cansada de te esperar.

- Eu não quero te deixar cansada de me esperar, apenas cansada de tanto me amar.

- Eu acho que vai ser bem difícil disso acontecer. – ela o beija.

- Pronta para o segundo haund?

- Eu ia te perguntar isso agora.

Os dois transaram durante toda a noite, sem perder o fôlego e a energia, afinal foram tantos anos de espera pra isso acontecer, que eles decidiram tirar ao atraso todo de uma vez só.

Na manhã seguinte, cada um foi direto para a sua própria casa e se encontrariam mais tarde no quartel, à noite eles contariam as suas famílias sobre o começo de seu namoro. Raymond foi o primeiro a chegar ao quartel, e foi diretamente para a sala do irmão contar a novidade – quando ele chegou à sua casa todos já haviam saído.

- Bom dia Tenente-Coronel.

- Que bom humor todo é esse Ray? E agora é Coronel Richard Mustang.

- Que bom, conseguiu virar Coronel.

- Desembucha qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? Ganhou na loto?

- Não, foi algo muito melhor.

- O que? – ele já estava com os dedos a ponto de estalar em direção do irmão.

- Calma, é que eu estou namorando.

- Com quem?

- Com a Isabelle.

- A filha do Havoc e da Rebecca?

- Essa mesma.

- Caramba. – ele ficou surpreso – Quer dizer então que todos os Mustang estão se ajeitando?

- Como assim – um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Raymond.

- Você com a Isabelle e eu com a Violet.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Ainda não, vou pedi-la hoje à tarde.

- Ainda bem que é à tarde, por que eu quero que você esteja em casa hoje à noite.

- Posso saber pra que?

- Eu vou anunciar o meu namoro na frente de toda a família.

- Entendi, quer testemunhas caso a mamãe te mate.

- Não quer aproveitar a carona e anunciar junto comigo o seu namoro?

- Se a Violet aceitar namorar comigo, por que não? Quem sabe assim você não morra sozinho.

Os dois riram, estavam felizes e com as mulheres que amavam. Richard saiu na hora do almoço, ele queria ver Violet o mais rápido possível, decidiu ir até a escola vê-la. Quando se aproximou, a viu interagindo com os alunos, e ele ficou parado alguns minutos a admirando até ir falar finalmente com ela.

- Você está linda hoje – ele disse entregando uma flor para ela.

Ela se virou espantada – Obrigada, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te ver, não posso?

- Claro que pode, eu estava com saudades.

- Que bom, por que eu também estava. – ela dá um beijo carinhosamente nela.

- Para Richard! Está todo mundo olhando – ela o afastava com a mão.

- Que olhem! Pelo menos assim, todo mundo vai saber que ninguém pode se mecher com a mulher do Coronel Mustang.

- Hum, agora você é Coronel? E que papo é esse de sua mulher hein?

- Você escutou muito bem futura senhora Mustang, a partir de agora você é a mulher do mais novo Coronel da cidade central de Amestris.

- E quem disse que eu quero ser a mulher desse Coronel?

- Não precisa dizer, eu vejo como você fica quando eu estou por perto – sorrindo.

- Que bom que não preciso dizer nada, por que aí se alguma piranha chegar perto do meu namorado...

- Gostei de ouvir você me chamar de namorado, por que hoje você vai jantar lá em casa de novo e vai ser apresentada oficialmente como minha namorada.

- Nossa, parece que você ficou sério mesmo.

- E pode ir chamando toda a sua família, não quero arranjar encrenca com o seu pai.

- Ta bom pode deixar.

Os dois se beijaram.

- Tem algum programa para depois do jantar?

- Não por quê?

- Eu estava pensando em sair com você para um lugarzinho?

- Richard!

- Que foi? Vai dizer que você não quer?

- Com esse seu rostinho tem como dizer não?

Ele sorriu. – Te vejo mais tarde então?

- É claro.

Richard a beijou e voltou para o quartel, chegando lá ele se depara com a secretária desesperada querendo falar com ele.

- Coronel ainda bem que o senhor chegou.

- O que houve?

- Uma senhorita estava aqui querendo falar urgentemente com o senhor.

- E como era essa senhorita?

- Ela era uma morena de pele bem clara, mas com algumas marcas de queimadura e com uma criança pequena nos braços.

- Não me recordo de ninguém assim, ela disse o nome dela?

- Disse sim, parece que era Simone, ela disse que você saberia muito bem quem ela era.

Richard ficou calado, ele estava em choque após ouvir este nome depois de tantos anos, nunca imaginaria tal cena, nem em um milhão de anos. Ele voltou ao seu normal depois que a secretária lhe chamou a atenção.

- E então senhor, você a conhece?

- Er... Conheço sim, e ela disse o que queria comigo ou deixou algum contato?

- Não senhor, mas falou que voltaria amanhã.

- Obrigado por me avisar e amanhã na hora que ela chegar, leve-a imediatamente para a minha sala.

- Sim senhor.

- Era só isso?

- Sim.

- Então pode voltar ao seu posto, eu vou para a minha sala e qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

- Sim senhor.

Richard foi para a sua sala pensativo, ao chegar sentou-se em sua cadeira de couro e pegou o telefone, pediu para a secretária que chamasse o seu irmão, e assim ela o fez. Não demorou muito para que Raymond batesse na porta.

- Queria falar comigo?

- Queria sim, entre e feche a porta.

- Ta. – ele fechou a porta e se sentou na cadeira à frente da mesa de Richard. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Violet não quis namorar com você?

- Não é isso.

- Então o que houve?

- Sabe aquilo que estávamos conversando mais cedo?

- Sei, era sobre a notícia de que eles poderiam ter se enganado quanto à morte da Simone, e daí?

- Eu constatei de que ela está mesmo viva.

Raymond quase caiu para trás.

- Como? Quem? Quando?

- Aparentemente, hoje veio uma mulher me procurar aqui no quartel enquanto eu estava fora, ela era uma morena e com algumas queimaduras e com uma criança pequena nos braços.

- Você acha que pode ser ela?

- Provavelmente, a minha secretária disse que ela se chamava Simone.

- Você a viu?

- Não, eu estava fora nesse momento, mas ela vem aqui amanhã.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei.

- E se ela estiver realmente viva, você vai voltar com ela ou vai deixá-la para ficar com a Violet?

Um silêncio avassalador tomou conta da grande sala, até mesmo os pássaros que voavam e cantavam do lado de fora tinham ficado mudos, o barulho do vento, as vozes que vinham dos corredores do quartel, até mesmo a sua respiração ficou no mais pleno e absoluto silêncio.

Parecia que o mundo tinha parado de girar, e o tempo parado de correr, para que Richard pudesse dar uma resposta apropriada, ou pelo menos para ele poder decidir o que faria da sua vida de agora em diante.

O súbito silêncio foi quebrado por causa de Raymond que chamava a atenção do irmão mais velho, que parecia estar distante desta realidade.

- RICHARD! Acorda irmão, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

- Hum o que?

- Então? Vai ficar com a Simone ou a Violet?

- Sinceramente Raymond...

- Hum?

- Eu...

Continua...


	11. Kapitel 11

Richard estava com medo do que decidir, não sabia se ficara com a mulher que amara desde criança – Violet – ou com a mulher que deu um novo sentido na sua vida quando estavam em plena guerra.

- Eu...

- Desembucha logo Rich.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Não sabendo oras, é uma decisão muito difícil para tomar assim, de uma hora para outra.

- Você já pensou que a criança que a sua secretária possa ter visto com essa mulher, possa ser o seu filho?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – fazendo a cara mais cínica do mundo.

- Pois pense meu irmão, se a senhora primeira dama descobrir que já é vovó ela vai dar um chilique.

- Ou melhor, ela vai atirar até todo mundo ter um chilique.

Os dois riram do maldoso comentário.

- Não fala assim da mamãe.

- Mas você também pensou no mesmo.

- Não, pensei bem pior.

- Quanto pior?

- Muito pior.

- O que você pensou?

- Que ela te mataria, ou faria você se casar forçado e sumir para o leste para que ela não possa ser chamada de vovó e ainda por cima mudar o seu sobrenome.

- Caramba, quanta coisa.

- É a nossa mãe, não seria de se admirar se ela o fizesse mesmo.

- Tem razão.

- Se você escolher a Simone, vai se casar com ela?

- Com qualquer uma que eu escolher, eu irei me casar.

- Decisão difícil.

- Ainda bem que você não está passando por isso.

- Não me diz isso, já pensou se a Helena também decide levantar do túmulo e vem atrás de mim para impedir a minha felicidade com a Isabelle?

Richard riu – Não se preocupe.

- Por quê?

- Mesmo que a Helena levante do túmulo, ela nunca iria te procurar, afinal, ela fugiu com outro cara quando sofreu o acidente.

- É você está certo.

- Não fica triste, vão-se as que nos traem e ficam as que nos respeitam.

- Verdade.

- Vamos para casa juntos hoje?

- Vamos sim, tenho que chegar cedo em casa para poder me arrumar para a minha ninfeta dos olhos azuis.

Richard riu novamente – Você já está amarrado, não tem mais jeito.

- E nem quero ter mais, aquela mulher me faz perder todo o ar em cima de uma cama ou dentro de uma banheira.

- O que você quer dizer com isso maninho?

- A gente fez em ambos os lugares, igual àquela mulher não existe igual.

- Que bom que ela consegue sossegar o seu facho.

- Ela consegue é me levar para o guines qualquer dia desses.

- Qual o record?

- Na primeira vez na banheira não durou muito, mas quando fomos para a cama aquela mulher ficou por cima de mim por mais de três horas.

- Caramba, foram feitos um para o outro.

- É pelo menos ela não reclama que eu não me canso como as minhas ultimas namoradas.

- Espero que vocês sejam felizes e que não morram quando aparecerem com o primeiro netinho da senhora Riza.

- O primeiro não vai ser se a Simone estiver viva e com um filho seu.

- É tenho que pensar nisso, mas não hoje, não quero estragar essa noite que vai ser tão bonita.

Os dois continuaram a conversar besteiras durante muito tempo, e se parecendo cada dia mais com o pai, estavam deixando o trabalho de lado por causa de mulheres e fofoca na hora do serviço.

A tarde chegou e os irmãos Mustang foram para casa, tomaram banho e se arrumaram muito bem, ficaram sentados na sala jogando o papo fora enquanto o jantar acabava de ser preparado.

Não demorou muito para que a campainha tocasse com os convidados desse jantar. Riza foi até a porta e se deparou com a quantidade de pessoas que chegaram à sua casa para o jantar.

- Boa noite gente e sejam bem vindos.

- Obrigada Riza. – respondia Winry educadamente.

Logo ao fundo Riza escutava uma voz familiar a chamar.

- RIZAAAAAAA – era Rebecca. – Quanto tempo amiga!

- OI Rebecca! E pare de tanta algazarra já somos mulheres formadas e bem crescidinhas para ficarmos gritando uma o nome da outra.

- Ah Riza, você como sempre sendo chata e mandona, mas eu não ligo, vamos ser parentes mesmo.

- Como assim?

- O seu filho não te contou?

- Qual deles?

- O Raymond, ele está namorando a minha filinha.

- Então era ela? Ele me disse que queria me fazer uma surpresa mais eu não sabia qual.

- E então está feliz com a notícia mamãe? – ela ouvia a voz de Raymond se aproximando.

- E como não ficaria? Alem de uma moça bonita você escolheu uma moça direita e que eu conheça os pais dela.

- Sabia que você iria gostar mamãe – ele dá um abraço em Riza. – Você é a melhor mãe do mundo sabia?

- Mais tem uma coisa Raymond. – ele a soltou rapidamente – Eu não quero ser avó tão cedo.

- A senhora é quem manda.

- Acho bom mesmo.

Após essa pequena revelação todos se dirigem para a mesa de jantar, sentam-se e começam a contar as novidades e Richard também decide se pronunciar.

- Aproveitando carona no meu irmãozinho que acaba de ficar oficialmente fisgado, eu gostaria de anunciar que eu também estou como ele e gostaria que todos aqui presentes soubessem de que – ele segura a mão de Violet e dá uma breve olhada em seu rosto – eu e a Violet também estamos juntos.

- Já era de se esperar, pegou ela antes do próprio noivo – Roy faz o comentário.

- Pai!

- Que é? Só estou falando a verdade, e demorou muito para vocês assumirem que se gostavam, você teve que passar dez anos longe para poder dizer isso, foi um pé no saco esperar tudo isso.

- Pai! – Ele encarava Roy com vergonha.

- Não me olha com essa cara, todo mundo aqui já sabia que certa vez, pouco antes de nos mudarmos para o leste você e a Violet cabularam aula para se darem uns pegas.

Roy para com os comentários quando sente uma forte pisada em seu pé, vindo de Riza que por baixo da mesa também lhe apontava uma arma.

- Bem eu acho que já falei de mais, a sua mãe está até me ameaçando se eu continuar.

Richard olha para Riza – Mãe!

- Que é? Todo mundo já sabe mesmo, mas não precisa ficar relembrando.

- Te adoro mãe.

- Eu também meu bebê.

"Meu bebê" essas palavras surtiram algum efeito em Richard que ele não esperava, ele pensou naquele bebê que estava nos braços de uma mulher mais cedo no quartel poderia ser seu, mas ele não deixou isso abatê-lo, voltou à normalidade assim que escutou um tiro.

Riza havia atirado para separar Raymond e Isabelle que estavam se agarrando na mesa de jantar, quase transando na frente de todos os presentes.

- Calma mãe! Foram só uns beijinhos.

- E você colocando a sua mão por baixo da blusa dela foi o que?

- Eu não fiz isso.

- Esqueceu qual a minha alcunha no exercito?

- Olhos de falcão. - ele falou desanimado.

- Eu vejo tudo a dezenas de quilômetros de distancia e como você acha que eu não ia ver isso?

Ela da mais um tiro quando vê outra coisa.

- E você mocinha, aonde pensa que está colocando essa mão em plena mesa de jantar e na frente de todo mundo?

- Errr...

- O que você está fazendo Isabelle? – dizia Havoc bravo.

- Nada papai.

- Riza onde ela estava com a mão?

- Quer que eu diga mesmo?

- Fala logo.

- É uma região coberta pelas calças...

- Não precisa continuar – vira-se para a filha – você não tem decência Isabelle?

- Você e a mamãe não são os melhores exemplos, já se agarraram até em cabine telefônica e em plena luz dia.

- Calada filinha.

- Quando é de você eu tenho que me calar é?

- Chega! Agente conversa disso em casa.

- Eu não vou dormir em casa hoje.

- E aonde a senhorita vai dormir?

- Eu não vou necessariamente dormir, mas eu posso dizer que vou ficar juntinha do Ray.

- O que?

De praxe e para não perder o costume, mais um tiro.

- Vamos parar de discussões na mesa.

- Sim senhora – todos responderam.

Depois do jantar todas as famílias ficaram conversando, Raymond e Isabelle saíram por aí, Richard e Violet foram para o quarto dele e depois desceram e saíram também. Deixando apenas os solteiros e os casais mais velhos na casa.

Richard levou Violet para um hotel que ele conhecia muito bem, eles subiram e foram para o quarto. Enquanto Violet estava no banheiro, Richard ficava pensando nos acontecimentos do seu dia e nos acontecimentos que viriam no outro dia.

Violet saiu do banheiro trajando uma fantasia erótica de colegial, que foi logo notado pelo olhar faminto de lobo mal de Richard.

- Eu sou uma aluninha muito má e que precisa ser castigada pelo homem da lei.

- Hum – ele a olhou de cima a baixo –Tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito castigada por ser tão perfeita e tão atraente.

Ele a puxa com força para perto de seu corpo e lhe dá um beijo com bastante volúpia fazendo-a estremecer em seus braços.

- Ai, ai você não resiste mesmo aos meus beijos não é?

- E você não resiste a minha boca.

- Você tem toda a razão.

Eles se beijaram novamente, ele a deitou na cama e subiu sobre o corpo dela beijando e mordendo o pescoço da amada, fazendo-a se arrepiar a cada movimento. As mãos de Violet abriam com rapidez os botões da camisa de Richard, que ao serem abertos lhe davam uma ampla visão do tórax bem definido que ele possuía.

Ela fez questão de esfregar os seus dedos por toda a extensão do corpo dele que estava descoberta pelas roupas e ele por sua vez, fazia questão de arrancar cada peça de roupa que Violet tinha no corpo, arrancando as peças com a boca, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais e mais.

Ambos estavam nus após alguns gemidos, arranhões e lambidas, estavam praticamente incendiando aquela cama e todo o quarto com o calor que seus corpos exalavam. Violet o provocava passando a sua intimidade bem próxima do membro dele, que já estava rijo, fazendo-o enlouquecer e a latejar por aquela mulher.

Richard não se conteve ao tomar o controle da situação e a abocanhar os seios de Violet, ela gemia e gritava o nome de Richard o mais alto que conseguia, sendo interrompida por muitas vezes pelos beijos calorosos vindos da boca dele.

Os dois estavam no limite de seus desejos, e finalmente se entregaram. Richard a penetrou com força e desejo, fazendo-a gemer de prazer a cada estocada e a fazendo arranhar as suas costas com as longas unhas que ela possuía.

Os movimentos eram cada vez mais intensos, fazendo a cama mover-se e dar fortes batidas na parede. Eles ficaram se amando durante uma hora até que a cama se quebrasse com os dois em cima da mesma, mas isso não foi necessário para fazê-los parar, o desejo de ambos era mais forte do que uma cama de um quarto de hotel.

Quando finalmente estavam exaustos – depois de mais ou menos umas quatro horas - deitaram-se no imenso tapete que havia no quarto, cobrindo-se apenas com o lençol que antes estava na cama, dormindo abraçados no chão.

Quando Richard acordou, ficou feliz ao ver que Violet desta vez estava ao seu lado, dormindo em um sono profundo e maravilhoso, fazendo-o ficar a observando até que ela acordasse.

Violet acordou com o olhar de Richard sobre si, ela sorriu ao vê-lo do seu lado e lhe abraçando.

- Bom dia meu amor – ela falava manhosamente.

- Bom dia – ele sorriu – sabia que você fica linda quando está dormindo?

- Seu bobo! Eu não acredito que você ficou me olhando enquanto dormia e nem pediu o café da manhã.

- Se você está com fome, eu posso saciá-la. – sorria maliciosamente.

- Sério? Eu posso saber como?

Ele lhe deu um beijo – Assim.

- Adorei, mas mesmo assim eu quero tomar café ou não vou conseguir ter energia para hoje à noite.

- Mulherzinha insaciável você, nem parece que há poucos dias atrás você era virgem.

- Idiota.

- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Ainda está implicando com isso?

- É e como punição, você vai ter que transar comigo enquanto tomamos o nosso banho.

- Eu não posso deixar de cumprir as ordens de um oficial do exercito, e ainda mais se esse oficial for o homem da minha vida.

Eles se beijaram e logo depois foram para o banheiro se agarrando e transando pelo caminho. Depois que eles saíram do hotel, cada um foi para as suas distintas casas se trocarem para ir trabalhar.

Richard chegou a sua casa e já foi recebido por tiros de Riza, que reclamava dele e de Raymond por se atrasarem para tomar o café e irem tarde para o trabalho. Para Richard o dia estava seguindo como de costume até que sua secretária o chamou ao telefone.

(Ligação ON)

- Coronel, a mesma senhorita que ontem estava a sua procura está aqui novamente.

- Ela está com a criança também?

- Sim senhor.

- Mande-a entrar imediatamente e peça que ninguém nos interrompa, seja quem for não diga que eu estou com uma mulher em minha sala entendeu?

- Sim senhor! Eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

- Obrigado, e se minha namorada vier me avise imediatamente.

- Sim senhor.

(Ligação OFF)

A moça se dirigiu até a sala dele, ela estava com um vestido azul claro que ia até a metade da coxa, sapatos e adereços azul marinho, estava com uma bolsa gigantesca ao seu lado branca com detalhes em azul. A criança que ela carregava não aparentava ter mais do que uns dois anos, era um menino de pele clara e cabelos negros iguais aos da mulher, ele também tinha belos olhos escuros e com um brilho avermelhado.

Ela bateu na porta e não demorou muito para que essa fosse aberta, ela se deparou com o homem alto que a abrira e sem nem mesmo a olhá-la se dirigiu para a sua mesa, assim que fechou a porta. Ele se sentou na sua cadeira de couro e a encarou.

- Então era você mesma.

- Richard... – os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Sente-se, eu presumo que esse menino deve estar um pouco pesado.

Ela apenas obedeceu, colocando o menino sentado em seu colo.

- Eu acho que mereço explicações.

- Concordo. – ela olhava para o chão.

- Comece então, eu tenho bastante tempo até o almoço.

- Richard primeiro eu queria me desculpar com você, não foi justo eu não te procurar assim que me recuperei.

- Desculpa aceita agora continue.

- E segundo por...

Ela não teve tempo de dizer, viu Richard levantar-se rapidamente de sua cadeira e abraça-la com força.

- Richard...

- Por que você sumiu? Por que me deixou sozinho?

- Eu...

Ele se afastou e encarou os seus olhos – Por onde você andou Simone?

- Eu posso te explicar tudo.

Simone então falou tudo que havia ocorrido. Durante a guerra, antes de se separarem ela disse a Richard que estava grávida dele e ele a pediu em casamento, eles selaram esse momento com um beijo e se despediram.

Enquanto ela estava lutando, parou para ajudar uma mulher que dizia estar grávida também, mas com uma diferença de alguns meses dela, quando ela a ajudou uma forte explosão as atingiu, fazendo-a ser lançada para longe com a força do impacto.

Quando recobrou a consciência ela se arrastou para próximo de um vilarejo, onde foi acolhida antes de desmaiar novamente. Ela ficou desacordada por cerca de duas semanas e quando acordou não conseguia se mexer por causa dos vários ferimentos.

Durante um curto espaço de tempo ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada, muito menos de quem era e quando se lembrou já estava próximo de dar a luz. Teve o seu filho naquela aldeia, e depois de recupera-se o suficiente, ela procurou saber o que tinha acontecido com aquela guerra.

Simone voltou para a cidade do Leste e descobriu que a haviam dado como morta em combate, eles teriam a confundido com a mulher que ela tentara salvar. Ao tentar entrar em contato com Richard, descobriu que ele estava de mudança para a central, mas quando teve coragem para falar com ele... Richard já havia partido.

E ela veio com o filho atrás do homem de quem ela tanto amou e teve forças para conseguir sobreviver – a quantidade de queimaduras do corpo dela era espantosa e sem contar com as fraturas que ela havia ganhado durante o acidente – ela queria que Richard conhecesse o filho que foi fruto do amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

- E foi isso que aconteceu.

Ele ficou chocado – Nossa, eu não pensei que foi tão grave.

- Pois é.

- E como ele se chama? – Richard sorria para o garoto.

- Nicolas.

- E quantos anos ele tem?

- Vai fazer dois no mês que vem.

- Já. Caramba como eles crescem rápido.

- Você quer segura-lo?

- Posso?

- Claro, o filho também é seu.

Richard pega o menino no colo e fica encantado, ele era realmente a sua cara. Na mente de Richard ele já imaginava mil e uma coisas para eles fazerem juntos, e pensava na carreira que o filho iria seguir.

- Ele vai ser um excelente Führer quando crescer.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Filho de Mustang, Mustang é.

Ela sorriu – Mas você não é o Führer.

- Vou ser quando meu pai se aposentar, e assim que eu me aposentar o meu filho também será.

- Acabou de conhecer e já se apegou a ele foi?

- Fazer o que? Ele é sangue do meu sangue.

- E como anda a sua vida? – ela perguntava com medo da resposta.

- Está Bem. Eu já estou até namorando a sério e você? – ele disse sem nem um pouco de vergonha na cara, como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Você? Namorando? Fala sério Richard.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Posso saber quem é ela?

- Vamos dizer que você já a conheça.

- É aquela garota pela qual você se apaixonou quando era mais novo?

- Exatamente, e o eu ainda sou novo! – dizia ele um pouco nervoso – mas me conta como você está?

- Ainda me recuperando de algumas seqüelas.

- Ficaram muitas?

- Você nem sabe o quanto.

- Então me diz, somos íntimos e confidentes há muito tempo, não temos nada a esconder um do outro.

- Rich, eu ultimamente venho sentindo muitas dores e tenho medo que seja alguma doença grave e que me faça ficar longe do Nicolas.

- Por isso me procurou?

- Foi um dos motivos.

- Que bom que você ainda confia em mim.

- Eu queria te pedir um favor Rich.

- Pode falar.

- Cuida dele até que eu possa descobrir o que eu tenho, e me fazer voltar a ser considerada como viva perante o exercito?

Ele gelou e não sabia como iria contar isso aos seus pais, mas ele também não poderia negar ficar ao lado de seu filho.

- Posso sim, fica tranqüila.

- Obrigada.

- Pegue um papel e caneta na minha mesa e anote o meu endereço.

- Ta.

Ela anotou o endereço e o telefone que ele havia dito, era seu caso ela quisesse entrar em contato de alguma maneira.

- Quando você poderia ficar com ele?

- Quando você quiser, até hoje se for preciso.

- Não vai te incomodar?

- De jeito algum.

- Ta bem, então eu vou procurar algum superior e voltar à vida de alguma maneira e até amanhã de manhã eu passo em um médico, você poderia ficar com ele até lá?

- Claro.

- Obrigada. – ela lhe beijou na bochecha.

- Se quiser posso te arranjar uma hora com o Führer.

- Sério?

- Claro.

- Obrigada mesmo. – dando lhe outro beijo na bochecha.

- Ah só isso Simone? Eu estou me colocando como um pai exemplar e te arranjando uma hora com o Führer e é só com isso que você me agradece?

- Esqueceu do que você me disse?

- O que?

- Você está namorando.

- E daí?

- Eu acho que ela não iria gostar.

- Ela não vai nem gostar de saber que eu sou pai, um beijo descente não vai ser nada.

- Com esse seu jeitinho você consegue tudo que quer mesmo não é?

- Você me conhece muito bem. – sorrindo.

Ela o beijou, e ele retribuiu, como se estivesse se relembrando de tudo que havia passado no leste e de todas as suas lembranças com Simone, mas ele não poderia se esquecer do amor que sentia por Violet.

Continua...


	12. Kapitel 12

Após a sua despedida com Simone, Richard ficou sozinho em sua sala com o filho nos braços. Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer com uma criança tão pequena, apesar de ser seu filho, decidiu então chamar alguém para auxiliá-lo.

(Ligação ON)

- Deseja alguma coisa senhor?

- Sim, chame o Major Raymond Mustang, preciso falar com ele com urgência.

- Sim senhor, mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

(Ligação OFF)

Richard não teve que esperar muito para que Raymond aparecesse em sua sala, quando ele entrou quase caiu para trás ao ver Richard brincando com um menino nos braços.

- O que é isso Rich?

Ele estava distraído – Ah Ray, você chegou! Fala oi para o tio Ray, Nich – ele balançava a mão do menino em um gesto de oi.

- Ele é... seu... Filho?

- É e seu sobrinho também.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu e a Simone transamos...

- Não to falando disso, eu estou me referindo a ele estar aqui no quartel e no seu colo e a mamãe não ter te matado ainda.

- Ah isso! Ela ainda não sabe. Você é o primeiro para quem eu conto isso.

- Me explica essa história toda, e com detalhes.

- Ta certo, tudo começou assim...

Richard contou tudo o que ele havia escutado de Simone e Raymond escutava com atenção. Após tudo explicado nos seus devidos lugares, Raymond foi pegar no colo o sobrinho que acabara de conhecer.

- Esse menino tem cara de que vai ser um ótimo atirador.

- Que nada, ele vai aprender alquimia comigo.

- Se a mãe dele não ensinar alquimia da água...

- Ele vai aprender a das chamas, assim como eu e o avô dele.

- E quando o avô dele vai descobrir que é avô?

- Hoje.

- Já?

- Ele vai ficar comigo até amanhã de manhã, até quando a Simone voltar do médico.

- O que ela tem?

- Disse que está se sentindo mal já faz algum tempo, e está com medo de ser algo grave.

- Caramba, tomara que ela fique bem, esse menino tem que ter pelo menos um dos pais vivos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Mamãe + Neto = Sua morte instantânea.

- Agora eu fiquei com medo.

Ambos gelaram ao escutarem batidas na porta, e para o azar deles era Riza. Ela entrou sem se importar se estaria incomodando ou não, quando se deparou com a criança nos braços de Raymond, e ainda por cima com a aparência muito familiar a de seus filhos.

- Me respondam agora e sem rodeios, de quem é essa criança?

- É filho do Richard – Raymond falava apavorado.

- O que?

- Er...

- Richard Mustang Hawkeye me explique tudo agora mesmo. – ela estava nervosa.

- Mãe me desculpa. – ele abraça Riza.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu não sou tão cruel quanto vocês pensam.

Richard contou toda a história para Riza, que já conhecia Simone de longa data, desde que ela começou a namorar com seu filho. Riza não sabia o que dizer e o que fazer, era algo surreal diante de seus olhos.

- Deixe-me segura-lo.

Raymond entrega o menino nos braços da mãe.

- Como ele se chama?

- Nicolas.

- Ele me lembra muito você quando era desse tamanho.

- Você ainda se lembra?

- Claro, o seu pai fez o mesmo que você quando descobriu que eu estava grávida.

- Te explodiu na guerra – Raymond pensava alto.

- Não, ele me pediu em casamento.

- E vocês planejavam me ter?

- Não, você veio sem ao menos esperarmos e que nos fez apresarmos as coisas para o casamento.

- Parece que é de família isso.

- Mas o que você vai fazer em relação à Violet? Eu acho que ela não vai ficar muito feliz em saber que você tem um filho.

- Eu ainda não sei o que eu vou dizer a ela, ficamos de nos encontrarmos hoje a noite, mas eu nem tinha a idéia que era pai.

- Leve-a em casa, deixe que eu explique, vai ser melhor ela escutar de outra mulher do que de você.

- Por quê?

- Ela pode achar que você mentiu e só se aproveitou dela.

- Obrigado mãe, você é demais.

- Eu sei, mas agora você precisa trabalhar.

- Eu sei, mas o que eu vou fazer com o Nich?

- Deixa que eu cuido dele.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Não, eu estou fazendo isso por ele, você não leva o mínimo jeito com crianças.

- Mãe!

- Que é? E quantos anos ele tem?

- Parece que vai fazer dois no mês que vem.

- Então meu querido você quer conhecer o vovô? - ela brincava com o neto sem dar atenção ao Richard.

- Mãe?

- O que? O Roy ainda não o conhece e ele é tão lindinho.

- Puxou a mim.

- Puxou a avó isso sim.

- Tudo bem isso eu não discuto.

Durante o resto da tarde Nicolas ficou aos cuidados de Riza, que ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ela estava adorando ser avó, e Roy também ficou encantado com o menino. Richard trabalhou muito durante a tarde, fazendo com que toda a papelada fosse terminada a tempo.

Todos foram para casa, Rachel também ficou muito empolgada com menino e Richard se afundava cada vez mais em seus pensamentos sobre a reação que Violet poderia ter. Quando Violet ligou para a casa dos Mustang, Richard lhe chamou para ir a sua casa por que ele precisava conversar com ela algo muito importante.

Quando Violet chegou, ela foi atendida por Riza, que estava com um ar sério e a chamou para conversarem no escritório de Roy. Ao entrarem no cômodo, Violet se sentou na frente de Riza, que lhe explicou todo o acontecimento.

Violet se desmanchou em lágrimas e lamúrias, não sabia o que fazer e nem sabia se deveria perdoar Richard depois disso. Riza a abraçou e lhe explicou que nem mesmo ele sabia da existência de tal filho e de que tudo aquilo era obra de um destino traiçoeiro.

Violet aos poucos foi se acalmando, mas mesmo assim ainda não gostaria de encarar Richard. Quando ela saiu do escritório se deparou com Richard cochilando no sofá com o filho deitado sobre ele também dormindo, e ela se comoveu com a cena.

Apesar de não ter nenhuma experiência como pai, Richard estava se esforçando para ser um, e fazendo com que o seu filho se acostumasse a ter um pai e agora em diante. Ele tentou fazer de tudo para não ver o pequeno chorar, até mesmo cantou músicas de ninar e preparou uma mamadeira.

Violet ficou durante cinco minutos o olhando, se aproximou e viu a carinha serena do menino nos braços de Richard, notou também que eles eram realmente muito parecidos e que nada poderia negar o parentesco entre eles.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e o abraçou. Queria intimamente que esta fosse a sua família, Richard ao seu lado e que o menino fosse seu filho, mas não era assim, ele era filho de Richard com outra mulher, a mulher que tanto ele amou um dia.

Ela se acomodou ao lado dele e também pegou no sono, dormiu ao lado deles durante horas, quando acordou olhou brevemente para o relógio e viu que já se passava das três da manhã e não teria como ela ir para casa neste horário.

Acomodou-se novamente ao lado de Richard que dormia feito a criança que estava sobre si, ela puxou uma pequena coberta que estava na beirada do sofá para cobri-los e voltou a adormecer.

De manhã, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Riza os acordou sem usar a sua arma, apenas os chamou calmamente. Richard foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou feliz ao ver Violet dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado.

Assim que ela acordou viu Richard sentado no sofá a observando, o filho dele estava nos braços de Riza que lhe dava a mamadeira.

- Bom dia! Espero que você tenha dormido bem, eu sei que esse sofá não é um dos mais confortáveis...

Ele fora interrompido por um súbito abraço dela que veio acompanhado de muitas lágrimas. Ela virou o rosto em direção ao dele e lhe disse.

- Me desculpa.

- O que foi Violet? Você está bem? Por que você está me pedindo desculpa?

- Eu sou uma fraca mesmo, você me aparece com um filho seu nos braços e mesmo assim eu ainda não consigo sentir nenhum ódio de você.

- Violet...

- Sou uma burra por pensar que tudo vai se ajeitar e que vamos ficar juntos, você nunca me escolheria, provavelmente vai ficar com a mãe do seu filho.

- Eu não disse nada disso.

- E nem precisa, ta na cara o que você tem que fazer, e que seria ficar com ela e com o seu filho.

- Mas e se eu não quiser?

- Você não tem o que querer.

- Eu quero você Violet.

Ela chorou mais ainda – Não piore as coisas Richard.

- Ele não está piorando, apenas seguindo os próprios instintos e desejos – Roy interrompia enquanto adentrava na sala.

- Tio.

- Se eu bem conheço o meu filho, ele não vai desistir de você tão fácil assim moçinha.

- Mas...

- Ter um filho às vezes não quer dizer que as pessoas querem ter um, acontecem certos deslizes que fazem com que os filhos venham indesejadamente.

- Disso você sabe muito bem não é Roy? – Riza o questionava.

- Bom Violet, olhe o nosso exemplo, eu e Riza não planejamos ter três filhos e muito menos quando eles iriam aparecer em nossas vidas, apenas aconteceu.

- E foram as melhores coisas acidentais que aconteceram nas nossas vidas. – ela sorria para Richard. – e falando nisso eu vou acordar a Rachel.

- Querida, quer que eu fique com o Nich?

- Não precisa Roy, eu o levo comigo.

- Tudo bem.

- Parece que a tia Riza se apegou mesmo a esse menino.

- É ela nem parece mais a mesma mãe de sempre.

- Ela também ficou assim quando você nasceu e a Riza ficava até com saudades de quando eu saía com você sozinho.

- Sério pai?

- Sua mãe às vezes nos surpreende – Roy faz uma cara pensativa – será que ela gostaria de ter mais um filho?

- Nem pense nisso pai, de agora em diante vocês tem é que se preocupar é com os netos que virão.

- Você e a Violet estão pensando em nos dar mais um neto?

- Não – os dois juntos.

- Então o que?

- Raymond pode dar o segundo neto, do jeito que as coisas andam com a Isabelle...

- E você e a Violet vão me dizer que só estão andando por aí de mãos dadas? Finge que me engana e eu finjo que acredito.

- Bom...

- Melhor pararmos com essa conversa, a minha princesinha está vindo e não quero que ela escute esse tipo de coisas.

Rachel estava arrumada com o uniforme escolar e Riza já estava fardada e com Nicolas em seus braços.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Claro querida.

Todos tomaram o café enquanto Roy mimava o neto, ele parecia realmente um bobo quando se tratava de suas crias, ou crias de suas crias. Tanto ele quanto Riza não estavam nada bravos com a chegada do novo Mustang na casa, muito pelo contrário estavam até que bem felizes e relembrando a época em que seus filhos tinham aquela idade.

Pouco depois do café ouviram algumas batidas na porta, a empregada atendeu e era Simone com alguns papéis na mão e uma cara um tanto que triste. Ela entrou e quando avistou Richard correu para abraça-lo – o que deixou Violet muito enciumada – ela chorava e entregou os papéis nas mãos de Richard.

Ele abriu com cuidado os papéis e viu que Simone tinha uma grave doença e que estava em estado terminal, não tinha mais nada o que os médicos pudessem fazer, em pouco tempo ela estria morta.

Riza buscou um copo de água para ela, que estava em um estado deplorável de desespero. Violet tentou se aproximar dela, mas Simone desmaiou. Assim que ela acordou estava em um dos quartos de hospedes, e Violet estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- O que houve comigo?

- Você desmaiou lá em baixo e o Richard te trouxe até aqui para que pudesse descansar.

- E onde ele está?

- Teve que ir trabalhar, ele tinha uma reunião muito importante com os chefes de estado hoje.

- Entendo, e quem é você?

- Meu nome é Violet, sou uma velha amiga da família.

- Richard já me contou sobre você, era o seu nome que ele dizia nas primeiras semanas em que passamos a dormir junto.

Violet ficou envergonhada – Er... Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou um pouco zonza ainda, mas estou bem. Você também não tem que trabalhar?

- Tirei o dia de folga hoje, não se preocupe.

- Posso te pedir um favor? Não é exatamente um favor, mas sim um pedido.

- Pode sim.

- Cuida do meu filho quando eu morrer.

- Não diga essas coisas, você está esbanjando saúde e ainda mais na sua idade...

- Não adianta tentar me animar, o médico me disse que eu tenho pouco menos de dois meses para que o meu corpo não agüente mais essas dores.

- Oh eu não sabia, me desculpa.

- Não se desculpe, eu apenas quero que você faça isso por mim, então você pode cuidar do meu filho depois que eu não estiver mais viva?

- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar dele como se fosse meu.

- Me promete também que vai fazer o Richard muito feliz – ela tossia enquanto falava.

- Claro.

- Você é muito bonita e educada, agora eu entendo por que o Richard se apaixonou por você.

- Não fale essas coisas, ele também se apaixonou por você.

- Mas por mim foi uma paixão ardente, daquelas que só se tem para esquecer uma pessoa e naquela época ambos ficamos juntos apenas por isso, para esquecer quem realmente amávamos e não poderíamos ter.

- Você também já amou alguém sem ser o Richard?

- Já, e foi por isso que eu e ele acabamos ficando juntos, fomos separados pelo destino das pessoas que realmente nos importava.

- Como ele era?

- Ele era sensacional, era aquele tipo de homem que te faz perder o chão quando se está perto dele, suas pernas ficam bambas e sua voz fica falha, era uma sensação maravilhosa.

- E o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele morreu assim que chegou à guerra, foi morto por um inimigo, com apenas um tiro no peito.

- Nossa que triste.

- Pois é, e foi logo depois que o perdi que eu encontrei o Richard, ele estava com uma carta na mão e chorando em um canto qualquer, foi ali que nos relacionamos pela primeira vez.

- História marcante, mas por que ele chorava?

- Ele me disse que a garota pela qual ele sempre esteve apaixonado estava namorando sério com um cara e que o tinha esquecido, provavelmente era você.

- Não sabia que o tinha feito sofrer.

- Eu acho que o resto da história você já sabe, não preciso contar.

- É ele me disse o resto.

Elas passaram algum tempo conversando, Violet e Simone já havia se tornado amigas. Violet cuidava dela a cada vez que ela passava mal, e que se tornava cada vez mais constante ela desmaiar e ter várias crises de tosse.

A tarde chegou e junto com ela a família Mustang de volta ao lar, Richard ao chegar à sua casa foi rapidamente para o quarto de hospedes para ver o estado de Simone e quando abriu a porta se deparou com as duas dormindo, Simone na cama e Violet cochilando na cadeira, ambas deveriam estar muito cansadas.

Ele se aproximou e pegou Violet nos braços, a levou para o seu quarto e a deitou em sua cama, apesar de não aparentar o dia de Violet também fora cansativo. Ele a deixou dormindo e foi para a sala, onde estava o resto da família.

- Elas estão dormindo.

- Como assim elas?

- A Violet também acabou dormindo enquanto cuidava da Simone, então a deitei na minha cama para ela poder descansar melhor.

- Está bem então, e como está a Simone?

- Aparentemente dormindo, mas vi alguns panos úmidos e lençóis sujos enrolados perto da cama, provavelmente ela passou mal e Violet a ajudou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou mandar a empregada lavar isso mais tarde.

- Mãe eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Richard.

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar, você escolheria quem?

- Como assim?

- Ficar com a mãe do seu filho ou com a mulher que sonhou desde criança?

- Decisão difícil não é?

- Por isso estou te pedindo ajuda.

- Vem aqui – ela lhe dá um abraço – eu sei que é muito difícil escolher, mas siga o que o seu coração mandar, e eu se fosse a Simone odiaria que você ficasse comigo por pena ou por mera obrigação de pai.

- O papai se casou com você por que te amava ou por minha causa?

- Os dois. Nós nos amávamos, mas não dizíamos a ninguém até que eu fiquei grávida e aí tivemos que tomar providências.

- Você topou de boa casar com ele de barrigão?

- Quem disse que eu casei de barrigão? Eu me casei com seu pai nos primeiros meses de gravidez, ninguém notou até que voltássemos da lua de mel.

- Caramba, eu me sinto um pouco culpado.

- Não se sinta, foi até bom você aparecer.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Por que se não seu pai não tomaria nenhuma atitude.

Os dois riram e continuaram a conversar. Chegou à hora do jantar e todos já estavam na mesa quando avistaram Violet descendo as escadas. Ela parecia ainda estar meio sonolenta, mas mesmo assim ela se sentou junto a eles na mesa de jantar.

- Me desculpem o incômodo, depois do jantar eu vou para a minha casa.

- Não se preocupe Violet, pode ficar o tempo que quiser. – Dizia Roy.

- Não precisa tio Roy, eu também tenho que trocar as minhas roupas e dar satisfações aos meus pais, eles podem estar preocupados.

- Quanto a isso fique tranqüila, eu me encontrei com o seu pai nos corredores do quartel hoje e lhe expliquei tudo.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que se quiser pode morar aqui e que ele não se importa mais.

- Ele disse naturalmente? – ela estava desconfiada.

- Ele disse choramingando e tentando parecer compreensível, mas do jeito que eu o conheço há essas horas ele deve estar nos braços da Winry chorando igual a uma criança mimada.

- Querido é melhor você ficar quietinho quanto a isso, eu tenho certeza de que quando a Rachel começar a se relacionar com alguém e sair de casa você vai ficar igualzinho.

- Riza?

- Que foi? É verdade.

- Mas não precisa dizer na cara e tem muito tempo até isso acontecer.

- Você é que pensa.

- Richard e Raymond a partir de amanhã eu quero vigilância constante na sua irmã, eu não quero saber de nenhum idiota tentando se meter com a filinha do Führer entenderam?

- Sim senhor – eles respondiam juntos.

- Pare de criancices Roy! Vai deixar a Rachel com medo de namorar.

- É essa a intenção.

- Se eu tivesse sido criada como ela e você quisesse se aproximar de mim o que iria acontecer?

- Eu certamente iria morrer tentando e ainda bem que você não foi criada assim.

- Claro, se ela tivesse crescido como eu provavelmente ela já teria perdido a virgindade.

Roy correu para tapar os ouvidos da filha.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas na frente dela, não está vendo que ela ainda é pura.

- Meu pai pensava o mesmo, mas você apareceu e aí...

- Não vamos entrar em detalhes querida.

Todos estavam ficando envergonhados com a discussão dos dois, eles pareciam até crianças ou até mesmo adolescentes que acabaram de se conhecer. Richard e Raymond se divertiam com as caras que Roy fazia, Rachel e Violet ficavam cada vez mais envergonhadas e o bebê coitadinho, não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

Violet se levantou da mesa e foi buscar o seu casaco, ela estava disposta a voltar para a sua casa, mas não esperava ser impedida por Richard, que segurava uma das pontas do casaco.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Para a minha casa oras.

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar?

- Você não manda em mim Rich.

- Mas eu mando no seu coração e estou pedindo para ele ficar.

- Eu não tenho roupas, não insista.

- Usa as da Rachel ou as da minha mãe, não tem problema.

- E onde eu vou dormir?

- Na minha cama.

- E seus pais?

- Eles têm a própria cama deles.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Para eles não é novidade que estamos juntos e também hoje eu não tenho energia para fazer mais nada e duvido que você também tenha, eu só quero dormir juntinho de você e mais nada.

- Richard e a Simone?

- O que tem ela?

- Você sabe.

- Ela também sabe que eu amo você e que quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, ter uma vida assim como a dos meus pais – ele aponta para Roy e Riza – olha como eles estão felizes apesar do tempo que passaram juntos.

- Eu também quero ter uma vida assim, que apesar de nossas brigas à gente possa acabar ficando junto.

- Então por que não dá o primeiro passo e dorme comigo hoje?

- Por causa da mãe do seu filho que está doente e está dormindo no mesmo corredor do seu quarto, seria falta de educação e eu me sentiria muito mal em fazer isso com ela.

- Por que ficaria mal?

- Eu estar dormindo junto com o pai do filho dela não é motivo o suficiente?

- Mas estar ao lado dela apenas por pena seria algo ainda pior.

Violet estremeceu com tais palavras, e logo sentiu os lábios de Richard tocar nos seus, foi um beijo profundo e acolhedor.

Continua...


	13. Kapitel 13

Depois de tanto Richard insistir Violet acabou dormindo na casa dos Mustang, tomou banho e colocou uma camisola de Riza, depois foi para o quarto de Richard que estava deitado na cama apenas a esperando.

- Você demora muito para tomar um banho sabia?

- Eu não sou gato e muito menos alquimista das chamas para temer a água.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Não, foi bem direta mesmo. – ela ria.

- Besta, mas bem que você gosta quando eu te faço pegar fogo.

- Shiiiii – ela pulou em cima dele e colocou a mão sobre sua boca – quer que os seus pais escutem, ou pior que sua irmã ou filho escutem essas coisas?

Ele tirava a mão dela de sua boca - Minha irmã não, mas para o meu filho não tem problema, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter que aprender esse tipo de coisas.

- Machista.

- Por quê?

- Direitos iguais, se vocês homens tem o direito de fazer quando quiserem nós mulheres também temos esse direito.

- Até parece.

- E por que não? Ou você queria perder a sua virgindade com uma velha?

- Não é isso, é que a Rachel é muito nova e é a minha irmã.

- E eu sou irmã do Gregori e ele não ta nem aí para mim.

- Ele sabe que você está em ótimas mãos quando está comigo.

- E quando a sua mãe ficou com o seu pai? Também não podia?

- É claro que não, por isso meu avô brigou com o meu pai.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Meu pai me contou.

- Teve briga? – ela estava animada.

- Teve, e ele separou os dois.

- Que bom que não foi para sempre, se não você não existiria.

- Concordo.

- Convencido! – ela pega um travesseiro e bate nele.

- Eu tenho que agradecer a sua mãe uma coisa.

- O que?

- Por ela ter feito você sob medida para mim.

- Bobo. – ela o beijou.

O beijo foi se estendendo a carícias, e logo quando se deram conta já estavam se despindo, eles tinham um desejo impossível de ser controlado, mas subitamente pararam ao ouvirem as batidas na porta.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – Dizia Riza com Nich nos braços.

Richard e Violet a essa altura já estavam escondendo os seus corpos nus de baixo do lençol.

- Que nada mãe. – ele falava envergonhado e se vestindo.

- É Riza, não interrompeu nada, não se preocupe. – Violet estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Sei bem... – ela falava desconfiada – Eu vim deixar o Nich aqui, hoje ele vai dormir junto com vocês.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro: Você é o pai e Segundo: Sabia que eu também tenho uma vida? Terceiro: Ele vai impedir que vocês façam outro neto para mim esta noite. – Ela entrega o menino nos braços de Richard.

- Entendi.

- Cuidem-se e boa noite.

- Boa noite mãe – ele falava um pouco bravo.

- Calma Rich, não pode ser tão ruim cuidar de um menininho tão fofo, e também a sua mãe tem razão.

- Razão em que?

- Se ficarmos sozinhos nós vamos arranjar outro neto para ela.

Eles riram.

- Não se preocupe minha linda, eu me previno muito bem e caso isso falhe, você esta tomando remédio não é?

- Er... Quanto a isso...

- Não me diz que você não toma nada?

- Desculpa. – ela estava arrependida.

- E se uma das vezes que fizemos a camisinha não tenha dado jeito, o que vamos fazer?

- Calma, eu tenho certeza de que não aconteceu nada, e para você parar com esses surtos eu vou ao médico amanhã e peço um anticoncepcional.

- Está bem.

Ele se sentou na cama com o filho nos braços, este que já estava adormecido ganhava carinhos do pai. Richard o colocou em um Moisés que sua mãe colocou no quarto mais cedo e o cobriu com uma fina coberta.

Richard voltou a deitar-se em sua cama, puxou Violet para mais perto, fazendo-a abraçá-lo em quanto estavam deitados. Ele acariciava os sedosos e longos fios de cabelo loiros, ela apenas brincava com os dedos em seu peito.

- Será que quando formos mais velhos vamos ter esse fogo todo um pelo outro?

- Que fogo?

- Esse desejo ardente que nós temos de querer estar um com o outro, essa sensação de estarmos completos quando estamos transando e coisas desse tipo.

- Eu não sei, mas por que a pergunta?

- Pensei nos meus pais, eles têm bastante atração um pelo outro apesar dos anos que eles têm casados.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu vi outro dia eles na no quartel se agarrando dentro da sala dele.

- E o que você fez?

- Sai dali o mais rápido que eu consegui, não queria atrapalhá-los.

- Eu também já vi cenas como esta lá em casa.

- Sério?

- É, e a minha mãe estava com o meu pai na cozinha em plena luz do dia e em dia de semana.

- Como você notou?

- Eu tinha esquecido uma coisa em casa e voltei para buscar e quando fui avisar a minha mãe que estava em casa, eu a vi com o meu pai no maior agarro na cozinha.

- Saiu correndo também?

- Mas é claro, ou você queria que eu ficasse assistindo?

Ele riu e ela o acompanhou no riso, para eles era realmente hilário ver os seus pais se agarrando depois de tantos anos, e mais hilário foram se lembrar da cara que fizeram quando viram as cenas.

Enquanto riam, Richard vasculhava todo o corpo da amada com as mãos, essas que foram logo percebidas por ela.

- Nem em horas como esta você deixa de querer tirar uma casquinha?

- Fazer o que? Você é irresistível.

- Bobo.

- Eu te faço um elogio e não ganho nem um beijinho?

- Seu filho está aqui esqueceu?

- E daí? Ele está dormindo e é pequeno demais para entender isso.

Ele se virou um pouco e prendeu Violet em seus braços, fazendo-a encará-lo e então ele lhe beijou. Richard não queria parar apenas em um beijo, ele queria ter Violet inteira para ele naquele momento.

Ele escorregava uma das mãos para a coxa dela e subia com o intuito de levantar a camisola, Violet também não queria apenas beija-lo, ela queria mais, muito mais. Ela tateava o tórax dele até chegar à beira da cueca dele – obs: ele já estava sem camisa – ela empurrava para tentar tirar.

- Assanhadinha você Violet! - ele sorria.

- Não era isso que você queria?

- Correção: Era isso que nós queríamos. – sorrindo e voltando a beijá-la.

Enquanto se beijavam, não repararam as batidas que vinham da porta, estas causadas por Roy que ficou extremamente irritado e deu um chute, arrombando a porta. Richard e Violet ficaram sem reação ao verem Roy furioso os observando.

- Vocês vão me dizer que merda é essa ou vão continuar a me olhar como dois idiotas?

- Pai... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Pelo o que eu vejo... Ganhando uma aposta com a sua mãe.

- Aposta?

- Apostei com ela que vocês não conseguiriam ficar nem mesmo duas horas sem se agarrarem, e parece que ganhei.

- Como você pôde ter tanta certeza de que ganharia?

- Conheço você melhor do que ninguém e alem disso...

- Alem disso o que?

- Você é um Mustang! E com toda a certeza tem muito fogo a oferecer a uma mulher.

- ¬¬'

- O que foi? Não falei nenhuma mentira.

- Ta certo pai, agora vai embora você está atrapalhando.

- Que nada e também eu vim buscar a Violet.

- Eu? – ela finalmente entrando na conversa.

- Claro e você vai dormir no quarto da Rachel junto com ela, seria burrice deixar vocês dois juntos dentro do mesmo quarto.

- Acho que você pode ter razão – baixando o olhar.

- Que razão que nada! – Richard se exaltando – ela vai dormir aqui e está resolvido.

- Então eu acho melhor chamar a sua mãe para te mostrar a razão dela. – Roy se referia a arma da esposa.

- Err... Pensando bem... Acho melhor a Violet passar a noite com a Rachel, vai ser bem mais seguro.

- Que bom que concordou – uma voz que vinda da porta e com uma arma entre as mãos – Será melhor para ambos assim.

Violet se levantou rapidamente ao perceber que Riza não era uma das pessoas mais calmas do mundo, e se dirigiu até a porta. Ela foi guiada por Riza até a porta do quarto de Rachel, onde cuidadosamente abriu a porta e adentrou no quarto rosa de Rachel.

- Com licença... – ela dizia bem baixinho.

- Boa noite Violet! Não se preocupe, ainda estou acordada.

- Boa noite Rachel! Parece que vai ter companhia hoje para dormir.

- Mamãe não dá folga para vocês mesmo, não é?

- Parece que não – ela sorria – mas eu não tiro o direito dela de querer que a casa dela fique em ordem.

Rachel sorria com o comentário – Pode dizer a verdade Violet, a minha mãe às vezes é paranóica.

- Rachel?

- O que foi?

- Você não pode dizer isso da sua própria mãe.

- Mas se a família dela não encarar a verdade, quem vai encarar? Os vizinhos? Amestris?

- Mas dizer uma coisa dessas para alguém de sua própria mãe...

- Violet, você não é nenhuma estranha e alem do mais, você já conhece o gênio da minha mãe desde que era criança e sabe como Riza H. Mustang fica quando não fica tudo do jeito que ela quer.

- Verdade.

- Violet, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, pode dizer Rachel.

- Promete que não vai se ofender e nem nada do tipo?

- Prometo.

- Você e o Rich, vão ficar juntos, apesar da Simone...

- Não precisa continuar Rachel, eu já entendi aonde você quer chegar.

- Não precisa responder se você não quiser.

- Não tem problema Rachel, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria me perguntar algo deste tipo.

- E você já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Eu e o Richard nos amamos, mas eu não sei se devemos ficar juntos ou não. A Simone neste momento precisa do Richard muito mais do que eu algum dia poderia imaginar que eu precisaria dele, os dois também tem um filho para criar...

- Mas e a doença da Simone?

- Eu não quero ficar a espera de que alguém morra para que eu possa ser feliz, ainda mais já conhecendo tudo o que ela sofreu, eu não acho que seja justo tirar dela quem deveria ser o marido dela por direito.

- Mas eles não são casados.

- Mas seriam se aquele acidente não tivesse ocorrido e agora estariam muito felizes e com uma bela família formada.

Violet começa a chorar, em seguida é acolhida em um abraço da jovem Mustang.

- Apesar da situação está como está eu sei muito bem que o Richard te ama e vai fazer de tudo para que vocês dois possam ficar juntos.

- Espero que você esteja certa.

A noite se passou sem mais novidades, pelo menos até a madrugada daquela noite quando Richard saiu de seu quarto e caminhava pelo corredor, ainda sonolento, a procura do banheiro. Assim que fez o que tinha que fazer no banheiro esbarrou em alguém no corredor.

- Ai.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi... – ele abre melhor os olhos – Simone? O que você está fazendo fora da cama?

- Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você, eu senti vontade de vir ao banheiro e vim.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou bem o suficiente para ir ao banheiro, sozinha – disse ela com um ar zombeteiro.

- Parece que está bem melhor, já voltou até a fazer piadinha com a minha cara.

- E quando foi que eu não fiz?

- Quando estávamos fazendo o nosso filho.  
>Ela corou levemente, nunca imaginaria tal resposta vindo dele.<p>

- E quem disse que eu não fiz nenhuma piada naquela hora?

- Eu acho que não! Você nunca conseguiria fazer uma piada enquanto gemia.

- Você quer morrer, não quer? – disse ela um pouco zangada.

- Por quê?

- A sua namorada está neste mesmo corredor, e se ela ouvir você falando esse tipo de coisas para mim ela pode ficar brava.

- Que nada, a Violet tem o sono mais pesado do que o do meu pai quando ele tem duas pilhas de relatórios para assinar.

Ela sorriu com o comentário.

- Não ria, é verdade!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Quem sabe você possa-me disciplinar?

Simone ficou surpresa com as palavras de Richard, mas não pode respondê-lo, pois o mesmo a agarrou pela cintura e lhe depositou um beijo nos lábios. Assim que se afastaram, ela o empurrou e correu em direção ao banheiro, e ele ficou apenas a observando e com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Mulher nenhuma resiste ao poder de um bom Mustang! – Richard falou para si mesmo e depois foi para o seu quarto voltar a dormir.

O resto da noite, agora sim, passou-se sem nenhum acontecimento e fazendo com que a manhã seguinte fosse tranqüila, bom, pelo menos até a hora do café da manhã.

- Raymond! Acorda seu vagabundo! – Riza atirava próximo ao filho – eu não criei nenhum filho para ser um desleixado e ficar dormindo até tarde.

- Ah Mãe! Me dá só mais uns cinco minutinhos – ele falava manhoso – eu não preguei o olhos essa noite.

- E posso saber o motivo?

- Primeiro: você e o papai berrando no quarto do Richard, e Segundo: o Richard ficou tagarelando com a Simone no corredor e não me deixou dormir.

- Como assim?

- O que?

- Não se faça de idiota Raymond.

- Ata! Ele e a Simone começaram a conversar e aí ficaram em silencio e depois escutei uma batida na porta e o Richard falando uma coisa que eu não pude escutar direito o que era.

- "Agora eu pego esse moleque" – Riza fecha os olhos no intuito de se acalmar e os abre lentamente tentando respirar fundo, e logo em seguida ela grita – Richard! Venha aqui agora!

- Mãe!

- O que foi Raymond?

- Você pode conversar com ele em outro lugar? Eu quero dormir um pouco antes de trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, daqui a dez minutos eu venho te acordar, eu sei que você não é como o seu pai e o Richard que dormem no quartel.

- Obrigado – ele vira-se e coloca o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Riza sai do quarto do filho e vai até o quarto de Richard, onde ela encontra o mesmo com o neto nos braços, lhe alimentando com uma mamadeira.

- Richard. Precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem mãe, fala enquanto eu termino aqui.

- Eu posso saber o que você tanto falava com a Simone em plena madrugada?

- Hã? Como você descobriu?

- Conversar com ela na porta do quarto do seu irmão não é uma das melhores opções quando se quer esconder isso de alguém.

- Calma mãe, foi só uma conversa.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro.

- E por que vocês ficaram em silencio e depois ela bateu uma das portas?

- Hum...

- Richard! – ela falava nervosa.

- Eu beijei ela.

- E você fala isso nessa naturalidade?

- Queria que eu ficasse como? Foi apenas um beijo, nada que eu já não tenha feito com ela.

- Mas quando você fez com ela em outra época, a Violet não estava presente.

- E ela não estava agora.

- O fato dela não estar no corredor naquele momento, não muda o fato dela não estar na sua vida agora.

- Entendi.

- Ainda bem que entendeu – ela se movia em direção a porta – e se quiser estar com a Violet por completo, espero que você só veja ela como mulher na sua vida, e não se esqueça do que você fez na vida dela desde que chegou na central, não seria justo mexer com a vida dela e abandona-la em seguida.

- Eu não vou me esquecer disso mãe.

Richard ficou sozinho com o filho dentro de seu quarto, enquanto colocava a farda, deixou o folho deitado sobre a cama. Violet entrou no quarto sem que ele percebesse, encontrou o pequeno deitado na cama, sorrindo com um brinquedo na mão e começou a brincar com ele.

- Onde está seu pai hein bonitinho?

- Esperando que você tivesse chegado há cinco minutos – ele a surpreendeu e a abraçou por trás – você iria ter adorado me ver como eu vim ao mundo.

- Você diz isso de uma maneira que pareça que eu nunca tenha visto. – sorria para ele.

Richard a beijou – Eu estava com saudade da sua boca sabia?

- Duvido.

- Você não pode duvidar da palavra de um alquimista renomado como eu.

- Seu bobo.

- Você vai ficar aqui hoje? – Richard disse se afastando e terminando de se vestir.

- Não, eu tenho aulas para dar hoje e também...

- Também o que?

- Tenho que ver a minha família, eu sinto falta dos meus pais.

- Eu entendo.

- Richard?

- O que?

- Eu queria te pedir algo.

- Diga.

- Eu estive pensando a noite inteira e cheguei a uma conclusão.

- E qual foi?

- Eu acho que devemos dar um tempo, pensarmos melhor no que estamos fazendo e...

- Você não está feliz?

- Não é isso...

- Então o que é? – ele se virou para fita-la.

- A minha vida mudou de um dia para o outro e não é tão fácil se adaptar as mudanças assim, do nada, você apareceu, o meu noivado acabou, a gente ficou junto, o seu filho, a Simone... – ela começava a chorar - É muita coisa para que eu possa agüentar de uma vez só Richard.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Fica calma, eu estou aqui e sei que tudo vai se ajeitar, não importa quanto tempo isso leve, eu vou estar aqui para você Violet.

- Eu não quero isso Rich.

- O que? Que eu esteja ao seu lado?

- Quase isso, eu não quero que você me espere, eu quero que você siga a sua vida naturalmente e se por algum acaso você se distanciar de mim, eu vou saber que preciso correr e te alcançar e não te deixar preso a mim.

- Violet...

- Não quero que me espere eternamente, quem sabe o destino nos tenha feito ficar juntos hoje para poder nos separa amanhã? Quem sabe o nosso coração não precise de um tempo para poder ficar mais forte e encarar os desafios que nos ameaçam no nosso futuro?

- Eu entendi Violet, você quer um tempo para poder se acostumar com tudo que está acontecendo, não é mesmo?

Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça em meio aos braços dele.

Violet foi para casa, os Mustang foram trabalhar e deixaram Simone em seu quarto descansando, uma das empregadas ficaria encarregada de cuidar do filho dela enquanto ela ficava acompanhada de uma enfermeira que Richard havia contratado.

No quartel...

(Ligação ON)

- Senhor, tem alguém aqui que deseja vê-lo.

- Quem é?

- Ele não quis se identificar, mas é um homem de aparência familiar.

- Qual idade ele aparenta?

- Ele parece ter uns 50/60 anos.

- E como é a aparência dele?

- Por que em vez de ficar me perguntando, o senhor não o atende?

- E se for um atentado? A culpa vai ser toda sua se eu morrer.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas senhor.

- Mas mudando de assunto, o que você vai fazer esta noite?

- Eu não posso lhe responder agora senhor?

- E por que não?

- A senhora primeira dama está apontando uma arma para a minha cabeça, enquanto escuta a nossa conversa.

- Ah, então continue o seu trabalho e peça para que o tal senhor entre em minha sala... e mais uma coisa.

- O que senhor.

- Manda um beijo para a minha mãe e diz para ela que eu a amo muito.

- Sim senhor.

(Ligação OFF)

Então não demorou muito pra que Richard escutasse almas batidas em sua porta, ele levantou-se e foi até esta para abri-la, quando ele finalmente abriu a enorme porta de madeira avistou uma pessoa que jamais imaginaria ver novamente em sua frente depois de tantos anos.

Ele olhou atentamente para o homem alto e com semblante de um tanto furioso em seu olhar, olhar este que Richard nunca se esquecera na vida e que finalmente o estava vendo diante de si depois de tudo que ocorreu há quase dez anos atrás.

- Vejo que você não mudou nada jovem Richard Mustang.

- Eu digo o mesmo...

Continua...


	14. Kapitel 14

O homem adentrou na grande sala de Richard e se sentou em uma das cadeiras e Richard por sua vez foi para a sua grande poltrona atrás de sua mesa. Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos até que Richard quebrou o enorme silencio que havia naquela sala.

- Eu posso saber o que você veio fazer por aqui na central?

- Eu soube que você foi transferido pra cá faz pouco tempo, então decidi ver como andava aquele moleque que eu vi crescer.

- Diga a verdade, você não veio aqui apenas para me ver, tem algo maior que você pretende fazer e não quer me dizer?

- Por enquanto eu não posso dizer nada sobre isso.

- E posso saber o motivo?

- Aguarde meu rapaz, por acaso você não aprendeu no seu treinamento que a paciência é uma virtude e uma grande aliada, e que a pressa é a nossa maior inimiga.

- Sempre fazendo mistérios não é mesmo...

Raymond adentra a grande sala, sem ao menos bater na porta e se espantando com quem via a sua frente.

- Sensei? O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Meu discípulo mais aplicado, quanto tempo não nos vemos hein Raymond?

- Mas o senhor não estava doente?

- Raymond desde quando ressaca é doença? O sensei fica mais de ressaca do que sóbrio desde que o conhecemos.

- Oh! – diz o homem indignado.

- É mesmo, até quando você colocou fogo na garagem dele sem querer e eu atirei no tanque de gasolina do carro dele, ele estava de porre.

- Caso vocês não tenham percebido, eu ainda estou aqui.

- Desculpe-nos sensei. – disseram os dois juntos ao verem a cara furiosa em que o seu sensei estava.

- E por que raios vocês não me chamam mais pelo meu nome? Só por que estão fardados não quer dizer que não sejamos parentes e que eu não sou o sensei de vocês.

- Desculpa aí tio Samuel.

- E a mãe de vocês? Onde ela está? Eu estou com saudades da minha sobrinha.

- Você sabe tio que ela anda sempre muito ocupada cuidando do nosso pai e também agora com o netinho dela...

- Opa! Espera aí! Desde quando a minha Riza tem netos?

- Ela não tem netos, tem um só e ele é o filho do Rich.

- Valeu linguarudo.

O homem ficou pensativo durante algum tempo – "Isso vai dificultar muito as coisas"

Eles ficaram por muito tempo discutindo sobre algumas coisas e logo saíram para almoçarem juntos e quem sabe fazer com que Samuel Hawkeye se encontrasse com Riza até o fim da tarde.

No almoço Samuel estava bastante pensativo e distante, deixando Raymond e Richard falando praticamente sozinhos, eles então decidiram sair de fininho e fazer como nos velhos tempos, deixar a conta para ele pagar.

Raymond foi pra ao estande de tiros e Richard decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade, apesar de tudo que ocorreu, ele agora se encontrava solteiro, e por mais que amasse a Violet ele nunca deixou o seu jeito peculiar de Mustang desaparecer.

Á medida que caminhava ele se encontrava com muitas pessoas que a tempos não via – afinal ele estava fora da cidade à dez anos – andou por algumas ruas sem destino e nem vontade de voltar tão cedo ao quartel, mas parece que os seus pés sempre o levavam de encontro a ela.

Richard estava parado em frente à casa de Violet, ele olhava a fachada da casa como um bobo, se relembrando de sua infância e dos momentos que passou junto com Violet e Gregori. Quando se deu conta do tempo, saiu dali e foi direto para o quartel, afinal ele não queria levar um tiro da própria mãe por seus atrasos.

O dia transcorreu naturalmente tanto para Richard quanto para Violet, que assim que o horário de aulas acabou, foi diretamente para casa. Ela chegou e foi direto tomar um banho e logo depois ficou o resto do dia trancada dentro de seu quarto, foi o que deixou Edward muito preocupado.

- Se aquele filho da mãe do Richard fez alguma coisa para a minha Violet, eu vou matá-lo.

- Mata nada! Você só diz isso da boca para fora pai. – Dizia Gregori deitado no sofá.

- Olha moleque...

- Parem de discussões! – Winry entrava na sala – será que eu vou ter que ficar como a Riza e ter que atirar em vocês?

- Não precisa disso querida, mas eu me preocupo com a minha filha.

- Eu também Ed, mas a Violet sabe onde e com quem ela está se metendo, nós não devemos nos intrometer nisso.

- A Violet é uma idiota, nem se toca que à essas horas o Richard já deve estar traindo ela de novo com um bando de mulheres aqui da central.

- Como assim Gregori?

- Você acha que o Richard ficaria sozinho? E ainda mais com uma mulher dentro da própria casa?

- Nisso você tem razão – concordava Ed.

- Ed? – Winry indignada.

- Que foi?

- Você concorda com isso?

- Winry você tem que admitir que ele é um Mustang, e tudo pode acontecer para quem carrega um sobrenome desses.

Winry se entristece – Você tem razão, mas a Violet...

- Você mesma disse, ela sabe onde e com quem ela está se metendo, e se ela quiser se machucar vai ser por vontade dela e de mais ninguém.

A casa toda permaneceu em silencio até o momento em que Violet descia as escadas com um semblante triste na face, que neste momento estava pálida. Ela foi para a mesa de jantar como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Foi um jantar silencioso, sem muita conversa ou nada do tipo, eles falavam somente o necessário naquela mesa, nada que pudesse magoar ou embaralhar ainda mais os sentimentos de Violet naquele instante, mas Gregori teve que quebrar o gelo.

- A gente vai ficar nesse clima de velório mesmo?

- Não sei do que você está falando Gregori?

- Não se faz de besta pai, vocês só estão em silêncio por causa da Violet.

- Se for por minha causa, eu saio dessa casa e vocês vão poder falar o quanto quiserem – dizia Violet se servindo com um pouco de suco.

- Não é nada disso princesinha, a gente só está sem assunto.

- Sei...

- É verdade.

- Então que tal começarmos um. – Gregori confrontava os argumentos do pai – Violet por que você voltou pra casa? Por acaso o Rich te deu um pé na bunda?

- Não e que eu saiba essa casa também é minha.

- Você o viu hoje?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ou ele não quis te ver?

- Não importa o motivo e também nós não estamos mais juntos mesmo, por que ele iria me ver?

- Vocês...

- Eu decidi dar um tempo, o Richard é muito complicado pra mim.

- Complicado no quesito a mulherada da central inteira dando bola pra ele?

- Não, quesito: ele tem um filho para criar.

- Hã? – Gregori e Winry falaram juntos.

- É isso mesmo – ela olha para a mãe – e não me olhe desse jeito, o filho não é meu.

- Por isso eu não queria você perto dele – disse Ed se levantando da mesa e indo a direção da sala.

- O papai está certo, eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado tanto do Richard.

- Filha...

- Nem tente me consolar mamãe, o Richard não vale esse sacrifício todo – ela se levanta – mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou esquecê-lo de novo e tudo vai se ajeitar na minha vida e na dele, cada um no seu canto.

Violet sobe as escadas e vai para o quarto, deixando apenas Winry e Gregori na mesa de jantar.

- Eu acho que já vi esse filme.

- Eu também meu filho, mas parece que a sua irmã não percebeu isso.

- O mais estranho é que eu não sei se o Richard está ciente dessa separação como ela, pro Rich dar um tempo não é se separar literalmente, mas para a Violet é.

- Parece que ambos estão se iludindo e tornando difícil algo que era pra ser tão fácil.

Após Winry recolher a louça de cima da mesa e leva-la para a cozinha, ela avista Gregori colocando um casaco e indo a direção da porta, com toda certeza ele tinha recebido uma ligação para sair de alguma garota, mas não era bem isso.

Gregori dirigiu até a porta da casa dos Mustang, apesar das casas serem próximas Gregori era muito preguiçoso e odiava andar, se pudesse colocaria rodinhas nos próprios pés. Ele bateu na porta e logo foi recebido por Raymond que estava com uma fralda na mão.

- Não sabia que você tinha voltado a usar fraldas Ray?

- E não voltei engraçadinho, essas fraldas são do Nicolas.

- Então esse é o nome do filho do Richard?

- É.

- E o paizão do ano está?

- Ta sim, eu vou chamá-lo.

Raymond subiu as escadas e não demorou muito para que Richard as descesse e fosse cumprimentar o amigo.

- Como vai Greg?

- Vou bem, e você?

- Do jeito que você está vendo cuidar de um filho acaba com uma pessoa.

- Mas e aí? Pra que você me chamou aqui?

- Queria te perguntar algo sobre a Violet.

- Ela me disse que vocês terminaram...

- Como é que é?

- É. Foi isso que ela me disse.

- Mas ela só me pediu um tempo para pensar.

- E você acha que ela ia fazer isso em um dia? E se pensou decidiu ficar longe de você.

- Como assim?

- Ela disse que vocês iriam seguir cada um a sua própria vida.

- Não acredito que ela quer ficar longe de mim. – Richard para pra pensar – "Será que ela viu o beijo que eu dei na Simone?".

- Rich? Você está me ouvindo?

- Ah desculpa Greg, eu me distraí com uma coisa.

- Uma coisa ou uma loirinha invocada?

- Você sabe que eu não consigo parar de pensar na sua irmã.

- Só na minha irmã? Tem certeza?

- Vamos mudar de assunto, você já conhece a Simone?

- Ainda não.

- Então vamos lá em cima para que eu possa te apresentar a ela.

- Tudo bem.

Richard subiu a escada acompanhado por Gregori, ele que estava bastante curioso para conhecer Simone. Eles se encaminharam diretamente até o quarto dela, esta que estava acordada e recostada na cabeceira da cama.

- Podemos entrar? – disse Richard educadamente.

- E precisa perguntar? Entre. – Ela sorria.

- Que bom! Eu queria te apresentar um velho amigo meu, o Gregori. – apontado para o mesmo entrando no quarto.

- Olá.

- Oi tudo bem? Eu escutei o Rich falar muito de você, e se não me engano você é o irmão da Violet, estou certa?

- Isso mesmo.

- Vocês são muito parecidos.

- Obrigado, eu acho.

- Simone, nem liga ele é assim mesmo, fica na dele e não pega nem resfriado.

Ela riu junto com Richard.

- Oooh! Também não é assim Rich.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você saiu com uma garota? E a Violet não conta.

- Bom... Isso já faz umas duas semanas, mas isso não vem ao caso, eu estava muito ocupado trabalhando a loja estava cheia nesses últimos tempos.

- Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho... Você só pensa nisso?

- E como acha que eu vou me sustentar?

- Sei lá, entra no exercito?

- Eu não sou você.

- Eu não queria e hoje estou aqui! Sou Coronel e a Simone é Major.

- Você é do exercito? – ele apontava incrédulo para Simone.

- Sou.

- O que você faz lá?

- Alquimista das águas.

- Ela é a minha sereia – dizia Richard galanteador.

- Humm... e minha irmã é o que?

- Do tamanho da Violet ela só poderia ser peixinho de aquário.

- Eu vou contar isso pra ela.

- Nem ligo, já que ela me deu um chute sem avisar... Ela está merecendo.

- Como assim? – Simone se metia na conversa.

- A Violet terminou comigo e não me avisou.

- Por que ela fez isso?

- Ela me pediu um tempo para pensar e hoje, ela fala que terminou comigo para a família dela.

- Será que não foi por causa...

- Por causa de que Simone? – Gregori olhava desconfiado.

- Por causa... Do meu filho... É isso mesmo, será que ela não quis ficar com você por causa dele?

- Acho muito... – Richard olha para Simone e entende o que ela lhe transmitia com o olhar – Fácil, é muito fácil ela ter me abandonado por causa dele.

- Não sei não, vocês estão muito esquisitos para o meu gosto.

- E lá você tem que gostar de alguma coisa aqui Greg? Eu fico do jeito que eu quiser e a Simone também.

- Mas mudando de assunto, vocês pensam em se casar?

- Não. – disseram os dois juntos.

- E posso saber o motivo?

- Me resta muito pouco tempo de vida, e do que adianta um casamento se eu não vou viver praticamente nele, e me casar por obrigação de ter um filho eu também não quero.

- Eu também não quero forçar ninguém a nada e acho que casar e ficar viúvo em menos de um ano é traumático.

- Por que menos de um ano?

- É o tempo que me resta. – disse ela tristemente.

- Mas se tudo der certo, você vai ver o nosso filhão fazer dois anos e vai estar na festa maravilhosa que eu vou fazer para ele.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar, ainda mais sendo a primeira e a ultima vez em que ele vai passar o aniversário com a mãe e o pai dele juntos. – ela já estava chorando e Richard a abraçou.

Gregori não queria continuar vendo aquela cena, então decidiu sair daquele quarto sem ao menos dizer nada. Passados alguns minutos – estes que não foram muitos – Richard notou que Gregori não estava mais dentro daquele quarto.

- Cadê o Greg?

- Não sei, ele saiu que eu nem vi.

- Eu vou ver se ele ainda está aqui em casa. – levantando-se e indo a direção á porta.

Richard encontrou o amigo sentado no sofá da sala conversando com Raymond e logo se juntou aos dois. A conversa estava animada e divertida, eles estavam falando um bando de besteiras e rindo de futilidades que aconteciam no dia-a-dia de cada um.

A conversa fora interrompida por Riza que os chamou para jantar, Gregori recusou o pedido e foi para casa. Desde então se passaram três semanas de rotinas incessantes e cada dia a mais a saúde de Simone indo embora.

Certa tarde, depois de mais um desmaio de Simone, um médico foi chamado para examiná-la, e de lá ele não saiu com boas notícias.

- Parece que não temos mais esperanças para esta jovem, o corpo dela está bastante debilitado e não agüenta mais as hemorragias de seus órgãos internos, eu creio que em menos de uma semana ela não consiga mais resistir e venha a falecer, eu realmente sinto muito.

Todos ficaram tristes com a notícia e Richard era o mais abalado entre eles, vivia chorando pelos cantos e se culpando pelo que fez naquela maldita guerra e de como afetou a vida da mulher a quem ele amou durante muito tempo e que lhe dera um filho de presente.

- Doutor? Eu posso vê-la?

- Pode sim, você é o marido dela, estou certo?

- Quase isso. – ele fazia um sorriso amarelo.

Richard entrou no quarto e a viu deitada descansando, com os olhos cheios de olheiras e com um semblante exausto, ela estava muito pálida e não tinha mais o mesmo brilho nos olhos de quando Richard a conheceu. Ele então se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Melhor agora com você do meu lado – ela faz um esforço e pega na mão de Richard – eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Eu também não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse aparecido na minha vida. – ele acaricia o rosto dela – se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu juro que consertaria o que eu fiz e provavelmente nessas horas nós já estaríamos casados e cuidando do nosso filho lá no leste.

- Como eu gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas é uma pena que não possamos mudar o passado... cof, cof... eu gostaria muito de ter me casado com você Rich.

- Se você ainda quiser, dá tempo. – ele sorria.

- Seu bobo! Eu não consigo nem me levantar, quanto mais casar.

- Se o problema é esse, eu trago um padre até aqui e ele casa a gente.

Ela coloca a mão no rosto de Richard – Eu conheço uma outra pessoa que gostaria muito de se casar com você e que te ama muito, e é com ela que eu quero que você se case e seja muito feliz, entendeu?

- Você está falando de qual das belas moças da central? Têm tantas por aqui que me amam.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando.

- Se é a Violet, esquece.

- Por?

- Ela nem olha mais para a minha cara e também eu já fiquei sabendo que ela está saindo com um cara, pelo que me disse o Greg ela o conheceu na faculdade e nunca tiveram nada, mas agora estão saindo.

- Ciúmes?

- Por incrível que possa parecer, não.

- E posso saber o motivo?

- Eu acho que o meu coração já se machucou o suficiente com a Violet, quem sabe eu encontre outra mulher que não o faça doer tanto, por que a que eu queria está...

- Morrendo?

Ele apenas sorriu triste em resposta. Richard ficou com ela até adormecer, então saiu do quarto amargurado e foi em direção à sala, onde encontrou Riza conversando com Winry. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona e ficou olhando para o teto com um semblante triste.

- O que houve Richard?

- Nada não tia Winry.

- A sua carinha não diz a mesma coisa.

- Não se preocupe isso vai passar logo. – ele saiu da sala deixando novamente Riza sozinha com Winry.

- O que aconteceu com ele Riza?

- A saúde da Simone vem piorando a cada dia que passa, ele não dorme e nem come mais direito por causa disso.

- Nossa Riza, e a Violet achando que ele estava por aí andando com qualquer mulher que aparecesse na frente.

- Ele nem sai mais de casa, vai daqui para o quartel e vice-versa.

- E como está o seu netinho?

- Ele apesar de pequeno parece entender pelo problema que a mãe está passando, fica brincando quietinho e não quer comer também.

- Vou pedir para que a Violet venha visitar o Richard, quem sabe ele melhora um pouquinho.

- Não sei não Winry, do jeito que ele está por esses dias é capaz dele explodir a Violet se ela passar pela porta.

- Mau Humor igual ao da mãe?

- Você está querendo insinuar que eu sou mal humorada?

- Se a carapuça serviu.

- Winry...

Depois de uma tarde tranqüila, a noite caiu como num piscar de olhos e o mais inesperado para Richard aconteceu, Violet bateu na porta de sua casa a procura dele. Assim que atendeu a porta, Richard a olhou sem grande satisfação.

- Hum... É você, entra.

- Nossa Rich, você está acabado.

- Se estou o problema não é seu e sim o meu – ele dizia andando e se afastando dela.

- Mas eu vim aqui para te ver.

- Quem está morrendo não sou eu, então suba as escadas e vá ver quem você veio ver de verdade.

- Mas essa é a verdade, eu vim até aqui para te ver.

- Me ver por quê?

- Eu senti saudades e soube pela minha mãe que você estava mal e resolvi vir para te dar um apoio.

- Eu não preciso do seu apoio.

- Mas eu quero.

- Se quiser apoiar alguém, vai ver a Simone, ela sim está precisando de todo apoio possível.

- Eu sei que ela está mal, mas...

- Mas o que? Você nem sabe o que está acontecendo nessa casa – ele começa a erguer o tom de voz – Nem sabe se ela vai poder ver o próprio filho completar dois anos de idade.

- Eu...

- O que? Vai dizer que não sabia? Que não queria dizer isso? Você não entende Violet e nunca vai entender.

- Não vou entender o que? - Ela também começava a erguer o tom de voz – Entender como é ser uma mãe solteira e debilitada? Uma moribunda?

- Chegou perto, por que você não tem coração para ser mãe.

- O que?

- É por que quando a coisa começa a se complicar você pula fora e tira o seu time de campo, não se importando com as pessoas ao seu redor, você é fraca Violet.

Violet começava a se enfurecer, e apesar das palavras rudes, ele estava certo, em um dos momentos em que ele mais precisou dela, ela não estava lá, mas ele também nunca tentou se aproximar novamente.

- Se sou tão fraca, por que você não me ajudou a ter forças e voltar?

- Por que você me pediu um tempo, e eu respeitei isso, até saber pela boca de outras pessoas que você havia desistido. – ele se senta no sofá e coloca a mão sobre os olhos.

- Eu desisti por achar que eu era um empecilho na sua vida e hoje sei que seria um ainda maior. – ela disse baixando os olhos e escondendo algumas lágrimas.

- Do que você está falando? Eu nunca disse isso de você?

- Não precisava nem dizer, eu podia ver que a sua família já estava montada e quem estava sobrando nessa história era eu.

- Você acha que um filho pode obrigar uma pessoa a amar outra? Se realmente achar isso, com toda a certeza você é uma fraca.

- Então o fato de eu estar grávida não quer dizer que eu te ame?

Continua...


	15. Kapitel 15

Richard levantou o seu olhar num pulo e o fixou em Violet que estava com uma das mãos sobre a barriga e em meio às lágrimas.

- Violet, você...

- Estou.

- Ele é...

- Sim, ele é seu.

- Quanto tempo?

- Pouco.

Richard ainda olhava para Violet surpreso, sem saber como reagir e o que dizer em uma situação daquelas. Acabara de descobrir que Simone estava à beira da morte e que Violet estava esperando um filho seu.

- O que faremos?

- Você eu não sei, mas eu vou criar o meu filho.

- Está me negando o direito de assumir?

- Não, mas não tenho certeza de que você queira assumir um filho que te obrigue a amar.

- O filho não me obriga a amá-lo, quem obriga são quem os carrega – ele diz sarcástico.

- Está me dizendo que eu estou te obrigando a me amar?

- Não, mas muitas pessoas fazem isso... – ele respira fundo - Violet eu quero assumir esse filho, mas não quero mudar a sua decisão de se separar de mim, afinal foi você quem decidiu isso e um filho não pode mudar as nossas decisões.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero mudar alguma coisa? Eu já estou fazendo muito te avisando que eu estou grávida, se você quiser ou não participar da vida dessa criança a decisão vai ser inteiramente sua.

- Entendo – ele se levanta e vai buscar um copo de wisky e volta a se sentar no sofá – posso te perguntar algo?

- Pode.

- Depois que nosso filho nascer, eu posso fazer com que ele e o irmão convivam um pouco juntos?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Violet, ela começara a imaginar como seria se ela não deixasse provavelmente, Nicolas cresceria sem saber por que não pode conviver com seu irmão depois de já ter perdido a mãe, então Violet cedeu.

- Pode sim, eu não conseguiria negar algo para uma criança, afinal eu estou fazendo isso pelo meu filho e pelo Nicolas.

- Eu nunca pediria que o fizesse por mim.

Um silencio avassalador toma conta da sala, mas foi subitamente cortado por algumas batidas na porta. Richard foi atender, mas antes disse a Violet que se sentasse e fazendo uma piadinha dizendo que ela não iria crescer mais se ficasse de pé. Ele atendeu e viu seu sensei parado em frente à porta e o convidou a entrar.

- Eu soube que tem uma moçinha doente nessa casa, então resolvi vir vê-la.

- Obrigado pela consideração, mas ela está descansando um pouco.

- Mas me diga o que houve com a Rachel?

- Com a Rachel nada.

- Como assim? Não é ela que está doente?

- Não, é a minha... bem...

- A mãe do filho dele. – Violet o cortou.

- Ah! Mas que é você? – ele olhava para Violet.

- Violet Elric, prazer em conhece-lo – ela estende a mão.

- Prazer senhorita – ele a cumprimenta – então é você a doentinha?

- Não sensei, essa é filha do alquimista do aço, a doente é a alquimista da água e não é tão baixinha e nem loira como essa aí.

- Você vai ver quem é baixinha... – ela dizia para si mesma.

- Mas então senhorita, o que uma jovem tão bonita faz por aqui?

- Eu vim apenas visita-los e o senhor?

- Eu vim trazer a possível solução para um dos problemas.

- Qual? A falta de sorte que o Raymond tem com as mulheres ou o hábito da minha mãe ficar atirando em todo mundo quando está nervosa?

- Nenhum desses.

- Então qual?

- Eu posso curar a mulher que está doente.

- Sério?

- Mas com uma condição.

- Qual sensei, eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Você vai para o Sul no meu lugar e vai ficar a frente das tropas na guerra contra o país inimigo.

- O que?

- Acha que eu viria para a central só para ver a Riza? Eu sinto saudade da minha sobrinha mais nem tanto.

- O que estão falando de mim? – Riza descia as escadas com um semblante sério e irritadiço.

- Rizaaaa! Como você está linda.

- Corta essa titio, eu escutei tudo enquanto descia e filho meu não vai voltar pra guerra nenhuma.

- Mãe, mas é para o bem da...

- Eu sei, mas se o seu tio viesse de boa vontade faze-lo ele o faria, mas como não o fez então não temos nada a fazer.

- E se eu decidir ir e ficar no lugar dele?

- Então esqueça que tem uma mãe e dois filhos para criar.

- Mãe! – Richard parou um pouco e pensou – "ela disse dois? Será que ela escutou?".

- E não me olhe com essa cara, do jeito que você e a Violet estavam gritando aqui na sala era impossível de toda a central não saber da gravidez da Violet.

Ambos ficaram espantados com a afirmação de Riza, tanto Richard quanto Violet, que a essas horas já estava mais vermelha do que a roupa do papai Noel. Enquanto eles olhavam para Riza, a mesma tratou de intimar Samuel a tomar alguma providencia.

- E então vai ajudá-la ou o quê? Olha que eu posso te denunciar ao meu marido por ficar fazendo chantagem com um oficial do exercito e ele pode baixar a sua patente ou até te expulsar do exercito.

- Você não faria isso...

- Não duvida não sensei, em casa ou no quartel é ela quem manda no grandioso Führer Roy Mustang. – Richard dizia com medo do que poderia vir a acontecer.

- E então?

- Onde está a paciente?

- Acho bom mesmo e o senhor que não ande na linha que eu lhe mando para um lugar mais distante ainda, pior que os cafundós lá no Sul.

- Como quiser.

- E essa semana mesmo eu faço questão que você volte ao seu posto.

- "Eu acho que infelizmente não será preciso, minha querida Riza".

Ele não teve coragem para negar a nada do que Riza falasse afinal quem iria contra uma mulher armada, que sabe atirar melhor do que ninguém e é a esposa do Führer? Ele ainda não estava louco.

Entrou no quarto de Simone e a viu dormindo, se aproximou dela e a descobriu, pediu para que Riza a virasse de costas e ela o fez. Ele começou a desenhar algumas coisas nas costas delas com o seu próprio sangue e depois de terminado ele olhou atentamente para o rosto dos presentes.

- Agora eu vou ter de fazer a parte mais difícil e que eu ainda não tenho certeza se pode dar certo.

- E o que seria isso sensei?

- É uma alquimia antiga e praticamente extinta do povo de Xerxes, eles a usavam para prolongar a vida de nobres e futuros imperadores de seu país, quando estas estavam com doenças que as levariam à morte ou já estavam com a idade bem avançada e não tinham ninguém para colocar em seus postos. Este processo apenas desacelera a doença, mas não a extingue por completo, ou seja, se tudo der certo ela vai viver durante mais uns dois anos antes de falecer por meio dessa mesma doença.

- E como você aprendeu tudo isso? – perguntava Riza um pouco desconfiada.

- Me mandaram para o quinto dos infernos, onde não tem nada para se fazer, a gente começa a pesquisar algumas coisas para matar o tempo.

- Hum...

- E também tem mais um risco nesse processo. – ele dizia sério.

- E qual é?

- Parte da doença dessa pessoa, passa automaticamente para a pessoa que está realizando a alquimia para deixar mais lento o processo, ou seja...

- O senhor vai ficar com parte da doença da Simone e vai morrer.

- Não fique triste meu rapaz, eu já sou um velho e não me importa mais a vida, a única pessoa que me dava forças para continuar já se foi faz muitos anos e o que eu estou fazendo é somente me apresar para encontrá-la.

- Titio, o senhor está falando da tia Caroline, não é?

- Esperta como o seu pai minha querida.

Então Samuel se ajeitou e começou o processo, arrancando alguns gritos de dor de Simone. Demorou por volta de duas horas até que o processo se acabasse, fazendo Samuel cair no chão exausto e Simone desmaiar.

Algum tempo se passou até que Simone recobrasse a consciência e visse o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, ela se sentia pouco melhor e mais leve, como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso das costas, mas o seu corpo ainda estava muito dolorido.

Samuel por sua vez estava em um estado deplorável e a beira da morte, ele não conseguia nem mais se levantar, mexia apenas alguns músculos do corpo com muita dificuldade, certamente a hora dele já estava para chegar.

Richard ficou ao lado dele durante todo o tempo, não queria abandoná-lo em uma hora dessas e nem poderia, afinal ele era o seu sensei e lhe ensinou boa parte do que sabia. A noite caiu e com ela o desespero e toda a tristeza da família dos Mustang. Samuel Hawkeye faleceu.

O velório foi silencioso e rápido, sem muitos detalhes. Ao voltarem para casa todos ficaram sentados na grande sala, observando a lareira e relembrando os momentos em que passaram junto de Samuel. Depois de muito se lembrarem, foram para a mesa de jantar.

- Depois do que aconteceu eu nem ao menos fui ver como a Simone está se sentindo.

- Ela está dormindo, aparentemente ela está melhor. – dizia Riza num tom calmo.

- Que bom.

- Parece que não temos nenhum assunto – Roy estava tentando mudar o ar de tristeza dos presentes à mesa – Rachel o que você tem feito ultimamente?

- Nada pai, mas por que você não pergunta pro Rich? Eu acho que ele sim tem assunto.

- Por que você está dizendo isso Rachel?

- Pergunte para ele.

- Richard você pode me responder.

- Não é nada de mais.

- Se não é nada de mais, então nos diga.

- É só a Violet que está grávida.

- O que? – Roy quase caiu para trás – Como assim grávida? Vocês não se preveniram? No que você estava pensando? O que você vai fazer agora? Vai casar? E com quem?

Um tiro interrompe o surto de Roy.

- Calma Roy, do jeito que você está falando alto, vai acordar o Nicolas.

- Foi só por isso que você atirou? Por causa do Nich? – Richard a olhava espantado.

- É lógico, ou achou que eu fiz isso por sua causa?

- Eu achei! Afinal as mães não devem proteger os filhos?

- Mas quando os filhos acabam não se protegendo fazem outros filhos, fazendo assim eles deixarem de ser filhos e se tornarem pais.

- Essa foi uma indireta?

- Se você entendeu assim...

- Para ficar bem claro eu e a Violet nos protegemos, mas a camisinha estourou.

Roy nesse momento corre para tampar os ouvidos de Rachel, que não entendeu o porquê do seu pai estar fazendo aquilo.

- Dá para parar de falar essas coisas perto da minha filinha? Ela ainda é muito pura para ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

- Roy!

- Que foi querida?

- Sente-se no seu lugar agora mesmo – ela apontava uma arma para a cabeça dele.

- Sim querida.

- E o que você pretende fazer em relação a sua atual situação Richard?

- Que situação?

- A de ser pai novamente, mas dessa vez com uma mãe diferente.

- Eu não sei, a Violet não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro e a Simone, eu não consigo a ver como algo a mais na minha vida, o que eu sinto por ela é grande, mas não o suficiente para ficar ao lado dela pelo resto da minha vida.

- Entendo, mas você tem que se decidir.

- Se você demorar o nanico do aço vem até aqui para te obrigar a casar – Roy debochava.

- Para com isso pai, eu não quero me casar obrigado, se eu for me casar eu quero fazer isso de livre e espontânea vontade e também duvido muito que a Violet queira se casar comigo só por estar grávida.

- Vai ser como a sua mãe.

- Quando nos casamos você não tinha um filho com outra mulher.

- Mas de início você não queria se casar por achar que eu estava te pedindo por obrigação por causa do Richard.

- É claro que eu tinha que achar isso Roy, você só me pediu em casamento depois que eu engravidei.

- Mas não queria dizer que eu não te amava antes disso.

Roy se levanta e vai até a direção de Riza e lhe dá um beijo, fazendo com que os filhos do casal saírem da mesa sem se pronunciar, pois eles já sabiam muito bem aonde aquilo iria terminar.

Raymond ficou na sala com Rachel jogando Xadrez – como de praxe de todo Mustang – enquanto Richard ia até o quarto de Simone saber como ela estava. Ele entrou e a encontrou sentada lendo um livro, ela estava levemente mais corada e com uma aparência um pouco melhor.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Richard.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Estou um pouco melhor, as dores diminuíram e a minha tontura passou.

- Que bom.

- Mas eu acho que não foi só por isso que você veio até aqui, então me conte logo de uma vez.

- Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa e que seja dita por mim e que não chegue aos seus ouvidos por outras pessoas.

- Desembucha...

- A Violet está grávida.

- Nossa! Que notícia boa! E quando vocês vão se casar?

- O que? A gente não vai se casar.

- Como assim? Eu achei que vocês estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Estávamos no passado e agora já estamos no presente e não existe mais esse sentimento.

- Duvido.

- Então deixe de duvidar e aceite os fatos, a Violet me largou e agora não é um filho que vai me fazer ficar com ela.

- Esse é o seu modo de se vingar dela? A abandonando?

- Ela já tem quem a console, e o fato de que eu não vou ficar com ela não quer dizer que eu não vou assumir mais um filho.

- Seus pais já sabem da gravidez dela?

- Já.

- E como eles reagiram?

- Estavam bem tranqüilos.

- E o que você vai fazer de agora em diante?

- Viver a minha vida, pelo menos aproveitá-la o máximo que eu posso, afinal eu não posso deixar as garotas aqui da central sozinhas.

- Você não muda nunca.

- Pra que mudar? Eu tentei pela Violet e não deu certo, então acho melhor eu continuar o mesmo, me queira quem quiser e quem não quiser se lamente pelo resto da vida.

- Você não acha que está sendo um pouco radical nessa sua atitude?

- Talvez eu precise, quem sabe assim eu pare de sofrer por quem não me merece. – ele disse seco e saiu do quarto.

- O que está acontecendo com você Rich? – Simone perguntava-se sozinha no quarto, ela não reconhecia mais as atitudes que Richard tomava e nem o comportamento que ele estava adotando, realmente ele estava disposto a mudar para tentar esquecer a Violet.

A semana foi se passando e o temperamento de Richard mudando conforme os dias se passavam, cada vez mais ele saía com mulheres bonitas e diferentes a cada noite, o pouco tempo que tinha livre durante o dia ele dedicava ao filho e assim se seguia a sua rotina.

Certa manhã, depois de várias decisões e papéis assinados Simone decidiu ir embora e desapareceu sem dizer nada, deixando apenas uma carta e voltando para o leste, ela ainda tinha muita coisa para resolver então achou melhor deixar o filho aos cuidados de Richard.

Violet estava cada vez mais envolvida com o suposto "amigo", eles saíam com freqüência para jantar e se divertir. Ele estava sempre presente nos enjôos e nas tonturas de Violet, a ajudando cada vez que ela precisasse.

Richard acabara de se ocupar com um caso importantíssimo, e não estava com nem um pingo de vontade de falar com ninguém, passava o dia trancado em sua sala, saía apenas para respirar um pouco e logo voltava a se trancar dentro da enorme sala.

Certo dia ele saiu apressadamente com o seu carro do quartel, parecia até que iria matar alguém, e certamente era essa a sua intenção. Ele havia conseguido uma excelente pista de um dos assassinos mais procurados em toda a central e estava indo ao seu encontro.

Richard chegou destemido ao local e sem nenhum reforço ou algo do tipo, ele foi sozinho com a cara e a coragem que tinha. Quando ele avistou o tal assassino foi diretamente ao seu encontro com os dedos a ponto de estalá-los.

Mas como nem tudo são flores no mundo das maravilhas o assassino foi mais rápido que Richard e começou a atirar no nosso jovem Coronel. A batalha entre os dois foi pouco intensa, mas com muitos danos físicos para ambos.

Quando estava quase perdendo todas as suas forças, Richard decide criar uma pequena explosão para dar logo um fim aquilo tudo, mas ele não calculou muito bem a sua mira, fazendo não somente o assassino se machucar bastante, mas como a si próprio sair muito ferido.

Quando a tarde chegou o Führer recebeu a notícia de que Richard estava no hospital muito ferido, e logo essa mesma notícia foi espalhada por toda a central, fazendo assim o coração de muitas jovens se desmancharem em lágrimas, até mesmo o de Violet.

Violet assim que recebeu a notícia, foi correndo para o hospital saber notícias de Richard, mas foi barrada na entrada por alguns oficiais.

- Me deixem entrar!

- Senhorita, nós não podemos e a não ser que a senhorita seja uma militar está proibida de entrar neste recinto hospitalar.

- Mas por quê?

- Metade das mulheres desta cidade quer entrar aqui pelo mesmo objetivo que a senhorita, querem ver o Coronel Richard Mustang, mas não podem! Foram ordens diretas da Capitã Riza Hawkeye.

- Mas eu estou grávida dele e tenho todo o direito de vê-lo.

- Você acha que é a primeira que usa essa desculpa de gravidez moçinha? Faça-me rir com essa.

- E se eu te disser que sou filha do renomado alquimista do aço.

- Mesmo assim não pode entrar aqui, pelo que eu sei o alquimista do aço não está doente e muito menos internado neste hospital.

- Mas como você é difícil, eu só quero saber como o Richard está.

- Se era só isso por que não fez como as outras e perguntou?

- E você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Eu sei que ele está em coma, ele sofreu uma forte pancada na cabeça e tem umas três costelas quebradas e uma enorme queimadura no corpo causada pela explosão.

Violet começou a chorar – Isso é tudo culpa minha.

- Clama moça, a culpa não foi sua! Ele fez isso para o bem de todos aqui da central e eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem – o militar estava todo sem jeito ao tentar acalmar Violet.

- Não vai ficar tudo bem, o Richard vai morrer e eu nem vou poder pedir perdão a ele por tudo que eu fiz.

- A senhorita não fez nada, não se culpe, por favor.

- Eu fiz sim – ela enxugava algumas lágrimas – eu o abandonei quando ele mais precisou de mim, o deixei sem ao menos lhe dizer nada e o fiz sofrer por isso.

Violet continuou chorando por mais algum tempo na porta do hospital. Alguns minutos depois Raymond aparece e vê Violet chorando, ele se aproxima dela.

- O que você está fazendo por aqui Violet?

- Ray? – Ela o abraça.

- Calma Violet, o Rich é forte e eu tenho certeza de que ele vai sair dessa.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- No meu primeiro dia de guerra ele me disse que nada iria acontecer com nós dois e que se fosse para a gente morrer a gente morreria junto em um campo de batalha, protegendo um ao outro, e eu sei que o Rich nunca quebra a suas promessas e não seria essa que ele iria quebrar.

- Ray, mas...

- Você já foi vê-lo?

- Não consegui entrar.

- Então vamos comigo, eu acho que apesar dele estar em coma ele vai gostar da sua visita.

Ela apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e os dois entraram no hospital, perto de onde Richard se encontrava estavam no corredor Roy, Riza, Rachel, Havoc, Rebecca, Ed, Winry, Gregori e alguns soldados que trabalhavam com ele.

- Como ele está mãe?

- Ainda do mesmo jeito – Riza falava tristemente e com o rosto todo vermelho de tanto chorar. – eu tenho vontade de entrar naquele quarto e acorda-lo como eu faço todos os dias e vê-lo reclamando por isso.

- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, não é querida? – Roy estava abraçando Riza e também muito triste. – ele precisa dormir um pouco, você vai ver que logo ele já vai estar de pé e fazendo toda aquela bagunça novamente.

- Eu espero que sim, não agüento ver o meu filho deitado em uma cama de hospital e cheio de machucados.

- Vaso ruim não quebra Riza – Havoc tenta anima-la – ele é feito você e o Roy em uma guerra, se machucam e assustam a gente por nada e daqui a pouco a já está fazendo piadinha e atirando-nos outros de novo.

Riza sorriu um pouco, mas não demorou a que voltasse a se preocupar. Violet ficou sentada apenas observando a conversa, ela estava cansada demais para dizer alguma coisa. Riza sentou-se ao lado de Violet e segurou em sua mão.

- Eu queria acreditar que ele está apenas dormindo e que logo ele vai acordar com aquele sorriso e perguntar o que tem para comer com aquele jeitinho manhoso dele. – Riza dizia virando-se para Violet.

- Eu queria que ele estivesse agora do meu lado e que estivesse tentado escutar se o bebê vai chutar e adivinhando se vai ser menino ou menina, brincando com a minha barriga e dizendo coisas bobas para me fazer sorrir.

- Ele tem esse jeito de menino, mas no fundo é um grande homem que não precisa de muita coragem para dizer o que sente e o que está pensando, foi sempre assim que eu o imaginei quando ele era uma criança e parece que ele se tornou tudo isso para me ver sorrir.

- Ele é sempre assim, se sacrifica para ver as pessoas ao redor dele bem e felizes, sem se importar muito com a própria felicidade ou vontade.

- Foi assim que ele encarou o exército, de uma maneira que fizesse eu e o Roy felizes por ele, então ele se conformou e continuou com essa profissão.

A conversa das duas continuaria se o médico não aparecesse com notícias, e pela cara que o médico fazia, não eram boas notícias.

- Vocês são os familiares do Senhor... – ele olha a ficha – Senhor Richard Mustang Hawkeye?

- Isso mesmo, eu sou o pai dele, Roy Mustang.

- Senhor Mustang, as notícias que eu lhe trago infelizmente não são nada boas, o quadro do seu filho Richard se agravou e a pancada que ele levou foi severamente forte, fazendo alguns músculos se contraírem e causarem algumas hemorragias internas, algumas queimaduras ultrapassaram camadas de pele e que irão ser praticamente irreparáveis e o mais grave de tudo isso é que...

- O que houve?

- O Senhor Richard perdeu muito sangue e...

- Desembucha Doutor! O que houve com o meu filho?

- Ele vai precisar de uma generosa quantia de sangue e vai precisar de um transplante.

- Transplante pra que? O Que houve com ele?

- Ele vai precisar de um transplante de córnea, por ele ter batido forte com a cabeça e uma das áreas atingidas foi uma área da visão, então precisaremos fazer esse transplante o mais rápido possível ou ele irá perder completamente a visão e pode até morrer com a hemorragia causada pelas próprias córneas dele.

Continua...


	16. Kapitel 16

Depois de tal notícia, todos ficaram praticamente sem reação. Imediatamente Roy mandou que procurassem um doador compatível com Richard, essa missão que seria uma das mais difíceis que ele enfrentaria.

Sem prestar muita atenção, Violet nota uma pessoa dar entrada no hospital, e não era uma pessoa qualquer era alguém que Violet reconhecia muito bem, era Simone. Aparentemente ela teve uma recaída em sua doença enquanto se dirigia para a Central e imediatamente ela foi levada para lá.

Violet se aproximou de onde ela se encontrava deitada, ela tentava não mostrar a ela que estava no hospital por causa de Richard.

- Simone?

- Violet, que bom que é você.

- O que aconteceu Simone?

- Eu passei mal durante a viagem e me trouxeram para cá, mas o que você está fazendo no hospital Violet?

- Eu... Tive... Uma consulta, isso uma consulta para saber como está o bebê.

- Que bom, e como ele está?

- Está bem e como você está se sentindo?

- Eu acho que desta vez não tem volta, me senti muito mal durante todo o caminho e no curto período em que eu estive no Leste com a minha irmã.

- Simone...

- O que foi Violet? Você me parece triste.

- O Richard...

- Já sei, ele não quer assumir é isso!

- Não, é outra coisa.

- Então o que foi? Você já está me deixando preocupada.

- O Richard está muito mal.

- Cadê ele? – ela disse se desesperando.

- Está neste hospital e não está nada bem.

- Tem cura?

- Ele pode ficar cego ou até mesmo...

- Como? Ele não pode! Eu tenho que sair daqui e fazer alguma coisa, eu não posso – ela quase desmaia – eu não posso ficar aqui parada e inválida, o Rich precisa de ajuda.

- Todos nós estamos do lado dele, agora temos que esperar um doador aparecer e salvar o nosso Rich.

- Do que ele precisa?

- Ele precisa fazer um transplante de córnea o mais rápido possível.

- Se eu for compatível, então ele não precisa mais.

- Como assim?

- Retirem as minhas e coloquem nele, eu já estou morrendo e não vou precisar mesmo, o Richard precisa bem mais que eu nesse momento.

- Simone...

- Não discuta Violet! Eu quero fazer isso.

- Mas...

- Eu nunca permitiria que alguma coisa acontecesse com o Richard, ele é o pai do meu filho e ele tem uma vida inteira pela frente e eu o que tenho? Uma morte certa, eu quero pelo menos fazer algo de útil antes de morrer Violet.

- Eu acho que consigo te compreender.

- Então me deixe ajudar o Richard e faze-lo enxergar.

- Você sabe que esse transplante pode custar a sua vida?

- Eu sempre estive disposta a dar a minha vida pelo Richard e não vai ser agora que eu irei desistir. – ela disse com um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios.

Simone foi levada por um médico para fazer um teste e saber se a córnea dela era compatível com a de Richard, e como que por milagre era. Ela foi induzida para uma sala de cirurgia para fazer o transplante.

Algumas horas depois o médico sai da sala de cirurgia dizendo que o transplante em Richard foi um sucesso, mas que infelizmente Simone não tinha resistido à hemorragia e aos vários danos causados em seu organismo e morreu em cima da mesa de cirurgia.

Richard ainda se encontrava desacordado, mas agora sem muitos riscos. A família Mustang tratou de fazer um velório a altura de Simone, enquanto apenas Violet permanecia no hospital esperando que Richard acordasse, ela foi a única a não ir ao enterro de Simone.

As horas e dias se passavam e nem um sinal de Richard acordar, a família inteira dele e os amigos já voltavam aos seus afazeres rotineiros, pois apesar de Richard ser muito querido por todos, eles ainda tinham muita coisa para fazer e não podiam deixar o país de lado.

A única pessoa que não saiu do lado dele um dia sequer foi Violet, sempre que ela conseguia escapar da escola, ela ia imediatamente vê-lo. Ela ficava sentada ao lado da cama dele apenas o observando até que o horário lhe permitisse.

Um dia sem premeditações Violet foi visitar Richard novamente, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama como ela já o fazia e o ficou observando, mas ela não esperava que naquele dia ele começasse a se mexer.

Violet não sabia se entrava em pânico ou se gritava de tanta alegria por ver que a consciência de Richard voltava depois de um longo mês e meio. Ele mexia fracamente os dedos da mão esquerda.

- Richard... – Violet sussurrava em meio às lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

- Hum...

Richard lentamente começa a abrir os olhos e a ver uma forte luz a sua frente e junto com ela o rosto de Violet. Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos por completo, começou a analisar onde estava e percebeu logo que se tratava de um hospital.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – dizia em um sussurro.

- Não se esforce você sofreu um acidente, mas agora está tudo bem.

Ele começa a se lembrar da batalha que teve com o assassino e da explosão que causou, depois disso, era um enigma para ele.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Alguns oficiais o trouxeram.

- O assassino, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Você o matou, mas não se importe com isso agora, descanse.

- Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio – Já faz aproximadamente uns 50 dias.

- Tudo isso?

- É, e você preocupou todo mundo moçinho.

- Se eu preocupei mesmo, por que então só tem você por aqui?

- Por que todo mundo está trabalhando, mas os seus pais e seus irmãos vêm te ver aqui todos os dias.

- E você?

- Eu também.

- Você não queria um tempo?

- Mas esse acidente me fez perceber que esse tempo pode ser muito longo, e eu não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de você.

- Agora você me entende. – ele sorria fraco.

- Rich, eu tenho algo triste para te contar.

- O que foi?

- A Simone...

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela lhe doou uma coisa pela qual você estava precisando e no meio desse procedimento ela não resistiu e...

- Não...

- Isso mesmo, ela está morta.

Richard imediatamente coloca uma das mãos na frente dos olhos, tentando esconder de Violet algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele e o abraçou, ficaram ali durante alguns minutos, até que Violet decide sair do quarto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou avisar ao médico e a sua família que você acordou.

- Não demore.

- Eu prometo ser rápida. – assim, ela saiu do quarto e foi avisar ao médico e a família de Richard que ele havia finalmente acordado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e um médico foi fazer alguns exames em Richard e descobrir que não ficara nenhuma seqüela. Violet ficou esperando no corredor até que o médico acabasse e não demorou muito para que ela visse Riza adentrar ao hospital correndo.

- Como ele está?

- Fique calma, o médico está lá dentro com ele.

- Quando ele acordou?

- Faz pouco tempo, cerca de uma hora.

- E por que você não me chamou no mesmo instante?

- Calma tia Riza, ele não vai fugir, pelo menos agora não mais.

- Graças a Deus.

- Eu já contei a ele sobre a Simone.

- E como ele reagiu?

- Como qualquer pessoa reagiria, não admitindo, mas chorando.

- Assim como o Roy...

As duas ficaram conversando até o médico permitir que Riza entrasse no quarto, Violet continuou no corredor, ela queria que Riza ficasse a sós com o filho. Não demorou pra que o restante da família chegasse também, Roy na frente quase derrubando quem aparecesse em sua frente e sendo seguido pelos dois filhos.

Assim como Riza, ele também entrou no quarto de Richard, não deixando um minuto sequer de ser seguido por Raymond e Rachel. Eles ficaram durante bastante tempo dentro do quarto dele, nem se lembraram de Violet no corredor, mas assim que Richard se lembrou já era tarde de mais, ela havia ido para casa.

Na manhã seguinte Richard fazia mais uma série de exames, estes que o deixavam muito irritado, ele não queria estar ali, queria estar em qualquer lugar menos em um hospital, até mesmo cogitou que estar assinando uma pilha enorme de relatórios era melhor do que estar ali.

Ele ficava cada vez mais inquieto naquela cama, ele queria sair logo dali, mas ficou bem mais calmo quando avistou Violet entrando no aposento. Imediatamente um sorriso brotou em seus lábios junto com uma leve sensação de bem-estar e calmaria.

- Você demorou Violet.

- Como assim? Eu acabei de chegar.

- Você me disse que voltaria logo ontem e só voltou hoje, demorou muito.

- Mais agora eu estou aqui – ela se aproxima da cama – você também demorou muito.

- Mas eu estava inconsciente e você não, bem que podia ter passado a noite aqui comigo.

- Pra que?

- Era melhor ficar com você a noite toda do que ficar com o meu subordinado, ele é chato quando quer.

- Então o Coronel Richard ficou a noite toda com um subordinado? – ela falava debochada – que cena mais linda, queria ter visto.

- Há ha, muito engraçado. – ele faz um beiçinho.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu também tenho uma vida sabia? Preciso dormir e me alimentar bem ou você quer que o seu filho nasça como?

- Eu nem perguntei dele não é? Como os dois estão passando?

- Esse pequenino aqui não faz muita bagunça, mas em compensação o mais velho...

- Você ta falando do Nich?

- Ele já está muito esperto e não é mais aquele garotinho quietinho que você conheceu, agora ele está imperativo e não para mais quieto.

- Ele já ta cantando alguma garotinha na rua?

- Não, mas falta pouco.

- Que bom, tomara que os dois sejam assim.

- Você está insinuando que o meu filho vai ser um mulherengo?

- E por que não? Ele vai ser um Mustang.

- Mas não quer dizer que ele tem que ser mulherengo.

- Claro que tem! O sobrenome dele o obriga e ainda mais sendo filho e neto de quem é. Ele vai ter que honrar o nome dos Mustang também.

- E se for menina?

- Aí vai ser complicado, vou ter que arranjar um guarda-costas para ela.

- Pra que?

- Para que nenhum moleque chegue perto da **MINHA** filha.

- Eu quero que o meu filho também tenha o meu sobrenome.

- Mas é lógico que vai ter o seu sobrenome, você vai se tornar Mustang também.

- Hã?

- Que foi? Que eu saiba já te pedi em casamento, mas se quiser eu peço de novo.

- Richard... – ela estava atônita.

- Para de me olhar com essa cara, até parece que eu te pedi uma coisa de outro mundo.

- Rich eu...

- Você aceita?

- Com uma condição.

- Lá vem, mas fala qual?

- Eu quero que você me respeite e mesmo se não estiver mais afim de mim, eu quero que me fale.

- Era só isso?

Ela o olha com um olhar mortal.

- Ta bem, era só para confirmar – ele se senta – pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso, eu sei que se eu não for sincero com você eu posso perdê-la e isso é o que eu menos quero nesta vida.

- Rich eu quero que você me diga a verdade sobre uma coisa, e eu quero ouvir de você.

- O que?

- Naquela noite em que eu dormi na sua casa, quando a Simone ainda estava viva e estava hospedada lá.

- O que tem?

- Você ficou com ela?

Richard bufou e revirou os olhos, não entendia por que Violet queria revirar uma história tão antiga, pelo menos para ele.

- Eu apenas a beijei naquela noite, nada mais que isso.

- E o que você sentiu?

- Que eu não sentia a mesma coisa do que quando eu estava com você, era sem sentimento, sem paixão, sem amor.

- E o que você sente quando me beija?

- Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você.

Ele se aproxima ainda mais de Violet e sela a distancia que havia entre eles com um beijo. O beijo deles foi demorado, como se tivessem matando a saudades de todo o tempo que eles estiveram longe um do outro, como se aquele beijo fosse à prova de que nunca mais iriam se separar.

À medida que o beijo ia se prolongando as carícias entre os dois começavam incessantemente, como se precisassem um do outro naquele momento, não se importando onde estavam e quem poderia vê-los ali. Richard foi passando as suas abeis mãos pelo corpo de Violet, tirando aos poucos as roupas que ela vestia.

Violet também não se continha, queria ser de Richard naquele instante, ela não estava nem ligando para o fato de estar grávida ou não, o que ela queria tinha um nome e estava diante dela, chamava-se Richard Mustang e seria dela naquele momento.

Em pouco tempo eles estavam completamente nus naquele quarto de hospital, se agarrando em cima da cama. Richard a beijava por toda a extensão do corpo, e ela por sua vez a cada movimento mais "ardente" o arranhava as costas e gemia o seu nome, Richard sabia muito bem como agrada-la e ao mesmo tempo satisfazer as suas vontades.

Eles estavam no limite de suas carícias e prontos para aumentar o ritmo de seus desejos, Richard sem pensar duas vezes se acomodou entre as pernas de Violet e a penetrou com destreza e rapidez, a fazendo gemer ainda mais pelo seu nome.

Richard a estocava cada vez mais forte, sentia que nada poderia separá-los naquele momento tão intimo e pessoal. Violet o convidava a aumentar a velocidade, cruzando as pernas pela cintura do moreno, que atendia cada uma de suas exigências sem pestanejar.

Depois de tanto se amarem ambos chegaram ao limite, fazendo com que Violet se deitar-se, exausta, sobre o corpo suado de Richard. Eles ficaram por pouco tempo nesta posição, pois notaram que ainda estavam em um hospital e que alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento.

Violet se vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu e se sentou na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama, Richard não foi tão rápido assim e logo se deitou confortavelmente na cama. Depois que se ajeitaram começaram um incessante ataque de risos.

- Não acredito que fizemos isso aqui – ele ria mais ainda.

- E eu por acaso acredito nisso? Já pensou se alguém fica sabendo?

- Já e essa pessoa vai ser o meu filho quando ele tiver idade para escutar essas coisas.

- Richard! – ela olha-o indignada.

- Que foi? Sabia que eu fui gerado dentro de um carro?

- O.o

- Não me olhe assim é verdade e foi o meu pai que me contou.

- Mas como ele te disse isso?

- Conversas de pai e filho, ele me disse aonde fez cada um dos meus irmãos e cá entre nós, foram lugares mais esquisitos que um hospital.

- Não acredito que ele falou disso para você.

- O seu pai também falou onde você e o Gregori foram gerados.

- O meu pai?

- É ele também estava nessa conversa.

- Mas você não é filho dele.

- Mas o Gregori estava junto.

- Entendi...

- Quer saber onde você foi gerada?

- Hum...

- Se você não quiser, eu... – ele a provocava.

- Ta bom, fala logo! Eu sei que você está louco para dizer.

- Foi nos fundos de um mercadinho que fica no meio da estrada que dá para a cidade natal dos seus pais.

- Não acredito, e o Greg?

- Ele foi lá em casa.

- Como assim?

- Minha mãe armou para que a sua mãe ficasse sozinha com o seu pai e aí... Eu acho que não preciso falar o resto.

- O Raymond?

- Agora você está curiosa, não é?

- Você que começou com esse assunto, continua logo.

- O Ray foi debaixo da mesa do meu aniversário, bem na hora do parabéns aí todo mundo descobriu.

- E a Rachel?

- Essa aí vai orgulhar o lugar onde foi gerada.

- E que seria?

- No quartel, bem no meio do expediente.

- E por que você diz que ela vai orgulhar o lugar onde ela foi gerada?

- Ela me disse que quer entrar para o exercito, quer ser como a nossa mãe e ter algumas habilidades do nosso pai.

- Ela quer ser atiradora e alquimista das chamas.

- Não.

- Mas você acabou de falar isso.

- Eu disse que ela queria ser um pouco dos dois, mas não disse que ela queria ser os dois.

- Então o que ela quer ser?

- Quer criar armas que soltam chamas imensas e que poderão devastar uma população imensa.

- Caramba – ela estava pasma – ela me parecia tão doce e meiga, nunca imaginei isso dela.

- E quem olha para a minha mãe também não imagina como ela é de verdade.

- Tomara que ela nunca tenha que usar essa tal arma.

- Eu também espero isso, mas por certo lado vai ser muito bom ela criar esse tipo de coisa.

- E posso saber o por quê?

- Lógico! Aí nenhum safado vai tentar se aproximar e se aproveitar dela.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, vai ser assim até ela se casar.

- Que nada, vou ser pior! Vou ficar assim até ela ficar uma velhinha de uns 90 anos.

- Quanto exagero.

- Por que exagero?

- E se eu tiver uma menina?

- Vai ser pior, aí ela vai ter que receber uma atenção ainda maior, mas é claro que não vai ser por que o meu instinto diz que vai ser um menino.

- Instinto atrasado, o menino já nasceu e agora pode ser uma menina.

- Violet deixa a menina para ser a caçula, eu ainda quero ter mais um menino.

- Espera aí! Deixa-me ver se estou fazendo a conta certa, você quer ter três filhos?

- Não.

- Que alívio.

- Eu quero ter quatro.

- O que? – ela olha-o espantada.

- Qual o problema? Já estamos na metade do caminho mesmo, eu já tenho dois meninos e agora só vai faltar mais dois.

- E você também não vai querer um filho de cada mulher não?

- Não, prefiro ter um filho com a Simone e três com você mesmo.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu quero ter mais dois filhos depois deste.

- Nós temos bastante amor e energia, não vai demorar muito para que a camisinha falhe de novo e você se esqueça de tomar os remédios de novo...

- Já entendi.

- E falando em remédios, você já providenciou o seu?

- Ainda não, quando fui fazer isso descobri que estava grávida.

Ele pega na mão dela e a olha intensamente no fundo dos olhos.

- Você é realmente linda.

- E você não perde uma oportunidade.

- Violet, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Qual?

- Poderia arrumar todos os preparativos para o nosso casamento, já que estou aqui não posso fazer muita coisa e...

Ele foi interrompido por um súbito abraço de Violet, que não fazia a mínima questão de esconder as lágrimas de alegria que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Richard retribuiu o abraço e apenas a observava com um sorriso no rosto, até que a escutou falar.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Se eu não tivesse seria um completo asno.

Ela sorriu – Pare de brincadeiras, eu estou falando sério – levanta o rosto para encara-lo – eu não quero que você mude a sua vida e seus hábitos por minha causa, deixe de ser quem você é por um mero detalhe.

- Eu não acho que um filho seja "um mero detalhe" e mesmo que fosse não seria ele o motivo por me fazer estar apaixonado e querer passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado.

O momento teria sido perfeito e terminado com um beijo apaixonado de ambos, mas isso não aconteceu e eles foram interrompidos Rachel que entrava em prantos dentro do quarto, como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido.

Continua...


	17. Kapitel 17

Após Rachel entrar no quarto aos prantos, ela foi diretamente à direção de Richard e o abraçou sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra apenas lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. Richard se preocupou, fazia muito tempo que não via a irmã assim, de forma tão desesperada.

Quando parecia que o choro havia diminuído, Richard puxou o rosto dela e a encarou como se suplicasse por respostas. Rachel limpou os olhos e respirou fundo, ela ainda estava absorvendo a informação que recebera.

- Está pronta para me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Rich... Eu não quero ir...

- Ir para onde?

- Para o reformatório do norte.

- Mas por que você iria para lá?

- Eu acidentalmente...

- O que você fez Rachel Mustang Hawkeye?

- Eu explodi uma pequena parte do quartel com a arma que eu inventei.

- Que tamanho é essa parte? – ele olhava-a desconfiado.

- Vamos dizer que agora o quartel está 1/3 menor do que era.

- O que? Como você fez isso? Destruiu a minha sala? Por que a mamãe não te matou ainda? Que merda de arma é essa? Você está louca? Matou alguém? Os federais estão atrás de você? O que o papai fez? E por que diabos o norte iria querer você por lá? O que você estava fazendo no quartel também? E por que testar uma coisa dessas por lá? – ele quase berrava.

- Calma que eu respondo tudo, eu explodi uma parte do quartel por que estava testando uma arma que eu criei, não destruí a sua sala, a mamãe não me matou por que o papai não deixou, era uma arma que atira chamas enormes, eu não estou louca e não matei ninguém, só feri alguns federais que não vieram atrás de mim por que o papai também não deixou, o norte era pra eu poder aprender a ser disciplinada pela tia Olivie e ajudar na fronteira do país, eu estava de passagem pelo quartel e decidi testar a potencia da minha arma já que não tinha ninguém por perto.

Richard olha-a pasmo – Como assim não destruiu a minha sala? Que tipo de irmã é você que nem para me ajudar serve e se era pra destruir o quartel porque não começou pela minha sala? É um lugar inútil mesmo.

Violet e Rachel o olham mais pasmo ainda.

- Richard! Isso não é jeito de falar com a sua irmã, você deveria dar uma bronca nela ou algo do tipo, mas você só se importa com a sua sala.

- E qual o problema, já que ela ia destruir o quartel mesmo, poderia muito bem ter destruído a minha sala, assim eu não precisaria voltar a trabalhar ou dividir uma sala com outros federais.

- Rich o que eu faço agora?

- Primeiro: tenta encarar a mamãe sem morrer, Segundo: Usa toda a influencia que você tem com o papai ao seu favor e Terceiro: Não me mete nisso.

- Richard!

- Que foi? Eu não quero levar bronca por causa dela, eu já tenho bastante coisa para me preocupar.

- Como por exemplo? – Rachel o olhava descrente.

- Cuidar dos meus filhos, apesar de um deles ainda não ter nascido e cuidar dos preparativos para o meu casamento, arranjar uma casa para morar, mobiliar...

- Chega! Eu já entendi, mas ainda não acredito que você está falando em casamento – ela olha-o meio desconfiada – tem certeza de que é o Richard mesmo? Aquela pancada na sua cabeça foi forte mesmo não é? Com o que aquele cara te acertou?

- Sou eu e ele não acertou a minha cabeça.

- O maior mulherengo deste país vai se aposentar? Não acredito, aonde vai parar a fama dos Mustang desse jeito? Se deixar por conta do Raymond a gente ta ferrado, o nosso nome vai para a lama.

Richard passa a mão sobre os cabelos e faz uma cara tanto pensativa e logo depois de desespero – Você tem razão! O nosso nome foi para a merda já, o meu filho vai ser a nossa única salvação! Vou começar a treiná-lo para paquerar as menininhas da creche já.

- Richard!

- Que é Violet? Quem mandou você se envolver com um Mustang, agora agüente as conseqüências e veja o seu filho se tornar um verdadeiro Mustang.

- E se eu quiser colocar o sobrenome dele de Elric?

- Você quer que o meu filho seja menosprezado pelos amiguinhos desde cedo por não ser um Mustang de verdade, de ter um nome genérico e não fazer sucesso com as meninas por onde ele passa?

- Para de tanto melodrama.

- Se você fosse um garoto com toda certeza entenderia.

- Mas como eu sou uma garota e não dou a mínima para isso e ele vai ter o meu sobrenome.

- E você acha que quando nos casarmos você também não vai ter Mustang no nome? E o que o seu filho iria pensar se a mãe dele tivesse Mustang no nome e ele não?

Ela olha-o derrotada – Está bem! Você venceu, o nosso filho vai ter o sobrenome de Mustang, mas se a sua irmãzinha não manchar esse nome primeiro.

- Eu nunca mancharia o nome dos Mustang, tanto que eu já avisei a mamãe que caso eu conseguisse entrar no exercito eu usaria o sobrenome dela.

Richard cutuca Violet – Esqueceu que ela é puxa-saco da minha mãe e ainda por cima se orgulha de ter o sobrenome dela.

Rachel escuta e responde a altura – Tenho orgulho mesmo, a minha mãe é uma mulher admirável e eu tenho muito orgulho de carregar o sobrenome dela tanto quanto o do papai, e quero continuar a linhagem dos Hawkeye tanto quanto a dos Mustang.

- E quando você se casar?

Richard quase berra – Quem disse que eu vou deixar a minha irmãzinha casar?

- Calma Rich, por que mesmo que eu me case, não vou mudar o meu sobrenome por nada deste mundo.

- Assim que se fala, tinha que ser a minha irmã mesmo.

- Convencido – disseram as duas juntas.

Eles ficaram conversando tempo suficiente para que Riza chegasse até lá e encontra-se Rachel, ela não estava com a cara das mais amigáveis e logo que entrou no quarto pediu para que Violet se retirasse, pois ela tinha um assunto de família para tratar.

Violet não se opôs ao pedido de Riza e logo quando saiu do quarto, avistou Roy e Raymond se aproximando.

- Olá Violet, você sabe onde a minha esposa está?

- Oi tio Roy, ela entrou no quarto do Rich agora e está junto com a Rachel e me parecendo muito nervosa.

- A ponto de matar alguém?

- Provavelmente sim.

- Então eu acho melhor me apressar, foi bom te ver Violet!

- Até mais tio Roy e também foi muito bom te ver.

Eles se despediram e Roy entrou mais rápido que um raio no quarto de Richard, quem o via pensava que o mundo estava se acabando e que ele estava tentando impedir tal tragédia. Ao entrar se deparou com Rachel assustada junto a Richard e Riza apontando uma 9mm para os dois e em um estado de nervos altíssimo.

- Pai!

- Oi princesa! Parece que eu cheguei a tempo.

- A tempo de que Roy? – Riza olhava-o quase o fuzilando com o olhar.

- De impedir que você mate a nossa filha por um mero errinho de cálculo, você sabe tão bem como eu que a Rachel não é uma das melhores alunas no termo "matemática".

- Eu sei, mas o que ela fez foi muito sério.

- Eu também sei disso, mas por sorte ninguém se feriu e também aquela área do quartel estava precisando de uma reforma mesmo.

- Você só está admitindo isso agora por causa do acidente que a Rachel causou e se não fosse por isso essa obra iria demorar mais uns seis meses.

- Aí o motivo e agora tem que agradecê-la por ter adiantado essa pequena obra.

- Pequena uma ova e isso não vai mudar a minha decisão de mandá-la para o norte junto com a Olivie.

- Por que eu tenho que ficar com ela? Tem tantas pessoas e lugares nesse mundo.

- Ela sabe muito bem como disciplinar alguém e no norte pelo menos você não pode causar danos a nada e nem a ninguém, exceto pelo país vizinho.

- E quem disse que eu preciso ser disciplinada?

- Disciplinada exatamente não, mas se quiser entrar para o exército eu sugiro que comece a treinar o mais rápido possível.

A loirinha abriu um largo sorriso no rosto e foi correndo aos braços da mãe, esta que retribuiu o abraço vindo da filha que mal podia imaginar que a mãe, apesar de ser daquele tipo "durona", ela sabe muito bem o que fazer para dar um jeitinho nas coisas sem precisar apelar para castigos mais severos e sem desviar os filhos do objetivo que eles devem seguir.

Após essa pequena reconciliação Roy, Raymond e Rachel saíram do quarto deixando Riza sozinha com Richard, ela queria conversar sobre algumas coisas em particular com ele.

- Pelo que vejo você se reconciliou com a Violet.

- É e vamos até casar.

- Ela soube sobre o beijo, não foi?

- Como você... Foi você quem contou para ela?

- Dessa vez não, mas ela me procurou e me perguntou o que ela deveria fazer depois de ter visto aquilo.

- E você como sempre não confirmou e nem negou que eu beijei a Simone.

- Que nada, eu confirmei.

- Mãe?

- Pra que negar uma coisa inegável?

- Para não ferrar com a minha vida.

- Olha só quem fala, sai por aí brigando com assaltantes, quase morre e vem me falar de ferrar a vida. – ela vira o rosto como se estivesse ofendida.

- Me desculpa mãe, eu não queria dizer isso – ele pega na mão dela – eu sei muito bem que você seria a última pessoa que gostaria de ferrar com a minha vida, afinal foi você quem me deu a vida e duvido muito que gostaria de tirar ou ferrar com ela.

- Parece que se tornar pai te trouxe algum juízo afinal – ela se senta na frente de Richard – a cada dia que se passa você fica mais parecido com o seu pai.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Por que quando eu te olho, vejo o mesmo brilho no olhar que eu via no seu pai quando ele era jovem, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo jeito de menino manhoso – ela o abraça – e o mesmo jeito que me faz lembrar o motivo pelo qual eu amo tanto vocês.

- E qual seria esse motivo?

- Que vocês retribuem o amor que eu sinto por vocês do mesmo modo e com acréscimo.

- Não é para tanto, você merece isso e muito mais, sem você eu não existiria mãe. – ele apertava cada vez mais o abraço.

Deixando o momento mãe e filho de lado, vamos nos voltar a Violet que andava pelos corredores do hospital sem algum propósito, mas quando se aproximou de um bebedouro viu uma pessoa muito familiar sentada em uma cadeira de rodas e junto a uma mulher.

- Robert?

Ele se vira e olha para Violet, que estava perplexa ao ver o ex-noivo em uma cadeira de rodas.

- Violet! O que você está fazendo em um lugar como este?

- Comprando roupas é que não é.

- Calma, não precisa me responder a patadas eu só queria saber o que você, que é tão saudável está fazendo em um hospital.

- Desculpa parece que o gênio da tia Riza é contagioso, mas eu estou muito bem e vim até aqui para visitar uma pessoa.

- Aposto que não sou eu.

- Não, era o Richard.

- O que ele tem?

- Ele estava muito mal por causa de um acidente de trabalho, mas agora ele já está melhor e esta semana ele ganha alta.

- Que bom que ele está melhor.

- Eu posso te perguntar o que houve com você?

- Eu sofri um pequeno acidente enquanto fugia com a minha família e fui pego por parte de uma explosão que estava acontecendo, eu caí em cima de alguns ferros e um deles atravessou a minha coluna e fiquei paraplégico.

- Minha nossa e quanto tempo faz isso?

- Cerca de um mês e meio.

Violet imediatamente se lembrou do acidente de Richard e que este acidente poderia ser o mesmo que deixou Robert naquela cadeira de rodas. Ela não tinha como negar, os fatos se encaixavam perfeitamente e apenas um milagre poderia dizer o contrário.

- Robert você sabe que tipo de explosão te atingiu, tipo, como ela foi causada?

- Parece que estava acontecendo uma luta próximo de onde nós estávamos e eu nem pude imaginar que esta luta iria nos atingir, as poucas chamas que eu conseguia ver estavam aparentemente distantes.

- Mas aí...

- Aí aconteceu uma explosão enorme, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer ela era ao nosso lado, então fomos pegos em cheio.

- Eu acho que você participou do mesmo acidente do Richard.

- Como assim?

- Foi ele quem causou a explosão, ele fez isso no meio de uma captura de um assassino em série que ele estava atrás a um bom tempo, com isso ele causou a explosão e foi gravemente ferido por esta mesma explosão.

- Entendo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele não sabia que você estava por lá...

- Não tente defende-lo, eu sei muito bem que se ele tivesse planejado isso ele certamente não estaria hospitalizado também.

- Você tem razão.

- Você se entendeu com ele?

Ela fica sem graça – E você nem faz idéia de como.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Vamos dizer que o meu entendimento com ele foi bem maior do que nós imaginávamos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você está grávida?

- É tão evidente assim?

- Pra mim é, da ultima vez que te vi você estava mais magra, sem ofensa.

- Que nada, para ter um filho é preciso passar por isso não é? Ficar gorda pelo meu filho é o menor dos sacrifícios que eu já fiz na vida.

- O Richard vai assumir?

- Vai sim e nós vamos até nos casar.

- Ele está se casando com você apenas pelo filho ou por que se amam?

- Os dois, mas um filho para ele não significa compromisso com alguém e por mais incrível que possa parecer eu aprendi isso de um jeito inesperado.

- Como assim?

- O Richard já tem um filho e este que eu carrego seria o segundo filho dele.

- Caramba, isso ele não me disse.

- Faz uns dois meses que ele descobriu isso.

- E a mãe desse filho?

- Ela morreu não faz muito tempo, ela era uma mulher admirável e algum dia eu gostaria de ser como ela e de dar a vida por alguém que se ama muito.

- Ela morreu pelo Richard?

- Ela apressou o final inevitável dela, para que ele pudesse continuar com a vida dele.

A mulher junto de Robert o chama e diz que já é hora de irem embora, então Robert e Violet se despedem e ele é levado pela mulher até a saída do hospital. Violet ficou apenas observando e refletindo sobre a sua vida.

"Se eu tivesse me casado com ele, há essas horas ele estaria de pé e nós estaríamos provavelmente indo para casa" – ela pensava como tudo poderia ter tomado um rumo diferente.

Derrepente ela sente uma mão tocar o seu ombro e ao se virar percebeu que era Raymond.

- Obrigado por ter ficado ao lado do meu irmão por todo esse tempo Violet.

- Você sabe muito bem que para mim isso não foi nenhum sacrifício.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora que o Richard se recuperou? Vai contar para ele que não terminou com o seu namorado e que ele apenas foi viajar?

- Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, fiquei tão distraída com tudo que está acontecendo que nem me lembrei desse detalhe.

- E quando ele voltar você vai se lembrar desse detalhe?

- Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível.

- Eu acho bom mesmo, o Richard não te perdoaria em saber que você está com outro ao mesmo tempo em que está com ele.

- Você acha mesmo que ele não me perdoaria?

- Posso te dizer que se ele descobrir tudo isso, ele vai te trair com a central inteira e mais quem estiver disposta a trair os maridos e namorados para ficar com ele.

- Ele jamais faria isso.

- Violet, ele já roubou até uma namorada minha por que eu paquerei sem querer uma garota que ele estava afim.

- Ele fez isso?

- Fez até pior, alem de sair com a minha namorada ele também saiu com todas as amigas e primas dela.

- Entendi o que você quis me dizer, o Richard é vingativo.

- Exatamente, ele te apunhala por onde você menos espera e por onde mais dói.

- Eu nem sei o que ele seria capaz de fazer comigo...

- Para que você possa ter uma idéia, quando você escreveu para ele quando nós estávamos no leste dizendo que estava namorando, ele apenas arranjou o Nicolas com a Simone.

- Entendi.

- Não o machuque Violet, o Richard tem aquela pose de durão feito a nossa mãe, mas no fundo ele é humano e tem sentimentos como qualquer outro.

- Eu sei.

Raymond e Violet se despediram e ambos foram para casa, Violet chegou muito cansada e foi direto para o seu quarto, deduziu por as luzes estarem apagadas que todos deveriam estar dormindo. Após um longo e relaxante banho, ela foi se arrumar em seu quarto e se deparou com sua mãe sentada em sua cama.

- Mãe?

- Oi querida.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

- Eu vim saber notícias sobre o Richard, como ele está?

- Ele já está bem melhor.

- Eu soube que ele te pediu em casamento.

- É... Sobre isso mãe...

- E o rapaz que você estava namorando e que iria assumir o seu filho mesmo não sendo dele? Eu acho que ele não está sabendo da novidade.

- Mãe, eu me importo muito com o Carlos e ele sabe muito bem que eu ainda amo muito o Richard, se eu disser tudo que aconteceu para ele...

- Ele vai entender? – Winry se levanta e vai em direção de Violet – parece que você está fazendo o que mais odeia nas pessoas Violet, está brincando com o sentimento delas e com os seus próprios.

- Eu sei que tudo isso...

- Decida-se! E por favor, decida-se logo o Richard e o Carlos não agüentarão esperá-la para sempre e nem mesmo esta criança que está crescendo em seu ventre, a vida é curta Violet e devemos aproveitá-la o máximo possível.

Dito isso Winry sai do quarto da filha e a deixa pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Desde então uma semana se passou e Richard recebera alta logo pela manhã e queria fazer uma pequena surpresa para Violet – além dele não ter cantado nenhuma enfermeira na sua ausência, pois quando ela estava por perto, ele sempre encontrava um meio de provoca-la cantando as enfermeiras.

Richard saiu do hospital com a maior calma de todas, apesar de estar praticamente bom, ele não queria andar e preferia muito mais estar sentado no banco de seu carro do que andando vagarosamente pelas ruas e se cansando à toa, afinal preguiça ele tem de quem puxar.

Conduziu o seu carro por toda a cidade central vagarosamente apreciando as belíssimas paisagens – que faziam questão de jogar o seu charme quando ele passava – ele dirigiu até à frente da casa de Violet, e se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la conversando com um homem na maior intimidade na frente da mesma.

Richard não fez nada, ficou dentro do carro a observando e analisando as suas expressões e reações com o homem a sua frente. Ele ficou em choque quando viu o homem em questão se aproximando de Violet e selando os lábios dele aos dela, e notou também que Violet não fazia nada para repeli-lo.

Richard não pensou duas vezes antes de arrancar com o carro daquele lugar, agora ele estava completamente diferente em frente ao volante do que ha poucos instantes, antes de ver a sua amada se entregando aos braços de outro homem. Ele acelerou e parou em frente a uma grande praça, onde jurou em frente a arvore aonde eles tinham se beijado pela primeira vez, que jamais perdoaria Violet e faria de tudo para que ela se arrependesse de tê-lo traído.

Depois de se expressar com muita fúria no coração, Richard vestiu suas luvas e se afastou um pouco da arvore, e quando menos se esperava ele estalou os dedos e incendiou a mesma. Os olhos dele, assim como o coração, ardiam como as chamas formadas naquela arvore, e diante de tais chamas jurou nunca mais se deixar levar pelos seus sentimentos em relação à Violet.

Depois daquela tarde nada agitada, Richard foi para sua casa e foi diretamente tomar banho, quando ele saiu de seu quarto devidamente arrumado e perfumado, sentou-se a mesa com sua família para jantar.

- Nossa aonde meu filho vai todo cheiroso assim? Nem parece que acabou de receber alta do hospital – Riza dizia com um sorriso no rosto por ver o filho bem.

- Vou procurar uma nora nova para você mamãe.

- Como assim? – ela olha-o desconfiada – e a Violet?

- Ela já virou passado e como todo passado deve ser esquecido.

- Mas Richard...

- Que foi mãe? Quer que eu fique pagando de corno por aí ou quer ver o seu filho vivendo a vida dele como o seu marido fazia antigamente?

- Eu...

- Moleque cala a boca! – Roy salta da mesa e anda em direção ao filho – Isso é jeito de falar com a sua mãe? Não sabe que ela pode te dar um tiro, ou me dar um tiro lembrando dessas coisas.

- Mas pai...

- Eu já não mandei você calar a boca moleque, ou vai querer morrer pelas mãos da sua mãe?

- Ta – ele se levanta da mesa – Com tudo isso eu perdi a fome, vou sair e não sei se volto hoje.

- Espera aí Rich – Raymond já colocando o casaco – eu também vou!

- Achei que você tivesse namorada?

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Ela não vai te matar depois de saber que você saiu com o seu irmão mais velho para caçar mulher?

- Que nada, a Isabelle não é ciumenta.

- E está na casa dos tios, no leste – dizia Roy ao fundo.

- Agora entendi tudo, então vamos.

- Não voltem tarde e se cuidem, ou vou ter que mata-los quando chegarem.

- Sim mãe! – disseram os dois juntos.

Richard e Raymond saíram rua afora e foram diretamente para um bar, sentaram-se em uma mesa e pediram algumas bebidas, o resto eles deixavam por conta de seus genes que puxaram de Roy.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Elric, Violet jantava calmamente com sua família e com Carlos. O jantar estava silencioso, ninguém trocava argumentos ou palavras desnecessárias, o súbito silencio só foi interrompido com o barulho do telefone.

- Deixe que eu atendo – disse Gregori se levantando da mesa e indo atender ao telefone.

Assim que ele desligou o telefone, voltou à mesa e se sentou.

- Quem era Greg?

- Era só o Richard e o Raymond me chamando para beber pai.

- O Richard? – Violet olhou-o incrédula – ele não estava no hospital?

- Parece que ele saiu hoje e foi comemorar.

- Mas como?

- E eu é que vou saber Violet? Se a tia Riza o deixou sair para beber quem sou eu para impedir?

- Por que ele não me disse nada?

- Não sei e nem pretendo saber – ele se levanta – bom, eu vou lá encontra-los e comemorar a melhora do meu amigo.

- Se cuida filho. – Winry disse sem se importar muito.

- Pode deixar mãe.

- Espere Greg! – Violet levantou da mesa com pressa.

- O que foi Violet?

- E com quem ele deixou o menino?

- Não sei, mas provavelmente ele ficou com a tia Riza, era só isso?

- Era sim, pode ir e manda um beijo para eles.

- Ta. – E Gregori saiu porta afora.

Violet continuou a jantar apesar de ter perdido completamente a fome, saber que Richard recebera alta e nem havia a informado, a machucava, e ainda por cima ele foi sair com os amigos ao procurá-la. Após o jantar Violet e Carlos foram dar uma volta pela praça, ela estava decidida a contar a ele que Richard havia a pedido em casamento.

Eles caminhavam vagarosamente pelas ruas até chegar ha praça, um ao lado do outro como um verdadeiro casal, mas Violet sabia que eles jamais poderiam ser verdadeiramente um.

- Carlos eu queria...

- Falar sobre o Richard – ele a cortou – se for sobre isso Violet, seja direta e sem rodeios, eu sei que você ainda o ama e que nunca vai sentir o mesmo por mim, ainda mais que você está esperando um filho dele.

- E você sabe muito bem que eu não quero brincar com os seus sentimentos não é?

- Sei sim, não se preocupe com isso Violet, eu jamais criaria falsas ilusões de nós como uma família feliz, sem que a sombra do Richard aparecesse entre nós, afinal ele pode te dar filhos e eu não.

- Não diga isso.

- Você é a única mulher que sabe que eu não posso ter filhos Violet e foi por essa razão que eu me encantei por você.

- Carlos eu queria te dizer algo sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com... – Ela para subitamente e se depara com uma imagem deplorável, a arvore onde ela beijou Richard pela primeira vez estava em cinzas.

- O que foi Violet? – Ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas foi inútil, pois ela andava em direção as cinzas.

Violet não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, a primeira lembrança de seu amor pelo Richard estava acabado, tudo eram cinza e pó diante de seus olhos, mas algo chamou a atenção de Violet em meio a todas aquelas cinzas, algo que brilhava em meio a tudo aquilo.

Ela se aproximou do objeto que brilhava e se surpreendeu mais ainda ao descobrir que o que estava diante de seus olhos era uma aliança e dentro dela estava gravado o nome dela e de Richard. Violet começou a chorar segurando o pequeno objeto, apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo.

Continua...


	18. Kapitel 18

Violet estava em prantos na frente do que antes era uma arvore, segurava fortemente uma aliança que encontrara no mesmo local, ela não sabia o motivo daquela aliança estar ali, mas sabia que certamente o dono dela esteve por ali mais cedo, e este dono era o seu amado Richard.

Com uma súbita mudança de comportamento – deve ser por causa da gravidez – Violet se levanta, enxuga as lágrimas e se põe de pé. Carlos que estava ao seu lado não estava entendendo nada daquilo, mas sabia que deveria segui-la, pois coisa boa ela não devia estar pensando em fazer.

Violet foi andando com passos largos e desesperados para o caminho de volta a sua casa, chegando lá ela entrou apenas para pegar a chave do outro carro. Quando já estava dentro do veículo, Carlos tentou impedi-la.

- Violet o que você está fazendo? Pare com isso!

- Não tente me impedir Carlos, eu tenho o direito de tirar satisfações do que está acontecendo com uma pessoa.

- E essa pessoa seria o Richard? – ele disse com a voz pouco alterada.

- E se for, qual é o problema? Ele é o pai do meu filho e me deve satisfações. – ela já dizia com os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

- Tudo bem – disse baixando o rosto – Eu não tenho como competir com ele mesmo... Se ele te chamasse agora, certamente você iria correndo como um cachorrinho, eu não tenho como ganhar de um cara assim Violet...

- Carlos...

- Você sempre foi dele Violet, e nem mesmo eu posso mudar isso, eu consigo ver como os seus olhos ficam quando falam dele ou quando você mesma se refere a ele e ao filho que você vai ter dele... Eu nunca vou ser ele, por isso nunca vou ter o seu amor e a sua admiração Violet.

Carlos saiu de perto do carro, a deixando pensativa e pasma ao mesmo tempo, como ela pode se enganar por tanto tempo, sabia que nunca conseguiria ter uma vida sem que Richard Mustang estivesse ao seu lado e o tempo que ele passou no leste ela apenas não viveu, apenas o esperou voltar para poder continuar a ter uma razão para viver.

Antes que saísse com o carro, Carlos se reclinou na janela e lhe disse.

- Corra atrás da sua felicidade Violet, não a deixe escapar mais uma vez.

- Obrigada Carlos! E pode ter certeza de que jamais eu fugirei de novo.

Após tais palavras ela arrancou com o carro e começou a vasculhar cada bar da central a procura de Richard. "Ele não bebe, se esconde isso sim" pensava ela enquanto dirigia.

Quando já estava quase desistindo, escutou uma voz muito familiar vindo bem próximo de si, então mais que depressa encostou o carro no tal lugar.

Não era um lugar tão distante assim e era muito bem freqüentado, tanto por homens quanto por mulheres solteiras, lugar ideal para sair com os amigos e encontrar uma namorada. Violet desceu do carro desesperadamente e seguiu a voz que tanto conhecia.

Ao se aproximar ficou pasma ao ver tantos homens bêbados e bonitos junto, e entre eles estava em uma pequena mesa de canto Richard, Raymond, Gregori e mais alguns soldados amigos de Richard – não se passava mais do que uns cinco rapazes – e o que foi motivo para a irritação imediata de Violet foi ver que naquela mesa também havia algumas mulheres e uma delas praticamente no colo de Richard.

Violet se aproximou ainda mais da mesa, fazendo com que os rapazes a notassem.

- Nossa chegou mais uma loirinha para a festa – dizia um dos rapazes já bêbados.

- Não me compare a essas garotas que se atiram no primeiro que vê, eu sou uma moça de família.

- Se você é de família, o que você está fazendo aqui Violet? – disse Richard sem se importar muito – Você não deveria estar em casa cuidando da sua gravidez?

Ela virou um olhar assassino para cima de Richard – Eu estou grávida e não doente isso não é motivo para que eu fique dentro de casa, mas em casos como o de certas pessoas que acabaram de sair de um hospital é diferente.

- E posso saber por quê? Eu não tive nenhum problema no fígado.

- Mas acabou de sair de uma situação complicada.

- É mesmo, como eu pude me esquecer – disse em tom de deboche – eu estou aqui por que acabei de ficar viúvo e não pude chorar as mágoas depois que a Simone morreu, por que eu estava internado.

- Você nem mesmo se casou com ela, corta essa.

- Claro que me casei, se duvida de mim vá ver o tumulo dela e tire as suas próprias conclusões.

- Como assim? – Violet agora o olhava tristemente.

- Fiz a Simone assinar um papel quando estava doente, disse que era algo sobre o nosso filho então ela não recusou – ele olha para as estrelas no céu – ela nem sabia que estava assinando a nossa certidão de casamento – ele sorriu por fim.

- Então...

- Eu sou um homem viúvo e com um filho para criar.

- Dois. – Corrigiu ela.

- Ah é, eu tinha quase me esquecido que o filho que você está esperando também é meu. – Richard dizia com desdém e com mágoa.

Violet se aproxima ainda mais da mesa e joga sobre ela a aliança que achou na praça.

- Acho que você perdeu isso. – disse tristemente.

- Não, eu a deixei lá de propósito, eu não quero mais ela, assim como não quero mais você Violet.

Tais palavras soaram fortemente no coração de Violet, que não repreendeu mais as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos, ela não sabia se o encarava ou se saía correndo dali, mas ao ver que a postura dele não mudava então provavelmente deveria ser verdade, então se decidiu por sair correndo dali, e assim o fez.

A mesa dos rapazes se encontrava no mais puro silencio constrangedor, ninguém sabia o que dizer depois do que acabara de acontecer. Richard apenas ignorou o que havia feito e voltou a beber.

- O que foi? Vão ficar parados aí, feito idiotas, ou vão me acompanhar na bebida?

- Você não acha que foi muito cruel com ela Rich? – disse Raymond sem muita animação.

- Ela mereceu escutar isso, do mesmo jeito que eu devo ter merecido ser enganado enquanto estava no hospital.

- Meu pai vai te matar se acontecer alguma coisa com ela sabia? – Disse Gregori se servindo de mais bebida.

- Ele sempre quer me matar, mas agora eu tenho um motivo para ele me deixar vivo.

- E qual é?

- Ele não vai querer o neto dele sem pai.

Todos começaram a rir, mas apesar do que fizera Richard não se sentia feliz com isso, muito pelo contrário, ele se sentia culpado de alguma forma por ter se afastado ainda mais de Violet, mas sabia que de alguma forma ele não conseguiria mais reverter àquela situação.

Violet correu para dentro do carro e lá ficou durante uma hora chorando, ela não sabia o que fazer e ser largada pelo Richard na frente de todos era humilhante demais para ela. Quando estava se acalmando escutou pequenas batidas no vidro do carro e quando olhou viu Raymond.

Ela então destravou a porta para que ele pudesse entrar, e assim que o fez ele entrou e se sentou no banco ao lado dela, no passageiro.

- Eu lhe disse que essa história ainda iria acabar mal, mas você não me escutou.

- Eu bem que tentei Ray, mas hoje eu fui dizer tudo ao Carlos, e depois cheguei aqui ele me tratou assim.

- Eu não quero te desanimar ainda mais, mas ele te viu hoje a tarde com o Carlos em frente a sua casa, chegou revoltado em casa e sem aliança, e o mais estranho é que ele também chegou cheirando a fumaça.

- Então foi ele mesmo quem incendiou a nossa arvore.

- Que arvore?

- A arvore que a gente se beijou pela primeira vez.

- Ainda bem que ele não destruiu todos os lugares que ele beijava as garotas pela primeira vez, se não ha essa hora o leste seria um mar de chamas.

Violet deu um pequeno sorriso, mas não deixando a tristeza de lado.

- Raymond, o que ele disse é verdade?

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o casamento dele com a Simone.

- É verdade, a Simone soube apenas pouco antes de morrer.

- Exatamente quando?

- Uns dois ou três dias antes dela falecer e ele a informou através de uma carta.

- Nossa.

- Se ela estivesse viva, com toda certeza iria brigar com o Richard por ele estar bebendo e deixando de se cuidar.

- Ela era admirável.

- Ela te invejava sabia?

- Por quê?

- Ela sempre sentiu inveja do amor que o Richard nutria por você, e de como ele ficava perto de você.

- Mas ele não me ama mais...

- Liga não, isso é só uma fase dele, eu não dou duas semanas para ele esquecer isso e voltar para você, afinal ele não consegue viver sem você e não vai conseguir sem o filho dele que vai nascer.

- Tomara que você esteja certo.

Depois de uma longa conversa Raymond voltou para o bar e Violet foi para casa, e a semana se passou como um furacão, apesar de Richard não voltar nem um passo no que disse e Violet ficar a espera dele por todo esse momento. Ela dava as aulas dela e voltava para casa todos os dias nesta mesma rotina enquanto Richard se tornava um boêmio legítimo, até que um dia...

Um, dois, três tiros vindos da 9mm de Riza em direção ao filho mais velho que acabara de chegar do quartel.

- Não quero nem saber de desculpas Sr. Richard, hoje você vai ficar em casa com o seu filho.

- Mas mãe...

- Calado! Eu já disse e não pretendo repetir – ela guardava a arma – hoje à noite eu e seu pai temos um jantar muito importante para ir e não podemos faltar, e a babá do Nicolas não vai poder vir por que está gripada e não quer deixar o menino doente e nem pense em deixar o coitadinho com os seus irmãos.

- Tudo bem, eu fico essa noite em casa com o meu filho e pensando bem, já faz um tempo que nós dois não ficamos juntos.

- É pelo jeito vai ser difícil você arranjar uma esposa.

- Por que diz isso mãe?

- Que mulher descente vai querer se casar com um homem que tem dois filhos para criar?

- Não se esqueça do detalhe de que eu sou viúvo, tenho todo o direito de arranjar uma madrasta para o meu filho.

- Para os dois?

- É afinal eu tenho dois filhos e nenhuma mãe.

- E a Violet é o que?

- Uma conveniência do destino que não influencia em nada a minha vida.

- Sei bem – diz com ar de desconfiança – bom, mas eu já vou indo, pois não quero me atrasar para o jantar com o seu pai.

- Bom jantar para vocês e espero que se divirtam.

- Obrigada querido.

Riza saiu deixando Richard sozinho na sala, este que subiu as escadas e foi ver o filho. Passando pelo corredor ele se depara com as mudanças que estavam acontecendo naquela casa e que ele ainda não havia notado.

Richard passou vagarosamente pela frente do quarto de Rachel e viu a irmã caçula arrumando as suas malas para que na próxima semana pudesse se instalar no norte com Olivie, andou mais um pouco e viu Raymond ao telefone com Isabelle, parecendo um adolescente vivendo o seu primeiro romance.

Finalmente Richard chegou ao quarto de seu filho, entrou e o viu dormindo tranquilamente e instantaneamente se lembrou de Simone. Seu filho tinha fortes traços da falecida mãe, esta que ele nunca mais irá ver apesar de se parecer muito com a mesma.

Richard observou o filho até que ele acordasse, em seguida o pegou no colo e decidiu dar uma volta com ele, à noite estava bonita demais para ficarem trancados dentro de casa. Avisou aos irmãos que iria sair e logo estaria de volta e então saiu porta a fora com a criança em seus braços.

Ele caminhou até a praça que havia por perto, notou que a mesma estava repleta de jovens casais e muitas famílias passeando por ali. Richard avistou um banco perto do lago e foi se sentar – o filho já estava pesando em seus braços – viu que Nicolas não parava quieto e queria brincar com as outras crianças, então ele o levou até elas.

Novamente ele sentou-se em um outro banco, perto de onde havia deixado o seu filho brincando e o observando do mesmo local. Apesar de Richard estar distraído com o próprio filho, muitas das mães não estavam prestando muita atenção em suas crianças, mas sim no pai de uma delas que estava sentado e que por coincidência do destino era Richard.

Hora ou outra uma moça passava a frente de Richard e lhe lançava um olhar diferente ou dava leves piscadas, todas tentando chamar a atenção do moreno. Richard não ligava para as atenções voltadas para si, estava com os pensamentos distantes e raciocinado tudo que ocorrera em sua vida após a sua chegada à central.

Passaram-se duas horas até que Richard decidisse ir para casa, ele pegou o filho nos braços e seguiu o seu caminho. Richard não notara que Violet passou ao seu lado com o semblante mais espantado do mundo ao vê-lo passar com o filho nos braços e com um sorriso avassalador.

Violet o observou andar sem preocupações evidentes, a barriga dela já estava visível assim como a sua tristeza por não estar junto a Richard. Ela sabia que não seria fácil se aproximar dele novamente, principalmente agora que ele estava bem mudado, quase irreconhecível, mas ela sabia que alguma hora eles teriam que conversar.

Richard chegou à sua casa e levou o filho ao banho, depois que o colocou no berço para dormir ele foi se deitar em sua cama e lá ele ficou olhando para o teto e pensando um pouco. Richard estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não escutou quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta.

- Pensando em mulher?

Ele vira para fitar quem o despertara de seus pensamentos – Quase isso irmão.

- Então no que estava pensando? – se aproxima e senta em uma poltrona próxima a cama.

- Na minha vida aqui na central.

- O que tem?

- Depois que eu fui transferido para cá, a minha vida virou uma verdadeira desordem e...

- E...

- Eu estava pensando em voltar para o Leste.

- Como assim? – Raymond olha-o espantado.

- Eu não tenho muita utilidade por aqui e além do mais, já conheço tudo e todos no leste e minha vida seria bem mais calma e proveitosa por lá.

- E seus Filhos? A Violet?

- O Nicolas eu o levarei comigo e arranjarei uma babá para ele, o meu outro filho eu o deixo aos cuidados da mamãe e da tia Winry e a Violet... – ele para pra pensar – ela pode fazer o que quiser da vida dela que eu não me importo, desde que ela não meta o meu filho nessas coisas.

- E como você vai fazer para ver o seu filho com a Violet?

- Eu posso vir na central uma vez por mês para vê-lo, fico um fim de semana e o vejo, logo depois volto para o leste.

- Não acha que isso vai ser estranho? Sei lá ver o seu próprio filho por dois dias a cada mês.

- Estranho é, mas também não posso ficar preso a central apenas por causa dele, e também eu não quero ser o único a ficar nesta casa com o papai e a mamãe.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- A Rachel está indo para o norte, você no ritmo que anda com a Isabelle... Vão se casar logo e sair daqui e eu? Quero ser útil e sei que não vou conseguir ser se continuar aqui na central.

- Você tem razão, e posso dizer que ficar trombando com a Violet por aí também não deve ser uma das melhores coisas para você.

- E não é. Eu não consigo olhá-la sem sentir desgosto, nojo, raiva por tudo que ela fez comigo e ainda ter de pensar de que ela está carregando um Mustang no ventre.

- A barriga dela já está bem grande.

- Eu vi.

- Quando?

- Quando fui deixar a Rachel na escola, tive que entrar para pedir a transferencia dela para o norte e então eu a vi no corredor.

- E aí? Falou com ela?

- Não, apenas a ignorei e fiz o que tinha que fazer e saí de lá.

- Depois diz que não puxou nada da mamãe.

- Como assim?

- Você é teimoso feito ela sabia?

- Me deixa. – jogando o travesseiro em Raymond.

- Saiba que se você realmente for se mudar para o leste, vai ter que informar a Violet sobre isso.

- Por quê?

- Ela está esperando um filho seu, e tem todo o direito de saber para onde você está indo, ou quer que ela se preocupe e seu filho nasça prematuro?

- Ta eu entendi, amanhã eu falo com ela.

- E quando você pretende partir?

- Depois do seu casamento.

- Então acho que pode demorar um pouco.

- Eu não acho.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso Rich?

- Por que a Isabelle está grávida, então acho que você não vai demorar muito para oficializar o casamento.

- O QUEEEEEE? – ele fica espantado e quase caí para trás.

- Ela está grávida seu bobão, eu vou ser titio, a Rachel titia, o Nicolas vai ter um priminho e os nossos pais serão vovós de novo, assim como você vai ser papai.

- Não acredito – ele coloca a mão sobre a testa – como você soube disso? Ela não me disse nada.

- Quando eu fui fazer o meu exame de rotina ontem, eu passei em frente a uma sala e a Isabelle estava lá e escutei claramente quando o médico disse que ela estava grávida.

- Você só pode ter se enganado, não era ela.

- E foi por isso que eu esperei até que ela saísse de lá e perguntei pessoalmente.

- E o que ela te disse.

- Que ela estava grávida e não sabia como te contar, e que era para que eu ficasse calado e não dissesse nada até ela decidir como te contar.

- Você é um cagüeta.

- Cagüeta não, eu apenas ajudei a minha cunhadinha a dar a notícia, qualquer coisa finja que ainda não sabe.

- Como eu posso fingir não saber? Os pais dela são ótimos atiradores assim como a nossa mãe, e com toda certeza se eles não me matarem a mamãe vai me matar.

- Eu tenho dois filhos e a mamãe não me matou ainda.

- Também, você é o preferido dela.

- Mentira... Eu só sou o mais charmoso.

- E Modesto, uma cópia perfeita do papai.

- Obrigado, mas você também não fica muito atrás, já conseguiu até engravidar alguém, agora que você não pode reclamar que não tem mulher.

- Mas não era dessa maneira que eu queria uma mulher.

- E como você queria? Fabricar e não receber a encomenda?

- Fabricar? Encomenda? Do que você está falando Rich?

- Você transou com ela certo?

- Certo.

- Então você fabricou, e a sua encomenda ou mercadoria seria o filho que ela está esperando.

- Mas eu não estou preparado para ser pai.

- E você acha que eu estava? Ter dois filhos é difícil para qualquer um, eu sei bem como você se sente – Richard coloca a mão no ombro do irmão.

- Como assim dois filhos? A Isabelle só vai ter um.

- Veremos... – Richard se levanta e vai à direção do banheiro – Vou tomar banho, pense bem no que vai fazer de agora em diante papai.

- Richard espera aí... Você precisa me contar essa história direito.

Richard grita do banheiro – O resto eu deixo para que a própria Isabelle explique.

Raymond sai do quarto e vai direto para a sala, pega o telefone e disca o numero da casa de Isabelle.

(Ligação ON)

- Alô?

- Alô? Belle?

- Sou eu sim, quem fala?

- Sou eu, Raymond.

- Oi amor, nem reconheci a sua voz.

- Não tem importância, eu queria falar com você.

- Falar o que?

- Está muito tarde para que eu possa ir aí para conversarmos?

- Se você quiser, eu vou até aí Rayzinho, os meus pais estão fora, mas provavelmente vão voltar bêbados e fazendo muito barulho e se te encontrarem aqui aí a casa cai.

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo aí para te buscar.

- Não precisa, eu dirijo até aí.

- Eu faço questão de buscá-la, uma dama não deve andar por aí a essa hora da noite sozinha.

- Ta bem amor, estou te esperando e vê se não demora.

- Não vou te dar nem tempo de sentir saudades.

- Beijo.

- Beijo Belle, to chegando...

(Ligação OFF)

Raymond vestiu o seu casaco e saiu porta afora para buscar Isabelle, naquela noite mesmo ele queria tirar esta história de gravidez a limpo. Richard apenas o observou saindo pela sua janela e com um longo sorriso de satisfação.

Rachel entrou no quarto do irmão mais velho e o viu olhando pela janela e sorrindo, e não conteve a sua curiosidade.

- O que é tão engraçado para você ficar aí sorrindo como um bobão na frente da janela?

- Rachel! – ele se assustou – Como você veio parar aqui?

- A porta estava aberta e também fica no mesmo corredor do meu quarto, e não muda de assunto, eu quero saber que sorriso bobo é esse?

- Você vai ser titia de novo.

- Não acredito que você engravidou mais uma mulher na central.

- Não fui eu – ele faz uma grande pausa – desta vez.

- O que você quer... – ela encaixa os pontos e começa a rir sem parar – não acredito que o RAYMOND engravidou alguém.

- Para você ver maninha, o nosso Rayzinho está crescendo.

- Tomara que a tia Olivie me deixe vir visitar o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha de vez em quando.

- Calma que não é só um.

- Ah é! Quase me esqueci que ainda tenho mais dois sobrinhos... e falando nisso, você já sabe se vai ser menino ou menina?

- Ainda não sei, por que você não perguntou isso a ela?

- Por que quem tem que saber dessas coisas é o pai da criança também.

- Detalhes...

- Que pai mais desnaturado.

- E que dia você vai para o norte?

- Semana que vem.

- Já?

- É... O tempo passa.

- E pelo que vejo você está crescendo irmãzinha, daqui a algum tempo você já vai ser uma militar e quem sabe trabalhar com algum de seus irmãos hein?

- Quem sabe, mas se eu for trabalhar com algum de vocês eu prefiro que seja com você.

- E posso saber o por quê?

- Eu sei que você vai me proteger e não vai me obrigar a trabalhar pesado, o Ray falou que você é um chefe perfeito, e tenho certeza que com a sua irmãzinha aqui não vai ser diferente.

- Vou sentir sua falta enquanto estiver longe.

- Também vou sentir a sua. – dito isso Richard abraça a irmã caçula.

Continua...


	19. Kapitel 19

Raymond dirigiu até a casa de Isabelle e assim que a buscou, voltaram para a casa dele em silencio. Ela podia notar certa inquietação em Raymond mais não ousara dizer nada, afinal tinha muita coisa para que eles conversassem.

Quando finalmente chegaram, desceram os dois juntos do carro e entraram na grande casa e seguindo diretamente para a sala. Raymond se serviu de um pouco de vinho e se sentou em um dos sofás e Isabelle se sentou no outro à frente dele, a ponto de se encararem.

- Belle eu queria...

- Espera Ray! – ela cortou-o – Tenho que te contar uma coisa muito importante.

- Então fale.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?

- Sei.

- E você também me ama, não é?

- E você ainda tem duvidas disso? É obvio que eu te amo.

- Bom...

- Sem rodeios Belle – disse bebendo um pouco do vinho.

- Ray... Você está preparado para...

- Ser pai?

Ela olha-o espantada – Como você soube?

- Não soube, apenas adivinhei – dando um leve sorriso.

- É isso mesmo, eu estou grávida e...

- Espera que eu, tenho algo para você.

Raymond se levanta e pega algo em cima da estante, uma pequena caixa para ser exato e vai à direção de Isabelle e se ajoelha diante da mesma.

- Isabelle, você gostaria de passar o resto dos seus dias ao lado desse mero atirador de elite? – abrindo a pequena caixa e revelando o anel – Casa comigo?

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e a resposta dela foi um longo beijo apaixonado, assim que se distanciaram, ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos.

- Ray...

- Sim, minha noiva?

- É que eu tenho mais uma coisa para te contar.

- O que? Você não quer casar comigo?

- Não é isso, eu quero e muito me casar com você, mas eu quero falar sobre a gravidez.

- Casaremos antes que sua barriga apareça, será melhor para você.

- Não é esse o problema e eu até gostaria de me casar com o barrigão à mostra.

- Então o que é?

- Eu estou grávida...

- Hum...

- De gêmeos.

Raymond quase caiu para trás ao escutar tais palavras, ser pai de uma criança era uma notícia que poderia matá-lo pelas mãos da própria mãe, mas gêmeos poderia matá-lo duas vezes e com direito a tortura.

Raymond ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos, fazendo Isabelle preocupar-se com a reação dele. Quando ele finalmente voltou a si, Richard e Rachel desciam as escadas com um ar de curiosidade, pois sempre vira Raymond com cara de idiota, mas nem tanto quanto naquele momento.

- Isabelle o que você fez para deixar o Ray desse jeito? – Rachel pergunta se aproximando do irmão – ele está com uma cara de bobão, pior que a tradicional.

- Esse aí realmente não puxou muito bem a linhagem dos Mustang – dizia Richard indo se servir de alguma bebida.

- Calma gente, também não é assim.

- Claro que é, olha a cara que ele está fazendo – Rachel apontava para a cara de Raymond.

- Ele deve estar assim pelo choque de saber que eu estou grávida.

- Sério?

- Sério, e ainda por cima de gêmeos.

Raymond finalmente desmaia, fazendo todos ali presentes correrem até ele e tentarem acordá-lo. Depois de deitarem Raymond no sofá e encherem a cara dele de tapas para acordá-lo, finalmente conseguiram.

Raymond ficou analisando tudo que acabara de escutar durante algum tempo, como ele poderia dar essa notícia a sua mãe? Ela com certeza o mataria ou faria algo bem pior a respeito.

- Ray você está bem? – Isabelle se aproxima preocupada.

- Estou meu amor... Foi apenas informação demais em um único dia.

- Deixa de ser mole Raymond! Por acaso você não é um Mustang? Eu vou ter o meu segundo filho e não fico desmaiando por aí feito um idiota.

- Mas você não teve os dois de uma vez só.

- Em compensação foi com duas mulheres diferentes.

- Mas o detalhe que você se esquece, é que os pais da Isabelle são atiradores e se bem me lembro à família da Simone não te matou por que não sabiam da gravidez dela e os pais da Violet não fizeram nada com você por pura sorte.

- Azar o seu, quem mandou gostar de uma mulher com pais atiradores e que são amigos da nossa mãe?

- Pronto! Aí mais uma coisa para me matar, se os pais da Isabelle não me matarem a mamãe vai!

- Mamãe não mata ninguém, mas o tio Havoc...

- Querem parar com isso! – Isabelle os interrompe – Ray, nós vamos nos casar, não tem que temer os meus pais por que eu estou grávida! A culpa disso não foi só sua, eu também tenho uma energia muito grande e que por causa disso... Aconteceu.

- Eu não te culpo amor, mas é que quando os seus pais souberem...

- Ray, eles já sabem.

- O.o! E por que não me mataram ainda?

- Se você não me pedisse em casamento, eles te obrigariam a se casar comigo, pois disseram que a filha deles não iria ficar mãe solteira.

- Ainda bem que eu te amo demais para ameaças.

- Concordo – se inclinado no sofá para beijá-lo.

Richard e Rachel saíram da sala de fininho para deixar o casal a sós e subiram as escadas, o mais rápido que conseguiam. Pararam no corredor e começaram a rir de tudo que acabara de ocorrer na sala.

- Rich...

- Fala maninha.

- Se você estiver pensando mesmo em ir para o leste, como a Violet vai ficar?

- Eu não sei e nem pretendo descobrir.

- Como assim? Você vai abandoná-la sem mais e nem menos?

- Não, vou deixá-la aos cuidados dos pais dela e tudo que o meu filho precisar eu vou providenciar.

- Ou seja, você no leste e a Violet com seu filho aqui na central? Não acha que isso é estranho para uma criança recém nascida?

- Eu não me importo com o que meu filho vai achar, eu não quero ser obrigado a ficar com a Violet por causa dele – ele começa a se enfurecer – e se por algum acaso isso vier a acontecer eu farei da vida da Violet um verdadeiro inferno.

Ele sai raivoso de perto da irmã e vai para o quarto. Rachel ficou ali parada no corredor e notando quanta mágoa Richard guardava em seu peito, e que isso não iria acabar nada bem.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Riza e Roy tomavam o seu café da manhã, se surpreenderam ao ver Richard descendo as escadas e acordado àquela hora do dia.

- O que houve com você filho caiu da cama? – Riza perguntou irônica.

- Não, apenas preciso resolver alguns assuntos pendentes.

- E você poderia me dizer o que é?

- Vou falar com a Violet sobre a minha transferencia para o leste.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? Você se esforçou muito pra vir até a central e agora quer voltar para o leste. – disse Roy sem desviar a atenção do jornal.

- Pai, nós sabemos o quão tranqüilo é o leste e eu tenho saudades do meu trabalho por lá, era bem menos burocrático e já conheço todos por lá...

- Isso não é uma desculpa para fugir da Violet é?

- Também é uma alternativa, unir o útil ao agradável e convenhamos vai ser melhor para o Nicolas crescer em um lugar calmo como o leste do que aqui na central.

- Isso eu não posso discordar, mas como fica o seu outro filho? – Pergunta Riza.

- Eu não acho que a Violet seja alguma doida que vai matar o meu filho, eu vou aparecer aqui na central uma vez por mês para vê-lo e ver vocês.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que eu já sou bem grandinho.

Após o rápido café, Richard sai de casa e vai para a residência dos Elric. Chegando lá, ele estaciona o carro e bate na porta, sendo recebido por Winry.

- Oi tia Winry! Posso entrar?

- Oi Richard, pode sim entre, por favor. – abre passagem para ele – tome café conosco.

- Obrigado, mas eu já tomei o meu café hoje.

- E o que te traz tão cedo por aqui?

- Eu vim conversar com a Violet sobre o nosso filho.

- Você vai adorar saber a notícia que ela tem para você, espere um pouco que eu vou chamá-la.

Winry vai a busca da filha, deixando Richard sozinho na sala apenas observando algumas fotos antigas de família. Richard estava distraído observando aquelas fotos e se lembrando de seu passado, mas sua atenção fora desviada para o loiro que o olhava da porta.

- O que faz por aqui rapaz?

- Oi para você também tio Ed.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu vim falar coma Violet.

- É sobre a sua transferencia?

- Isso mesmo, eu quero informá-la pessoalmente.

- E o que vai fazer em relação a ela e meu neto?

- Acho que isso é problema meu papai – disse Violet entrando na sala.

- Filha...

- Deixe-nos a sós, pois pela cara do Senhor Mustang parece ser importante.

- Tudo bem querida, mas se esse cara fizer algo para você...

- O que tinha para acontecer já aconteceu, não tem mais que se preocupar com nada.

- Tudo bem, eu confio em você.

Ed saiu da sala e os deixou sozinhos se encarando. Richard se jogou no sofá sem cerimônias e Violet apenas se sentou no sofá à frente dele. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes se encarando até que Richard decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Como está a gravidez?

- Indo bem.

- Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

- Já.

- Então?

- Menino.

- Que bom. – ele disse sem muito animo.

- Era só isso?

- Não, eu vim te comunicar algo.

- Então diga.

- Vou me mudar para o leste dentro de um mês.

- E como fica nosso filho?

- Aos seus cuidados.

- Não vai nem querer vê-lo nascer ou acompanhar a sua infância? – ela perguntava um pouco indignada.

- Não vejo muita importância nisso, e virei vê-lo uma vez por mês e antes que eu me esqueça, caso precise de algo não se importe em me pedir.

- Tudo bem, mas e se precisar da sua presença quando eu der a luz, como eu faço?

- Chame aquele idiota com quem você me traiu, eu não tenho estômago para ver um parto.

- Mas vai ser o parto do seu filho.

- E daí? Nem o do Nicolas eu vi, quem dirá deste que vai nascer.

- Você me odeia tanto assim?

- Eu não te odeio...

- Não!

- Não, eu tenho nojo de você.

- Richard...

- Bom, era só isso.

- Você já vai?

- Vou, tenho um compromisso muito importante com duas belas senhoritas.

- E pretende que eu fique aqui? Grávida de um filho seu e tendo que escutar que você vai sair com outras mulheres?

- Pelo menos eu estou dizendo, melhor que você que me escondeu que estava saindo com outro cara. (N/A: Esse aí puxou a Riza no quesito: patada)

Violet não consegue responde-lo, fica parada sem ação em sua frente e Richard por sua vez se levanta e vai à direção da cozinha, ele iria se despedir de Winry antes de sair. Violet ficou sozinha e pasma na sala, não entendendo o porquê Richard fazia tudo aquilo com ela.  
>Na cozinha, Richard se aproxima da geladeira e a abre, sem qualquer cerimônia e pega um bolo que estava na geladeira e o coloca sobre a mesa, em seguida se dirige a prateleira para buscar um prato. Winry apenas o observava e quando ele se sentou pra comer o pedaço de bolo que havia pegado, e se sentou na frente dele.<p>

- A Violet tem sentido muitos desejos ultimamente.

- Sério? – coloca o bolo na boca – Que tipo de desejos?

- Come tudo que aparece na frente, outro dia ela comeu morangos com cobertura de sorvete dentro de um pão francês.

- Nossa!

-E desde o dia que ela descobriu que o bebê vai ser menino, ela não para de pensar em alguns nomes que combinem.

- Combinem com o que?

- Com o seu sobrenome, ela me disse que você queria que o bebê tivesse Mustang no nome.

- Hum... Lembro-me vagamente disso.

- Você tem preferência por algum nome Richard?

- Nenhum em especial, mas desde que essa criança tenha saúde o nome vai ser o de menos.

- Você tem razão, mas me diga o que tanto você queria conversar com a Violet?

- Ah! Eu vim dizer para ela que eu vou me mudar para o leste no mês que vem depois do casamento do Raymond.

- O QUEEEE? O RAYMOND VAI SE CASAR E VOCÊ VAI PARA O LESTE?

- É.

- Mas por que você vai voltar para lá?

- Lá é bem mais calmo e eu já conheço todos, e também vai ser um lugar mais calmo para o Nicolas crescer, e nós podemos passar mais tempo juntos.

- Quem diria que você se tornaria um pai tão zeloso... E a Violet com o bebê?

- Eu vou vim à Central uma vez por mês, assim aproveito pra ver meu filho.

- A Violet já sabe que ela não está nos seus planos?

- Não sei, mas deixei a entender isso a ela.

Richard acaba de comer o bolo e se levanta para ir embora, ou pelo menos para o seu compromisso com algumas mulheres. Ele saiu da casa dos Elric e foi se arrumar, enquanto isso Violet observava cada movimento dele ao sair de sua casa pela janela, sem ao menos dizer nada, pois estava muito deprimida para isso.

Richard chegou à sua casa, tomou um banho bem demorado, se perfumou inteiro e saiu porta a fora trajando uma roupa que com toda a certeza faria as mulheres de toda a central morrer quando ele passasse. Ele estacionou o seu carro em frete a um de seus bares favoritos, que era bem próximo à praça da cidade.

Durante meia hora Richard bebeu sozinho, queria pensar um pouco nos problemas que tinha e nos estavam por vir. Não demorou muito para que duas belas damas, com vestidos – diga-se de passagem – na altura de suas coxas, estas reconheceram Richard de imediato e foram cumprimentá-lo.

Richard vira-se para olhar quem falara com ele – Ora, ora! O que temos aqui... As melhores estrategistas de todo o leste, bem aqui na central.

- Para você ver Tenente-Coronel...

- Agora eu já sou Coronel.

- Isso que dá ter pai Führer e mãe Capitã.

- Deixa de besteiras Anna e sentem-se comigo, quero saber como andam as coisas.

- No leste o mesmo inferno de sempre.

- Como sempre, mal humorada hein Debye.

- Você não viu nada Rich, ela ta na seca faz duas semanas.

- E eu estou aqui para o que?

As duas Riram.

- Soubemos que você virou papai, é verdade?

- É sim, tenho um filho de dois anos e um deles ainda está para nascer.

- Então quer dizer que você está comprometido? – Debye olhava-o tristonha.

- Que nada, fiquei viúvo ha pouco tempo.

- E como pode ter um filho para nascer se a sua mulher está morta?

- Eu tive o segundo com uma mulher diferente, mas nada para preocupá-las garotas, eu estou solteiro na praça e vou voltar para o leste.

- Sério Rich? – as duas disseram juntas com os olhinhos brilhando.

- E eu diria uma coisa dessas à toa?

- Então vamos comemorar! – disse Anna, já sentando no colo de Richard – E eu quero tudo que eu tenho direito nesta comemoração.

- E eu? – disse Debye fazendo bico.

- Calma Debye! Têm Richard Mustang para as duas. – disse puxando Debye pela cintura e fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado – e podem ter certeza de que eu não irei decepcioná-las.

Eles colocaram o papo em dia sobre as novidades do leste e da central, o que cada um havia feito desde que Richard fora transferido para a central. Papo vai e papo vem bebida vai e bebida vem que em menos de três horas eles já estavam completamente bêbados.

(N/A: uma pequena observação, eles estavam enchendo a cara em plena luz do dia e provavelmente era na hora do almoço)

Richard pagou a conta, como todo bom e educado cavalheiro e levou com sigo para o carro as duas mulheres. Anna era uma loira de 1,70cm, belos olhos verdes e corpo escultural assim como a sua irmã mais nova Debye que era ruiva de 1,65cm e olhos dourados, a diferença de idade de ambas era apenas de um ano.

Quase derrubando todos os postes que se encontravam pela frente ¹, até chegar ao motel ele já tinha derrubado uma dúzia de latas de lixo pelo caminho e atropelado pelo menos um gato na rua, mas chegaram a salvo no bendito motel.

Eles chegaram como um emaranhado, os três enroscados entre pernas e braços em beijos e carícias incessantes. As garotas empurraram Richard para a cama, jogando-o completamente sobre a mesma e subindo em seguida, sem deixar que as carícias entre eles terminassem.

Anna era a mais ousada das duas, ela dançava sensualmente enquanto descia o vestido pelo seu corpo, enquanto Debye fazia questão de tirar as roupas do moreno. Richard não se contentava em apenas olha-las, ele tentava habilmente retirar o bolero de Debye enquanto puxava Anna com o outro braço.

Richard finalmente retirou o bolero de Debye e junto com a peça de roupa, retirou outra, e mais outra e outra... Até que finalmente as duas estavam nuas diante dos olhos atentos do moreno, que só de olhá-las parecia um leão indo devorar a suas presas.

Por causa da bebida, Richard já estava "alegrinho" por assim dizer e começou a fazer um strip tease para as garotas que gritavam a cada peça de roupa dele que era retirada. Assim que as roupas dele se esgotaram e ele estava completamente nu, se jogou de encontro com as mulheres que estavam deitadas na cama a sua espera.

Enquanto Richard abocanhava os seios fartos de Debye, com a outra mão ele tocava a intimidade de Anna, primeiro com leves toques e com o passar do tempo ele enfiada o dedo na cavidade da mulher.

Anna chupava o pescoço de Richard como se fosse uma verdadeira vampira, enquanto sua irmã acariciava o membro rijo do moreno, fazendo movimentos incessantes com as mãos que logo foram ocupadas pela língua de Anna.

Eles estavam em um verdadeiro emaranhado de pernas, braços, corpos no geral. Não se sabia ao certo onde começava um e terminava o outro, a única coisa que se sabia daquilo tudo era do prazer que isso lhes proporcionava. Em meio às carícias, Richard se levantou sem mais e nem menos, deixando as garotas se possuindo na cama.

Ele foi até o banheiro e lá encheu uma enorme hidromassagem e dentro da mesma jogou alguns sais de banho e algumas pétalas de rosas – para alguém bêbado, ele é bem romântico – e em seguida voltou para o quarto, mas parou alguns instantes na porta.

Richard observava que mesmo sem ele naquela cama, aquelas mulheres se satisfaziam muito bem, ele nem notara quando foi que um vibrador entrou na conversa. Via as mulheres com quem estava se masturbando incessantemente enquanto ele não chegava, elas estavam o excitando ainda mais do que já estava.

Quando uma delas notou que Richard apenas as olhava, começou a chamá-lo com uma das mãos e foi correspondida, pois o moreno não esperou nem um segundo para ir de encontro a elas. Ele se jogou no meio delas, abocanhando o seio de uma e apertando o seio de outra.

Depois de mais algumas carícias, Richard as convidou a tomarem um banho junto com ele e elas mais que depressa aceitaram. Ambas saíram correndo na direção do banheiro na frente do moreno, que estava um pouco sem fôlego depois de tantos aquecimentos.

Richard não conseguia mais agüentar continuar apenas com algumas carícias, ele precisava por o seu "amigo" em ação. Ele entrou na banheira junto com as suas adoráveis amigas e ao se aproximar de Anna, já foi logo direto ao ponto.

- Sabia que vocês estão me fazendo latejar de desejo? – dizia com um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

Anna se aproximou ainda mais do moreno e colocou a sua boca bem perto da orelha dele – Então por que você também não me faz latejar de prazer? Se não fosse pela água, você já teria me visto toda molhadinha.

- Se é assim... Aí vou eu!

Continua...


	20. Kapitel 20

Richard foi para cima de Anna e ajeitou as pernas da loira em sua cintura, no ângulo ideal pra que ele pudesse penetrá-la e assim ele o fez. Richard não poupou tempo em fazer movimentos leves, pois em pouco tempo ele já estava em ritmo acelerado e forte em suas estocadas.

Enquanto Richard penetrava Anna, a outra mulher junto ha eles estava atrás de Anna massageando os seus seios enquanto beijava a boca de Richard. Depois de algum tempo, Debye foi para mais perto de Richard, chegando pelas costas dele e depositando a sua boca na orelha dele.

- Eu também quero sentir você me foder Richard! Eu quero você dentro de mim agora! – disse por fim e mordendo a orelha dele.

Não demorou muito tempo pra que Anna chegasse ao seu limite e Richard não pensou duas vezes em atacar a sua outra presa desta vez, assim que retirou o seu membro de Anna, o mesmo foi sugado pela boca de Debye, que o colocava todo na boca e depois começava a brincar com o membro de Richard.

Depois de tanto se delirar pelas carícias ao seu membro, Richard puxou Debye para seu colo e a ajeitou, para enfim penetra-la. Assim que a penetrou ela gemia sem parar o nome de Richard e pedia por cada vez mais e mais.

Anna não queria ficar de fora da brincadeira, fez com que Richard se deitasse e sentou-se sobre a boca dele, para que o mesmo pudesse lamber a sua intimidade. Richard lambia e sugava o clitóris de Anna, enquanto sentia Debye cavalgando sobre o seu membro ereto.

Passaram-se horas de carícias entre os três, até que por fim chegassem aos seus limites e desmaiassem juntos naquela enorme cama. Richard foi quem acordou primeiro, ele estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, que fora ocasionada pela ressaca.

Ele olhou para o relógio e constatou que já se passava das 07h00min da manhã, com certeza chegaria atrasado no quartel, tomou banho e se vestiu como ele não queria acordar as garotas, as deixou dormindo e saiu do quarto de fininho.

Richard pagou o motel antes de sair e deixou um recado para que a recepcionista entregasse as garotas desacordadas no quarto. Dirigiu até sua casa e se surpreendeu por sua mãe não estar mais em casa, mas ele encontrara Rachel sentada na escada o esperando.

- Bom dia maninha.

- Bom dia Rich.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Foram trabalhar e o Nicolas está dormindo.

- E o que você está fazendo aí na escada?

- Esperando que você me leve para a minha ultima semana de aula.

- E por que você não foi sozinha?

- Mamãe tem medo que eu destrua alguma coisa pelo caminho.

- Tudo bem, eu vou me trocar e já te levo para a escola.

- Obrigada.

Richard foi vestir a sua tradicional farda, passou no quarto do filho para vê-lo e depois foi ao encontro de Rachel. Eles estavam em um silêncio calmo dentro do carro, pelo menos até chegar à porta da escola, onde Richard parou o carro bem em frente.

- Desce comigo.

- Por que Rachel? Eu já estou atrasado para o trabalho.

- Não vão querer me deixar entrar na segunda aula sem alguém de maior me acompanhando.

- Ta, mas que seja rápido.

- Vai ser.

Richard largou o carro ali mesmo e entrou na escola, foi caminhando com Rachel até a porta da sala dela e assim que chegou à frente da dita cuja, a bateu levemente. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver quem abrira aquela porta, ela estava linda apesar da barriga já evidente e a face de abatida.

Violet lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso e foi para o corredor junto aos dois.

- Eu vim trazer a Rachel, a gente se atrasou um pouco e queria saber se ela pode entrar agora.

- Pode sim, entre Rachel e vá para o seu lugar.

- Ta, tchau Rich. – dizia Rachel já entrando na sala.

- Richard eu...

- O bebê está bem?

- Está sim, ultimamente ele vem chutado muito, parece muito impaciente para nascer.

- Que bom saber disso.

- Você tem algum nome que gostaria que ele se chamasse?

- Para falar a verdade, eu ainda nem pensei sobre isso.

- Você vai ficar aqui na central por quanto tempo?

- Até o casamento do Raymond e no outro dia eu vou embora, não se preocupe.

- Eu queria que não fosse, assim como da ultima vez eu não quis. – disse olhando para o chão e segurando as lágrimas.

- A diferença é que desta vez a opção de partir é minha e não do exército.

- Você poderia ficar.

Ele desvia o olhar para a janela – Eu acho que a Central não foi feita para mim, e no leste...

- Você não vai precisar se preocupar em me ver – Violet o cortou.

- Não é isso... – disse virando-se de frente para ela.

- Não adianta negar Richard, no leste você não vai ter a minha presença e não vai ser obrigado a olhar na minha cara, mas algum dia você ainda vai entender que nós nunca conseguiremos nos separar, existe um elo dentro de mim que nos une eternamente.

- Este não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre isso Violet.

- Por quê?

Ele aponta para a porta atrás dela e amostra que tinham alguns espectadores vendo a pequena "conversa" entre eles. Richard se despede um pouco sem graça pela cena e vai embora, deixando Violet nervosa em frente aos alunos.

Violet apesar dos pesares, conseguiu dar a sua aula normalmente e desviando – sempre que podia – os alunos do assunto que ela tratava com Richard. E não fora só ela que fora interrogada pelos curiosos, Rachel também foi bombardeada de perguntas, mas nada que ela não conseguisse se livrar com pequenas ameaças.

No final da tarde, Rachel ficou esperando até que Richard aparecesse para buscá-la, mas como de costume ele estava atrasado – precisamente meia hora. Violet estava de saída quando viu Rachel sentada na frente da escola e se aproximou da garota.

- Ele está atrasado?

- Como sempre, deve ter acumulado trabalho de novo.

- Se você quiser ir comigo, ficarei muito feliz.

- Você não se incomodaria?

- Que nada, você me faria companhia.

- Então eu vou.

- Eu tenho que passar em um lugar antes de ir para casa, você se importa se eu parar?

- Não.

- Então vamos?

- Vamos.

Rachel acompanhou Violet até o carro dela e apesar de se conhecerem a bastante tempo, Rachel lembrava de certas coisas de seu passado e a presença de Violet nele.

- Esses dias eu estava vendo algumas fotos e achei uma que tiramos naquele restaurante com o tio Hugues.

- Que dia Rachel?

- Aquele que eu sem querer disse para todo mundo que você gostava do Rich.

- Aquele que eles nos espiaram no banheiro?

- Esse mesmo.

Elas riram.

- Gostaria tanto de voltar para aquele tempo, era tudo tão simples.

- Você e o Rich perderam muito tempo, não é?

- Começamos muito tarde, isso sim, quando ele disse que gostava de mim, vocês já estavam prestes a se mudar para o leste.

- Foi difícil para você?

- Você nem faz idéia, fiquei três semanas chorando sem parar.

- Nossa.

- E o Rich? Como ele ficou quando vocês chegaram lá?

- De início ele ficou um pouco triste, mas nem teve tempo de lamentar. Os treinamentos dele com o papai e o tio Samuel foi o único escape dele para não pensar em você.

- E quando o treinamento acabou?

- Depois de um ano e meio, ele se inscreveu no exército e o Ray começou a treinar com a mamãe.

- O Ray?

- Vai me dizer que você não sabia que o Ray é fascinado por armas?

- Eu sabia que ele era do exercito, mas não que tinha vontade e vocação para isso.

- Vontade ele não tinha, mas assim como o Rich ele teve vocação.

- O Rich gosta mesmo do exercito?

- O quartel é a segunda paixão dele, mulher nenhuma conseguia fazer ele, largar aquela farda de lado.

- Nem mesmo eu?

- Infelizmente não, ele ficou arrasado ao saber que você estava namorando, mas não deu nem dois dias e ele já havia conseguido pelo menos cinco namoradas diferentes.

- COMO É?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, mas ele sossegou o facho quando encontrou a Simone e foi com ela para a guerra.

- E quanto tempo durou essa guerra?

- O Ray ficou lá por seis meses e o Rich ficou por um ano e dois meses.

Violet estaciona o carro e para a conversa. Ela havia parado em frente a uma loja de bebês, ela queria buscar uma encomenda que havia feito mais cedo.

- Eu já volto. – disse Violet antes de sair do carro e entrar na loja, deixando Rachel sozinha no carro.

Enquanto escutava uma música no carro de Violet, Rachel nem percebeu que seu irmão passara de carro ao seu lado e a olhava indignado se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo dentro do carro de um estranho.

Richard estacionou o carro o mais próximo que pode e saiu em disparada para o carro em que viu a sua irmãzinha. Com passos largos ele chegou rapidamente no bendito carro e se abaixou à janela, dando um susto na irmã.

- Bonito hein dona Rachel Mustang! Sai da escola sem me avisar e eu te encontro no carro de um estranho.

- Oi para você também Richard, sabia que eu fiquei um tempão te esperando na porta da escola e nada?

- Foi uma emergência de trabalho.

- Que tipo de emergência? Uma mulher nua no pátil do quartel, e você teve que ir lá vesti-la?

- Não, mas seria uma boa – ele olha para o céu pensativo – Mas mudando de assunto, eu tive que salvar o Ray de uma morte certa.

- A mamãe descobriu sobre a Isabelle?

- Não foi por isso que ela queria matá-lo, apesar de descobrir.

- O que foi então?

- Ela o encontrou no maior agarro com uma major muito gatinha.

- E você não tem nada a ver com isso?

- Dessa vez não, eu sou um homem fiel!

- Só se for fiel ao seu time, por que com mulher você está muito longe de ser – dizia uma voz feminina atrás de Richard.

Ele virou-se e encarou Violet o olhando com desdém.

- E você é a senhora fidelidade para dizer isso não é?

- Pelo menos eu não saio com a cidade inteira.

- Inclusive com você.

Ela lhe bate no ombro – Olha como você fala com a mãe do seu filho.

- Em falando em filho... Que bando de sacola é esse na sua mão? Não me diga que eu vou ter que pagar por isso?

- Ainda bem que você se ofereceu para pagar Richard – disse em um tom irônico – Mas pode ficar sossegado, por que isso foi presente do Greg.

- O Greg pagando esse tipo de coisa para você?

- Não é para mim.

- É pra quem então?

- Para o Oliver.

- Quem é esse? Um novo pretendente seu?

- Não seu idiota! É seu filho.

- E por que raios ele vai ter esse nome? Não arranjou algo melhor?

- Que eu saiba Oliver era o nome do seu amiguinho...

- Cala a boca, quer que minha irmãzinha pura escute essas coisas?

- Tudo bem, mas se quiser eu mudo o nome.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

- Acthim! Acthim! - Violet começa a esfregar o nariz.

- O que foi? Ta passando mal? O bebê está bem?

- Ta tudo bem... Acthim! É só esse perfume que você está usando.

- Agora você também é contra o meu perfume?

- Não, só ao cheiro de vagabunda que tem espalhado junto a ele.

- Como é?

- As marcas do seu pescoço denunciam tudo.

- Err...

- Não fique assim, afinal não estamos mais juntos mesmo – disse ela baixando os olhos.

- Verdade, eu estava quase me esquecendo de que sou um homem livre.

- Maninho pega leve, você pode até ser livre e tal, mas tem uma responsabilidade de dois anos e mais uma chegando – Rachel se intrometia na conversa.

- Rachel! Isso é jeito de falar comigo? E vamos, desça daí e venha comigo.

- Por quê?

- Se você ficar andando por aí com a Violet vão achar que você é como ela ou até pensarão que eu voltei com ela.

Violet olha-o indignada, mas não diz nada.

- E andar com você elas pensarão que eu sou o seu mais novo caso.

- Rachel Mustang desça daí já e me acompanhe.

- Você esqueceu que eu prefiro que me chamem pelo sobrenome de Hawkeye.

- Calada! Isso é uma ordem moçinha.

- Sim senhor, Coronel Chatão.

Rachel desce do carro e dá um leve abraço em Violet e fica ao lado de Richard.

- Cuida do meu filho direito, tchau.

- Tchau para você também – Fez sinal de sentido, zombando dele.

Richard foi o caminho inteiro mal humorado, sem dizer uma única palavra, assim como Rachel. Violet também fora para casa, mas ao chegar lá encontra a sua mãe no agarro com o seu pai e ela tosse gentilmente para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Cheguei!

Winry e Ed se assustam ao ver Violet os observando e com cara de um tanto enojada.

- Que cara é essa princesa? Você acha que nasceu como?

- Mas não precisam ficar me mostrando certos fatos que eu não presenciei por não ser nascida.

- Mas querida, isso mostra para você o quanto eu amo ainda a sua mãe.

- Então mostre para ela no quarto de vocês e não na minha frente.

- Você fala de um jeito, como quem nunca fez isso antes.

- E por lembrar disso, eu não quero que o meu filho veja vocês se agarrando pela casa quando ele nascer.

- E por que não?

- Eu que sou filha de vocês já me sinto envergonhada, imagina o neto de vocês?

- Violet!

- Eu não vou continuar insistindo com isso, vou para o meu quarto descansar um pouco.

- Ah querida! – Winry a chama – A Riza ligou e nos convidou para jantarmos na casa dela, então tome um banho para que possamos ir.

- Eu não vou.

- Claro que vai, ela nos convidou por sua causa, e alem do mais a Riza também vai ser avó do seu filho.

- Tudo bem eu vou, mas só pela tia Riza e por você mamãe.

- Então vá para o banho logo, por que quando o Greg chegar ninguém tem chance de entrar no banheiro.

Violet seguiu as ordens da mãe, tomou um banho e foi se trocar, xingou a si própria por ter esquecido de comprar roupas que servissem, agora com aquela barriga nada mais de seu guarda-roupa tinha utilidade. Ela berrou por Winry de seu quarto, pedindo à mãe que arranjasse algo para ela usar e ela logo voltou com um belo vestido azul claro.

Winry havia guardado alguns de seus vestidos que usara quando estava grávida de Violet e estes serviam muito bem, agora na filha. Violet achou que tinha ficado perfeito, apenas realçou o vestido com algumas bijuterias e um belo par de sapatos.

Já estava quase na hora do jantar na casa dos Mustang que estava na mais perfeita paz, antes que seus convidados chegassem apenas alguns berros e tiros foram ouvidos para organizar o jantar. Riza apontava uma de suas armas para o coração de Richard...

- Você vai ficar em casa hoje e vai ser muito bem educado com as nossas visitas, entendeu?

- Sim senhora! – disse paralisado.

- Muito bem, e sem nenhuma ofensa a Violet.

- Como é que é? Ela vem jantar aqui também?

- Por acaso o aviso jantar de família não lhe refresca algo?

- Violet não faz parte da família.

- Mas o filho dela faz.

- ¬¬'

- E pode indo se arrumar, eu não quero homens fardados à mesa e sim meus filhos.

As últimas palavras de Riza soaram como uma ameaça aos ouvidos de Richard, que imediatamente correu para o andar superior e foi se arrumar para o jantar. Depois de tanta produção e um verdadeiro banho de perfume, Richard já estava pronto e foi para a sala.

Na sala estavam Havoc, Rebecca e Isabelle que tinham acabado de chegar, a cara de Havoc não estava das melhores, mas a de Rebecca e de Isabelle estava tinindo de felicidade. Isabelle estava agarrada ao braço de Raymond e do outro lado da sala estava Rachel apenas observando-os junto com Riza e Roy.

A campainha tocou e Richard foi atender sem muito ânimo, mas mudou um pouco a atitude ao ver Riza passar a mão sobre uma de suas armas, com certeza ela não queria que nada desse errado naquela noite.

Ao abrir a porta ele se deparou com Violet, Gregori, Winry e Edward e logo em seguida abriu passagem para eles.

- Boa noite e sintam-se a vontade.

- Da ultima vez que eu deixei a minha filha a vontade, você engravidou ela.

- Detalhes, detalhes tio Ed, nada mais que isso.

- Esse detalhe é uma criança sabia?

- Eu sei, e olha para a minha cara de preocupação.

- RICHARD! VEM AQUI AGORA! – Riza gritava ao ver como Richard falava com Ed.

- Que foi mãe?

- O que eu disse sobre ser educado?

- Ta, ta entendi. Não faço mais.

- Eu acho bom mesmo.

Todos foram para a mesa de jantar, sentaram-se e se serviram das maravilhas que Riza havia mandado preparar. O jantar foi bastante calmo e sem nenhuma discussão grave, Ed e Roy brigando por bobagens, Riza os ameaçando, Richard de mau humor, Violet indiferente, Greg e Rachel rindo de tudo aquilo, Raymond e Isabelle quase se atracando em beijos na mesa, Havoc tentando separar os dois e Rebecca o segurando.

Depois do jantar, a maioria foi para a sala conversar, enquanto Richard ia sorrateiramente para o seu quarto, mas ele não notara que alguém o viu e o seguiu. Violet caminhou discretamente até o andar superior, com a desculpa de que iria, apenas no banheiro e já voltava, mas ela estava mesmo era indo atrás de Richard.

Quando chegou ao andar de cima, ela foi andando até o quarto do moreno e bateu na porta do mesmo. Ela bateu na porta mais uma vez e nada dele, e quando iria bater uma terceira vez ele abriu a porta do quarto.

Ele estava sem camisa e um pouco surpreso por encontrá-la na sua porta. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e com a maior cara lavada de todas e quebrou o silencio que havia entre eles.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba a sua família está toda lá em baixo.

- Nem toda a minha família... Você está aqui.

- Eu não sou a sua família.

- Quem te disse isso? Desde que éramos duas crianças você sempre foi da minha família.

- Não, sempre fomos conhecidos.

- Conhecidos que ficaram juntos e...

- Chega Violet! Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, mas estou cansado demais para começar uma discussão ou algo pior com você, e além do mais o que a gente já viveu virou passado, um passado que eu pretendo esquecer e te aconselho a fazer o mesmo.

- Mas Richard...

- Você ainda não percebeu Violet?

- Perceber o que?

- Nós não nascemos para ficar em paz um com o outro, sempre tem algo que nos distancia ou nos faz brigar, eu já estou cansado de tudo isso e esse é um dos motivos para que eu queira voltar para o leste, lá não tem você e nem nada para me aborrecer.

Ele suspirou fundo e depois fechou a porta de seu quarto deixando Violet do lado de fora abismada e chocada com tudo que acabara de ouvir. Ela foi até o banheiro, como disse que faria e depois desceu as escadas e foi pra a sala junto com todos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Conversa vai e conversa vem, chegaram ao assunto sobre as mudanças dos rapazes para o leste.

- Então quer dizer que alem do Richard, você também vai para o leste Raymond?

- Vou sim e levarei a Isabelle comigo, como minha esposa.

- E por que ir para o leste? Aqui não está bom para vocês?

- Aqui até que é bom, mas eu não quero ficar longe do Richard, desde pequenos nós fomos sempre muito unidos e não vai ser agora que eu vou ficar longe do meu irmão e padrinho de casamento.

- Mas se o próprio filho dele vai ficar longe dele, o que você vai fazer por perto? – dizia Ed com um tom de raiva na voz.

- E a culpa é minha da Violet ter engravidado dele e mora na central? Se ela quisesse o filho dela perto do pai, ela se mudaria para o leste também. – Raymond falou sem notar a besteira que acabara de pronunciar – Err... Quer saber esquece o que eu disse, o Richard e a Violet são grandinhos e sabem o que fazem.

Violet estava um pouco distraída, estava pensando seriamente no que Raymond acabara de falar e o que Richard te disse ha pouco tempo, e se fosse preciso que ela se mudasse para ficar mais perto de Richard, ela o faria sem medir as conseqüências, mas por enquanto preferia manter esta idéia em segredo.

Voltaram ao assunto do casamento, Isabelle estava muito animada e estava para anunciar o nome dos padrinhos.

- Desembucha e diz logo o nome dos padrinhos – disse Greg impaciente.

- Calma gente – Raymond olha em volta – cadê o Richard?

- Ele está no quarto – respondeu Violet

- Como você sabe disso Violet?

- Eu fui ao banheiro e o vi entrar no quarto, apenas isso.

- Hum, sei bem.

- Mas diz logo o nome dos padrinhos Raymond.

- Bom vamos lá, Belle você quer começar pelos seus?

- Quero sim querido – ela lhe lança um sorriso – os meus padrinhos são o Greg e a Janice.

- O que? Eu vou ser padrinho junto com aquela gata da sua prima?

- Vai sim.

- Estou te devendo todas Isabelle.

- Que isso, eu sei que ela também tem uma quedinha por você.

- Sério?

- É.

- Gente para de papo furado – Ed interrompeu – Agora fala quem são os seus padrinhos Raymond.

- Essa é muito fácil e obvio, é o Richard com a Violet.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, agora entendiam o porquê de Richard ter sumido derrepente, certamente ele já sabia que iria formar par com Violet. Ed tentou desconversar o assunto, pois percebera que Violet estava desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa, todos foram para as suas distintas casas. No percurso silencioso até a casa dos Elric, Violet derrepente decidiu dizer algo em que estava pensando na casa dos Mustang.

- Mamãe, a casa de Rosembool ainda está vazia, depois da morte da vovó Pinako?

- Está sim Violet, por que a pergunta?

- Eu estava pensando em me mudar para lá, soube que aquela área não tem muitos professores e quem sabe eu consiga um emprego por lá.

- Você não precisa se mudar Violet – Ed interferia – O Richard vai se mudar para o leste e não tem a mínima necessidade de você se mudar para longe também.

- E quem disse que eu vou estar me mudando por causa dele?

- Mas...

- O Richard tem a vida dele e eu tenho a minha, se ele não vai estar presente na vida do nosso filho, não sou eu que vou correr atrás dele para que isso ocorra. Eu quero me mudar para Rosembool, para ter sossego e tranqüilidade e que eu saiba vocês dois cresceram muito bem por lá.

- Não podemos negar que foi a melhor época de nossas vidas, mas se mudar assim, do nada?

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo mãe, não se preocupe por que eu e meu filho vamos ficar muito bem e quem sabe nós encontremos um pai que preste para ele por aqueles lados?

- Depois discutimos isso com mais calma e vemos o que você vai fazer.

- Podemos até discutir mais tarde, mas tenho certeza de que a minha opinião não mudará em relação a isso.

Eles chegaram em casa, mas sem nenhum avanço em relação a Violet e sua decisão.

Continua...


	21. Kapitel 21 Hochzeit

As semanas foram se passando e se tornando meses – exatamente dois meses, os preparativos para o casamento demoraram um pouco mais que o previsto - já estava próximo o casamento de Raymond e Isabelle. A transferencia deles já estava acertada para o leste, assim como a transferencia de Richard.

Richard estava curtindo o pouco tempo que conseguiu de férias, quando finalmente chegasse ao leste teria muito que fazer. Violet já estava com tudo arrumado para se mudar também, mas não deixou que ninguém soubesse que ela o faria, decidiu que contaria somente poucos dias antes de partir.

Então o grande e esperado dia do casamento de Raymond chegou, o noivo estava mais do que nervoso. O casamento iria ocorrer no gigantesco jardim dos fundos da casa de campo dos Mustang, este que estava repleto de flores e enfeites exigidos pela noiva, assim como a quantidade de convidados – praticamente o quartel inteiro estaria por lá.

Richard estava junto com o irmão em um dos quartos da grande casa de campo, ajudando-o a se arrumar. Raymond não parava de se mexer e olhar constantemente na janela, para ver os convidados chegando.

- Quem te vê deste jeito pensa que você está indo ser degolado. – Richard brincou com o irmão.

- Para com isso Rich, não se esqueça de que era para você estar passando pela mesma coisa.

- Por quê?

- Antes de brigar com a Violet você iria se casar com ela, ou já esqueceu?

- Coisa boa ha gente se lembra e desgraças como esta é melhor esquecer.

- E como se esquece uma mulher que está grávida de um filho seu?

- É bem simples, você fica distante dela e paga a pensão para o filho, sem contato, sem sentimento.

- Nem sei o porquê escolhi vocês para serem os meus padrinhos – disse ironizado.

- Eu também não, você bem que podia ter escolhido uma das filhas da tia Olivie ou quem sabe as primas da Isabelle...

- Agora já é tarde, e também quando eu disse isso eu tinha uns 15 anos.

- Quem manda prometer as coisas quando se é novo.

- Não esquece que eu também vou ser o seu padrinho de casamento algum dia.

- Eu me lembro, eu também fiz a besteira de prometer isso, mas pelo menos eu prometi que ia ser você e a Rachel os meus padrinhos e não a senhora barriguda Elric.

- A senhora barriguda só está assim por causa de você – ele riu – e falando nisso, a Rachel já chegou?

- Ainda não, mas deve estar para chegar, ela disse que chegaria mais cedo que a tia Olivie para nos ver.

- Olhe pela janela e veja se ela já está aí, eu estou com saudades da nossa loirinha encrenqueira.

Richard olhou pela janela e não viu somente Rachel chegando, mas também viu a família Elric. Violet estava deslumbrante aos olhos dele, e com uma barriga enorme, mas ele logo se virou e encarou o irmão novamente.

- Ela acabou de chegar, vou lá em baixo pedir pra ela subir.

- Eu já estou quase pronto, espera que eu vou com você ver ela.

- Prefiro que ela suba.

- Deixa que eu adivinhe... A Violet também chegou?

- Tanto faz, eu já volto.

Richard não deu tempo para o irmão responder e saiu do quarto. Ele foi para o jardim e encontrou sua irmã com um grande sorriso no rosto, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Rich!

- Oi maninha, você cresceu sabia?

- Que nada, estou feliz por te ver.

- Como está lá no norte?

- Terrível, mas eu agüento.

- Que bom, fiquei com saudades de você.

- Eu também, sabia que é bem mais fácil morar sozinha e cuidando do Ray e de você do que morar com a tia Olivie e as filhas dela.

- Nossa! É tão ruim assim?

- Pior! – disse indiferente – Me leva pro leste junto com você, eu juro que me comporto e ainda cuido do Nich enquanto você trabalha.

- Proposta tentadora.

- Por favor... Eu imploro

- Se a mamãe concordar...

Ela pula em cima dele e lhe dá um abraço.

- Obrigada Rich! Você é o irmão mais lindo, charmoso, convencido, galinha, preguiçoso, tarado, fofo, incrível, forte, perspicaz, sedutor, irresistível do meu coração.

- Eu não sabia que ficar longe de você fosse me trazer tantas qualidades, mas se o Ray escutar isso ele pode ficar com ciúmes.

- E falando no noivo, cadê ele?

- Eu vim aqui justamente para te levar até ele.

- Então o que você está esperando?

Derrepente Richard olha uma para frente e fica um pouco espantado. Rachel fica sem entender, mas logo olha para a mesma direção em que Richard olhava e avista a sua mãe um tanto furiosa.

- Oi mamãe!

- Rachel! Por que não foi falar comigo primeiro.

- Vingança, pois foi você que me mandou para longe. – ela faz um bico.

Riza se aproxima dela e lhe dá um abraço – Eu estava com saudades sabia?

- Também mamãe.

- Gostando do norte?

- Prefiro morar com o Rich no leste, dá menos trabalho.

- Isso é uma indireta?

- Não. É uma direta mesmo.

- Rachel...

- Vamos logo o Ray também quer te ver esqueceu – Richard separando as duas e puxando Rachel pelo braço. – depois você fala com a mamãe direito.

Ele foi arrastando a irmã caçula até o quarto de Raymond e no quarto eles conversaram durante mais algum tempo. Quando, finalmente, Raymond estava pronto, eles foram se posicionar onde iria ocorrer a cerimônia e encontraram vários convidados chegando.

Raymond ficou recebendo todos que chegava e se acomodavam em seus lugares, assim como os padrinhos que conversavam sem parar no altar. Gregori e Janice estavam mais do que próximos, podia-se notar o brilho no olhar de ambos e notar que em breve eles poderiam ser os próximos a se casar.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Richard se aproximou estranhamente e alegremente, provavelmente já tinha assaltado o bar e pegado alguma bebida sem permissão.

- Oi Greg! Oi Janice.

- Oi Rich! O que houve você me parece um pouco "alegrinho"?

- Eu só estava verificando a qualidade do wisky junto com o meu pai lá na adega.

- Sei bem... E a sua parceira, cadê?

- Parceira de que? Bingo, bebida, jogatina, sacanagem...

- A minha irmãzinha Violet?

- Ah! Você está falando da minha parceira de traição.

- Não ironize o que eu perguntei.

Ele riu – Eu não faço a mínima de onde aquela bola de boliche está.

Gregori quase congela e responde para Richard – Quem sabe atrás de você com a pior cara de todas – apontando para as costas de Richard.

- Com a cara pior do que a que ela já tem? Impossível.

- Eu estou escutando isso. – Violet dizia batendo no ombro de Richard – E eu só estou gorda por causa do SEU filho.

- Nessas horas você coloca ênfase para dizer que ele é meu?

- É claro, afinal foi você quem quis continuar apesar de ter quebrado a cama.

Gregori e Janice ficam boquiabertos.

- Você não me pediu pra parar, e a cada segundo gemia por mais e mais.

- Mas não fui eu quem comprou uma camisinha tão vagabunda.

- Quem vê pensa que a gente só usou uma.

- E por acaso você contou?

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Gregori cochichou no ouvido de Janice para eles saírem dali de fininho ou iria sobrar para eles. Assim que saíram, a discussão continuou e ficou mais intensa, os dois estavam quase aos berros se não fosse a intervenção de um tiro, e por mais incrível que possa parecer não foi um tiro de Riza e sim de Raymond.

Eles olham para Raymond que estava com a sua arma nas mãos e se aproximando dos dois com um olhar furioso.

- Será que nem no dia do meu casamento vocês tomam jeito? Tive que apelar para as táticas da mamãe para vocês pararem.

- Calma! Ray quem começou foi essa louca aqui. – ele apontava para Violet.

- Eu não quero saber quem começou desde que parem com isso já. Eu quero que se tratem como um casal ou pelo menos amigos no meu casamento, não quero que a Isabelle seja uma noiva grávida e estressada no dia do próprio casamento.

- Ta bom. – disseram os dois juntos.

- E Violet, você também deveria cuidar do seu estresse já que também está grávida.

- Eu...

- E conversem como gente civilizada, por favor. – ele vira-se – eu vou continuar a receber os convidados e espero não voltar aqui com a minha arma na mão.

Raymond então se distancia e volta a receber os convidados, deixando Richard e Violet desconcertados pela cena que ele fez.

- Sua barriga está bem grande.

- Vai começar de novo...

- Foi só um comentário, da ultima vez que te eu te vi não estava deste tamanho.

- O seu filho cresceu, queria o que?

- Quantos meses?

- Seis meses.

- Por mim já teria nascido.

- E você acha que eu me sinto como? Essa barriga pesa, tirando as dores nas costas, pés inchados...

- Entendi, não precisa continuar.

- Quando você vai se mudar?

- Daqui a dois dias, vou voltar a morar na casa que temos no leste e talvez leve a Rachel comigo também.

- Que bom.

- O Greg me disse que você também está pensando em se mudar.

- Aquele linguarudo...

- É verdade?

- É sim, eu vou para Rosembool esta semana, quero que meu filho nasça e cresça por lá.

- Agora ele é seu – disse sorrindo – há pouco tempo atrás ele era meu.

- Deixa de ser idiota, ele continua sendo seu também, mas quem vai cuidar e criar dele sou eu, então tenho mais direito de dizer que ele é meu.

- E quando ele quiser me ver?

- Duvido muito que isso aconteça, ele vai sentir falta até do cachorro do que de você.

- Por quê?

- Ele vai te ver tão pouco, então acho que de início ele não te considere como pai e depois com o tempo ele vai se acostumar...

- Eu não vou ser tão ausente assim.

- Aham, sei... – disse descrente.

- Prometo ver ele uma vez por mês.

- Não adianta prometer, eu sei que agora você promete e quando o tempo for passando você vai se esquecendo e tendo imprevistos, quando arranjar uma mulher então nem se fala.

- Caso você se esqueça, ele é meu filho e não tem como eu me esquecer dele e caso eu me esqueça, você vai estar lá para me lembrar disso, e também você pode levar ele para que eu possa vê-lo de vez em quando não é?

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

Os dois riram, mas pararam um pouco, pois duas belas e jovens mulheres se aproximavam deles e destilavam um belo sorriso para Richard.

- Oi Rich!

- Oi Anna! Oi Debye!

- Quanto tempo hein bonitão? Nem liga mais pra gente e pelo que vejo já está atacando até mulher grávida.

- Que isso Debye, nem faz tanto tempo assim e deixe-me apresenta-las a mãe do meu segundo filho – ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Violet – está aqui é a Violet, filha do alquimista de aço.

- Olá – disse Violet sem graça.

- E Violet, estas aqui são as melhores estrategistas de todo o leste, Anna e Debye.

- Oi Violet, prazer em conhecê-la. – disse Anna gentilmente.

- Prazer.

- Você tem muita sorte Violet, conseguiu um filho do Richard, isso não é para qualquer uma. – disse Debye com um pouco de inveja.

- Obrigada, eu acho.

- Viu Violet você conseguiu uma coisa que tantas sonharam em ter de mim, mas não conseguiram. Agora você não tem mais motivos para reclamar de mim.

- Eu tenho vários motivos para reclamar de você e não vai ser duas mulheres que vão mudar a minha opinião.

- Mas aposto que vocês têm pelo menos uma opinião em comum ao meu favor.

- E qual seria Senhor Exibido? – disse Violet um pouco irritada.

- Todas vocês sucumbiram de desejo comigo em cima de uma cama.

- Richard! – Gritaram as três juntas.

- Que foi? Por acaso é mentira?

- Não precisa ficar falando dessas coisas em um casamento, e falando nisso é melhor irmos logo para o altar nos posicionarmos, a Isabelle não deve demorar muito para chegar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Olha o Ray vindo pra cá todo nervoso.

- To vendo, mas não parece que é nervosismo de casamento.

As duas mulheres saem de perto e vão se sentar, deixando Richard e Violet ali parados. Raymond chega perto deles e os arrasta para o altar, ele não estava nada calmo. Quanto mais o jardim se enchia de gente, maior era o nervosismo de Raymond.

Enquanto esperavam pela noiva, notaram que um dos casais de padrinhos estava bem próximo, quase se agarrando no altar. Gregori estava aos beijos com Janice, que parecia corresponder fielmente ao rapaz.

Richard aproximou-se do irmão e lhe mostrou o que acontecia com os dois no altar e disse em tom baixo para que apenas os dois pudessem escutar.

- Quando é comigo você atira, mas quando os dois estão quase trepando um no outro você fica parado aí feito uma besta é?

Richard se distanciou e ficou novamente ao lado de Violet, deixando espaço para Raymond tomar alguma atitude e ele tomou. Ele tirou a arma de seu coldre – que estava debaixo do paletó do terno – e apontou para o casal aos beijos no altar e em seguida atirou próximo deles, assustando o padre.

- Contenham-se, esperem pelo menos a cerimônia acabar para vocês poderem se atracar direito, até parece que estão ha uns dois meses sem transar.

- Raymond, desculpe...

- Calado Gregori Elric! Eu não quero começar a pegar a mania da minha mãe, mas você está quase me obrigando a isso.

- Ta bom, não falo mais nada.

- E nem faça mais nada, deixe as suas mão e outras peculiaridades bem quietinhas até o casamento acabar.

- Ta.

- E a senhorita também Janice.

- Eu nem fiz nada.

- Imagina se fizesse. – disse irônico.

Todos ficaram quietos, pois acabara de tocar a marcha nupcial e Isabelle estava chegando. Ela estava deslumbrante, o vestido era com decote em V e era um vestido bem curto para quem está grávida, tinha vários babados e muitos enfeites com renda, o véu conseguia ser mais comprido que o próprio vestido, mas quem disse que o noivo se importava com isso.

Foi uma celebração bem simples e sem muitos rodeios, o padre não queria deixar que uma noiva e uma madrinha grávidas de pé por muito tempo. Assim que a cerimônia acabou, todos seguiram para cumprimentar os noivos e começar a festa.

Richard ficou um pouco na festa e depois subiu para o seu quarto para tirar a maldita gravata que o estava incomodando desde o começo do dia. Ele se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta do quarto e encontrar Violet sentada em sua cama e descalça.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse tirando a gravata.

- Eu estava um pouco cansada de toda aquela agitação e meus pés estavam me matando, decidi descansar um pouco antes de voltar para a festa, você se incomoda que eu fique aqui?

- Não, pode ficar.

- E por que não está na festa?

- Vim tirar esta gravata e guardar este paletó, estão me matando.

Ela sorriu – Você está bem mudado.

- Como assim?

- Você mudou muito desde que éramos crianças, até mesmo mudou depois que nos separamos.

- O tempo muda as pessoas, você também mudou bastante, quando éramos crianças você sempre foi a fofoqueira, cagüeta, mandona, chata, implicante, obcecada por livros...

- Já entendi, para resumir eu era insuportável.

- É, mas você mudou quando eu voltei para a central, ficou mais saidinha, intrometida, divertida, simpática, compreensível nem se fala.

Ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou no sorriso.

- Tem algum nome que você gostaria de colocar no nosso filho?

- Não sei, mas com certeza não vai ser Oliver.

- Ahhhhh! Eu estava tão animada com este nome.

- Esquece. Eu não vou deixar um filho meu ter o mesmo nome do meu "amigo" aqui. – ele apontava para certa região em sua calça.

- Então diga um que você goste que tal o nome do seu sensei?

- Nem pense nisso.

- Por quê?

- Os piores anos da minha vida foram ao lado daquele velho bêbado.

- Está bem então, mas precisamos decidir.

- Eu ainda não sei...

Ela o interrompe – Que tal Simon?

- Bom... De onde você tirou esse nome? Não me vai dizer que era nome de um dos seus namorados?

- Não era nome de namorado nenhum, eu apenas achei um nome bonito – ela desvia o olhar para a janela – e também...

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que Simon é o mais próximo que eu pude imaginar de um nome masculino e que me faça lembrar de alguém.

- Quem seria? Eu poso saber?

- Simon é o masculino de Simone, eu queria fazer uma homenagem para ela.

Ele solta um meio sorriso – Boa escolha, eu acho que este nome será perfeito.

- Obrigada, e onde está o Nicolas?

- Boa pergunta – ele para pra pensar – da ultima vez que eu o vi foi no jardim, eu acho que no colo da Rachel.

- Bom... Eu acho melhor descermos ou notarão a nossa falta.

- Concordo.

Eles voltaram apara a festa, as pessoas ao redor dos dois ficavam surpreendidas por ver que eles ainda não estavam brigando e muito menos gritando um com o outro. Tirando este pequeno detalhe a festa fluiu normalmente, com alguns rapazes caindo de tanto beber e alguns saindo acompanhados de belas senhoritas.

Rachel foi cortejada por boa parte dos rapazes, mas nenhum teve a resposta que tanto gostaria, pois tanto Rachel quanto Roy que estava ao seu lado durante toda a festa não deixavam ninguém se aproximar.

Violet ficou a festa inteira sentada em uma mesa junto com algumas amigas e conhecidas, hora ou outra ela se levantava para dançar com quem a convidava, até mesmo o noivo a convidou para uma dança.

Richard bebeu tudo que continha álcool e estava na sua frente, depois de encher a cara de álcool ele foi buscar Violet para dançar e pouco depois disto acabou desmaiado em um banco. Depois que a festa acabou, alguns convidados continuaram no local e dormiram na casa de campo dos Mustang.

EEEEEE Continua...


	22. Kapitel 22  Leste

Richard acordou no outro dia por causa de uma fresta de luz que refletia sobre o seu rosto, ele olhou no relógio e constatara que ainda era cedo demais para se levantar. Quando ele virou o corpo para o lado, levou um susto ao perceber Violet dormindo.

Ele se levantou e foi no banheiro lavar o rosto para ver se não estava sonhando ou tendo algum tipo de pesadelo e quando voltou para o quarto, viu Violet no mais profundo dos sonos. Ele se aproximou devagar dela e lhe chamou de forma que a acordasse.

- Violet, ô Violet...

- Hum... – ela resmungou.

- Violet acorda!

Ela abre os olhos calmamente – O que foi Richard? Até parece que nunca me viu dormindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui na minha cama?

- Dormindo, você não está vendo?

- Ta, mas por que na minha cama junto comigo?

- Não tinham muitos quartos sobrando e como você estava apagado de tanta bebedeira, eu vim dormir aqui.

- E por que não dormiu com a Rachel?

- Por que no quarto dela estava uma das filhas da Olivie.

- E a outra?

- Foi dormir com um amigo seu.

- Então por que não dormiu num quarto de hospedes?

- Estavam todos lotados.

- Sua mãe está aqui?

- Dormindo com o meu pai.

- Caramba, com tanta gente por que você escolheu dormir na minha cama?

- Por que você era o único que não iria tocar um dedo em mim e eu esperava que acordasse depois do meio-dia.

- Se você tivesse fechado a cortina, talvez isso funcionasse.

- Como você quer que eu pense direito ás quatro da manhã, com todo mundo pra lá de bêbados e com a casa cheia de gente?

- Eu sei lá.

- Volta a dormir, eu juro que não te agarro.

- Ata, até aprece que consciente eu vou dormir com você de novo.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, o Nicolas está no quarto também – ela ponta para o berço – não tinha mais nenhum lugar para ele também.

- Eu vou deitá-lo aqui na cama, assim eu fico mais seguro.

- Quem vê pensa que você é uma moçinha virgem.

- Vai se ferrar Violet.

- Não fique tão preocupado comigo, o barrigão me impede de chegar perto de você também.

Ele não a respondeu, pegou Nicolas do berço e o deitou no meio da cama para se separar de Violet, que já havia virado de costas para ele e voltava a dormir, assim como ele fez em seguida.

Passava-se do meio-dia e meio quando Richard acordou novamente, mas desta vez Violet não estava mais ali, apenas ele e o Nicolas restavam na cama. Ele esperou o filho acordar e desceu com o mesmo em seus braços para a cozinha e encontrou muitas pessoas à mesa.

- Bom dia Rich, ou melhor, boa tarde!

- Que seja, o que tem pra comer?

- Que mau humor... Parece até que puxou a sua mãe.

- Eu estou escutando Roy.

- Desculpe querida.

- Mãe, você pode arranjar alguma coisa para o Nicolas comer?

- Posso sim e coma alguma coisa também, não se esqueça de que amanhã você não vai ter esta folga toda, mocinho.

- Eu sei.

- Rich por que você apressou a viagem? – Raymond perguntava enquanto bebia um pouco de seu café.

- Não vejo à hora de voltar para o leste e se não fosse o seu casamento eu já estaria por lá faz tempo.

- Não me culpe, a Belle é que ficou enrolando com os preparativos.

- Olha como você fala comigo amor, até parece que a culpa toda foi minha.

- E quando vocês vão para a lua de mel? – Richard dizia sem muito animo.

- Não vamos.

- Como assim? – todos à mesa perguntaram.

- Nós não vamos ter tempo para a lua de mel e vamos deixar para tirarmos as nossas férias assim que as crianças nascerem.

- Nossa que lua de mel.

- Vamos aproveitar a carona e irmos junto com você para o leste, a nossa casa já está pronta e agora é só morar.

- Nem na lua de mel você desgruda de mim hein Ray?

- Fazer o que? Nós não nascemos gêmeos, mas estamos mais unidos do que muitos por aí.

- E falando em unidos... Mãe, eu poso levar a Rachel comigo para o leste?

- Pra que você quer ela lá?

- Eu ainda não encontrei ninguém confiável para cuidar do Nicolas e também por lá eu posso ficar de olho nela e tenho certeza que comigo ela não apronta nada.

- Se você se responsabilizar por ela tudo bem.

- Você escutou Rachel, arrume as suas malas.

- Elas já estão prontas, só falta à gente ir. – dizia Rachel animada.

Do nada Roy começa a choramingar na mesa.

- O que houve querido? – Riza dizia preocupada.

- Os meus filhos estão crescendo e indo embora.

- Olhe o lado positivo.

- Qual?

- Agora temos a casa só para nós, coisa que nunca aconteceu desde que eles ficaram no leste por alguns meses sozinhos.

- É verdade – Roy começa a pensar e dá um berro – O que vocês estão esperando? Vão logo pro leste, nós visitamos vocês nos feriados.

- Pai! – os três juntos.

- Que?

- Esquece, você vai ter que nos aturar até amanhã, então aproveite bastante com o seu neto e conosco.

- Está bem, parece que todos estes anos não foram suficientes de atenção para vocês.

- Filho – era Riza – Você e a Violet já decidiram o nome do bebê?

- Já, vai ser Simon Mustang Elric.

- Bonito nome.

- Foi ela que escolheu.

- E como foi à noite? Dormiram bem?

- Você armou isso não foi mãe?

- Armei o que?

- Não se faz de Roy e responda.

- Fui eu sim, mas você nem se tocou e ficou dormindo feito uma pedra cheirando a cachaça.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Que isso, disponha.

O café se seguiu com bastante papo furado e comentários nada discretos da festa de casamento. Na manhã seguinte, Richard, Rachel, Nicolas, Raymond e Isabelle seguiram para a estação e foram para o leste sem se despedir ou avisar ninguém, eles não queriam nenhuma choradeira enquanto partiam.

Violet partiu no mesmo dia, mas esperou para partir ao anoitecer e foi acompanhada pela sua família até a estação antes de ir para Rosembool. Os meses foram se passando e cada um foi se acostumando com a sua rotina.

Richard ia para o quartel do leste todos os dias junto com Raymond, Isabelle estava em casa junto com Rachel e Nicolas por causa da gravidez, e Rachel sempre que podia passava no quartel depois da escola.

Violet estava levando uma vida bem tranqüila e triste em Rosembool, ela trabalhava em uma escola no vilarejo e quando chegava em casa tinha a companhia apenas de seus pensamentos. Certo dia, enquanto estava em uma de suas aulas, ela sentiu fortes contrações e foi para o hospital dar a luz.

O seu filho nascera forte e parecido com o pai e Violet não achava justo priva-lo de conhecer o filho. Assim que recebeu alta, ela foi junto com filho nos braços para casa arrumar as suas malas e estava disposta a reencontrar Richard.

Por todo este tempo que passou sozinha ela pensou muito e notou que a sua vida era muito chata e monótona sem a presença daquele moreno em seus dias, apesar de brigados eles sempre se viam na central e adoravam implicar um com o outro.

Violet pegou seus pertences e seu filho recém nascido e foi para a estação, apesar de ainda estar se recuperando de todo o esforço feito no parto ela não pensava em desistir de encontrá-lo, nem mesmo avisara a sua família que seu filho tinha nascido e fazendo assim Richard também não saber.

Ela ficou sentada naquela cabine de trem por mais de doze horas, mas finalmente conseguira ver a cidade pela janela. Violet nunca tinha ido para a cidade do leste, não conhecia nada por lá e quem conhecia, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde morava.

Ela andou pouco e encontrou um ponto de táxi e o taxista ao vê-la com uma mala e uma criança no colo foi ajudá-la.

- Precisa de ajuda senhora?

- Quero sim, obrigada.

- Para onde uma jovem senhora está indo com uma criança tão pequena nos braços?

- O senhor conhece a família Mustang?

- E quem não conhece neste país?

- Tem razão, mas eu gostaria de saber se o senhor sabe onde fica a casa deles aqui no leste?

- Eu sei sim, mas recebi ordens explicitas do Coronel para não levar nenhuma mulher até lá, a casa é um pouco afastada da cidade e...

- Então o senhor poderia me levar até o quartel?

- Posso sim, mas duvido muito que a senhora consiga falar com algum Mustang por lá.

- Por quê?

- O Coronel odeia visitas femininas no seu local de trabalho e proíbe qualquer uma de querer vê-lo neste horário e o outro é casado e a mulher dele fica louca se descobre que tem alguém dando em cima do marido dela.

Violet riu – Não se preocupe moço, eu sei bem como é essa família.

- Mesmo assim a senhora quer ir lá?

- Quero, eu tenho um assunto inadiável para tratar – disse enquanto olhava para o filho.

O homem olhou atentamente para a expressão que Violet fez ao olhar o filho e logo entendeu. - O Coronel tem mais um filho é?

- Não me diga que ele arranjou outro por aqui?

- Pelo menos que eu saiba, ele tem o garoto Nich que é filho da minha querida Simone.

- O senhor conheceu a Simone?

- Como eu não a conheceria? Ela era a minha irmã.

- Nossa – Violet ficou chocada.

- Você conheceu a minha irmã?

- Conheci sim, mas não sabia que ela tinha um irmão.

- Não sou só eu, ainda tenho mais um irmão e uma irmã.

- Ela tinha uma família grande.

- Bom, mas mudando de assunto é melhor irmos logo ou você não encontrara ninguém no quartel.

- Por que não vai ter ninguém no quartel?

- Hoje é sexta e geralmente eles saem mais cedo para beber.

- Então vamos logo.

Violet entrou no táxi e este foi até o quartel do leste, passando pelas ruas centrais da cidade do leste e deslumbrando os olhos de Violet com tudo que via. Quando finalmente parou em frente ao quartel, o taxista desceu as malas de Violet e a ajudou a levar até a recepção do quartel.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá embora?

- Fique tranqüilo, eu já passei por isso antes.

- Então está bem, já vou indo e foi um prazer conhece-la.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui e meu nome é Violet.

- Espero vê-la mais vezes senhora Violet.

Ele acenou e saiu do prédio, deixando Violet na recepção do quartel do leste. Violet se aproximou mais do balcão e chamou a atenção da recepcionista.

- Bom dia, o que a senhora deseja?

- Eu gostaria de falar com Richard Mustang.

- Desculpe, mas não estou autorizada a deixar mulheres falar com Coronel, ele é um homem muito ocupado.

- Eu sei disso, mas diga a ele que a filha do alquimista de aço está aqui com o filho dele para vê-lo.

- Sinto muito senhora, mas essa desculpa já foi usada mais vezes e a semhora é a primeira mulher que e diz ser filha do renomado alquimista de aço, tenho que confessar que a senhora é bastante esperta em tentar este truque.

- Minha querida, meu nome é Violet Elric e eu estou exigindo falar com Richard Mustang neste exato momento, você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu tive que viajar para chegar até aqui – Violet dizia quase gritando e acordando seu filho – Viu o que você fez? Agora meu filho acordou.

- Senhora eu...

- Eu posso saber que barulheira é essa? – Dizia Richard aparecendo no corredor com uma cara bem zangada e andando para a recepção – Não se tem mais paz para trabalhar aqui não?

- Desculpe Senhor, mas é que esta... – a recepcionista baixando a cabeça.

- E que diabos de choro é esse que não me deixa nem gritar em paz?

- É o seu filho chorando por causa dessa incompetente que não me deixa ir falar com você – Violet falou assustando Richard que não tinha notado a presença dela.

- Violet! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim trazer o Simon para te conhecer.

- Mas...

- Não faz nem uma semana que ele nasceu e eu queria que você fosse o primeiro, a saber do nascimento dele.

- Os seus pais não sabem que você está aqui? – disse espantado.

- O único que sabe é você.

- Vamos para o meu escritório.

- O que eu vou fazer em um escritório com uma criança recém nascida?

- A mesma coisa que você fez com ela em uma viagem de trem até aqui.

Richard a arrastou até a sua sala e fechou a porta, sentou-se em sua cadeira depois de acomodar Violet em um sofá. Ele depositou os pés sobre a mesa e pegou o telefone, chamou Raymond até a sua sala o mais rápido possível e assim ele o fez.

- Rich o que você... – ele olha para Violet – O que você está fazendo aqui Violet?

- Quer conhecer o seu sobrinho Ray?

- Quando ele nasceu? – se aproximando e pegando o menino no colo.

- Esta semana.

- Nossa, quando os meus nascerem...

- E a Belle? Como ela está?

- Enorme.

Ela riu – Que bom.

- Dá para vocês pararem de papo furado? – Richard se intrometia.

- Calma Rich, não vai nem pegar o seu filho nos braços?

- Eu ia, mas você fez isso primeiro.

- Richard ele é seu filho, não tem que ter ciúmes.

- Me diz isso depois que os seus nascerem.

- Aí não vale.

- Mas voltando pra você Violet, o que você veio fazer aqui? E ainda por cima com o nosso filho recém nascido?

- Eu me senti muito sozinha em Rosembool e queria alguém ao meu lado quando o Simon nascesse, mas não deu tempo e ele chegou primeiro.

- Agora que ele chegou você não está mais sozinha.

- Não é a mesma coisa, eu queria saber se posso ficar aqui pelo menos por algum tempo?

Richard suspira fundo – Tudo bem, mas não se acostuma.

- Obrigada.

- Já que está aqui, vamos para casa e onde estão as suas malas?

- Estão na recepção do quartel.

- Pois bem, Raymond vá buscar as malas da Violet e coloque no meu carro e depois vamos para casa.

- Ta. – vira-se indo na direção da porta.

- Raymond.

- O que?

- Deixe o meu filho.

- É mesmo, esqueci. – entrega a criança para Richard e sai.

- Ele se parece com você. – Richard comentava ao observar o filho.

- Nem um pouco, ele é você guspindo e escarrado.

- Eu acho que agora entendo o que meu pai quis dizer ao se referir que tinha saudade de quando a gente era dessa idade.

- Por quê?

- Era tudo mais simples, sem complicações, sem brigas...

- Senti sua falta.

- Duvido – ele se faz de indiferente.

- Se não acredita, comprove você mesmo – disse ela se aproximando dele e lhe depositando um beijo suave nos lábios.

O beijo durou mais do que o esperado e (olha o maldito do oxigênio aí pra encher o saco) quando finalmente se separaram eles se entreolharam intensamente por alguns segundos. Richard deu alguns passos para frente e abriu a porta.

- Vamos para casa eu acho que o Nicolas vai gostar de conhecer o irmãozinho. – disse ele friamente.

- Estou logo atrás de você – ela continha um pequeno sorriso que insistia em sair de seus lábios.

O carro estava silencioso por todo o percurso e Violet notava que eles moravam mesmo um pouco afastados da cidade assim como tinha dito o taxista, o percurso demorou aproximadamente uns quinze minutos de carro até poderem avistar um grande sobrado.

Raymond estacionou o carro e todos desceram do mesmo e Violet pode notar que ali era um pequeno vilarejo afastado da cidade, com algumas casas e uma pequena praça em frente à casa.

Violet seguiu Richard e Raymond para dentro da casa e se impressionou por ver uma casa tão arrumada e logo escutou algumas vozes vindo na direção em que estavam.

- Para de correr Nicolas! – Rachel gritava atrás do pequeno que corria para a entrada.

- Papai! – disse o pequeno abraçando as pernas de Richard.

- Oi garotão! A tia Rachel está brigando com você de novo? – ele afirmou com a cabeça – E por acaso você deu algum motivo para que ela brigue com você?

- Eu só escondi a foto do namorado dela papai.

- Muito bem filho e como recompensa eu vou deixar você conhecer o seu irmãozinho.

- Sério? – o olhinho dele brilhava mais que as estrelinhas que aparecem atrás do Armistrong.

- É sim, vem cá. – ele pega Nicolas no colo e o leva até Violet – está vendo este bebezinho? Ele é o seu irmão.

- E como é o nome dele papai?

- É Simon.

- Parecido com o nome da mamãe?

- É.

- E ele vai morar aqui pra sempre?

- Isso eu não poso te responder, mas ele pode ficar por alguns dias.

- É?

- Só se você pedir pra tia Violet que ele fique aqui pra brincar com você um pouco.

- E ela deixa?

- Não sei você tem que pedir para saber.

Nicolas olha envergonhado para Violet – Tia, o meu irmãozinho pode ficar aqui um montão pra gente brincar?

- Um montão quanto? – Violet dizia com um semblante calmo.

Nicolas abre os braços e mostra para Violet que sorri e lhe responde.

- Você não acha que isso é muito tempo?

- Não, ele tem que ficar aqui até os filhinhos do tio Ray chegar.

- Então pode deixar que você vai brincar muito com ele, eu prometo.

- Obrigado tia.

- Eu não ganho nem um beijo por isso?

- Não, se não o papai vai ficar com ciúmes.

Violet passa de branca para vermelho pimentão em menos de dez segundos. Depois que Richard acomodou Violet em um dos quartos de hóspedes ele foi dar um banho em Nicolas e tomar o seu também. Violet ficou no quarto cuidando de Simon e depois foi tomar banho enquanto ele dormia, e quando saiu do banheiro encontrou Richard e Nicolas deitados do lado de Simon.

Ela ficou por alguns segundos os observando até que notassem a sua presença e depois foi se trocar no banheiro, quando saiu não encontrou ninguém no quarto e desceu as escadas à procura do filho.

Isabelle estava na sala com Raymond, que estava com o ouvido colado na barriga da mulher. Violet andou até a cozinha e encontrou Richard com Simon no colo e Rachel dando de comer para Nicolas.

- Então vocês estão aqui não é?

- Ah Violet, já que você trouxe o meu filho para ficar comigo me deixe aproveitar um pouco.

- Eu não estou reclamando, mas você podia avisar que iria pega-lo enquanto eu estava no banheiro.

- Eu não queria te incomodar.

- Não se faça de cínico.

- Vocês vão começar a discutir de novo? – Rachel se intrometeu.

- E falando em discussão maninha, que história é essa de foto de namorado?

- O que? Não entendi Rich.

- O Nicolas me entregou a foto, então não se faz de besta.

- Ele é...

- Deixa ela em paz Richard, ela é nova e tem todo o direito de namorar.

- Quem disse Violet?

- Eu estou dizendo, na idade dela eu já estava com o meu segundo namorado.

- Viu por que eu não quero deixá-la soltinha por aí, ela pode ficar como você.

- Olha como você fala...

- CHEGA! – Rachel se exalta – É da minha vida que vocês estão falando e eu só gosto dele, mas ele não quer nem saber de mim – baixa o olhar – satisfeitos?

- O QUE? – Richard ficava indignado – Como um cara pode rejeitar a minha irmãzinha? Ele tem que ser mais burro do que qualquer coisa neste mundo.

- Rich...

- Rachel pode tratar de se arrumar melhor e impressionar esse idiota e ver o que ele está perdendo, temos um nome a zelar e nada pode mudar isso.

- Que mudança drástica ¬¬'.

- E você por querer ser reconhecida como Hawkeye tem que honrar a saia que veste...

- Rich eu já entendi.

- Sério? Mas eu nem comecei...

- Você quer que eu o impressione, e quando ele vier falar comigo, eu dê um fora nele.

- Exatamente.

- Pode deixar, ele está merecendo mesmo.

Violet saiu de fininho da cozinha, não queria se intrometer nessa conversa entre irmãos. Ela foi para a sala e Isabelle a chamou para conversar enquanto Raymond tomava banho e elas ficaram por horas trocando informações de ainda gestante para recém mãe.

Quando Violet subiu para o quarto de hóspedes para dormir, se surpreendeu ao encontrar Richard dentro do mesmo, deitado em sua cama. Ela se aproximou e o viu dormindo com os dois filhos do lado, ela bem que queria deixá-los assim, mas ela também queria descansar.

- Rich acorda! Rich...

- Hum...

- Você está na minha cama e eu quero dormir.

- A cama é grande, dorme aí do lado – dizia sem prestar muita atenção e tentando voltar a dormir.

- Não dá, tem dois menininhos muito lindos do seu lado ocupando a cama toda.

- Os coloca no berço.

- E você?

- Me deixa dormir.

- Richard!

- Que foi? Da ultima vez a gente dormiu do mesmo jeito e você não reclamou e ainda por cima você me disse que eu parecia uma virgem, mas quem está parecendo esta virgem agora é você.

- Mas naquela ocasião a casa estava lotada e agora você tem o seu quarto e pode muito bem ir dormir por lá.

- O que adianta eu ir dormir lá se na verdade você me quer é aqui.

Violet ficou calada, ele a pegara de surpresa e ela não sabia o que responder então foi para o banheiro se trocar e quando voltou tudo estava do mesmo jeito, Richard dormia tranqüilamente junto com os dois filhos em sua cama.

Ela cuidadosamente se deitou do lado de Nicolas – sorte a dela a cama ser bem grande – ela dormiu ao lado do pequeno e sentiu um grande alívio ao acordar na manhã seguinte e não encontrar Richard deitado ao seu lado, pelo menos desta vez.

Continua...


	23. Kapitel 23  Wette

Ela se levantou, foi ao banheiro e depois foi para a cozinha, deixando os dois meninos adormecidos em sua cama. Quando se aproximou da cozinha encontrou todos à mesa tomando seu café.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Violet! – Isabelle sorrindo – sente-se conosco para o café.

- Obrigada.

Ela observava que Richard não tirava os olhos do jornal e dava alguns goles no café, Raymond beliscava algumas coisas enquanto insistia para Isabelle comer mais e Rachel tomava o café calmamente.

- Como passou a noite Violet? – Rachel perguntou.

- Bem, tirando o ronco do Richard...

Nesse momento todos arregalaram os olhos e olharam-na com espanto, enquanto Richard não tirava os olhos do jornal.

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

- O que eu podia fazer? Ele deitou na minha cama e não quis levantar.

- Richard!

- Que foi Ray? Eu estava cansado e dormi por ali mesmo, enquanto olhava o meu filho.

- E rolou alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só dormi por causa do cansaço, se esqueceu que ontem eu tive que estar no exame para qualificar os novos alquimistas e ainda tive que fazer uma apresentação, tirando é claro, as pilhas de relatórios que eu tive que revisar e assinar.

- Mas não rolou nadinha?

- Pergunte para o Nicolas ou o Simon, eles dormiram na mesma cama também.

- É verdade Violet?

- É sim, alem dele os dois dormiram junto na mesma cama.

Depois da confirmação de Violet todos continuaram a tomar o seu café, e depois disso Richard e Raymond foram para o quartel e Rachel para a escola, ficando em casa somente Violet e Isabelle.

- Belle, você e o Ray moram aqui?

- Por enquanto sim, estamos esperando os bebês nascerem para nos mudarmos e arranjarmos uma babá para as crianças, é muito chato ficar naquela casa sozinha o dia todo e aqui tem o Nicolas e a Rachel para me fazerem companhia, até eu ganhar os bebês e voltar a trabalhar.

- E o Nicolas? Ele já tem babá?

- Não, ele fica comigo enquanto a Rachel está na escola e depois quem cuida dele é ela, pelo menos até o Rich chegar do trabalho.

- Ele tem saído muito à noite?

- Que nada, desde que nos mudamos ele fica mais em casa, ele tem muito serviço atrasado no quartel e mais responsabilidades por ser Coronel e boa parte das vezes ele chega bem cansado junto com o Ray.

- Nossa.

- Eu quase não o vi com nenhuma mulher desde que chegamos e isso pode ser um bom sinal para você.

- Duvido, ele me odeia.

- Que nada, isso é só charme.

- Por que diz isso?

- Se ele te odiasse, que motivo ele teria para te trazer para casa e dormir na mesma cama que você?

- Sei lá... Se bem que da ultima vez ele quase teve um ataque por saber que nos dois estávamos dormindo na mesma cama, no seu casamento quando a casa estava cheia e eu não tinha onde dormir.

- Então é possível que ele esteja te perdoando, querendo uma segunda chance.

- Quem sabe...

Elas continuaram conversando durante toda à tarde, enquanto os homens daquela casa trabalhavam. Depois do almoço Rachel chegou a casa e encontrou Violet e Isabelle no jardim e foi avisar que já havia chegado.

- Cheguei.

- Oi Rachel, voltou cedo hoje.

- Eu tive carona hoje, por isso cheguei cedo Belle.

- Caramba, você demora mais do que isso para chegar em casa todos os dias?

- É Violet, o Rich e o Ray andam muito ocupados para me trazerem para casa e hoje eu nem mesmo os vi pelo quartel.

- E o que a senhorita estava fazendo no quartel?

- Eu almoço lá todos os dias, depois que saio da escola.

- E eles não podem te trazer na hora do almoço?

- Não, neste momento eles também almoçam e fazem algumas coisas no quartel.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Violet dizia desconfiada.

- O Ray está treinando os novatos e o Rich está destilando o seu charme por aí.

- Aquele sem vergonha...

- Violet pelo que eu saiba você não está junto com ele ou está?

- É, mas...

- Você ainda gosta dele não é?

- Está tão obvio assim?

- Imagina.

- Mas vamos mudar de assunto, e o garoto que você estava gostando?

Rachel fica corada – Err...

- Que história é essa que eu não estou sabendo Rachel? – Isabelle se intrometia.

- Você sabe Belle, o idiota do Kenny, aquele que se acha o tal e humilha todas as garotas da escola.

- O metido que disse que você era filinha do papai e não sabia se defender nem de uma barata e você apontou uma 9 mm pra ele na escola?

- Esse mesmo.

- O QUE? VOCÊ LEVOU UMA ARMA PARA A ESCOLA? – dizia Violet quase aos berros e espantada.

- Levo Violet, qual o problema? Mamãe sempre me diz para andar prevenida para qualquer situação.

- Mas você é nova demais para ter uma arma.

- Não sou não, tenho uma declaração assinada do próprio Führer dizendo que eu sou obrigada a andar armada para casos de algum engraçadinho vir para o meu lado.

- Você só tem isso por que ele é o seu pai. ¬¬'

- E daí, é uma das regalias de ser filha dele.

- Assim você vai espantar todos os garotos que quiserem namorar você. – Isabelle disse pensativa.

- O que eu realmente desejo espantar não sai da minha cola, o que adianta?

- Quem sabe você não possa dar uma chance para ele? Aí quem sabe ele veja que não é isso que ele quer. – Violet tentava aconselha-la.

- Violet, você deu uma chance para o cara mais galinha de toda a cidade do leste e acabou engravidando, mas é claro que eu não seria tola o suficiente para dormir com o cara no primeiro encontro depois de voltar para o leste, mas deu no que deu você fazer isso.

- Eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco de ter dormido com o Richard naquela ocasião e nem em ter dado uma chance para sair com ele.

- Mas foi ele quem te deu essa chance.

- Como assim?

- Você não sabia que...

- Cala a boca Rachel ou o Rich vai te matar quando ele chegar, ou pior te mandar de volta para o norte. – disse Isabelle a cortando.

- Tem razão Belle, é melhor eu ficar quieta.

- Agora que começou, termine. – Violet a encarava.

- Você não vai gostar...

- Não importa e fique tranqüila que eu não vou dizer nada para o Richard.

- Você se lembra de quando ficou com o Rich pela primeira vez?

- Sim e daí?

- Então... Não foi por acaso que vocês ficaram juntos e sozinhos quando discutiram antes de ir para a escola.

- Como assim?

- A gente armou tudo, o Rich te distrairia e a gente sairia de fininho.

- Ta, mas para que isso?

- Para que ele pudesse te dar uma chance, depois de uma pequena aposta...

* Flash Back ON *

- O QUE? – Richard dizia indignado.

- Isso mesmo, você vai ter que ficar com a Violet. – Isabelle declarava.

- Mas por que eu vou ter que ficar com a Senhora Anã Cagüeta?

- Por que ela é a única garota do colégio que você ainda não pegou e a única que não está nem aí por você, pelo menos ela demonstra isso. – Raymond tentava explicar.

- Mas ela é apaixonada por você, todo mundo pode ver isso – Rachel se intrometia.

- Rachel!

- É verdade Rich – Isabelle concordava – eu vejo os rabiscos que tem no caderno dela e a maior parte do tempo ela fala em você, se isso não é paixão eu não sei mais o que é.

- E o que eu vou ganhar se eu conseguir pegar ela?

- A Belle arranja para você o telefone da prima dela que te beijou na festa junina.

- Só o telefone? Pra pegar aquela praga eu mereço um troféu ou algo o tipo.

- Que tal então o meu novo endereço? – Isabelle.

- E por acaso você vai se mudar?

- Vou sim.

- E para onde?

- Vou me mudar com os meus pais para o leste e vou treinar para ser uma atiradora como a minha mãe e meu pai.

- Interessante... Mas isso eu não quero.

- Então...

- Um encontro com a Miriam, a garota que sempre conversa comigo no parque aos domingos.

- Gostei Greg, pode ser.

- Feito então?

- É lógico, o sacrifício de sair com a Violet e faze-la perder aula pela Miriam... Só um louco não aceitaria.

*Flash Back OFF*

- E foi isso que aconteceu Violet.

- Eu não acredito que foi tudo uma aposta e naquele mesmo dia aquele safado me disse... – ela parou para respirar e em seguida se acalmando – eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas e voltar para Rosembool no máximo até amanhã.

Violet saiu andando a passos largos para dentro de casa, deixando Rachel e Isabelle se entreolhando.

- Eu acho que a gente falou demais.

- Concordo cunhada e o Rich não vai gostar nada disso.

- Ou quem sabe odorar, ele está bem mudado nesses últimos dias.

- Tem razão, mas se ele não disse isso para ela até agora...

- Vamos deixar o tempo cuidar disso, a gente já fez besteiras demais por um dia.

- Concordo.

Elas foram para dentro da casa esperar pelo que estava por acontecer. O dia passou quieto, até eu os rapazes chegassem com toda aquela barulheira e jogando a jaqueta da farda pelo primeiro lugar que encontravam.

- Chegamos!

- Belle, Amor! Cheguei!

Isabelle sai da cozinha e vai ao encontro deles – Oi amor, como foi o trabalho?

- Foi normal, mas desgastante como sempre.

- Que bom que chegaram, o jantar está quase pronto.

- Não me diga que é você quem está cozinhando? – Richard pergunta espantado.

- Não, é a Violet que está preparando uma macarronada.

- Ainda bem, por que a sua comida ninguém merece.

- Milagre você jantar com a gente hoje cunhadinho.

- Milagre por quê? A casa é minha.

- Mas você sempre janta fora.

- Mas não é sempre que o Simon está em casa.

- O Simon ou a Violet?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu me refiro sempre as pessoas que eu amo, e a Violet não é uma dessas pessoas.

- Nossa que rude.

- Eu não sou rude, sou realista e por falar em realidade cadê os dois?

- A Violet está na cozinha e o Simon lá em cima.

- Eu estava me referindo aos meus filhos e não a Violet, mas como eu já sei que o Simon está lá em cima, o Nich também deve estar.

Ele não esperou uma resposta de Isabelle e subiu correndo as escadas. Enquanto Isabelle arrumava a mesa, Raymond e Richard foram para o banho enquanto todos os esperavam para jantar.

Depois do jantar, Richard foi com Violet até a cozinha a ajudar com a louça e assim ele notara que ela estava um pouco estranha desde que ele havia chegado. Ele se aproximou dela e ela se distanciou e Richard não conteve a pergunta:

- Por que está com essa cara? É alegria por me ver? – disse sarcástico.

- Não, é alegria por saber que eu fui apenas uma aposta para você por todos estes anos.

- Como assim? De que aposta está falando?

- Não se faça de besta Richard Mustang! – ela virou para encara-lo – Eu sei muito bem que você apostou ficar comigo só para sair com uma garota quando nós éramos mais novos.

- Quem te contou isso? – ele se espanta e pensa um pouco – Foi a linguaruda da Rachel? Se foi ela... A mais ela vai voltar para o norte agora mesmo.

- Para que você quer culpar ela se o erro, a principio foi seu?

- Violet...

- Foi você quem aceitou me enganar e não ela, e foi você quem me magoou muito também, então não tente colocar a culpa de seus erros nas outras pessoas.

- Pra que esquentar com isso agora? Já faz tanto tempo que isso aconteceu...

- E antes que eu me esqueça, aproveite seus últimos instantes com o Simon, pois amanhã eu volto com ele para Rosembool.

- Mas você não disse que estava se sentindo sozinha por lá? Então por que voltar?

- Por que vai ser melhor do que olhar para a sua cara todos os dias e me lembrar de que fui enganada.

Ela não deixa Richard a responder e saí da cozinha, ele tenta segui-la, mas ela se tranca no quarto, mas para a sorte dele sem o seu filho. Richard, após constatar de que o seu filho não estava junto com Violet no quarto vai até lá bater na porta.

- Abre Violet!

- Não.

- Abre logo ou eu vou arrombar a porta.

- Não, eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, cai fora.

- Eu vou estourar essa porta se você não abrir.

- Nem ligo, a casa é sua mesmo e quem vai sair no prejuízo é você.

- Há é?

Richard toma distancia e coloca a suas luvas e com um estalar de dedos quebra a maçaneta da porta. Violet ficou com os olhos arregalados lá dentro, nunca imaginaria que ele faria isso, ela pensava que ele iria ameaçar e desistir logo.

Ele entrou e encostou a porta e vagarosamente se aproximou dela – Violet estava sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira – ele se sentou na frente dela e a encarou.

- Eu era um moleque naquela época, não sabia direito o que fazia e o porquê fazia, mas nunca me arrependi de ter apostado aquilo, pois só assim eu consegui me aproximar do jeito que eu queria de você.

- Se você queria tanto se aproximar de mim, por que não o fez? Precisou mesmo de uma aposta para isso?

- Quando se sai com qualquer garota é muito fácil cegar nela, mas quando é com a garota que a gente gosta nós ficamos sem um pingo de coragem e essa aposta me pareceu perfeita para chegar até você.

- Richard...

- Shiii... Você não sabe mesmo aproveitar o momento hein Violet! – dito isso ele sorriu e a beijou.

Foi um beijo cálido e carinhoso. Richard passava as suas mãos em meio aos fios loiros de Violet enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com os cabelos do moreno.

O beijo estava sendo intenso até eles escutarem um "Oowoouun" vindo da porta e repararem que estavam sendo observados e responderam com um sorriso vergonhoso, como se estivessem fazendo algo de errado.

Eles se entreolharam novamente e Richard sorriu enquanto se levantava para expulsar todo mundo dali. Assim que o fez voltou-se para Violet e puxou-a pela mão a levando até o seu quarto.

Ela se admirou de ver que o quarto dele era muito bem arrumado, mas não teve muito tempo de raciocinar antes que fosse beijada por ele novamente. Quando se separaram mais uma vez se olharam profundamente e Violet foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

- O que a gente está fazendo?

- Nos beijando sua tonta.

- Mas nós acabamos de brigar, isso não é certo...

- E quem disse que eu estou acostumado a seguir as regras? – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, você nem ao menos me ama. – fez cara de inocente.

- E você ainda acredita em tudo que eu falo? – ele sorriu – Você não mudou nada durante esses anos mesmo.

- Falando assim, parecemos velhos.

- Velha e careta você sempre foi, mas eu...

- Foi sempre um imaturo - ela cortou-o.

Richard lhe deu um pequeno tapinha no ombro – Olha como fala com o pai do seu filho. – se fez de ofendido.

- Eu sei que você não se ofende tão fácil.

- Você vai me pagar por esse insulto.

- Veremos... Como você quer que eu te pague?

- Primeiro você poderia ficar nua, depois...

Ela corta-o em um beijo.

- Seu pervertido.

- Como se você também não fosse. – e voltaram a se beijar.

Enquanto o casal estava se entendendo no quarto, a fofoca rolava solta na sala. Rachel, Raymond e Isabelle estavam sentados no sofá olhando Nicolas brincar com os lápis de cor e Simon cochilar o sofá.

- É minha gente, parece que vamos ter mais crianças nessa casa e olha que eu não estou falando dessas aqui dentro de mim.

- Tem razão Belle, do jeito que o negócio ta indo lá em cima... Mais netinhos para o Senhor Führer.

- Deixa a primeira dama ficar sabendo dessa sua piadinha Ray que ela não vai gostar nada, eu sei muito bem como a mamãe é.

- Mas bem que ela vai gostar de saber que esses dois se entenderam finalmente.

- Isso é verdade.

- Ray... – Isabelle falava um pouco desesperada – Raymond...

- O que foi amor?

- Eu acho que vai nascer... Agora!

- Agora? Como assim? Não está cedo? O que eu faço?Vou chamar o Rich, fica parada aí.

Raymond sobe as escadas correndo sem deixar Isabelle lhe responder.

- Rachel me ajuda a levantar.

- Belle o Ray disse...

- Ele está desesperado e me largou aqui dando a luz, me ajuda... Está doendo demais.

- Respira calmamente Belle, ele já está vindo e a gente vai para o hospital rapidinho.

Enquanto Rachel acalmava Isabelle que estava quase dando a luz na sala, Raymond quase tropeça umas dez vezes pelo caminho até chegar na porta do quarto de Richard e bater na porta incessantemente até que ele atendesse.

Continua agorinha...


	24. Kapitel 24  Geburt und Diskussionen

Richard ficou furioso e foi ver o que estava acontecendo – "tanto tempo para isso acontecer e tem que ser justo agora para alguém interromper?" pensava Richard antes de sair de cima de Violet e ir nervoso abrir a porta e se deparar com Raymond desesperado.

- O que foi? Fala alguma coisa muito importante para ter me interrompido.

- A Belle está parindo.

- O que? Agora?

- Ela está lá em baixo com algumas contrações e eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu não sei o que fazer e como você já é pai...

- Eu sou pai, mas nunca passei por uma situação como esta.

- Mas me ajuda Rich, eu não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer.

- Tudo bem, eu vou vestir a minha camisa e já desço, enquanto isso vai ligando o carro e levando a Isabelle para ele.

- Ta, mas não demora.

- Pode deixar, vou ser o mais rápido possível.

- Ok.

Raymond saiu correndo para o encontro de Isabelle na sala e fazer o que Richard havia lhe mandado e ele por sua vez voltava para dentro do quarto com uma cara de desânimo. Ele olha para Violet deitada na cama e depois vai em busca de sua camisa.

- O que aconteceu Rich?

- A Isabelle está dando a luz. – disse sem muito interesse.

- Sério?

- É.

- Então corre, ela deve estar sentindo muitas dores e dar a luz a um filho não é nada fácil.

- Esqueci de que você passou por isso recentemente.

Ela sorriu – Vai logo! O Ray está contando com você ao lado dele agora, pode deixar que eu fico aqui com a Rachel, o Nicolas e o Simon.

- Você promete que quando eu voltar você vai estar aqui com o Simon?

- Prometo.

- Então eu vou indo mais tranqüilo.

- Me liga que depois eu passo lá no hospital para ver como andam as coisas, o parto dela está sendo prematuro e ainda por cima de gêmeos, vai ser complicado e demorado.

Ele se desanima ainda mais e dá um longo suspiro antes de beijar Violet novamente e sair do quarto as presas. Os rapazes vão às pressas ao hospital junto com Isabelle, deixando em casa Violet, Rachel e as crianças.

Chegando ao hospital Isabelle foi logo encaminhada a uma sala para ser examinada e saber a situação dos bebes, deixando Raymond aflito no corredor ao lado de Richard.

- Rich o que vai acontecer com ela? Será que os meus filhos vão ficar bem?

- Calma! Ray vai dar tudo certo e não é tão difícil assim ter dois filhos.

- Você fala isso por que não soube o dia que os seus filhos vieram ao mundo.

- Isso é verdade, mas eles estão aí.

- Sabia que você é um pai relapso?

- Sério? Mas o que você espera de um pai novo e viúvo?

- Novo e viúvo e que estava se entendendo com a mãe do segundo filho no quarto.

- Detalhes...

- Vocês se entenderam?

- Se não fosse pelos seus filhos teria sido uma bela reconciliação.

- Não coloque a culpa nos meus filhos, vocês é que demoraram a fazer o que deviam.

- E falando nisso, vocês já sabem o sexo dos bebes?

- Ainda não, a Belle queria que fosse surpresa e eu respeitei isso.

- Já escolheram os nomes?

- Já.

- Quais?

- Se forem meninas, escolhemos os nomes das nossas mães Riza e Rebecca e se forem meninos escolhem...

- Os nomes dos velhos?

- Não.

- Quais então?

- Dos meninos seriam Berthold como o vovô e Bill ¹ como um cantor que a Belle gosta.

- Nossa vocês não tem não muita imaginação hein.

- Nós queríamos homenagear as pessoas que gostamos e admiramos, as nossas mães são exemplos de pessoas no exército.

- E o vovô, o cantor que a Isabelle gosta?

- O vovô foi quem descobriu e pesquisou toda a alquimia da nossa família e o cantor você pergunta para a Belle que ela pode te responder melhor.

- Ata quero ver se ela já teve um caso com ele por aí...

- Calado! Ela é minha esposa e tomou jeito depois que casamos e me assegurou que só viu uma vez esse cantor de perto e nunca teve nada com ele.

- Mas você não tomou tanto jeito assim... A minha secretária que o diga.

- Cala a boca.

- Ela tem toda aquela eficiência que aparenta ter?

- Você nem faz idéia...

- Senhor Mustang? – ele foi cortado pelo médico que se aproximava – Quem é o Marido da Senhora Isabelle Catalina Mustang?

- Sou eu Raymond Mustang.

- Queira me acompanhar.

- O que houve com a minha esposa e meus filhos? Alguma coisa errada doutor?

- Por enquanto não tem que se preocupar, ela apenas deseja a sua presença enquanto ela está dando a luz.

Raymond segue o médico até a sala de partos para encontrar Isabelle e acompanha-la durante o nascimento de seus filhos. Demorou mais de cinco horas até que todo o processo do parto fosse realizado e Raymond saísse com uma cara de idiota de dentro da sala.

Raymond foi andando por todo o corredor do hospital com um sorriso inebriante no rosto indo na direção de Richard que estava mais do que nervoso na hora que viu o irmão.

- Nasceram?

Raymond respondeu positivamente com a cabeça.

- E o que é? Menino ou menina?

- São duas meninas.

- E a Belle?

- Está amamentando as minhas princesinhas.

- E você está bem? Parece meio idiota para o meu gosto.

- Eu vi as minhas filhas nascer, você queria que eu ficasse como?

- E quando eu vou poder ver as minhas sobrinhas?

- Daqui a pouco, ligue para a Rachel e a Violet e avise que elas nasceram.

- Ta.

Richard se distanciou e foi telefonar da recepção e dizer as boas notícias, que tanto as meninas quanto Isabelle estavam muito bem agora. Violet o xingou, pois ele havia ligado as quatro da manhã e que ele poderia ter ligado um pouco mais tarde para informar isso.

A semana se passou rapidamente, com Raymond no hospital junto com Isabelle e Richard tendo que trabalhar dobrado por causa das faltas do irmão. Violet já estava se acostumando a ficar naquela casa a espera de Richard, apesar desse tempo em que Isabelle estava bem no hospital e tudo corria bem, Violet e Richard quase não se falavam por causa dos horários de ambos.

Richard trabalhava de manhã até o anoitecer e Violet dormia cedo por causa do filho, eles nunca se encontravam com tempo. Naquela mesma semana Violet atendeu a um telefonema e era Riza.

- Alô? Richard?

- Alô aqui é a Violet quem gostaria?

- Violet? O que você está fazendo aí? Aqui é a Riza.

- Eu vim para cá faz quase duas semanas e estou cuidando das coisas enquanto a Isabelle não recebe alta com as meninas.

- Soube que ela ganhou por uma ligação do Raymond as cinco da manhã, mas e você como está?

- Eu estou bem e caso queira saber o seu neto também.

- E as garotas? O Raymond já escolheu algum nome?

- Escolheu sim, Riza e Rebecca.

- O que? O meu filhinho fez isso, eu estou indo para o leste agora mesmo junto com o Roy, não avise os meninos que estamos chegando, pois eu quero fazer uma surpresa.

- Tudo bem...

Violet não pode terminar de falar, pois Riza desligou o telefone em sua cara. Ela achou isso normal, mas lembrara que ainda não havia contado a sua mãe de que ela já tinha ganhado o seu filho a algum tempo, então decidiu ligar.

- Alô?

- Alô? Mãe?

- Violet?

- Sou eu mãe.

- Filha onde você está?

- Eu estou no leste...

- E por que não me avisou que estava por aí, queria me matar do coração?

- Não mãe é que...

- E como anda o bebê? Já nasceu?

- Já sim mãe, faz quase três semanas...

- E você nem ao menos me avisou? Eu e seu pai estamos indo aí para o leste agora mesmo.

E novamente Violet não pode responder, outro telefonema desligado em sua cara. Ela ficou atônita, realmente sua mãe era muito parecida com Riza em alguns aspectos peculiares.

Anoiteceu e junto com a escura e inebriante noite chegaram a enorme casa o Führer e sua esposa juntamente com o alquimista de aço com a sua esposa também, todos se encontravam sem entender por estarem todos juntos naquela casa.

- Winry? Edward? O que fazem por estes lados? – Perguntou Roy surpreso.

- Nós viemos ver a Violet e nosso neto e vocês? – Ed o respondeu.

- Viemos conhecer as nossas netas que acabaram de nascer.

- Por acaso vocês já viram o menino?

- Não, ele nasceu?

- Faz algumas semanas, mas a Violet só nos disse hoje mais cedo e nos avisou que estava aqui.

- Então a Violet e o Richard... Aleluia!

- Graças a Deus!

- Vocês dois, parem de agradecer tanto e vamos entrar. – Riza os cortou.

Quando entraram na grande casa, encontraram apenas Violet no sofá lendo um livro e foram interroga-la e depois que ela explicou toda a situação aos presentes, eles ficaram mais calmos. Os dias começaram a se passar e as famílias a se acomodar no leste, passando-se assim uma semana desde a chegada dos Elric o Führer com sua digníssima esposa.

Certa manhã Ed decide dizer que vai partir e...

- Amanhã vamos voltar para casa, vem conosco Violet? – Ed dizia esperando um sim da filha.

- Desculpe papai, mas pretendo ficar mais um pouco por aqui e ajudar a Isabelle no que ela precisar com as meninas e também ajudar os rapazes a sobreviver, pois com a comida que a Isabelle prepara qualquer um morre de fome.

- É tão ruim assim a comida dela?

- Pior – disseram todos a mesa.

- Nossa, mas tem certeza de que quer ficar? Você e o Richard podem discutir de novo.

- A gente já superou essa fase, agora se formos brigar eu jogo o Simon na cara dele.

- É assim? – Richard se fazia de indignado – Qualquer coisinha vai colocar o pobrezinho no meio?

- Não, apenas te impedir de gritar comigo.

- Só não brigo com você se não você pode colocar veneno na minha comida.

- Pra que gastar veneno com você? Seria um desperdício.

- Eu sei que eu sou irresistível e você não gostaria de me perder.

- Eu estou falando que seria um desperdício de veneno e não de você.

- Se não fosse por mim você nem teria o nosso filho, então me agradeça.

- Ah! Agora eu tenho que te agradecer por me deixar ser uma mãe solteira na minha idade? – Violet já disse com os nervos a flor da pele – Minha vida teria sido perfeita se você não a tivesse atrapalhado.

- Como se a culpa fosse minha de você ficar bêbada e querer perder a virgindade comigo.

- Só mesmo bêbada para eu ter feito aquilo pela primeira vez com você.

- Então o que a fez dormir comigo nas outras vezes em que estava sóbria?

A cara de todos na mesa já estava mais do que de envergonhados por ouvirem Richard e Violet jogando as suas intimidades um na cara do outro e na frente de todo mundo. Antes que Violet revidasse a ultima pergunta de Richard, Raymond saca a sua arma junto com Riza e aponta para os dois.

- Vocês podem fazer silêncio? As minhas princesas estão dormindo e são muito novinhas para escutarem esse tipo de coisas.

- Concordo filho! – Roy disse, já tapando os ouvidos de Rachel (N/A: Como se fosse fazer alguma diferença a essa altura do campeonato ¬¬).

- O próximo de vocês que começar a discutir novamente vai levar uma bala bem no meio da testa.

- Você está parecendo a mamãe falando assim Raymond.

- Nãooooo! Isso não pode acontecer, minhas filhas não podem crescer traumatizadas como eu cresci.

- Raymond! – Riza olhava-o furiosa – Eu estou escutando sabia filhinho?

- Desculpa mãe.

- Agora voltem todos a comer e parem de falar besteiras.

Com a ultima palavra de Riza, todos voltaram a tomar o seu café. Depois do café Richard, Raymond, Riza, Roy e Edward foram para o quartel do leste, enquanto Violet, Isabelle e Winry cuidavam das crianças e da casa e Rachel foi para a escola.

Quando a tarde se aproximava, Roy decidiu ir para a Central, pois muitas coisas estavam acontecendo por lá e precisavam da aprovação do Führer e ele não poderia mais aproveitar a sua estadia no leste, Roy voltou para a Central junto de Riza no final da tarde.

Ed aproveitou a carona de Roy e foi junto com ele e Riza, levando Winry junto consigo, é claro. No leste o clima estava tenso dentro daquela casa, depois da visitinha inesperada que receberam e da pequena discussão de Richard e Violet.

No jantar tudo estava mais calmo, bom pelo menos até o Richard abrir a boca.

- Putz... Que vontade de transar hoje – disse sem muito se importar com a opinião dos presentes, que arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir tal revelação.

- Richard! Isso é coisa que se diga em plena mesa de jantar? – Violet olhava-o ainda espantada.

- Você quer que eu diga isso lá no meu quarto com você nua?

- Richard!

- Que foi? Quer fazer em outro lugar?

- Não é isso...

- Então você assume que quer fazer, mas não em outro lugar?

- Richard... – Ela respira fundo e olha-o derrotada – Por que não chama uma de suas amiguinhas para fazer isso com você e para de falar dessas coisas na frente da sua irmã caçula, dos seus filhos e das suas sobrinhas?

- Por que é pra você ouvir, se eu tentasse te agarrar no quarto sem dizer nada você me expulsaria de lá.

Violet corou na hora e não tinha palavras para responder Richard, ela ficou parada apenas o observando, enquanto ele fingia que não dissera nada de mais e voltou o seu olhar para ela.

- Vai ficar me olhando assim por quanto tempo? Se quiser transar agora eu estou a disposição, eu sei que você também deve estar na seca, bom pelo menos a mais tempo do que eu.

- Rich...

- O que foi Violet? Eu também fico certo tempo sem transar, não tanto quanto vocês mulheres, mas um tempo razoável, e eu acho que a minha ultima vez foi uma rapidinha com a Sargento...

- Cala a boca Richard Mustang! – Violet levanta-se da mesa nervosa - Você está me envergonhando, pare de falar tanta besteira e acorde para a realidade, você acha mesmo que eu acreditaria que você, o todo poderoso Coronel Richard Mustang o pegador do leste está na seca e se saciou só com uma rapidinha?

- E por que não acreditaria? Faz quase um mês que eu estou me comportando e voltando para casa cedo e sem ficar com nenhuma mulher a sério. (N/A: o sério do Richard é no máximo uma semana).

- Até parece que você ficaria um mês inteiro sem nenhuma mulher.

- Eu fiquei quando estava no hospital e pouco depois que cheguei aqui no leste, tirando as rapidinhas por aí e as preliminares com você na minha cama...

Ela aproxima-se de Richard e lhe dá uma bofetada na cara irritando-o profundamente e fazendo-o se levantar e pegar o seu casaco, deixando Violet nervosa no mesmo lugar em que parou pra esbofeteá-lo.

- Vou sair, provavelmente não volto hoje, então Rachel cuide do Nicolas neste momento – ele disse já abrindo a porta e pegando as chaves do carro. – E Violet este tapa vai ter volta – disse por fim com um sorriso sacana antes de sair porta a fora.

Violet ficou atônita em frente a mesa de jantar e Isabelle após ver a cena não podia deixar barato.

- Vai atrás dele Violet ou você pretende ficar parada aí feito uma múmia, e perder o homem da sua vida e pai do seu filho?

Continua em breve.


	25. Kapitel 25

Violet reflete por poucos segundos sobre o ocorrido e nada faz, logo em seguida ela vira-se e encara Isabelle.

- Se precisarem de mim vou estar no quarto arrumando as minhas coisas.

- Você não vai atrás dele?

- Eu já me humilhei demais para o Richard, se ele me quiser agora ele que corra atrás de mim.

Isabelle nada respondeu e viu-a subir as escadas triste e amargamente. Ela virou-se para encarar o marido e ver o que havia feito de errado e ele apenas não soube lhe responder.

O casal ficou um pouco em silencio na mesa e logo se depararam com alguns barulhos vindos de fora, e quando Raymond estava se levantando para ver o que era, viu Richard entrar nervoso.

- O que houve? Você não disse que só voltaria amanhã?

- Esqueci a minha carteira, como você quer que eu pague uma bebida para uma moça bonita sem dinheiro?

- Foi só por isso que voltou?

- Foi. Eu não quero levar outro tapa na cara, a Simone nunca fez isso...

- Mas acontece meu irmão, que a Violet não é e nem nunca vai ser a Simone que agüentava as suas besteiras e ainda ria de tudo isso junto com você.

- E daí? Ela pelo menos poderia ter levado a brincadeira na esportiva ou sei lá.

- A Violet é diferente e você sabe muito bem disso.

- E onde ela está?

- Está no quarto fazendo as malas.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, fazendo as malas.

- Eu vou lá falar com aquela doida.

Richard sobe as escadas e vai diretamente para o quarto de Violet, bate na porta e entra sem ao menos escutar uma afirmação o deixando entrar. Ela estava com uma mala em cima da cama e dobrando algumas roupas e colocando dentro da mesma.

- O que está fazendo?

- As minhas malas, você não está vendo?

- Estou, mas pra que está fazendo isso?

- Eu vou embora.

- E pretende me deixar aqui? Sem dizer nem mais nem menos?

- Exatamente, você já é grandinho demais para ouvir as minhas satisfações e o que eu faço e deixo de fazer é problema meu.

- Mas não quando envolve o meu filho.

- Que eu saiba você vai vê-lo uma vez por mês, ou estou enganada?

- Não...

- Então me deixe terminar de arrumar isto.

- Posso te levar a um lugar antes de ir?

- Que lugar?

- Segredo, você vai ter que confiar em mim pelo menos desta vez.

- Tudo bem, mas me deixe terminar e aí vamos ok?

- Ok.

Após Violet terminar de arrumar as suas malas, ela foi atrás de Richard e o encontrou na sala bebendo – para variar – e assim que ele a viu eles foram sozinhos para o carro, deixando as crianças com Raymond e Isabelle.

Ele dirigiu por um caminho de terra e escuro, se afastando da cidade cada vez mais, até que parou em uma área pouco iluminada e desceu do carro sendo acompanhado por Violet.

- Onde estamos?

- Você já vai descobrir, vem comigo.

Ele a levou por uma pequena trilha mata adentro, andaram pouco até chegar onde Richard queria, em uma cachoeira. Era um lugar lindo e bem iluminado pela lua e as estrelas, as águas bem claras que dava para ver as pedrinhas brilhando ao fundo.

- Que lugar mais lindo Richard!

- Gostou?

- Adorei.

- Era aqui que eu vinha para pensar, o meu sensei me ensinou o caminho e disse que foi aqui que ele conheceu a sua esposa.

- Nossa...

- Foi aqui também que eu beijei a Simone pela primeira vez e a gente decidiu ficar juntos.

- Rich...

- Sempre que eu vinha aqui, eu me esquecia do mundo lá fora e a Simone me fazia esquecer ainda mais que o mundo existia e que nós tínhamos uma vida para viver, até mesmo quando nos separamos há dez anos atrás foi aqui que eu te esqueci.

- Foi quase a mesma coisa comigo, só que eu me esquecia de tudo com a nossa arvore, que por acaso você fez questão de queimá-la.

- Eu posso queimar uma arvore, mas você pode destruir este lugar?

Ela fraqueja ao responder – Nunca conseguiria... Sei que este lugar é importante demais para você e que se eu fizesse tal atrocidade, você jamais me perdoaria.

- Perdão... Eu te peço perdão pela arvore e por qualquer coisa que eu tenha lhe ofendido.

- Não, pois sou eu quem deve pedir perdão para você, fui eu quem te...

Ela foi interrompida pelos lábios quentes do moreno juntos aos seus em um caloroso beijo. Este que foi um beijo apaixonado e cheio de luxúria, fazendo Violet se entregar completamente nos braços do moreno.

Depois que se separaram - (N/A: perda de tempo continuar a xingar o oxigênio, ele sempre atrapalha) - eles se olharam profundamente em meio a um abraço. Richard colocava pra trás da orelha de Violet uma mecha loira que cismava em cair sobre o rosto dela.

- Eu ainda estou com vontade de transar...

Ela se enfurece – Você não consegue ser sério nem por um minuto não é mesmo?

- Pra que? Já fico sério o dia todo no quartel e com você eu sei que não preciso dessas formalidades e também encare isso como um presente de despedida.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu vou aceitar esse seu presente?

- Eu sou o único que pode dizer que te conhece por completo, desde esses cabelos loiros até os outros que estão escondidos abaixo da sua cintura – ele fazia aquela cara de cínico – e tenho certeza de que não vai resistir ao meu presentinho.

- Richard!

- O que?

- Não fique falando dessas coisas, eu fico envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, eu não falo mais, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não vou tocar você de novo – sorriu malicioso por fim antes de beijá-la.

Richard começou a passar a sua mão "nada" boba por baixo da blusa que Violet usava e ela já não conseguindo mais agüentar as caricias do moreno começou a arrancar a camisa dele com urgência. Depois que ela se livrou da camisa de Richard notou que também não estava mais com a sua e olhou para Richard, indignada.

- O que foi? Direitos iguais, querida – Sorriu sacana.

- Será que nos entregarmos assim está certo? – disse ela relutante – E será que não estamos nos precipitando?

- Violet! Nós já tivemos um filho, mais precipitado do que isso impossível e mais uma coisa... – ele puxou-a pela cintura e a jogou na água – Você fica encantadora toda molhada – disse por fim com um sorriso malicioso e pulando na água para junto dela.

Violet não teve mais nenhuma dúvida depois disto, sabia que ele era seu e que ela pertencia somente a ele e a mais ninguém naquele momento, o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte não lhe importava, pois Richard estava com ela agora e nada poderia mudar isto.

Richard a devorava de todas as maneiras imagináveis e inimagináveis, ele não apenas beijava o pescoço de Violet, mas sim a engolia com seus chupões e mordidas. Richard estava sedento daquela mulher, parecia que ele estava sem contato físico desde os 15 anos, quando partiu da Central para ir embora para o leste e abandonar Violet.

Violet se entregava para ele do mesmo modo, ou até mais intenso do que sua primeira vez nos braços daquele homem, ele fora o único que a conhecera por completo e ela não queria por nada mudar isso.

Ela se separou um pouco dele para tirar as roupas molhadas, o que não agradou de inicio Richard, que queria continuar a se esbaldar no corpo de Violet, mas por certo ângulo ele achou muito melhor se livrar do que estava atrapalhando a sua diversão.

Depois que Violet se despiu, ela continuou na água esperando que Richard terminasse de ficar nu e quando ele terminou, pulou na água e foi nadando e agarrando Violet pela cintura e a beijando.

- Você tem que parar de me assustar deste jeito Rich.

- Mas assim eu consigo te sentir bem mais arrepiada com o meu toque do que o normal, e isso me deixa ainda mais louco de desejo.

- Louco você vai ficar agora meu amor – ela sorriu e em seguida mergulhou.

Richard ainda não entendia o que ela havia feito, mas logo em seguida começou a sentir as palavras dela. Violet havia colocado a boca no membro rijo de Richard por baixo da água, deixando Richard louco de desejo e latejando de prazer.

Assim que Violet voltou à superfície beijou Richard mais uma vez na boca e olhou-o profundamente.

- Você não está se esquecendo de nada?

- De me enfiar em você? Eu já ia fazer isso, mas ainda quero aproveitar e brincar mais nos seus seios, eles cresceram depois que engravidou.

- Eu não estou falando disso.

- Então do que é? Seu bumbum também ficou bem mais apetitoso depois da gravidez.

- Richard!

- Estou falando a verdade, eu já te experimentei antes e posso concluir de que suas medias aumentaram, mas nos lugares certos e para melhor.

- Você ainda não entendeu de que eu estou falando da camisinha não é?

- Ah ta! A camisinha... – ele congela subitamente – Violet... Eu vou ver se tem no carro, não sai daí.

Richard sai correndo desesperado atrás das benditas camisinhas dentro do carro e por sua sorte ele encontra uma cartela fechada no banco de trás, escondido no meio do banco. Ele observou e pensou imediatamente que foi Raymond quem havia escondido ali, afinal era ele quem mais usava este carro e que ultimamente havia feito ali com algumas mulheres, às vezes dentro do mesmo.

Ele voltou correndo para a cachoeira e não encontrou Violet, então entrou na água por pensar que ela estava mergulhando, mas foi surpreendido e pego de surpresa pela mão de Violet em seu membro e logo em seguida ela aparecendo e beijando-o.

- Você me assustou.

- E você tinha feito o mesmo comigo agora a pouco.

- Não vale, quando eu faço com você é mais divertido.

- E você acha que eu não estou me divertindo? A primeira coisa que eu toquei em você assim que chegou ficou duro com apenas o contato da minha mão.

- Mas eu prefiro ficar duro dentro de você. – disse agarrando-a – trouxe o que você me pediu, agora podemos continuar?

- Só se for agora!

Violet cruzou as pernas pela cintura dele e o beijou fortemente enquanto puxava o cabelo do moreno, e ele segurava nas coxas de Violet e os longos cabelos loiros. Richard tratou logo de colocar a camisinha, ele não estava querendo mais um filho neste momento.

Assim que o fez levou Violet até próximo de algumas rochas e a encostou lá, acomodando-se entre as pernas dela e abocanhando os seios da mesma. Violet arranhava-o por toda a extensão do tórax e costas, junto com as fortes unhadas vinham com os gemidos e gritos altos vindos da mesma.

Quando Richard não se conteve mais a penetrou com urgência e desejo, ambos gemeram junto ao se sentirem um só ser. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos junto com as fortes estocadas na loira que delirava ao senti-lo dentro de si.

Os dois chegaram ao êxtase juntos e deitaram-se um ao lado do outro na beira da cachoeira, observando somente as estrelas, abraçados.

- Sempre nos imaginei juntos de novo, mas nunca pensei que seria tão lindo quanto foi hoje Rich.

- Violet... Promete-me que vamos parar por aqui por enquanto?

- Como assim?

- Por enquanto vamos aproveitar o que temos sem nos precipitar, sem brigas desnecessárias e sendo bons amigos.

- Por mim tudo bem, nós somos azarados no quesito ficar juntos mesmo.

- A gente só não fica junto por sua causa, você só discute.

- Rich...

- Mas vamos deixar isso para depois, eu sei que se eu tocar no assunto de um relacionamento juntos você vai brigar comigo novamente e como você está indo embora amanhã...

- Se você me pedisse eu ficaria.

- Eu jamais faria isso, seria a mesma coisa que pedir para comandar a vida e a vontade de uma pessoa e isso não faz o meu gênero.

- Você me controla a partir do dia em que olhou pra mim e não seria nenhum martírio ficar aqui com você.

- Mas mesmo assim, com você por aqui parece que eu estou traindo a Simone na cara dela.

- Como assim?

- Tudo nesta cidade me faz lembrar dela e de tudo que eu fiz com ela, e apesar disso, me faz pensar que ela ainda está viva e qualquer coisa que eu faça vá influenciá-la em algo.

- Você ainda a ama?

- Creio que sempre amei, mas raramente disse o que eu sentia para ela, naquela época também eu não tinha certeza do que sentia e se não estava confundindo as coisas, assim como há pouco tempo atrás.

- Eu não entendo?

- Quando eu vivia com ela aqui eu achava que o que eu sentia por ela era uma substituição do que eu sentia por você, e quando eu achei que ela estava morta e fiquei com você eu achei que estava apaixonado por você e que com ela foi superficial, até mesmo quando ela estava doente na Central eu achei que não a amava, mas percebi que estava errado e que ela deu um novo sentido para a minha vida.

- Richard...

- Hoje eu posso te dizer com todas as palavras que já te amei Violet, mas faz muito tempo e eu mudei junto com o sentimento que eu sentia por você e esse novo sentimento foi facilmente entendido pela Simone que sempre esteve ao meu lado.

Ela o beijou com o intuito de que ele parasse de pensar naquilo e se entristecesse e depois de deslumbrarem ainda mais as estrelas, eles se vestiram e foram embora para casa. Quando chegaram foram cada um para o seu quarto sem fazer um único ruído e dormiram profundamente.

Na manhã seguinte todos já esperavam na mesa o casal, esperando que tudo tivesse ocorrido bem entre os dois, assim que o casal desceu pelas escadas todos os olhares foram direcionados para eles.

- O que foi? Eu to cagado por acaso? – Richard dizia irônico sentando-se a mesa juntamente com Violet.

- Você sabe o porquê de estarmos olhando-o, desembucha que a gente está quase morrendo de curiosidade. – Raymond dizendo animado.

- Curiosidade de que? Não aconteceu nada de mais e se apresse para levara a Violet até a estação.

- Então vocês não se acertaram?

- Nos acertamos e pretendemos brigar menos para o bem do Simon.

- E quando a Violet vai partir?

- No trem das 11h00min.

- Mudando de assunto, você já pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a casa, eu e a Belle vamos nos mudar essa semana para a nossa própria casa.

- Você diz isso como se a sua casa fosse muito longe daqui.

- É mesmo Belle, onde é a casa de vocês? – Violet perguntava curiosa.

- É a casa aqui do lado, á direita.

- O.o

- O Ray não queria se distanciar muito dos irmãos.

- Percebi.

A conversa continuou tranqüila durante o café da manhã, depois Richard foi trabalhar e levar Rachel para a escola – obs.: Raymond está de férias junto com Isabelle e as filhas – Raymond encarregou-se de levar Violet e Simon até a estação.

Raymond se despediu de Violet que partiu de volta para a Central e depois pensaria se iria se mudaria novamente para Rosembool. Raymond voltou para casa depois que o trem de Violet partiu e ficou o resto da tarde junto com Isabelle e as filhas.

Depois do almoço Rachel chegou em casa e encontrou Raymond no jardim, olhando Nicolas brincar com um carrinho, ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Raymond.

- Oi Ray.

- Oi Rachel, já comeu?

- Já sim, obrigada.

- Então que cara é essa?

- Nada.

- Desembucha, você está com cara de quem está indignada com algo.

- E estou.

- Me conta.

- O chato, arrogante, presunçoso, insuportável, machista, hipócrita, sem-noção, exibido, metido, e mais um bando de coisa do Kenny me roubou um beijo.

- Sério? E o que você fez? Eu vou matar esse cara.

- Primeiro eu fiquei em choque, depois que ele se desgrudou de mim eu chutei as partes baixas dele e depois saí correndo, eu nem acredito que ele teve coragem para fazer isso comigo.

- E você quer que eu vou lá bater nele ou conte para o papai?

- Não precisa Ray, eu vou dar um jeito daquele imbecil ficar longe de mim.

- Como? Fazendo ciúmes nele?

- Exatamente.

- E com quem você pretende fazer isso? Eu pelo menos conheço?

- Vou pedir para o soldado James me acompanhar e sei muito bem que ele é frouxo demais para tentar fazer algo comigo, por esta razão não se preocupe que está tudo sob controle.

- Tem certeza?

- Confie em mim Ray e tudo dará certo.

Eles conversaram durante toda a tarde e Raymond ajudou Rachel, a saber, mais da mentalidade masculina e o que ela deveria fazer para atormentar ainda mais a vida do sujeito.

O resto do dia se passou normal, com Richard chegando em casa cansado de tanto trabalho e passando o resto do dia com o filho. No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço Rachel chega correndo no quartel e vai atrás de Raymond – que foi ao quartel só para jogar o papo para o ar com Richard - para contar a ele o que aconteceu.

- E então como foi a aula?

- Você nem acredita o que eu descobri.

- Então em conte.

- Ele ficou morrendo de raiva ao me ver do lado do James e não teve coragem para chegar perto de mim, eu o atormentei o dia todo com insinuações para o James e ele ficou cada vez mais nervoso e fora de si, foi o máximo Ray.

- Você chegou a falar com ele?

- Eu o esnobei o dia todo e quando ele veio finalmente falar comigo eu disse na frente de todos que sou areia de mais para o pobre caminhãzinho dele e que se ele realmente gostasse de mim, ele teria que me provar com gestos e atitudes de que mudou e que mudou por mim e por nenhuma garota mais.

- Nossa, você se parece muito com a mamãe sabia?

- Muitas pessoas dizem isso e eu fico muito feliz por me parecer com ela, afinal ela é a primeira dama de Amestris e a melhor sniper de todo o país.

O papo entre eles continuou até quando Richard chegou de surpresa no refeitório – onde eles estavam conversando - e sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e se intrometendo na conversa.

- Cheguei!

- Oi Rich.

- É Rachel, hoje não está um dia nada fácil e ainda tenho muito trabalho sem terminar.

- Então por que veio ficar de papo pro ar com a gente ao invés de terminar tudo?

- Por causa de um certo rapaz que veio falar comigo agora a pouco sobre você, e não é o Ray que está aqui desde as onze e meia.

- Se for o diretor da escola eu juro que aquele moleque mereceu o chute que eu dei.

- Não foi por isso, mas acho que posa ser o tal sujeito que levou o chute, mas parece que ele se chama Kenny.

- E o que ele queria com você?

- Ele veio me pedir pessoalmente a sua mão em namoro e que faria de tudo para que você aceitasse ficar com ele, até mesmo se tornaria do exército para te agradar e...

Ela coloca a mão na boca - Eu não acredito que aquele idiota fez isso e o que você fez?

- Eu mandei ele voltar amanhã para falar comigo, por que hoje eu iria resolver toda essa história em casa e que estava muito ocupado para falar de uma besteira como essa.

- E o que pretende fazer agora?

- Você gosta dele?

- Err... Não.

- Seja sincera, eu não vou brigar com você.

- Err... Eu... Eu acho que gosto, mas...

- Então está decidido, amanhã mesmo eu vou efetuar a inscrição daquele idiota no exército e caso ele tente machucar a minha irmãzinha ele vai pagar muito caro por isso, pois ele vai ter uma família inteira de militares o observando.

- Richard isso quer dizer que...

- Se você quiser dar uma chance para ele tudo bem, mas...

- Mas...

- Alem de ele entrar para o exército, eu quero que você também siga a vocação e não deixe de me avisar a qualquer idiotice que ele fizer com você e se ele tentar tirar a sua virgindade eu mato ele com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Sim senhor! – ela fez continência e logo em seguida lhe deu um abraço.

Momentos mais tarde, enquanto Richard se perdia em pensamentos enquanto assinava uma pilha enorme de papéis e lembrava-se de quando era dessa idade e que a única vez que teve coragem de enfrentar os pais da namorada foi quando ele estava prestes a ir para a guerra junto com a filha deles.

No dia seguinte, Rachel foi para a escola toda confiante e decidida a falar com o garoto, mas não demonstrava isso a ninguém.

Assim que chegou à escola se despediu de Richard e entrou, encontrou alguns amigos e foi conversar com eles. Quando ela avistou Kenny foi andando calmamente na direção dele, sem aparentar nenhum tipo de nervosismo ou algo do tipo, o contrário de tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Olá idiota.

- Oi maluca.

- Soube que você foi ao quartel ontem falar com o meu irmão, é verdade?

- Fui e daí?

- E daí digo eu, o que você queria com ele?

- Eu fui tratar de um assunto pessoal com ele e...

Ela lhe dá as costas – Bom, já que é um assunto que não me convém eu vou embora, a aula já vai começar.

- Espere Rachel! – disse quase desesperado.

-O que foi?

- Eu gostaria de falar algo muito importante com você.

- E o que é? Diga sem rodeios, eu odeio isso.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- E o que te leva a pensar que eu vou aceitar?

- Isso – ele subitamente puxa Rachel pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo rápido, mas demonstrando toda a paixão que ele sentia por ela e assim que se separaram, ele olha-a profundamente – Espero não levar outro chute por isso.

- Pode ter certeza de que vai receber algo bem melhor – ela o surpreende beijando-o e quando se separaram mais uma vez ela o encara – Eu aceito ser a sua namorada.

Quando a hora do almoço se aproximava Rachel juntamente com o seu mais novo namorado foram para o quartel, ele estava suando frio com medo de que algo ruim o acontecesse se ele fizesse algo de errado com a filha do Führer... Não podia nem imaginar o que lhe aconteceria.

Eles estavam no refeitório almoçando quando Richard chega de surpresa e senta-se junto a eles.

- Oi Rich.

- Oi Rachel e oi idiota.

- Rich isso é jeito de falar com o meu namorado?

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser e se não gostar eu te mando passar uma temporada com a Tia Olivie e as filinhas dela no norte.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Richard tira alguns papéis de dentro da jaqueta e os coloca na frente de Rachel e do namorado.

- Assinem isso.

- Por quê?

- É uma ordem.

- Ta, mas pelo menos diz do que se tratam estes papéis.

- É o seu comprometimento em fazer o teste para alquimista federal e se tornar um cão do exército.

Rachel assinou sem pestanejar e passou o papel para o garoto ao seu lado.

- Eu também tenho que assinar isto?

- Tem. Você não disse que entraria para o exército pela minha irmã? Agora cumpra a sua parte ou sofra as conseqüências.

- Que conseqüências?

- Você sabe muito bem garoto de que eu sou um Coronel de prestígio e que sou muito bom na alquimia das chamas e que alem de mim, a Rachel tem um irmão sniper, assim como a nossa mãe e o pai dela é o Führer deste país, eu posso lhe garantir que com um estalar de dedos você poderá estar morto.

O garoto gelou no momento e assinou correndo os papéis rapidamente a sua frente e os entregando a Richard.

- Boa escolha meu rapaz! Os testes começam em três dias então preparem-se. – Richard disse se levantando com os papéis na mão – E Rachel vá direto para casa cuidar do Nicolas, não é muito seguro deixar o Raymond e a Isabelle cuidando de tantas crianças ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou indo para casa, tem algum soldado que poderia me levar?

- Até tem, mas aproveite um pouco do seu namorado e faça-o te acompanhar até em casa e depois se despeça dele, eu não quero saber de nenhum marmanjo na minha casa.

- Está bem Rich.

Assim que Richard se afastou, Kenny cochichou para Rachel – O seu irmão me assusta.

- Isso por que você só conheceu um deles e ainda não viu o meu pai.

- O seu pai eu conheço de vista, mas pessoalmente eu acho que ele vai me matar.

- Fique calmo, o papai é boa gente e também agora temos que nos concentrar nos exames militares, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Tenho, quero que a minha família se orgulhe de mim e que a minha mãe possa me ver fardado como ela sempre quis, e você tem certeza de que vai embarcar nessa?

- Certeza absoluta, este sempre foi o meu grande sonho e vou fazer todos se lembrarem do sobrenome Hawkeye no exército e também eu fui gerada e criada neste mundo, não tem como eu não gostar disso tudo.

- Você quer mesmo seguir o caminho da sua família não é?

- É tudo que eu mais quero, além de você.

Ela lhe deu um selinho e quando estavam saindo do quartel, Rachel foi chamada por uma das oficiais.

- Senhorita Mustang, tenho um telefone para a Senhorita.

- E quem é?

- O Führer.

- Pode deixar que eu irei atender.

Rachel foi atender ao telefonema e quando voltou parecia uma folha de papel e com uma das piores caras que poderia existir, Kenny tentou descobrir o que era, mas ela nada disse e foi embora sozinha para casa, deixando-o atônito na frente do quartel.

Próximo


	26. Kapitel 26

À noite, todos se reuniram para uma grande refeição que Isabelle havia comprado e apesar de já terem se mudado eles foram para o jantar em família. Raymond notou logo a tristeza da irmã e se aproximou dela para conversar antes de irem para a mesa.

- O que está acontecendo com você maninha? Conta pra mim vai.

- Ray o papai disse que assim que eu me qualificar como uma militar, eu vou para a central fiar perto dele e dos centros de pesquisas.

- E isso é ruim? Foi o que você sempre quis a vida inteira.

- É, mas agora é diferente, eu estou namorando e...

- O QUE? O Rich deixou numa boa?

- Eu estou namorando e ele não se opôs.

- Eu não acredito que a minha irmãzinha já está namorando um cara... Belle me traz uma aspirina e uma dose de wisky por que eu estou passando mal.

- Calma Ray, o que houve? Vai acordar as meninas desse jeito.

- Eu estou ficando velho você não vê? Você ontem mesmo era uma doce menininha que eu e o Rich pegávamos no colo por que tinha medo do Armistrong e agora já está namorando e... Belle cadê a bebida?

- As garrafas estão atrás de você.

- Ray eu...

- Me esquece! Hoje eu estou amargurado por causa da minha velhice. – pegando a garrafa de bebida.

- Você continua sendo meu melhor amigo sabia Ray e nada e nem ninguém vai mudar isso – os olhos de Rachel começavam a se encher de lágrimas – Eu posso até envelhecer, namorar, casar e ficar uma velhinha caquética que eu ainda vou amar o meu irmão e melhor amigo Raymond Mustang, aquele que me ensinou tudo de armas que eu sei e que sempre me apoiou quando eu precisei.

- Você falando assim, até parece que eu morri.

- Você pode até morrer, mas sempre vai estar bem vivo no meu coração e lembra o que eu te prometi quando você foi internado pelos ferimentos da guerra?

- Lembro... Se eu morrer você vai junto comigo e ainda mata o Rich junto no pacote, para sempre continuarmos irmãos na vida e na morte.

- E eu vou cumprir, e agora você e o Rich já se acertaram e está na minha vez também, eu não sou mais aquela menininha.

- Tem razão, me dá um abraço?

- Só se o Rich participar também e vocês não beberem hoje.

- Eu vou, mas não prometo nada quanto à bebida – Richard chegava próximo dos dois debochando – Ray me passa a garrafa?

Os três se abraçaram e comoveram a espectadora, Isabelle estava vendo o quão unidos eles cresceram e que nem uma guerra de 1.000 anos poderia separa-los. Nicolas que também observava a cena, ele puxou de leve a mão de Isabelle.

- Por que o papai ta abraçado com a tia Rachel e o tio Ray?

- Por que eles são irmãos e se gostam muito.

- Assim como eu e o Simon?

- É.

- Mas eu também quero um abraço do papai.

- Então corre e vai lá pro meio deles, tenho certeza de que eles não vão te expulsar de lá.

E com um sorriso no rosto Nicolas sai correndo e pula no meio dos três juntos no abraço, Richard o vê e o pega no colo sorrindo. Richard por um breve instante se lembra de Simone ao olhar o filho, eles realmente eram muito parecidos.

- O que foi papai? Você ta estranho.

- Não é nada garotão, o papai só estava pensando.

- Em que?

- Nada...

- Papai, você vai casar com a tia Violet?

- Err... Vamos esquecer isso e vamos jantar.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta papai.

- O papai não pode garotão, eu já me casei um dia com a sua mãe e eu não quero nenhuma esposa que não seja ela.

- Mas a mamãe não está aqui, onde ela foi?

- Se você não quiser ficar sem sobremesa eu acho melhor ficar quietinho filho.

- Vou contar para a vovó Riza que você me ameaçou.

- Moleque cagüeta, nem é filho da Violet e tem essa mania odiosa dela...

- E falando nela, você sabia que o Greg vai ser obrigado a casar? – Raymond falava levando a mesa.

- O QUE? Como assim?

- Parece que ele engravidou uma mulher lá no quartel central e ela se transferiu recentemente para o leste e está grávida de três meses dele.

- Quem é ela? Eu estou com muitos novatos ultimamente e quem sabe eu já a conheça.

- A Major Alice Montana.

- A filha do General Montana do oeste? O cara mais influente de todo este país depois do Führer?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ele está ferrado, o General não vai deixar barato este assunto e ainda mais se tratando da única filha dele.

- Tem razão.

- E quando eles vão se casar?

- Parece que em uma semana.

- E onde vai ser?

- Aqui no leste.

- O que?

- Parece que a noiva não quer sair daqui, foi aqui que ela conquistou carreira e por aqui também é onde ela mais encontra as tais peças para as próteses dos militares.

- Ela faz próteses?

- Ela trabalhava na loja do Greg e foi lá que eles ficaram juntos, mas aí brigaram por ela querer entrar no exercito e ajudar mais o nossos soldados e país, e ele não quis nem saber dela depois disso.

- Eu acho que já a vi pelo quartel, é uma loirinha não é?

- É.

- Então por isso ela me pediu que lhe desse uns trabalhos leves por alguns probleminhas de saúde, deve ser por causa da gravidez, ainda bem que eu não neguei por já conhecer o pai dela.

- Papai – o garoto interrompe – hoje eu posso dormir com você?

- Por quê? Não está muito grandinho para isso?

- É que eu tenho que te contar um segredo.

- Tudo bem garotão, mas não acostuma, você já está ficando igual a sua mãe.

Richard acabara de dizer aquilo com a mais pura tranqüilidade, nem sabendo o impacto que aquelas palavras causariam em seu coração mais tarde, pois sempre que ela tinha problemas ou queria contar algo muito importante para Richard, eles deitavam-se um ao lado do outro e ela lhe falava.

O resto da semana se passou tranquilamente, pelo menos para Raymond, Isabelle e Rachel, mas para Richard estava um inferno trabalhar naquele quartel com tantas coisas em atraso e com tantos novos militares para treinar.

Uma semana se passou voando e logo chegaria o casamento, as férias de Raymond também terminaram, mas Isabelle continuou em casa por causa da licença maternidade e ainda tinha mais dois meses de folga.

Raymond se surpreendeu pela quantidade de mulheres que se alistaram desta vez, ainda mais que sua irmãzinha era uma delas, mas agora ele estava um homem mais sério depois do nascimento de suas filhas e estava mostrando as fotos delas ao quartel inteiro.

Rachel passou aos testes com grandes méritos e conseguindo se qualificar para ser militar, o que não foi o mesmo do namorado dela que fracassou em mais de um teste e infelizmente iria tentar no ano seguinte, com mais estudo e treinamento.

Roy foi pessoalmente ao leste para parabenizar os novatos pelo seu desempenho e dar um enorme abraço em sua filha. Quando tudo pelo quartel já estava ajeitado, Richard lembrou-se do casamento de Gregori que seria no final de semana e nem mesmo o presente de padrinho ele havia providenciado ainda.

Quando o dia do grande e esperado casamento chegou, Richard estava se sentindo um idiota ao lado de Gregori que esperava a noiva no altar, ele realmente não combinava com essas coisas. Ele e Roy eram os únicos a estar com um copo de wisky na mão antes da cerimônia.

- Os dois não podem parar de beber nem por um instante? Você está me deixando nervosa e ao noivo também.

- Calma mãe! Eu não sou o noivo, mas estou relaxando um pouco e meu pai está me ajudando, já que o Ray não quer beber por causa das meninas.

- Isso não é motivo para você encher a cara antes do casamento.

- Pelo menos as palavras do padre não vão parecer tão chatas comigo "alegrinho".

- Pare de beber e vá acalmar o seu amigo.

- Por que não posso acalmar ele bebendo?

- Por que eu estou mandando.

- Mandando como mãe, capitã ou primeira-dama?

- Como as três e a que vão te matar caso você não me obedeça – ela já estava para retirar a arma da pequena bolsa.

- Calma, eu to indo.

- Bom mesmo.

Richard foi, não muito satisfeito acalmar Gregori, mas foi. Ele aproximou-se de Gregori e ofereceu um gole de sua bebida para ele e o mesmo recusou por estar na mira do sogro, Richard bem que tentou anima-lo, mas não teve jeito até que viu algumas de suas amigas e subordinadas vinham cumprimentá-lo.

- Então quer dizer que o nosso chefe favorito vai se casar?

-Desculpe Anna, mas dessa vez é o meu amigo aqui.

- E nem deu uma despedida de solteiro? Pelo menos fizemos uma surpresa para a Alice.

- Ela teve uma despedida e vocês não me chamaram? Quando eu tiver a minha eu chamo você.

- E eu?

- Vocês também Debye, mas eu acho melhor vocês irem para os seus lugares.

- Por quê? Não está gostando da nossa companhia?

- Não é isso, é que a minha mãe está me olhando estranhamente e tenho certeza de que ela quer me matar. – ele aponta para Riza e elas gelam ao ver o olhar da mulher.

- Felicidades para seu amigo Rich! Eu e a Debye estamos indo nos sentar, a sua mãe é assustadora.

- Obrigado eu direi a ele, e eu sei como é ser filho dela.

Richard continuou a tentar acalmar Gregori, mas sem muito animo enquanto Violet estava nervosíssima no quarto ajudando Alice a se arrumar.

- Mãe será que o Rich não vai fugir quando ver que eu vou ser madrinha novamente junto com ele?

- Não querida.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Violet – Rachel interrompia – A mamãe e o tio Ed estão lá, tenho certeza de que ele não vai a lugar algum, o máximo que ele deve estar fazendo é enchendo a cara de wisky ou vodka.

- Muito animador de sua parte Rachel, você dá a ela duas opções horríveis – Alice se pronunciava – Ainda bem que eu não lhe pergunto como o Greg deva estar e que certamente deve ser na mira da arma do meu pai.

- Disponha, mas é a verdade e você também não foi nada sutil para ele marcar logo a data do casamento e o motivo para tal.

- Obrigada por me lembrar deste detalhe.

- Queridas fiquem calmas, vocês e os rapazes possuem um elo tão lindo que não vai ser quebrado por ninguém, eles não poderão fugir.

- Você está dizendo que o nosso amor ninguém pode desmanchar mãe?

- Não é exatamente isso querida, eu estava me referindo ao Simon e ao bebê que vai nascer.

- E falando do meu filho, onde está o Simon?

- Está com a Riza ou com seu pai.

- Ainda bem que nos acertamos não é Senhora Winry? – dizia Alice terminando de se arrumar – Obrigada por me dar mais uma chance com o seu filho.

- Eu não tive escolha a não ser aceitar, assim como esta criança que você está carregando, então não me agradeça.

- Mas mesmo assim é muito importante ter a senhora presente junto comigo agora, eu não tenho mais a minha mãe e a senhora me ensinou tudo que eu sei, por isso lhe devo muito.

- Eu apenas lhe dei um emprego e lhe ensinei um pouco de mecânica, o resto é seu talento que fez, assim como conquistar o meu filho.

Ela suspira pesadamente – Eu acho que já estou pronta, vamos?

- Vamos, o Gregori deve estar impaciente.

- Senhora Winry, mais uma coisa.

- O que Alice?

- Saiba que tudo que fiz para me tornar uma militar, foi apenas para ajudar todos aqueles que lutam pelo bem-estar do nosso país e que nos fazem viver em paz nesta terra, eu nunca quis que a senhora me odiasse por usar a sua técnica em mecânica com militares, que eu sei que assassinaram os seus pais.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você fez errado pelos motivos certos, isso que importa e agora vamos que o casamento tem que acontecer e tem muitas pessoas nos esperando.

Enquanto isso na igreja, Gregori estava a ponto de ter um colapso se a noiva não chegasse e ele fosse o alvo de um general muito nervoso, então ele tentou conversar com Richard para espairecer e tentar se acalmar.

- Rich, você bebeu?

- Um golinho só.

- Não me parece que foi só um golinho, parece que foram vários.

- Um e vários é tudo a mesma coisa.

- Não é não.

- Pelo menos estou mais tranqüilo do que você que vai casar.

- Estou confuso, nervoso e pode parecer até estranho mais estou feliz.

- Que bom, foi um trabalho desgraçado para fazer a Major querer casar com você.

- Como assim?

- Tive que dizer para ela que era uma ordem para ela aceitar essa loucura.

- Você forçou ela para se casar comigo? Já não basta o General querer me matar se eu não casar?

- E por acaso você está aqui forçado? Se quiser pode ir, a porta está ali.

- Rich, eu vou ser morto se fizer isso.

- Sabia que você não tinha coragem de ir, e ainda mais quando tem uma grávida, militar, loira, coxas grossas, olhos verdes, busto farto e prestes a entrar por estas portas.

- Você andou reparando muito na Alice.

- Que Alice?

- A minha noiva.

- O nome dela é Alice?

- É, como você a chamava?

- Eu sempre a chamei de Major Montana e agora vou ter que mudar para Major Elric.

Gregori riu – É meu amigo, quem diria que a gente algum dia passaria por isso?

- É, mas torça para não ficar viúvo logo, é muito solitário sem a mulher que amamos.

- Mas você amava a Simone? Achei que amasse a minha irmã.

- Já amei a Violet, mas o meu casamento com a Simone tinha paixão, desejo, cumplicidade, amor, Nicolas, união e amizade, e com ela eu era feliz e não brigávamos e a Violet não teve nem metade disso... Deixa isso quieto, ela está chegando aí.

- Sempre com o filho no meio.

- Se acostume, você também vai ser papai e ainda por cima vai adorar quando ele te chamar assim.

- Até parece.

Richard avista o filho entrando na igreja junto com Roy, os dois haviam ido dar uma volta pela praça e Violet estava entrando na igreja junto a eles. Então Nicolas se desgrudou das mãos de Roy e saiu em disparada para os braços de Richard.

- Papai!

- Oi filhão, você se divertiu lá fora?

- Muito, o vovô me mostrou as garotas que estavam no parquinho.

- Passou o seu número para elas?

- Disse para elas se prepararem por que daqui alguns anos, vão ter mais dois Mustang na área e não vai ter para nenhum pirralho.

- Isso mesmo filho.

- Rich ele é a sua cópia – dizia Gregori com uma gota na cabeça.

Richard apenas sorriu e logo mudou a sua atenção para a porta, pois começou a escutar a marcha nupcial. Ele colocou Nicolas no banco e voltou correndo para o seu lugar e viu a grande porta ser aberta e de lá surgir Alice.

Violet estava ao seu lado com um vestido tomara que caia cheio de pedrarias e viram Alice entrar na igreja com um vestido com as alças amarradas ao pescoço e com uma faixa acima da barriga e cheio de babados para tentar desviar um pouco a atenção do barrigão.

Gregori estava muito feliz ao vê-la e estava extremamente nervoso. Isabelle também era uma das madrinhas e estava cochichando para Raymond que ela queria ter se casado com ele da mesma maneira e com a barriga mais a mostra.

Foi uma cerimônia simples e rápida, pois o padre percebia que Richard estava quase dormindo diante do altar, ele até mesmo chegou a bocejar e o padre estava apreensivo que ele fosse colocar fogo em sua batina novamente. A festa também foi muito bonita, com todos os casais presentes alegres, e descontraídos.

Assim como Richard, Gregori também encheu a cara de álcool e só mesmo um milagre para ter segurado os dois para não terem caído em cima do bolo. Rachel estava acompanhada do namorado e sendo observada incessantemente por Roy, que estava pra lá de Bagdá de tão bêbado, assim como a maioria dos convidados.

Apesar de bêbado Richard não desgrudou do filho mais velho por muito tempo, sempre estava perto dele, como se visse a si próprio e um pouco de Simone misturado no garoto que estava brincando com as outras crianças e imaginando se Simon também seria assim, a sua mistura com Violet.

A festa foi se passando e aos poucos os convidados indo embora, o casal de noivos também foi para casa, Violet, Simon, Winry e Edward foram se hospedar na casa dos Mustang depois da festa.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos de ressaca, e quem dissesse um "A" morreria fuzilado diante dos olhares de quem mais sofria com essa ressaca. Richard apesar de ser um dos que mais bebeu, parecia não ser afetado pela ressaca e causando a curiosidade de Violet que o observava no corredor.

-Richard, você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou por que Violet?

- Tem certeza que não está de ressaca? Você bebeu muito ontem.

- Tenho certeza absoluta, eu já bebi mais antes.

- Tomou algum remédio?

- É obvio que tomei, acabei com uma cartela de analgésicos antes de vocês acordarem, ou acha que eu sou de ferro?

- Seu bobo! Eu me preocupando com a sua ressaca, e você já tomou as providencias – ela faz um bico – nem ao menos, me deixou cuidar de você.

- Se você quer cuidar de mim... – disse virando-se para ela – Você sabe o que tem que fazer para que eu me sinta melhor mein liebe.

Ele depositou um selinho em Violet e se distanciou, para o espanto dela.

- Mas o que?

- Vou tomar café, me acompanha? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Vou, mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Me diga, do que você acabou de me chamar?

- Mein liebe?

- É.

- Quer dizer meu amor em alemão.

Ela sorriu e em seguida o seguiu para tomarem café da manhã. Ao chegarem à cozinha encontraram todos sentados e com umas caras de ressaca, uma pior que a outra. Richard sentou-se e berrou em seguida.

- BOM DIA!

- Vai ver se a gente está lá na esquina Rich, está todo mundo de ressaca não está vendo? – Raymond dizia desanimado – E cala a boca que as minhas princesas e seus filhos ainda estão dormindo.

- Está bem Ray, mas melhore essa cara.

- Você consegue por tomar uma dúzia de analgésicos e não deixar nenhum para a gente, é difícil curar ressaca sem eles.

- Calma, toma um café bem forte que isso sara.

- Tomara mesmo.

O café da manha continuou silencioso por causa das várias dores de cabeça (N/A: Não pensem malícia com isso, não é dor de cabeça de tanto dar/transar por aí, é de ressaca). Após o café da manhã, Richard se trancou no escritório e somente na hora do almoço Violet foi chamá-lo.

- Rich vem almoçar.

- Não estou com fome Violet, eu como qualquer coisa mais tarde.

- Você está muito afastado hoje, nem parece o mesmo Richard de sempre.

- É que eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver que não podem esperar e amanhã bem cedo eu vou para a Central resolver outros problemas.

- Eu não acredito que você vai viajar enquanto eu estou aqui com o seu filho?

- Se você quiser vir junto fique a vontade, pois sei que você vai voltar logo para a Central mesmo, mas não garanto que terei tanto tempo para dar atenção ao Simon.

- Posso saber o que você vai resolver por lá?

- Vou ter que comparecer a uma conferencia muito importante com o meu pai, buscar algumas coisas minhas que ficaram na Central e visitar o túmulo da minha ex-esposa.

- Apesar de tudo você não se esqueceu dela, não é?

- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Eu fui para a guerra, me casei e tive um filho com ela.

- E falando nisso... Quando exatamente você se casou com ela?

- Quando você pediu um tempo e ela estava em casa doente.

- Ou seja, quando você estava no hospital se recuperando, vocês eram casados.

- Não, eu já era viúvo.

- Mas...

- Ela morreu enquanto eu estava inconsciente e quando acordei já era viúvo, quando nos agarramos no hospital.

- Me lembro que nesta época você perdeu o aniversário do Nicolas.

- É... – ele se entristecia – justamente naquele aniversário, era para ele ter passado com os pais ao lado dele, mas aí ele passou sem nenhum... A mãe estava morta e o pai em coma.

- Não se culpe.

- E não estou me culpando apenas me lamentando.

Violet fica em silencio e logo começa a reparar melhor naquele escritório, ela nunca havia entrado nele desde que chegara aquela casa. Ela olhou por todos os cantos, mas não foi preciso observar muito para encontrar uma foto em especial e pega-la.

- De quando é esta foto? – ela vira o porta-retratos na direção dele.

- De quando eu a pedi em casamento, estávamos sujos, acabados e felizes por termos acabado de descobrir a gravidez dela – ele levanta-se e pega a foto – eu ainda tenho guardado a aliança que eu dei a ela.

- Perto dela eu não sou nada para você.

- Não diga isso, você sabe muito bem que eu gosto muito de você.

- Mas parece não demonstrar.

- É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes de alguém que já morreu?

- Vamos parar com esse assunto, venha logo almoçar, eu vou estar te esperando.

Ela sai rapidamente do escritório antes que Richard a questione sobre alguma coisa, ele ficou sem entender nada e deixou o porta-retrato sobre a sua mesa e saiu do escritório atrás de Violet. Richard a encontrou sentada à mesa junto com Rachel, Nicolas e Simon e se aproximou, sentando-se também.

- Quer que eu te sirva?

- Não, mas quero que me responda por que saiu correndo do escritório?

- Por nada.

- Nada não te deixaria assim, desembucha nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com você.

- Eu só não quero viver com a sombra da Simone sempre ao nosso redor. – ela disse levantando-se e saindo para o jardim.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa Rachel?

- Não, sei lá o do por que o surto assim do nada, a Simone já se foi faz algum tempo.

- Papai. – Nicolas puxava o braço de Richard – a tia Violet ta com raiva da mamãe? E onde a mamãe está? Eu to com saudades dela.

- Nich – Richard pega o filho nos braços e lhe abraça – A Violet não está com raiva da mamãe, só com ciúmes sem motivo – ele coloca ênfase na ultima palavra – e quanto à mamãe... Você não gostaria de ir passear um pouco comigo na Central?

- A Central é na casa da vovó, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Quero sim! – ele lhe dá um enorme sorriso – E a mamãe está lá também papai?

- Eu não sei Nich... – ele fica triste e coloca o pequeno na cadeira – Mas prometo que vamos passar muito tempo juntos, ouviu garotão?

Nicolas apenas concorda com a cabeça e depois disso Richard vai atrás de Violet entender qual era o motivo daquele ciúme repentino. Ele a encontra sentada em um dos bancos olhando algumas flores e se aproxima.

- Cuidado, essas flores podem ficar com inveja da sua beleza.

- Pare de brincadeiras Richard!

- Eu não sabia que você ficava tão azeda quando está de ressaca.

- Eu não estou de ressaca.

- Então por que está brava assim?

- Não estou brava.

- Deixe-me ver... Você está com essa cara pensativa e um tanto triste e brigando comigo e não está brava? O que é então?

- Nada.

- Nada faz você ficar assim? Desde que entrou naquele escritório você está assim Violet, eu me preocupo por você não me dizer o que é e ainda por cima surta e coloca o nome da Simone, que descansa em paz, no meio do assunto.

- Eu apenas entendi tarde demais de que ela é mais importante para você do que eu.

- Você está doida?

- Não, apenas dizendo a verdade.

- E posso saber o motivo de você pensar de que essa é a verdade?

- Bem...

- Desembucha.

- Você costuma falar dormindo ás vezes e ontem foi uma.

- E?... Espera aí, como você me ouviu falando enquanto eu dormia?

- Quando eu passei de madrugada pelo corredor para ir ao banheiro, escutei que você chamando pela Simone várias vezes, dizia que não queria que ela se fosse e que ainda tinham um filho para criarem juntos – os olhos dela começam a marejar – e por fim você dizia que a amava mais que tudo no mundo e que não poderia viver sem ela.

- Calma Violet! Foi só um sonho, não tem o porquê você ficar assim.

- Mas você disse e os sonhos costumam ser uma espécie de sinal.

Ele senta-se ao lado dela – Isso deve ser por que eu ainda não contei ao Nicolas de que ela morreu, eu pretendia fazer isso esta semana, sonhei a semana toda com a ultima vez que a vi na guerra e da nossa despedida e como tudo acabou acontecendo... Vai ser difícil dizer isso para ele.

- Richard... Mas e a foto dela no seu escritório?

- Antes de ir para a central, eu ainda sofria muito com a suposta morte da Simone e não tive coragem até hoje de me desfazer das coisas dela nesta casa e mesmo quando voltei não toquei em nada, se quiser tirar a prova, olhe no meu quarto e ainda vai ver muitas coisas dela espalhadas por lá.

- E mesmo sabendo que me amava depois de voltar da Central você deixou as coisas dela lá, por quê? Não deve ser só por falta de coragem.

- Por que quando voltei, eu estava brigado com você e a melhor lembrança que eu tinha do leste eram as coisas da Simone e de como eu era antes de você aparecer de novo na minha vida.

- E agora que estamos aqui? Estamos vivos e sem compromisso, agora você vai se desfazer dessas coisas?

- Eu não sei, sempre achei que o Nicolas pudesse ver que eu ainda tenho algumas coisas que pertenciam à mãe dele e não me martirize Violet, eu vi que na sua carteira ainda tem uma foto do Robert e daquele outro estranho lá, você também não os esqueceu.

- Eles são especiais para mim, e aquele estranho lá se chama Carlos e foi muito bom comigo no começo da minha gravidez.

- Desculpe por estar em coma neste momento, não foi a minha intenção – dizia ele nervoso.

- Eu não estou te culpando disso, mas gostaria que você desse mais importância pra mim, caso tenha se esquecido eu sou a mãe de um dos seus filhos.

- Eu não me esqueci, mas se você queria que eu estivesse mais junto de você era só dizer, eu não sou vidente e nem nada do tipo.

- Mas podia pelo menos pensar em como eu me sentia com o seu filho nos braços, mas sem você, agora já é tarde, você vai para a Central amanhã e nem me avisou, nem pensou que eu poderia tentar me aproximar novamente de você.

- E quem disse que eu não pensei em você? Eu achei que você iria junto comigo e ficaríamos por lá a semana toda, quem sabe sair uma noite dessas para conversarmos um pouco ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- E por que a nós só vamos conversar? Você poderia ficar mais tempo por lá também.

- Eu já tirei as minhas férias recentemente e não posso tirar mais dias em tão pouco tempo, eu tenho um nome e uma patente a zelar.

- Pensasse nisso antes de se transferir para cá.

- Mas a culpa foi do Raymond que demorou em se casar, tive que ficar lá por mais tempo que o previsto e acabou atrasando as minhas coisas por aqui, tanto que eu tenho pouco tempo para me preocupar com o meu filho.

- Correção: você tem dois filhos para se preocupar, mas para o Simon você nem liga, pois sabe que tem a trouxa aqui para cuidar.

- Eu não falei isso, mas vocês moram na Central e eu aqui no leste, e tenho que cuidar do Nicolas praticamente sozinho por que a mãe dele morreu e estou sozinho nessa.

- Está sozinho por que quer, eu sempre estive aqui.

- Você não sabe o que significa a palavra luto? Respeito? Eu ainda respeito à lembrança da Simone e como a minha esposa eu tenho que respeitá-la como se ela estivesse viva e ao meu lado neste momento, um luto não se acaba da noite para o dia, assim como o amor que eu sentia por ela.

- Não é isso, é que...

- Esquece, parece que eu me envolvi com uma víbora sem coração – ele dá as costas a ela e começa a andar em direção a casa – vou cuidar do MEU filho caso precise de mim, e saiba que a Simone era bem melhor que você na cama e em tudo que ela fazia, até mesmo em me conquistar.

Violet o observa sumir de sua vista enquanto fica atônica com o que acabara de fazer com esta discussão, e onde o seu ciúme bobo a levou. Ela ficou por mais algum tempo pensando em tudo o que disse e depois foi para casa.


	27. Kapitel 27

Quando Violet entrou encontrou Rachel brincando com Simon e nem sinal de Richard e Nicolas, então ela decidiu perguntar para Rachel.

- Você viu o Rich?

- Ele subiu com o Nich, parece que ia mostrar algumas coisas para ele.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Não sei, eu só escutei isso.

Violet preferiu não se intrometer, pegou Simon e foi levá-lo para o banho e deixar Rachel ir se encontrar com o namorado. Violet terminou de dar banho no filho, deu de mamar e depois o deitou no berço para dormir e depois foi à procura de Richard.

Ela entrou em seu quarto – onde ainda tinha coisa pra caramba da Simone – e encontrou Richard assistindo com Nicolas alguns vídeos caseiros dele com a mãe do garoto. A cada cena que se passava Richard explicava tudo para o filho e sorria ao se relembrar de tal época, fazendo Violet se entristecer.

Ela deu uma leve tosse para tentar chamar a atenção de Richard, que logo percebeu a presença dela e não mudou muito ao vê-la encarando-o.

- Olha tia Violet! Vem ver as imagens da mamãe com o papai! – o menino dizia com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Eu nunca tinha visto eles assim, tomara que a mamãe volte logo pro papai poder sorrir igual no vídeo.

Violet não sabia o que responder diante da criança, então apenas deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se ao lado de Richard sem dizer nada.

- Filho não diz essas coisas para a Violet, ela pode ficar com ciúmes da mamãe.

- Ta papai, mas a mamãe também não pode ficar com ciúme da tia Violet com você?

- Eu acho que não, ela sabe que eu gosto muito dela e da Violet.

- Mas você casou com a mamãe, não foi?

- Casei.

- Então você gosta mais da mamãe do que da tia Violet?

- Err... É por aí, mas vamos mudar de assunto por que a Violet pode não gostar muito de falar sobre isso.

- Mas você ainda ama a mamãe, não é papai?

- Amo muito a sua mãe filho, mas também gosto muito da Violet também e ela parece não perceber isso.

- Mas a mamãe sabe não é?

- Ela sabe sim.

Violet olhava-o entendendo a indireta, mas não falava nada. Quando Nicolas foi tomar banho deixou Richard e Violet sozinhos no quarto. Ela olhava-o a cada segundo e ele nem ao menos se importava mais, estava cansado disso.

- Parece que você ainda ama a Simone não é?

- E daí? Como você mesma sabe e eu também, ela morreu.

- E se estivesse viva?

- Mas não está! Você está aqui, será que você não entende? Eu tento esquece-la, mas você gosta de deixá-la entre nós, parece que gosta de discutir comigo.

- Eu não gosto de discutir com você, mas você me dá motivos para isso.

- Que motivo eu te dei hoje?

- A foto dela com você no seu escritório.

- Eu já te expliquei sobre isso e se você não acredita o problema é seu, pois agora é que eu não vou tirar aquela foto de lá.

- Richard...

- Eu queria muito que você parasse de discutir tanto comigo, mas agora você já me cansou e me fez perceber que eu não agüentaria ficar um mês ao seu lado sem me cansar de seu ciúme e de sua incrível capacidade de arrumar um motivo para brigar.

- Mas Richard...

- Eu sinceramente não queria que a nossa convivência ficasse assim Violet, amanhã bem cedo eu vou para a Central e espero que daqui para frete nós possamos parar de brigar ou será impossível eu ir ver o Simon. – ele dizia saindo do quarto e deixando-a sozinha.

Depois do ocorrido o casal não trocou uma palavra até a hora do jantar, quando Richard anunciou que iria à manhã seguinte para a Central com o filho para uma conferencia com o Führer, Violet nada disse a este assunto.

Após o jantar Richard foi jogar xadrez com Rachel. Raymond e Isabelle foram para a cozinha conversar com Violet, enquanto ela lavava a louça.

- Violet por que você não vai com o Rich para a Central?

- Ele disse que ficaria muito ocupado, então deixe que ele vá sozinho, eu irei para minha casa à tarde com meus pais.

- Mas ele vai levar o Nich, não acho que ele fique ocupado demais para não dar atenção para o filho. – Isabelle a questionava.

- Ele me disse para eu ir junto, mas prefiro ficar com meus pais e ir no trem das 14:00 horas.

- Não acredito que você vai deixar o cara que você gosta desde sei lá que idade ir para o mesmo caminho que você e não aproveitar a oportunidade de ir no mesmo horário junto com ele.

- Parem de me criticar fui eu quem decidiu isso, mas ele nem insistiu nem nada.

- Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei Belle.

Ele vira-se para o marido – Ray sai daqui, precisamos ter uma conversa de mulheres.

- Sim meu amor, eu vou aproveitar e ficar um pouco mais com as nossas princesas.

Raymond saiu e Isabelle fez com que Violet se sentasse a sua frente.

- Agora me conte tudo.

- Eu venho brigando com o Rich desde que vi as coisas da Simone por esta casa, e desde então viemos discutindo o dia todo.

- Culpa sua!

- Isabelle? É para você me ajudar, não ficar do lado dele.

- Você nem sabe o que ele sofreu e viveu com a Simone, e você ainda quer que ele se livre das lembranças que ele tem dela Violet? Você venceu no fim das contas, você está viva, mas se você continuar reclamando ele vai se cansar de você e a Simone nunca fez isso com ele.

- Mas eu não tenho como evitar Isabelle, em todo canto que eu olho parece que ela está lá e ele ainda a defende, eu também quero ser notada.

- Então fale para ele que quer ficar com ele e que ambos precisam mudar para poderem ficar juntos e sem brigas, e sem demonstrar ciúmes.

- Ela era tão importante assim pra ele?

- Era bem mais, a vida dele mudou depois que ela apareceu e desde então ele começou a gostar da profissão de militar, da vida no leste, ficou mais sério no trabalho, responsável...

- Entendi, ela fez toda a diferença.

- Mas quando ela aparentemente morreu na guerra, ele ficou arrasado, quase não comia e dormia, já chegou até a querer se matar por isso.

- Nossa! Será que ela faria o mesmo por ele?

- Esqueceu que ela morreu em uma mesa de cirurgia por causa dele?

- Verdade.

- Mostre para ele que você também é capaz de dar a vida por ele, que o ama de verdade.

- Só tem um problema nisso Belle.

- E qual é?

- Eu não sei se me sacrificaria pelo Richard, a vida dele aqui no leste é tão diferente do que lá na Central, aqui ele parece outro homem e não aquele Richard que eu amei um dia.

- Ele amadureceu Violet.

- Às vezes eu acho que o preferia do jeitinho que ele era a dez anos atrás, irresponsável e preguiçoso, para que eu pudesse mudá-lo ao meu gosto, mas parece que a Simone chegou primeiro...

Enquanto elas conversavam na cozinha, os rapazes também conversavam na sala.

- E aí Rich, o que está rolando entre você e a Violet? Não faz nem 24 horas que estão debaixo do mesmo teto e já estão brigando.

- Ela quem começou e isso já está me cansando sabia?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Rich? – Rachel perguntava-o.

- Ela procura por algum motivo para brigarmos, essa briga começou por causa de uma foto minha com a Simone nos nossos tempos de guerra.

- Aquela que eu tirei quando você a pediu em casamento?

- Essa mesma Ray.

- Nossa.

- E ai começou a falar que o Nicolas é responsabilidade só minha, que eu não tenho consideração por ela, que eu vou para a Central e nem a visei...

- E que lance é esse de Central? Eu também nem sabia, então quem sabe ela esteja certa sobre isso.

- Mas eu disse que iria pra lá faz quase duas semanas para você, essa conferencia está marcada faz meses e eu não posso faltar, pois não só a minha patente, mas a sua e a da Isabelle também estão em risco.

- Caramba, então nós também temos que ir?

- É lógico que tem, é uma ordem do papai e creio que você possa até ser promovido.

- Sério?

- É, mas como a Isabelle ainda está de licença a maternidade ela não precisa ir, mas você tem.

- Então eu vou.

- E a Violet também ficou toda nervosa por saber que eu vou visitar o túmulo da Simone.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, mas eu gostaria de visitá-la, desde que saímos da Central eu não levo flores para ela e ultimamente tenho sonhado muito com aquele dia na guerra...

- Faça o que você achar melhor, mas não se esqueça de que a Violet ainda sente algo muito forte por você. – Rachel o lembrava.

- Eu sei disso.

Na hora em que Violet foi se deitar Richard estava no corredor pouco indiferente.

- Vou partir às quatro da manhã, se você quiser nos acompanhar fique a vontade Violet.

- Por que tão cedo?

- Tenho que chegar cedo na central e me encontrar com meu pai antes da conferencia.

- Me desculpa por hoje.

- Não se preocupe.

- Não quero que você vá brigado comigo, eu também não queria um clima esquisito entre nós.

- Vou dormir, se eu não acordar cedo e não for vai ser a mesma coisa que eu dizer que estou desertando do exercito.

- Isso por que você não gostava do exercito quando éramos novos.

- Mas passei a gostar, a guerra muda as pessoas.

- Posso mesmo ir com você?

- Pode. – disse sem animo.

- Parece que você está dizendo isso com má vontade.

- Eu estou com sono Violet, como você quer que eu te responda?

- Desculpa, eu vou dormir também boa noite.

- Boa noite.

-

-

3h15min

- Violet, acorda.

- Hum...

- Acorda Violet...

- O que é Rich...

- Acorda ou vamos perder o trem.

- Que horas?

- Agora 3:15.

- O trem só sai as 4:00.

- Mas ainda temos que tomar café, ir até a estação e comprar as passagens.

- Vai indo que eu já vou.

- Vou estar lá em baixo só até as 3:30, se você não estiver lá eu irei sem você Violet.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou.

Richard esperou na sala até 3:30 e nada de Violet aparecer, ele subiu as escadas e a encontrou ainda dormindo, então escreveu brevemente uma carta e a deixou no criado mudo. Ele foi para a estação junto com Raymond e quando chegou lá, foi até um telefone público ligar para Violet e não preocupa-la.

- Alô? – disse Violet ainda sonolenta.

- Violet?

- Sim.

- Eu vou partir para a Central em 5 minutos e só liguei para te avisar sobre isso.

- Como assim? Você nem me esperou.

- Eu disse que te esperaria até 3:30, você não acordou então eu vim para a estação, esqueceu que eu tenho uma conferencia muito importante hoje?

- Claro que não, mas você poderia esperar cinco minutinhos.

- Você estava dormindo as 3:30 quando eu fui ver se você estava pronta.

- E o Nich?

- Ele está aqui comigo, e não se preocupe quanto a sua segurança a Isabelle e a Rachel ficarão com você.

- Mas Rich...

- Deixe-me ir, o trem já vai partir.

- Richard!

- Um beijo Violet.

Ele desligou o telefone na cara dela, deixando-a muito irritada em casa. Richard foi tranquilamente até a Central, com Raymond e Nicolas na mesma cabine que a sua. Chegando a central ele deixa o filho na casa dos pais e vai para o quartel para a conferencia.

A conferencia passou-se tranquilamente sem nenhum alarde, e após isso Richard e Raymond foram cumprimentados por muitos Generais que viam futuro nos irmãos Mustang.

A tarde Richard foi ao hospital fazer alguns exames para comprovar que não havia ficado nenhuma seqüela de seu acidente meses atrás e levar o atestado e comprovar que estava em ótimo estado de saúde para comandar o leste.

Após uma série de exames e comprovar que a saúde dele e de seu fígado estavam em ordem, Richard começa a caminhar pelo hospital já que não tinha nada para fazer e se espanta ao perceber que havia uma sala restrita, então um médico se aproxima dele.

- O senhor não poderia estar nessa área.

- Eu sou Coronel Mustang, filho do Führer.

- Oh! Desculpe-me, senhor.

- O que tem nesta sala?

- Um milagre.

- Como assim?

- Conseguimos salvar uma senhorita de uma morte certa, de uma doença terminal e em estado irreversível.

- Posso saber como?

- O Doutor Marco veio até aqui certo dia e se comoveu ao vê-la querer dar a vida por um homem que estava à beira de ficar cego ou causar um câncer na área dos olhos, aí ele decidiu salva-la e não deixar que ela cometesse esta loucura, pois haviam achado outro doador que era compatível com o homem e que infelizmente morreu na mesa de cirurgia.

- E posso saber quem morreu no lugar dessa senhorita? – disse muito pensativo e apavorado.

- Claro, ambas eram muito parecidas e acho que se fossem irmãs não se pareceriam tanto.

- E qual o nome dela?

- Naquela época nós achávamos que ela se chamava Simone, mas ouve uma confusão muito grande e quando a outra moça que o Dr. Marco salvou se chamava Simone, então certamente a outra seria a senhorita Sara.

- Então a moça que se chama Simone está viva?

- Sim, mas a moça que morreu foi levada no lugar dela e ainda não sabemos como desfazer toda esta confusão e avisar as famílias.

- Eu sei muito bem, mas será que eu poderia ver essa Simone, primeiro?

- Pode sim, essa semana mesmo ela iria receber alta e ir para casa, ela me disse que quer falar com a família dela e rever o filho.

- Então me leve até ela imediatamente.

O medico consentiu a Richard e levou-o até o quarto da moça, chegando lá o médico entra primeiro no quarto para ver se a moça iria concordar que ele entrasse e assim que ela o fez o médico o chamou para entrar.

Assim que passou por aquela porta ele nem acreditava em que os seus olhos estavam vendo, era realmente Simone que estava em sua frente, viva e mais bonita do que ele se lembrara. Ela estava mais corada e saudável, com aquele brilho no olhar que ele conhecia bem, os cabelos negros cobriam os seus ombros e a pele branca estava mais bela e sedosa como sempre.

Ele aproximou-se dela sem reação, assim como ela estava por vê-lo ali parado. E quando finalmente chegou bem próximo dela a abraçou fortemente e sem esconder as lágrimas que vinham aos seus olhos. O médico saiu de fininho para não atrapalha-los.

- Simone...

- Rich você está...

- Eu estou aqui – disse se afastando para encará-la e ver que ela também chorava – Você está linda Simone.

- Deixe de dizer besteiras, eu senti falta de você, da ultima vez que soube de você, estava morrendo...

- Agora ambos estamos bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Que bom te ver aqui, espero que não tenha sofrido pelo engano dos médicos, eu não pude fazer nada, acordei à uma semana.

- Fique tranqüila, vamos te ressuscitar mais uma vez no banco de arquivos.

- Bobo!

- Você sabia que não pode falar assim comigo, não é?

- Eu sei, fui eu quem te ensinou isso.

- E preciso te contar algo sobre aqueles papéis que te fiz assinar quando estava doente.

- O que?

- Eles eram a nossa certidão de casamento, te enviei uma carta te avisando, mas acho que você não a recebeu.

- Richard! Não acredito que fez isso comigo.

- Eu não queria quebrar uma promessa de guerra e se bem me lembro você prometeu o mesmo naquele dia...

- Richard, mas você não podia me fazer casar assim com você, do nada.

- Mas o importante é que casamos.

- E a Violet? Vocês se amam...

- A única mulher que eu amo está na minha frente agora, a Violet foi apenas uma desilusão.

- Mas Rich...

- Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu enquanto esteve por aqui.

Richard contou tudo que havia acontecido desde que acordara no hospital, de suas idas e vindas com Violet, sobre Rachel no exercito e sem muito animo sobre o namorado dela, sobre as filhas de Raymond e a promoção que ele iria receber na próxima semana e todos os momentos de Nicolas enquanto ela esteve longe.

Eles conversaram durante toda a tarde e quando a noite chegou, ele despediu-se dela dizendo que no outro dia iria voltar para buscá-la. Quando chegou a casa do Führer todos perguntaram o motivo de sua demora e por onde ele andava todo esse tempo e que Violet já havia ligado umas vinte vezes.

Richard apenas ignorou tudo e foi para o seu quarto, dizendo que no outro dia todos iriam ter uma grande surpresa. Mas mesmo assim ele ligou para Violet, apesar de se passar das dez da noite e saber que ela não iria estar com o melhor dos humores.

- Alô?

- Oi Violet, o que queria comigo?

- Richard Mustang onde esteve a tarde toda? Eu te liguei e você não estava.

- Eu estava no hospital fazendo uns exames de rotina depois que saí da conferencia entre os chefes de estado e os mais influentes generais da Central.

- Você me deixou preocupada, poderia ter ligado na hora que chegou ou coisa do tipo.

- Ta entendi, mas pra que tanta preocupação Violet? Eu não sou nada seu.

- Mas a Rachel e a Isabelle se preocupam com você e o Raymond.

- Hum...

- Quando volta?

- Depois de amanhã talvez.

- E por que não volta manhã?

- É uma viagem muito cansativa e tenho algumas coisas para fazer por aqui e além do mais não lhe devo satisfações.

- Eu vou voltar amanhã, meus pais foram hoje e eu fiquei, mas amanhã bem cedo eu estou indo para a Central.

- E a Rachel como está? Eu não confio na Isabelle para cozinhar e cuidar dela perto do namorado.

- Ela está bem, o namorado dela não apareceu por aqui hoje e a Isabelle contratou uma cozinheira.

- Que bom, espero que ela cozinhe muito bem, pois quando eu voltar ela vai ter que preparar um banquete.

- Por acaso já se embrenhou com algum rabo de saia por aí e vai trazê-la para o leste?

- Não, eu não me embrenho com alguém, eu vivo intensamente e rapidamente.

- Você não tem jeito, amanhã você poderia me buscar na estação quando eu chegar?

- E que horas vai ser isso?

- Vou chegar as 16:00.

- Vou tentar, se eu não conseguir peço a alguém que lhe busque.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Boa noite e se cuida.

- Boa noite para você também.

A noite se passou sem mais novidades e Richard ainda não tinha dito nada sobre o que descobriu no hospital, na manhã seguinte todos se reuniram na mesa para o café e escutaram alguém bater na porta e Raymond foi atender.

- Simone? – Raymond parecia uma estátua.

- Olá Raymond, quanto tempo.

Raymond afastou-se poucos centímetros para ela entrar e assim que Richard a avistou ele levantou-se para encará-la.

- Eu não disse que lhe buscaria depois do almoço? O que há de errado em ser um cavalheiro hoje em dia?

- Desculpa, mas eu não consegui mais ficar por lá, estava tedioso demais e eu queria ver logo o Nicolas.

- Ele ainda está dormindo, caso não tenha percebido meu amor, ainda são 7:30 da manhã.

- Mesmo assim, não queria lhe dar mais trabalho e de mudar os seus horários só para me buscar, seria egoísmo da minha parte.

- Tudo bem, o que está feito não pode mais ser mudado, sente-se para tomar café – ele olha para a porta – Raymond tire essa cara de besta da cara, o que as suas filhas irão pensar se te virem assim?

- Mas a Simone...

- Longa história, depois eu explico.

- Você não disse a eles?

- Ainda não.

- Richard!

- Calma meu amor, são apenas detalhes.

- Você está insinuando que eu sou um detalhe?

- Eu nunca faria isso.

Depois do café Richard foi direto para o quartel tentar encontrar o Dr. Marco e assim que o viu foi falar com ele a respeito de Simone. Ele lhe explicou que curou-a com um pouco da pedra filosofal que ele ainda havia guardado depois de tanto tempo, aliviando assim as preocupações de Richard.

Após todos encherem Simone de perguntas eles finalmente sentaram-se a mesa para o almoço. O tempo se passou voando e Richard quase se esqueceu e ir buscar Violet na estação, ele então chamou Simone para ir junto com ele e ela aceitou.

Assim que chegaram na estação, o trem demorou alguns minutos para chegar, Richard e Simone conversavam animadamente até então. Quando o trem parou na estação, Violet saiu de um dos vagões com o filho nos braços e a ajuda de um rapaz com as suas malas.

Assim que Richard a avistou foi em sua direção junto com Simone e parou a sua frente.

- Como foi a viagem Violet? O Simon não se cansou?

- Estamos bem – ela olha melhor para a mulher ao lado de Richard – Simone?

- Olá Violet, achei que você não me reconheceria.

- Mas como?

- Longa história Violet, a Simone te conta no caminho para casa.

- Está bem.

- Este é seu filho Violet?

- É sim, o Simon.

- Ele é lindo.

- Você está muito bonita Simone, quase irreconhecível de quando a vi na casa dos Mustang quando estava doente.

- O que uma doença não faz com as pessoas não é? Mas agora estou muito bem e disposta a viver cada segundo da minha vida ao lado do meu filho.

- E do Richard também não é?

Ela ficou sem-graça – Ora Violet, não diga essas coisas eu sei muito bem que vocês se amam e...

- Simone! Eu já não lhe disse para você parar com essas besteiras – Richard se intromete nervoso – Você é a minha esposa e não tem que dizer estas coisas, qualquer um que ouvir isto de você vai pensar que eu te encho de chifres.

- Rich...

- Vamos logo para o carro, a Violet deve estar cansada da viagem e a família dela está esperando-a.

Elas foram em silencio até a casa dos Elric, por todo o percurso Violet notava cada traço de Simone e de como ela estava magnífica e deveria ser esse um dos motivos para que Richard gostasse tanto dela. Assim que chegaram, Richard estacionou e levou as bagagens dela até a porta e foi embora com Simone.

O clima entre eles continuou estranho, depois de alimentada e um pouco descansada Violet recebe a notícia de sua mãe que foram convidados para jantar na casa dos Mustang no outro dia, e ela como sempre não pode negar.


	28. Kapitel 28

O outro dia se passou calmo, pelo menos na vida de Violet, mas na de Richard e Simone estava cansativa e ocupada com ele tendo que reapresentá-la a todos no quartel Central, mas desta vez como a sua esposa.

O dia se passou num piscar de olhos e na hora do jantar estavam todos os presentes devidamente arrumados esperando os convidados na casa dos Mustang. Aos poucos todos iam chegando e se acomodando.

- E aí Greg, como está a vida de casado?

- Prefiro mudar de assunto, o meu sogro é insuportável.

- Bem feito, quem mandou se engraçar para o lado de uma militar – Dizia Alice se aproximando e sentando ao lado do marido – E não diga essas coisas do meu pai amor.

- Tudo bem Alice, mas semana que vem nos mudamos daquela maldita casa.

- E vamos para onde? Esqueceu que em breve eu vou ter que voltar para o leste?

- Não e... Richard você poderia transferi-la para a Central?

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas precisamos muito dos serviços da Major no leste, assim como os da minha esposa e mais nova assistente.

- Como assim?

- A Simone vai comigo amanhã para o leste e vai assumir o seu posto ao meu lado, e pretendo ver a senhora Elric por lá depois que se encerrar a sua licença maternidade.

- Sim senhor, mas peço mais tempo para arranjamos uma maneira de não nos separar. – ela olha para Greg.

- Alguma solução, amigo?

- Vá para o leste com a sua esposa, garanto que muitos vão para lá atrás de seus serviços, assim como vão atrás dos serviços de sua esposa como mecânica.

- Mas e minha loja por aqui?

- Deixe para a sua mãe ou sei lá, eu não vou perder militares por sua causa.

- Richard! Isso é coisa que se fale para os convidados? – Simone disse se aproximando – Desse jeito vão pensar que você é um carrasco como chefe.

- Sente-se aqui – ele batia ao lado dele no sofá – você está muito distante de mim hoje amor.

- Já disse pra parar com isso Richard, não temos nada mais um com o outro.

- E o nosso casamento? O nosso filho? E você não pode dizer mais nada, já disse para todo mundo no quartel que você está casada comigo.

- Como você...

- Eu tenho meus contatos e logo estes boatos chegarão ao leste primeiro que nós.

- Com "contatos" você quis dizer "garotas histericamente apaixonadas por você e que levaram um fora e são muito fofoqueiras".

- Por aí.

A conversa teria continuado se não fossem os tiros de Riza chamando todos para a mesa. Mas a conversa entre casais não passou despercebido por Violet que viu um certo brilho no olhar de Richard que jamais havia enxergado e junto com a Simone ela pode notar.

O jantar foi pacifico, bom pelo menos até o Ed destilar o seu veneno...

- Bonito hein Richard? Fica com a minha filha, a engravida e depois se casa com outra.

- Fazer o que, não é tio Ed? A minha morena me laçou com mais força e eu não consegui escapar – ele sorria para ela enquanto dizia.

- Nossa! Você mudou ou é impressão minha? Você e a Violet viviam brigando e com a Simone você é até carinhoso na frente de todo mundo.

- Eu continuo o mesmo, o máximo que eu faço é retribuir aquilo que me é oferecido e com a Violet eram apenas patadas e discussões, eu devolvia a altura, não que ela seja muito alta...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Violet se defendia – Como se você fosse o cara mais alto e compreensível do mundo também.

- Não vou gastar a minha saliva e felicidade com você Violet.

- Pretendo fazer o mesmo.

Após este pequeno momento tranqüilo, o jantar se seguiu calmo e sem mais discussões desnecessárias. Depois do jantar a maioria foi para a sala conversar, Roy foi com Ed até o escritório, Riza e Winry foram para a cozinha conversar.

Violet subiu para trocar a fralda de Simon no quarto de Richard, e o mesmo a seguiu até lá.

- Ele está crescendo depressa, logo já vai chamar a atenção das menininhas na rua.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

- Ele é meu filho, é inegável que as meninas olhem para ele e não queiram agarrá-lo.

- Convencido.

- Tenho motivos para isso, afinal eu sou irresistível e nada como os meus filhos puxarem ao pai.

- Quem sabe ele seja calmo e despreocupado com esse tipo de coisas convivendo mais tempo comigo.

- E quem disse que eu não vou ligar e dizer as coisas para ele até pelo telefone? Eu posso estar morando no leste, mas continuo sendo o pai dele.

- Como será que ele vai crescer sabendo que o pai dele é casado com outra mulher?

- Do mesmo jeito que o Nicolas se sentiria se eu me casasse com você e com a Simone viva e em outra cidade com ele – Richard vai para a janela – Eu não me prendo a uma pessoa por um filho e você sabe muito bem disso, e no momento eu estou feliz com a decisão que tomei e não me arrependo nem um pouco de tê-la escolhido ao invés de você Violet.

- Eu sou tão ruim assim?

- Não, mas brigamos muito e isso me desgasta e me enfraquece e me cansar de estar ao seu lado pelo simples fato de pensar que podemos começar a brigar a qualquer momento.

- Eu acho ela mais bonita que eu, você de burro não tem nada.

- Ela era mais bonita antes de algumas cicatrizes, sempre foi bonita por fora e por dentro.

- Ela também tem uma vida por lá, o contrario de mim que seria apenas uma sombra do grande alquimista das chamas.

- Sombra não, você é baixinha demais para isso, mas...

- Eu não me sentiria bem por lá, a minha vida é aqui na Central e a sua no leste.

- A minha vida está no leste desde que meus pais me levaram para lá aos 15 anos de idade, lá eu conquistei o respeito e admiração de muitas pessoas influentes no exercito que poderão ajudar na minha carreira, o contrário que na Central que me olham somente como o filho mais velho do Führer.

- Então você entende como eu me sinto lá, da mesma forma como você se sente aqui na Central.

- Eu não agüento mais a Central, o trabalho é menor, mas burocrático e chato e tem sempre algum superior querendo me ferrar por aqui, apenas por eu ser filho de Roy Mustang.

- E eu não consigo suportar ouvir todos os dias as pessoas me perguntarem na rua quem eu sou? De onde eu vim? Se eu estou mesmo morando com você? Se esse filho é realmente seu? Qual o meu nome? O que eu faço? Eu não sou nada por lá.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Voltarei a dar aulas no mês que vem aqui na central, na mesma escola que eu trabalhava antes de me mudar para Rosembool.

- Ainda te amo, mas de uma maneira diferente, como se você fosse uma lembrança de tempos melhores e calmaria, um tempo fundamental para a minha vida.

- Eu também, mas parece que algo esfriou entre nós com o passar do tempo.

- Também percebi, eu tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas sempre acabávamos discutindo.

- Mas sabemos que não ia dar certo não é? A minha estadia no leste não foi de toda ruim, mas prefiro continuar nessa vida agitada da Central e agora sei que você não partilha desta mesma vontade comigo e que não nascemos para ficar juntos mesmo, sempre tem algo que nos separa.

- Desta vez foi a sua implicância, eu não fiz nada de errado.

- E você não fez, o que está dando errado sou eu e não você Rich, eu sempre te amei com todas as minhas forças e acreditava que você voltaria algum dia como aquele mesmo moleque que se foi um dia, mas percebi que esse garotinho cresceu e se tornou um homem que amadureceu mais do que eu podia imaginar e se transformou em algo completamente diferente, mas que não me atrai tanto quanto antes.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, eu sempre imaginei voltar e encontrar aquela garotinha teimosa e estressada que brigava comigo por apenas um bom dia e que não me dava a mínima atenção, e era isso que me atraía nela, o jogo de conquistar a presa mais difícil e oposta nas minhas expectativas, mas você também mudou muito e se tornou uma mulher mais sociável, meiga, e descontraída que me aceitaria sem nenhum tipo de resistência que teria antes, sem aquele sabor da conquista bem sucedida.

- Quando nós tínhamos que ficar juntos, não ficamos e agora é tarde demais para ambos, mudamos muito e não temos mais como desfazer isso.

- Mas sempre saberemos que nos amamos intensamente, pelo menos nos poucos momentos em que nos reencontramos, mas agora temos que seguir em frente.

- Você vai voltar com a Simone? – ela disse um pouco receosa.

- Não sei, mas ela é minha esposa e só o tempo dirá o que eu tenho que fazer e também não sei se ela vai me querer de volta, e você o que vai fazer?

- Vou cuidar do Simon e dar as minhas aulas, quem sabe encontre um cara legal por aí que goste de mim e não se importe de eu ter um filho.

- Vou estar aqui ao seu lado para o que precisar, não só você como o Simon também.

- Eu sei disso, você poderá vê-lo quando quiser.

- Eu virei sempre que possível e ligarei sempre que puder para falar com ele ou pelo menos escutá-lo fazer barulhinhos com a boca por enquanto.

- Quando vai voltar para o leste?

- Amanhã cedo, o treinamento da Rachel começa amanhã também.

- Que bom, vou voltar para a sala ou vão falar besteiras.

- Tudo bem – ele aproxima-se dela poucos centímetros – um beijo de despedida?

- Isso você não muda hein?

- Essa é a minha melhor qualidade, como eu iria mudar isso?

- Não estou reclamando disso, apenas dizendo o que penso.

- E o meu beijo? Você está me enrolando Violet.

- Não seja por isso.

Eles se beijam carinhosamente e intensamente por alguns minutos, até o maldito do oxigênio marcar presença. Eles afastam-se lentamente um para o outro e sorriem, como se esse fosse um adeus.

Richard sai do quarto e vai para a sala se juntar a todos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Cadê a Violet?

- Está no quarto.

- E vocês estavam juntos? – disse Simone.

- Oficialmente você é a minha esposa e eu lhe devo satisfações, mas não aconteceu nada então não tenho o que relatar.

- Mas...

- Richard quando a gente vai voltar para o leste – Raymond a interrompia – estou com saudades das minhas princesas.

- Amanhã de manhã ou se esqueceu que amanhã começa o treinamento da Rachel no quartel, e também temos que ver toda a papelada da Simone.

- Que papelada Richard? – Simone.

- No leste as notícias de sua morte não chegaram por papel e se chegaram eu ainda nem assinei, então fica mais fácil dizer que você está viva.

- E por que os papéis foram para o leste?

- Por que eu sou o seu marido e eles foram para lá nas minhas férias, ainda não assinei tudo que devia.

- VOCÊ TIROU FÉRIAS? Não acredito.

- E por que eu não tiraria férias? Era o casamento do Ray e ele estava enrolando pra ir para o leste.

- Desde que te conheço você nunca tirou férias, é igual a sua mãe.

- Mas tirei e ainda tenho umas quatro férias vencidas e algumas licenças para tirar.

- Caramba, e por que não as tira para ficar com a Violet?

- Por que os papéis irão se acumular e crescer como mágica, e não quero perder a minha irmãzinha entrando para o exercito, se eu sair de lá neste momento a mandarão para a guerra sem pensar duas vezes e eu não estou nem um pouco com vontade de ficar com a Violet nas minhas férias, eu tenho esposa é para isso.

- Nisso eu concordo. – disse Raymond.

- E também tem a sua recolocação no quartel do leste Simone.

- O que?

- Pretende se aposentar tão cedo? Eu acho que não, então você trabalhará comigo.

- Está bem.

A conversa continuou normalmente e na manhã seguinte Richard, Nicolas, Raymond, Simone foram para o leste.

Violet passou a semana mais alegre e comunicativa, estava feliz por voltar para a Central e reencontrar todos que conhecia, voltou a dar aulas na escola onde trabalhava antes de partir para Rosembool e morava juntamente com seus pais.

Richard passava o dia todo no quartel juntamente com Simone, Raymond e agora Rachel – Isabelle ainda estava de licença maternidade.

Cada dia que se passava ele estava mais próximo de Simone, eles pareciam grandes amigos ou algo mais quando estavam juntos na frente de todos, muitos notaram um brilho diferente no olhar de Richard, que raramente era visto quando ele estava com Violet.

Richard estava mais alegre e debochado que de costume nos últimos dias, fazia brincadeiras fora de hora, cochilava mais que o esperado no horário de expediente e sempre ia para o bar com os rapazes nas sextas feiras.

Certa sexta, depois de mais um dia longo e cansativo de trabalho Richard já se levantava de sua mesa com um ar de satisfação por saber que hoje iria para o bar, mas foi interrompido por Simone na porta.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Beber, hoje é sexta.

- Nem pensar, amanhã nós dois vamos para a Central e eu não vou aturar ninguém de ressaca pelo caminho.

- E quem te disse eu vou estar de ressaca?

- Eu sei, e não se esqueça que é para ver o seu filho que estamos indo para lá.

- Eu não vou me esquecer, mas agora você me deixa ir?

- Não.

- Vai Simone, eu sou seu superior.

- E daí? Se você for eu também vou.

- Como assim? Você não tem que olhar o Nich? Arrumar as malas?

- Se o meu marido pode por que eu também não posso? E eu já arrumei tudo ou prefere que eu fique em casa e a Rachel saia para se divertir com o namorado?

- Sabia que faz muito tempo que eu não te chamo para sair? – fazia cara de cínico – Vamos nos arrumar e irmos jantar fora, é por minha conta hoje.

- Você não toma jeito Richard.

- Vamos? Estou com fome.

- Vamos.

Richard e Simone andaram até o estacionamento sem dizer uma única palavra entre eles, assim que entraram no carro ele foi para o volante e ela ficou no banco do passageiro. Eles foram para casa juntos, já que Rachel fora mais cedo com Raymond, eles não tinham o porquê esperar alguém.

Enquanto Richard dirigia, Simone olhava distraída para a paisagem fora do carro e que foi logo notada por Richard.

- O que tanto pensa enquanto olha para fora, posso saber?

- Não é nada, estava apenas apreciando a paisagem.

- Sei...

- É sério Rich, eu senti muita falta dessa estrada quando estive fora.

- Então você não vai se incomodar se passarmos em um lugar primeiro, não é?

- Que lugar?

- Você sabe muito bem onde é, lá na cachoeira.

- Você ainda se lembra onde fica?

- É lógico, fui lá com a Violet.

- Você ainda gosta dela, posso ver isso.

- Agora a Violet é como uma amiga pra mim, e quando a levei até lá me lembrei de você.

- Sério?

- E por que a surpresa?

- Nunca pensei que você se lembraria de mim enquanto estava com a Violet.

- Ás vezes, eu penso que sempre ficava comparando vocês em minha mente e tentava descobrir qual de vocês eu realmente amava.

- E descobriu?

- É lógico e ela tem um filho meu.

- Você ajudou muito – dizia ela irônica – nós duas temos um filho seu.

- Mas a que me deu este presente primeiro foi você e também você foi a primeira que me entendeu por todos estes anos, sem criticar as minhas manias, me dando broncas ao invés de discutirmos, e sabe me agradar quando quer.

- Richard! O que você está insinuando?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu e não se faça de desentendida comigo Simone, tanto eu quanto você sabe o que o outro está sentindo e neste momento você mais que ninguém sabe o que eu sinto.

- Mas e a Violet...

- Ela foi o meu primeiro amor, eu assumo, mas isso nunca daria e nunca deu certo, somos muito diferentes um do outro e o que mais fazemos é brigar, mas ao contrário dela com você eu me sinto bem.

- Rich... – ela olhava-o ainda absorvendo a informação.

- Antigamente você costumava me chamar de "meu Mustang" – ele sorria malicioso.

- E você continua sendo o meu mustang, mas agora...

- Dá pra parar de inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para cima de mim? Eu sei muito bem que o que acontece entre nós é muito mais do que uma simples atração carnal, e demorei demais para perceber isso, achava até que era só uma mera ligação com o nosso filho, mas vi que não era, que eu sempre te amei, mas tentava fugir disso.

- Agora entendo por que a Violet sempre brigava com você. – disse sorrindo.

- E posso saber o por quê?

- Você gasta muito tempo falando ao invés de agir de uma vez, ainda me lembro que era eu que fugia do dormitório feminino para me esconder debaixo das suas cobertas durante a noite.

- Boas lembranças, às vezes é muito bom repeti-las.

- Isso é um convite?

- Mais é claro, minha esposa. – ele colocou ênfase na ultima palavra.

- Não me chame assim.

- Mas somos casados.

- Mas ainda acho muito estranho, sabe que não temos nada desde que nos encontramos.

- Mas podemos começar a ter.

- Sabia que tem várias moças solteiras no leste? E também a...

- Nenhuma delas me interessa, será que ainda não entendeu que eu quero a minha esposa e ninguém mais.

- Eu ainda não gosto de ser chamada assim.

- Desculpe não ter feito um casamento dos seus sonhos e tudo, mas prometo que ainda podemos nos casar no religioso se quiser.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu vou aceitar me casar com você?

- Por que você já casou e se não quisesse continuar comigo já havia pedido o divórcio há algum tempo, mas não o fez.

- Quem sabe não seja por que eu tenha me esquecido?

- Comigo te lembrando a todo o momento que você é a minha esposa e te apresentando a todos os meus amigos como tal? Acho muito difícil.

- Pare o carro.

- Mas Si...

- PARE O CARRO AGORA!

Richard freou o carro sem entender o que acontecia, do nada ela lhe fez este pedido, será que seria o efeito de seu cinismo? Ele apenas disse à verdade que a pouco lhe apertava a garganta para falar.

Ele não acreditou no que veio a seguir, assim que parou o carro olhou-a inquisidor e logo a sua resposta veio no formato de um beijo. Simone não se conteve, ele havia descoberto que ela não teve coragem para separar-se dele e agora ela não conseguia e não pretendia guardar mais aquilo para si mesma, então assim que sentiu o carro parar, lançou-se no pescoço dele e selou os seus lábios.

Assim que se separaram, Simone senta-se normalmente no banco como se não tivesse feito nada e deixa Richard com um sorriso enorme no rosto olhando-a e não mudando a posição em que estava no beijo.

- Senti falta da minha companheira que me agarrava nas horas impróprias e de seus belos e doces lábios sabia?

- Por que você sempre brinca em horas como estas?

- Para arrancar um sorriso seu e tentar ganhar mais um destes – assim que disse ele agarrou-a e lhe deu um beijo.

Simone não resistiu ao beijo de Richard e se entregou aos braços dele, e ele por sua vez se aproveitou desse momento e passou uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela a aproximando mais de seu corpo, mas assim que se separaram ofegantes por causa do maldito que eu prefiro não proferir mais o nome.

- Esse é o Richard que eu conheço – disse sorrindo.

- Estou apenas retribuindo a minha esposa o que ela merece.

- Vou castigá-lo a cada vez que me chamar de esposa.

- E vou castigá-la cada vez que não me chamar de marido – sorriu sedutor – Prepare-se, pois os meus castigos são severos.

- E posso saber como você pretende me castigar?

- Na nossa cama você vai descobrir a resposta.

Ele sorriu e voltou-se para o volante e indo para casa, sem ao menos nenhum dos dois trocarem nenhuma palavra, apenas olhares de antigos amantes e cúmplices.


	29. Kapitel 29

Enquanto isso na cidade Central estava tudo andando calmamente na vida de Violet, ela dava aulas durante a tarde e ficava com o filho nas manhãs e noites. Certa manhã, enquanto caminhava calmamente no parque com Simon no carrinho, ela observava as nuvens e lembrava-se de épocas passadas, decidiu então sentar-se próximo ao lago.

Enquanto estava distraída lendo um romance, ela havia se esquecido de travar as rodas do carrinho de Simon e este começou a andar sem que ela percebesse e assim que percebeu o carrinho já estava prestes a cair no lago com o seu filho dentro do mesmo.

Ela começou a gritar e a correr para tentar pegar o carrinho, mas um jovem rapaz que estava próximo segurou o carrinho a poucos centímetros que ele caísse no lago. O homem vendo que o bebê chorava, pegou-o no colo e Violet se aproximou dele.

- Meu filho! Ele está bem? – ela estava desesperada e o homem entregou Simon nos braços de Violet.

- Me parece que ele está bem, foi só um susto, mas tente tomar mais cuidado com ele Senhora.

- Muito obrigada por salva-lo, ele é o que eu tenho de mais valioso na minha vida.

- É realmente intrigante ver uma mulher tão nova que já é mãe, seu marido deve ser um homem de muita sorte.

Ela sorriu – Eu não sou casada, o pai do meu filho mora no leste e está casado com outra mulher.

- Nossa, me desculpe então tocar neste assunto.

- Que nada, não se preocupe, eu já me acostumei com isso.

- Posso saber o nome de tão bela moça e de seu filho?

- Meu nome é Violet Elric e meu filho chama-se Simon.

- Simon Elric, eu presumo.

- Não, Simon Mustang.

- Mas este sobrenome não é do poderosíssimo Führer de Amestris?

- É. O Führer é o avô do meu filho.

- Caramba, eu estou surpreso.

- E como se chama o grande salvador da vida do meu filho?

- Tom Yao, príncipe de Xing e no momento pesquisador e educador de artes corporais.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que um príncipe salvaria o meu filho.

- Você tem uma aparência muito familiar para mim, me parece que você foi nascida em Xerxes, mas infelizmente esta nação foi destruída há décadas.

- Meu avô era de Xerxes, e me dizem por aí que eu sou muito parecida com meu pai, que é quase uma cópia idêntica dele.

- Bom, eu também posso dizer que me pareço muito com meu pai, mas para a infelicidade dele eu sou como a minha mãe.

- Se não me engano, o rei de Xing é o Senhor Ling Yao, não é?

- Isso mesmo, ele é meu pai e minha mãe chama-se Lan Fan.

- Meu pai o conhece, disse que ele era por muitas vezes irritante e folgado, sem ofensas.

- E como se chama o seu pai?

- Edward Elric, o alquimista de aço.

- Meu pai já me disse muito sobre ele, disse que conviveu com ele durante boa parte de sua estadia quando saiu de Xing a procura da pedra filosofal.

- Me parece que temos muito em comum.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Me acompanha para o almoço? Você é o meu convidado.

- Como negar o pedido de uma mulher tão bela? Eu aceito sim Senhorita Violet.

- Se você parar de me chamar de Senhorita e me chamar só pelo meu nome eu já ficarei muito honrada.

- Como quiser.

Violet foi caminhando junto ao seu mais novo amigo até a sua casa, eles conversaram bastante até chegar a casa dela e entrarem para almoçar. A cada minuto que se passava Violet via quantas coisas tinha em comum com Tom e que nenhum homem jamais a tratou daquela maneira, nem mesmo Richard em seus melhores dias.

Quando entraram, foram para a mesa que estava devidamente arrumada e com Winry, Ed, Gregori e Alice sentados na mesma.

- Oi gente, voltamos.

- E me parece que trouxe companhia querida.

- Este aqui é o Tom, ele salvou o Simon de cair no lago e eu o convidei para almoçar conosco, tem algum problema?

- Nenhum Violet – disse Winry se levantando – Eu vou buscar mais um prato e depois quero saber direitinho desta história de salvamento do Simon.

- Sim Senhora e Greg... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim dizer a todos que eu a Alice vamos nos mudar no fim de semana para o leste e que eu vou abrir mais uma loja em nome dos Rockbell.

- Você também vai para o leste?

- E qual o problema? O trabalho da Alice é por lá e também o Richard vai me ajudar a divulgar a loja, ele é bem popular por lá.

- Disso eu sei, não precisa nem me dizer.

- Vou sentir falta desse seu sarcasmo maninha.

- E eu da sua presença incomoda.

- Deixe de frescura, e vá nos visitar quando puder e quando meu filho nascer.

- Está certo.

- E o que seu amigo faz? Ele está muito quieto desde que chegou.

- Eu sou o príncipe de Xing e pesquisador.

- ESPERA AÍ! – Ed salta da cadeira – Então quer dizer que você é filho do Ling?

- Isso mesmo.

- Seu pai me deve dinheiro há anos, ele é um folgado, preguiçoso...

- Pai! – Violet o interrompe – Esqueceu que este é o filho dele, é indelicado falar estas coisas.

- Mas é verdade minha filha.

- Tudo bem Violet, eu conheço muito bem o meu pai e sei que ele é assim mesmo e às vezes pior, mas ele melhorou muito desde que se casou com a minha mãe.

- E quem é ela? Não me vai dizer que é a Lan Fan...

- Mas é ela mesma.

- Caramba esse Ling não dava um ponto sem nó, certa época eu via a troca de olhares e a preocupação excessiva que um tinha pelo outro, mas não sabia que ele era tão rápido assim.

Ele apenas riu do comentário feito por Ed. O almoço se passou tranqüilo e depois dele, Tom acompanhou Violet até a escola, onde ele havia se voluntariado para ensinar educação física durante o período até a escola contratar um novo professor.

Votando ao leste...

Richard dirigia feito um louco para chegar o mais rápido até sua casa com Simone e assim que chegou, ele estacionou o carro na garagem e os dois entraram na grande casa, Nicolas assim que viu os pais entrando pela porta correu na direção deles e pulou no colo do pai.

- Papai!

- E aí garotão? Comportou-se direitinho hoje?

- Sim, eu fiquei brincando com as meninas da tia Belle e ela me disse que semana que vem eu vou para a escolinha, é verdade?

- Pergunte para a sua mãe, eu não sei de nada.

- Mamãe eu vou para a escolinha?

- Vai sim meu amor, e vai brincar com todas as crianças e aprender várias coisas novas por lá.

- E vai encontrar várias garotinhas bonitinhas também. – Richard disse cínico.

- Richard! Isso é coisa para dizer para o seu filho?

- É sim meu amor, ele tem que aprender cedo.

- Mamãe, papai, vocês estão namorando?

- Como assim filho?

- A tia Rachel disse que quando duas pessoas se gostam elas começam a namorar, então vocês estão namorando?

- Filho, eu e a sua mãe não estamos mais namorando – ele passa um dos braços em volta da cintura dela – Quando duas pessoas se gostam muito e o namoro não é suficiente elas se casam, e eu e sua mãe nos casamos por causa disso.

- É serio?

- É.

- Então a mamãe já pode voltar a dormir no seu quarto e eu ficar sozinho no meu?

- Você está me expulsando Nicolas?

- Não mamãe, mas é que azul não combina com cor de quarto de menina e o que vão pensar de mim quando eu for para a escolinha e disser que a minha mãe dorme junto comigo? As garotas vão fugir ou pelo menos rir de mim.

- Fica tranqüilo filho, a mamãe vai começar a dormir hoje comigo.

- Richard!

- Que foi? A cama é grande e espaçosa, e o melhor de tudo é que você ganha inteiramente de graça Richard Mustang como seu bichinho de pelúcia para abraçar e fazer outras coisas enquanto dorme.

- Fica quietinho, pois tem criança ouvindo – ela aponta para o filho.

- Então vamos logo jantar, mas antes vamos para o banho.

- Ainda vai querer sair para jantar?

- É lógico! E eu vou perder a oportunidade de te ver com aqueles vestidos... – ele lembra-se do filho – deixa para lá.

- Hum...

Simone sobe para o quarto e depois vai para o banheiro tomar banho, enquanto Richard fica um pouco com o filho e a irmã. Depois de pouco tempo Richard também vai para o seu banho e se arruma, ele desce para a sala e fica a espera de Simone que ainda não terminou de se arrumar a mais de uma hora.

- Querida! É para hoje ou está difícil? Eu estou com fome.

- Calma, Richard! Já estou indo, só me falta colocar os sapatos e já desço. – ela gritava do andar superior.

- Você me disse que já estava vindo há uns 20 minutos.

- Estou pronta! – Ela aparece nas escadas e sorri para ele – Como estou?

- Maravilhosa – disse ele quase babando – Vamos?

- Como quiser.

- Rachel cuide do Nicolas e coloque-o para dormir cedo e nada de ficar até tarde com aquele idiota que você chama de namorado até tarde no telefone.

- Sim senhor.

Finalmente eles saíram para jantar e Richard a levou em um excelente restaurante italiano, depois do jantar e de vários olhares de cobiça para cima do casal, eles foram embora. Dentro do carro Richard passou um de seus braços pelo banco com o intuito de abraçar a esposa, que logo lhe correspondeu, enquanto dirigia com a outra mão.

- Richard, este não é o caminho para casa.

- Eu sei.

- Para onde vamos?

- Não posso nem te fazer uma surpresa?

- Pode, mas não quero deixar o Nich muito tempo sozinho e...

- Shiiiii... Aproveite este momento comigo e não se preocupe com nada, em casa não poderíamos fazer barulho, mas conheço outro lugar em que vamos poder...

- Eu já te disse que não vou para um motel com você.

- E por que não?

- Para um motel você leva qualquer uma e eu sou a SUA ESPOSA e mereço mais respeito, o que vão pensar? Que não temos uma cama em casa ou que saímos para resolver nossos problemas domésticos e nos reconciliar em fronhas que não sejam as nossas?

- Então por que não disse que aceitaria de boa dormir junto comigo em casa?

- Você sabe muito bem, é a Violet e não vou discutir sobre isso, eu não gosto.

- Eu não sinto mais nada por ela e como você mesma disse, você é minha esposa e merece respeito e ainda acho que também merece amor, carinho, compreensão, sexo, prazer, êxtase...

- Chega! Eu já entendi.

- Finalmente entendeu que eu te amo, e que eu estava quase desenhando em uma lousa para você entender.

- Para de brincar com assunto sério.

- Só se você ficar comigo esta noite. – ele disse olhando-a intensamente e quase se distraindo da rua.

Ela sorriu maliciosa – Se eu ficar com você esta noite, o que eu ganho em troca?

- Ganha o direito a um casamento no religioso como você sempre quis e nós nunca tivemos, com direito a tudo que você gosta, desde bebidas, vestido, convidados até Richard Mustang a seu inteiro dispor na noite de núpcias e pelo resto de sua vida.

- Vou ter direito de um marido sóbrio na noite de núpcias?

- Aí você já está querendo demais, não posso te prometer nenhum milagre.

Eles riram e por fim ela sorriu meigamente para Richard e apoiou a sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto olhava para o trajeto do veículo.

- Eu aceito.

Richard apenas sorriu sem olhá-la e deu meia volta no veículo, já que não poderia mais ir para o motel como ele queria. Enquanto dirigia ele lembrou-se da cachoeira e de que havia prometido leva-la lá novamente, então continuou o caminho até a tal.

Chegando próximo à cachoeira Simone reconheceu muito bem o caminho e sorriu internamente por ele ter levado-a até lá. Ambos desceram do carro e foram até as margens da cachoeira e Simone se deslumbrou por estar tudo do mesmo jeito de que ela se lembrava.

- Está tudo do esmo jeitinho de que lembro.

- Assim como você, este lugar continua lindo.

- Vamos vir qualquer dia aqui com o Nich? Ele adoraria conhecer este lugar.

- Vamos sim, mas aí eu quero te ver dar um daqueles belos mergulhos e com direito a biquíni fio-dental só para o maridão aqui.

- Pode deixar convencido.

- Não quer entrar agora? Eu aceito uma performance sua nua mesmo.

- Deixa de ser descarado, eu sei que você não gosta muito da água e não teria graça nenhuma fazer uma performance sem você ao meu lado.

- Olha que eu topo...

- Vamos para casa, está ficando frio - disse segurando os braços – eu tenho certeza de que amanhã será um grande dia e precisamos descansar.

Ele aproxima-se dela e passa o seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela – Fique calma que eu vou te esquentar e o que a gente tem de tão importante amanhã?

- Esqueceu-se de que vamos para a Central?

- É mesmo, tenho que ver o Simon e levar algumas informações para o meu pai... Você vai comigo!

- E como eu não iria? Sou seu braço direito no quartel e em casa.

- Que bom.

Eles voltaram para o carro e desta vez foram para casa, assim que chegaram foram imediatamente para o quarto de Richard, que de agora em diante também iria ser dividido com Simone e que ele fazia o maior gosto disso.

Ele jogou as roupas que estava usando em um canto qualquer e colocou apenas uma bermuda para dormir enquanto Simone estava no banheiro se trocando. Quando ela saiu Richard ficou besta ao ver ela tão bonita em uma camisola vermelha de rendas e indo a sua direção e sentando-se na cama ao lado dele.

Assim que se aproximou dele, ela notou que ele estava com um olhar um tanto estranho e esticou o seu braço pra tocar-lhe o rosto, mas Richard foi mais rápido e puxou o braço dela, fazendo-a aproximar-se bruscamente dele e lhe beijou com desejo, como um leão que acaba de fisgar a sua presa.

Depois de se separarem ela olha-o intrigada, mas com um sorriso no rosto e ele lhe retribui o sorriso.

- Você estava usando esta camisola toda à noite ou é só hoje por que vai dormir comigo?

- Deixe de ser convencido Richard, eu estava usando essa camisola todos os dias para dormir.

- Temos um filho com muita sorte então.

- Posso saber o por quê?

- Ele te viu assim todas as noites.

Ela sorriu entes que ele a beijasse novamente. Richard a puxou aos poucos para mais perto dele e de suas carícias incessantes e Simone não conseguia mais resistir ao toque do homem que tanto amara e que estava diante dela naquele instante.

Aos poucos se podia ver a camisola dela juntamente com a bermuda de Richard, assim também como as peças intimas de ambos no chão do quarto. Ele a possuía como se não houvesse o amanhã para ambos e como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento novamente.

Os dois se amaram durante incessantes horas e depois caíram exaustos um sobre o outro na cama e adormeceram até a manhã seguinte e sendo acordados pelo despertador as 6:30 da manhã.

- Rich... Acorda – Simone dizia com a voz mole e tentando alcançar o despertador.

- Ah eu não estou com vontade de levantar e pelo que vejo você também não.

- Acorda vai... A gente tem que ir para a central hoje.

- Só depois de cinco minutos que você alcançar o despertador.

Ela pega o despertador e desliga-o – Levante logo, eu já desliguei o despertador e precisamos ir.

- Deita aqui comigo, a Central não vai fugir se pegarmos o trem em outro horário.

- Pode até não fugir, mas vai te causar sérios danos... Como um tiro da sua mãe.

- Você venceu, eu levanto!

- Ainda bem.

- Mas onde está o meu beijo de bom dia?

Ela sorriu e aproximou-se dele e beijando-o, ela não resistia aquele jeito de menino pidão que Richard fazia às vezes. Ambos levantaram-se e foram se arrumar e depois foram tomar café junto com Rachel e Nicolas que já estavam há bastante tempo acordados.

- Demoraram a descer hoje – Rachel disse um pouco irritada por esperar os dois.

- Tivemos uma noite bastante cansativa e tivemos preguiça ao acordar, por isso à demora irmãzinha.

- Temos que pegar o trem daqui a vinte minutos.

- Calma, nós chegaremos a tempo.

- Depois deste trem vai ter outro só às duas da tarde, já informaram no jornal esta semana.

- E por que você não me avisou? – disse ele se alterando e entrando em desespero – Vamos logo todo mundo para o carro.

- Achei que não estivesse com pressa.

- Engraçadinha, vamos ver se tem tanto humor perto do papai.

- Sem graça.

Eles saíram correndo para o carro e foram para a estação, Richard dirigia como se estivesse acontecendo o apocalipse ou Riza com uma metralhadora na mão o estivesse seguindo e ele precisasse fugir para garantir a sua vida.

Por sorte eles chegaram quase na hora do trem partir e conseguiram embarcar, o resto da viagem foi tranqüila e sem acontecimentos inesperados. Richard estava sentado ao lado de Simone e Rachel estava sentada a sua frente com Nicolas na mesma cabine.

Ao chegarem a Central, eles são recebidos por um dos subordinados do Führer para buscá-los e leva-los até a sua casa. Durante o percurso Richard olhava pela janela e avistou Violet sorrindo e conversando com um homem ao seu lado e que parecia muito familiar para ele.

Violet estava caminhando para a escola junto com Tom, eles haviam se tornado bastante íntimos em apenas uma semana. Ele começou a trabalhar na escola em que Violet lecionava como professor de educação física e de história.

Eles se viam antes, durante e depois das aulas e sempre com sorrisos gigantescos nas faces, mesmo que o dia tenha sido exaustivo e estressante com os alunos. Ambos não deixavam transparecer nada um para o outro, podia-se dizer que já eram confidentes.

Certo dia, durante a hora do almoço Violet foi caminhar com Tom no parque e conversar um pouco e nem notou que Richard a vira ali. Ela e Tom estavam conversando sobre o rumo que a vida de ambos tomou e de como foi bom encontrarem um ao outro neste momento.

- Violet, eu posso te pedir algo? Eu sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas...

- Calma Tom, eu não mordo e nem arranco pedaço e você sabe que pode me pedir o que você quiser.

- Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você e... – ele respira fundo – Isso realmente não faz o meu gênero, mas por você é uma boa causa tentar.

- Diz logo, você já está me deixando curiosa.

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Mas é claro que quero e você até demorou a me pedir isto.

- Eu iria te pedir em casamento, mas como nós somos azarados neste assunto eu achei melhor te pedir em namoro mesmo.

- Se você me pedisse para fugir com você para Xing eu também o faria e sem pensar duas vezes. – ela se aproxima dele e passa seus braços para o pescoço dele.

- Até mesmo se eu te pedisse para ser minha agora, você aceitaria?

- É só dizer onde, com você eu sinto algo que jamais senti com alguém e quero viver isso ao máximo possível.

- Eu também minha flor – disse selando-lhe os lábios.

Os dois se beijaram por mais algum tempo até que o horário de ir trabalhar chegasse e ambos tivessem de ir para a escola, mas sabiam que no intervalo eles conseguiriam uma oportunidade.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Mustang, Richard olhava algumas fotos perto da lareira e lembrasse dos momentos de infância que viveu naquela cidade. Simone se aproximou dele e abraçou-o fazendo se desvencilhar do porta-retratos.

- Lembrando-se do passado?

- É... Estava vendo algumas fotos de quando eu e meus irmãos éramos pequenos e fazíamos uma bagunça enorme nesta casa.

- Conhecendo você do jeito que eu conheço, tenho certeza de que era uma GRANDE bagunça.

- Nem tanto.

- O Nich se parece muito com você.

- Fazer o que não é? Ter esse charme e beleza toda não é para qualquer um...

- Convencido.

Ele a beija rapidamente – Mas foi com este convencido que você se casou.

- Só no civil.

- O religioso fica por sua conta, eu não vou me envolver nisso a não ser pela adega.

- Sem exageros Richard.

- Ok.

- Estou falando sério, não quero um noivo bêbado no altar.

- Eu jamais faria isso, até por que eu já estaria embriagado só de olhar para a sua beleza.

- Não tente me ganhar com elogios.

- Eu não estou tentando, estou conseguindo.

- Richard!

- Simone!

Ela sorriu – Me parece que tenho dois meninos para cuidar, o Nicolas e você.

- Você pode revezar, olha ele durante o dia e a noite e em algumas folgas do seu dia você me olha, eu preciso bem mais da sua atenção.

- Você quer repetir a noite passada hoje?

- É como perguntar se macaco quer banana e se minha mãe quer uma arma.

- Eu prometo te agradar se você se comportar muito bem hoje e sem nenhuma gracinha.

- Eu não conheço essa tal de Graça, ela é bonita? – disse cinicamente e sorrindo.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

- Pelo menos posso te apresentar a alguns oficiais aqui da Central?

- É claro que pode.

- Mas vou apresentá-la como minha esposa, não quero nenhum marmanjo mexendo com a MINHA mulher.

- Quem te vê assim pensa que eu sou tudo isso.

- Você não é tudo isso... É muito mais para mim – disse sorrindo e beijando-a novamente, mas dessa vez demoradamente.

O beijo do jovem casal foi interrompido por Riza que os chamava para irem ao quartel junto com ela. Riza chamou somente Richard para uma sala, ela queria ter uma conversa em particular com o filho mais velho.

- O que é tão importante que queria falar a sós comigo mãe?

- Seu pai e eu tomamos uma decisão.

- E qual seria?

- Vamos trazer a Rachel para morar aqui na central conosco e transferi-la para o quartel general Central, onde ficará sob vigilância constante minha e do Roy.

- Mas ela já sabe disso?

- Ainda não.

- E você acha que ela irá concordar?

- Provavelmente não, assim como você quando entrou para o exercito, mas como ela é menor de idade e não tem escolha a não ser seguir as minhas ordens e também ela não irá recusar uma convocação do Führer, ela sabe muito bem quanto o Roy gosta dela.

- Ela vive reclamando de saudades do papai também, mas não sei se ela virá já que está namorando.

- Você deixou a Violet pelo exercito, ela pode fazer o mesmo.

- Mãe! Você vai me usar de exemplo para ela?

- Vou, melhor isso do que ela ir para uma guerra ou eu ficar escutando o Roy reclamando o dia todo da filhinha dele estar crescendo longe dos olhos e da proteção dele.

- Bom... Se essa é a sua decisão eu prefiro não interferir, daqui a dois dias eu estarei voltando para o leste e daqui a pouco eu irei ver o Simon, se você não se importar.

- Pode ir, eu o vi ontem e ele está lindo.

- E como andam as coisas por aqui?

- Se quer saber sobre a Violet pergunte de uma vez, mas parece que ela está se aproximando de um rapaz e se não me falha a memória ele se chama Tom e ele veio de Xing.

- Daquelas terras secas e de calor insuportável? Espero que ela esteja feliz.

- Você está feliz? – Ela olhava-o carinhosamente – Sei que não foi uma decisão das mais fáceis escolher entre a Violet e a Simone, mas você está feliz com a sua decisão?

- Estou sim mãe! – disse com um sorriso – Ontem mesmo eu consegui me reconciliar com a Simone, como um casal, sem ela temer e duvidar do meu amor por ela, a Simone me faz muito feliz.

- Que bom, espero ter mais netos desse seu casamento.

- Nós estávamos conversamos e decidimos deixar isso para depois, vamos curtir um pouco o nosso casamento e o Nich e depois vamos querer ter uma menina.

- Que maravilha saber disso, mais atiradoras para a família.

- Não se esqueça das filhas do Ray, elas também podem ser atiradoras.

- E serão, com o meu auxilio e o da Rebecca essas meninas vão longe.

- Bom, eu vou indo, ainda quero ver o Simon hoje e leva-lo para passear comigo e com o Nich.

- Pode ir, depois nos falamos.

Richard sai da sala e se encontra com Simone e ambos vão para casa se trocar e em seguida ir à casa dos Elric buscar Simon. Simone e Nicolas esperaram Richard no portão, enquanto ele entrava na casa para pegar Simon.

- Oi tia Winry!

- Olá Richard, como está?

- Estou bem, o Simon está em casa?

- Está sim, deixei-o na sala com o Ed.

- Eu queria vê-lo e quem sabe sair para dar uma volta com ele, o Nich e a Simone estão me esperando lá fora.

- Peça para eles entrarem enquanto eu arrumo as coisas dele.

- A Violet não vai se importar, não é?

- De que?

- Você sabe, eu saindo com ele sem avisar.

- Que nada, você é o pai e tem todo o direito e hoje a Violet só chega mais tarde da escola e se você prometer não demorar demais com o Simon...

- Já entendi – disse sorrindo – posso ver meu filho agora tia?

- Pode sim, mas não deixe sua mulher e filho na calçada.

Ele sorriu e chamou Simone e Nicolas para entrarem e depois de uma curta discussão besta e sem sentido entre ele e Ed, pegou o filho no colo e começou a mimá-lo. Winry não demorou a trazer uma bolsa com fraldas, mamadeira, chupeta e uma troca de roupa para o pequeno e entrega-la a Richard, que depois disso saiu para seu passeio.


	30. Kapitel 30 Das Ende

A tarde se passou tranqüila, Violet voltara para casa mais cedo neste dia e acompanhada novamente de Tom – iriam jantar na mesma noite juntos – Ela entrou e foi direto a procura do filho e não o encontrou.

- Mamãe, onde está o Simon? Eu olhei no quartinho dele e ele não está lá e nem mesmo em nenhum canto desta casa.

- Ele saiu com o Richard, ele veio buscá-lo para um passeio em família e o levou.

- E você deixou assim de boa? E nem mesmo me avisou.

- Ele é o pai meu bem, e fique tranqüila que ele disse que não chegaria tarde com ele.

- Não é nem isso que me preocupa, o Richard não tem responsabilidade e jeito nenhum com criança, o que ele pode fazer com o meu filho?

- Calma Violet! A Simone está junto com ele, e creio que ela não vai o deixar fazer nada de ruim ao Simon.

- Ela também veio? – disse com um pouco de ciúme.

- Veio e está muito bonita, parece até mesmo outra mulher e o Richard também está diferente, até desfez aquela barba mal feita.

- Sério?

- É querida e ele estava até mais perfumado que o normal e menos cínico.

- Ele só pode estar fazendo aulas de teatro, esse não é o Richard que eu conheço.

- Então espere para ver na hora que ele vier trazer o Simon e tire as suas próprias conclusões.

- Conclusões de que sogrinha? – Tom se aproximava das duas.

- Oi Tom, nem o vi chegar e que história é essa de "sogrinha"?

- A Violet ainda não te contou? Então eu vou te pedir formalmente Senhora Winry - Ele pega a mão da Violet e olha profundamente para Winry – Eu gostaria de lhe pedir a mão da sua filha em namoro, noivado e casamento, tudo que ela quiser de mim, a Senhora nos permite?

- A... – Winry fica pasma – Mas é claro que sim, vocês formam um lindo casal e tenho certeza de que se gostam muito.

- Muito obrigado, eu farei a sua filha muito feliz.

- Olha que eu cobro meu amor – Violet disse abraçando-o e lhe dando um beijo rápido e voltando-se para Winry – Mamãe não vou jantar em casa hoje e provavelmente eu também não passarei a noite aqui, não se preocupe.

- Não me arranjando outro neto tão cedo.

- E falando nisso, como está a Alice? Ela já ganhou o bebê?

- Ainda não, mas está quase explodindo pelo que me falou o seu irmão.

- Quero ir no feriado para o leste visita-lo, vamos Tom?

- Claro querida, tenho alguns conhecidos por lá também e aproveito para vê-los.

- Que bom, então está combinado.

- Minha flor eu vou indo para casa me arrumar para você e o nosso jantar ok?

- Tudo bem, eu também já vou me arrumar.

Eles se despediram e Violet voltou para perto da mãe, que agora estava sentada no sofá.

- Ele não é tudo mamãe?

- É sim querida, mas vá com calma, da ultima vez que apressou as coisas o Simon nasceu.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda quero conhecer os meus sogros em Xing antes de me casar com o Tom.

- Eu já os conheço, mas quando você se casar, pretende morar em Xing com ele?

- Aonde ele for eu vou com ele sem pestanejar.

- Mais um filho meu que vai se mudar para longe.

- Fica tranqüila mãe, eu sempre vou vir te ver.

- Espero mesmo isso...

Winry fora interrompida pela campainha e por leves batidinhas na porta, levantou-se e foi atender, deixando Violet sentada no sofá. Richard estava com Simon nos braços e já entrava na casa sem cerimônias juntamente com Simone que estava envergonhada pela atitude dele e por Nicolas que estava correndo atrás do pai.

Ele sentou-se no sofá com Simon no colo e Simone ao seu lado, de frente para o outro sofá onde Violet estava sentada.

- Oi Violet.

- Oi Rich, oi Simone.

- Olá Violet, como está?

- Estou bem, mas eu gostaria muito de saber por que o senhor Richard não me disse que viria buscar o Simon? Eu poderia ter arrumado-o antes de vir buscá-lo.

- Não se preocupe com isso, ele está ótimo e brincou bastante hoje comigo e com o Nich.

- E como ele se comportou?

- Bem, a Simone até deu banho nele depois que chegamos do parque e deu a mamadeira, ele está muito bem Violet, eu só queria ter mais tempo para ficar com ele.

- Se quiser levá-lo para dormir com você hoje...

- Sério? – os olhos dele brilharam mais que as estrelinhas do Armistrong.

- É sim, eu vou sair hoje com o Tom e ele iria ficar com a minha mãe, mas se você quiser passar mais tempo com ele, por mim tudo bem.

- Que cachaça você tomou? – ele olha-a desconfiado – Essa não é a Violet que eu conheço, que cachaça você tomou? Eu quero um gole também.

- Provavelmente foi à mesma cachaça que te fez fazer a barba por inteiro e te deixar mais responsável.

- Xiiii, vão começar a discutir de novo, se prepara Simone. – Winry cochichava para Simone.

- Tem razão.

- Violet o que eu tomei não foi cachaça e sim uma boa dose de amor da minha esposa.

- Ou seja, você transou recentemente. – ela própria ria com o comentário.

- E você está com cara de quem vai transar hoje.

- Cala a boca! Tem criança escutando e minha mãe está aqui.

- E daí? Você disse o mesmo e nem se importou com isso.

- Mas...

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! Richard se você continuar falando asneiras na frente das crianças você vai dormir no sofá hoje, e Violet isso não é coisa de se dizer na frente da sua mãe.

- Desculpe – os dois disseram espantados pela reação explosiva de Simone.

- Está mais calma amor?

- E quem disse que eu estou nervosa?

- Ok.

- E... Eu vou arrumar as coisas do Simon para você passar a noite com ele.

- Está bem.

Violet demorou uns 20 minutos até arrumar toda uma bolsa de coisas para Simon passar a noite com Richard, sabia que pelo menos nas mãos de Simone o seu filho estaria bem e que ela não faria nada de mal para ele.

Desceu com uma bolsa azul cheia de bichinhos desenhada e entregou a Simone e depois pegou um pouco o filho e se despediu, pedindo que Richard o trouxesse de volta até depois do almoço, assim que ele concordou e se retirou ela foi tomar banho e se arrumar para o jantar com Tom.

Violet colocou um belo vestido verde musgo com um decote em "V" e que ia até os joelhos, uma sandália preta de tiras e um singelo colar prata com formato de coração, maquiagem leve e os cabelos loiros soltos, e uma pequena bolsa da mesma cor do vestido para combinar.

Tom chegou para buscá-la com uma camisa social vinho com uns três botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até metade do braço, calça jeans e um sapato social preto, cabelo jogado para trás e preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Eles foram jantar em um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade Central. Enquanto bebiam e conversavam coisas banais, Violet olha para o relógio e constata que já eram onze da noite e seus pensamentos voam, até Tom chama-la.

- Você está bem Violet? Parece pensativa.

- Eu estava vendo a hora e me lembrei que o Simon gosta de mamar neste horário.

- Não se preocupe, a sua mãe deve estar cuidando muito bem dele.

- Err... Hoje ele não está com a minha mãe.

- Está com quem? A outra avó dele?

- Não... Bem, mais ou menos...

- Como assim?

- Simon está com o pai dele.

- Então você estava pensando no pai dele? – disse receoso.

- Não, mas seria curioso o ver tentando agradar o Simon sem saber o que ele quer... Ainda bem que ele tem a Simone para ajudá-lo nessas horas.

- Quem é Simone?

- A mulher do Richard.

- Esse Richard é o pai do seu filho, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Você não fica com ciúmes de ter outra mulher cuidando do seu filho?

- Não, eu sei que a Simone é uma boa pessoa e que está cuidando do meu filho assim como ela cuida do dela.

- Ela já tem um filho?

- Ela teve primeiro que eu.

- Prefiro ficar sem saber do resto desta história.

- Amanhã eu te apresento para a Simone e para o Richard, você vai gostar deles.

- Este nome me é familiar, sinto que já ouvi o nome deste tal de Richard antes.

- Ele é um pouco famoso na profissão dele, talvez o conheça pelas suas andanças.

- Qual o sobrenome dele?

- Mustang, mais precisamente o filho mais velho do Führer de Amestris.

- Eu o conheço.

- Como assim? De onde? – ela olha-o espantada.

- Não tenho certeza se é o mesmo, mas conheci um Mustang no leste quando tinha uns 16 anos, ele estava treinando alquimia com um velho pinguço e mal-humorado que aparentemente era tio da mãe dele, me lembro até da vez em que ele colocou fogo na batina do padre de lá e...

- Para! É o mesmo Richard.

- Tem certeza?

- É sim, ele já me disse sobre este acidente na igreja e ele vivia no leste treinando mesmo.

- Mas não foi acidental o fogo na batina do padre, essa foi à desculpa que ele usou com os pais dele, bom, pelo menos até o incidente da garagem com o irmão dele.

- Ele fez de propósito?

- Fez sim, estávamos em um grupo de uns cinco garotos e para disputar quem ficaria com a menina que tinha acabado de chagar ao leste, quem conseguisse fazer a coisa mais inconseqüente e sem ser muito punido ficaria com ela.

- E aí?

- O Richard perdeu depois da batina do padre, mas não adiantou nada essa disputa, pois a menina só tinha olhos para ele.

- Como sempre – dizia ela irônica – Mas por quanto tempo você viveu no leste?

- Uns três ou quatro anos, não vejo o Richard desde pouco depois que ele foi para a guerra, ele veio por um curto tempo e depois voltou para os campos de batalha e nunca mais o vi.

- Foi nessa guerra que ele conheceu a esposa dele, Simone.

- Fiquei sabendo por alguns amigos que ela tinha morrido em combate.

- Que nada, algumas pessoas de uma aldeia próxima cuidaram dos ferimentos dela e depois de ter dado a luz e ter recuperado a memória ela veio atrás do Richard, ficou doente e se curou e agora os dois estão casados.

- E onde você teve tempo de ter o Simon com ele?

- Longa história, depois eu te conto.

- Ok.

Depois do jantar Violet acompanhou Tom até o carro, assim que ele começou a dirigir ela logo lhe perguntou.

- Para onde vamos?

- Você decide.

- Então vamos para a sua casa, a partir de hoje você é meu e de mais ninguém.

- Você que manda minha flor.

Ela apenas sorriu enquanto ele voltava a sua atenção para a estrada a sua frente e dirigia até seu apartamento. Não se sabia quem começou os beijos, mas sabia-se de que eles não acabariam tão cedo se dependesse de ambos.

Entraram no apartamento no maior agarro e foram assim até o quarto dele, enquanto se despiam no meio do caminho. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ele a jogou na cama e subiu em cima da mesma com muito desejo.

Eles se amaram intensamente e ardentemente, fazendo até os vizinhos reclamarem dos barulhos obscenos que saiam do apartamento, juntamente com gritos, gemidos e fortes barulhos de algo batendo na parede, que certamente deveria ser a cama que se chocava contra a parede.

Não foram as reclamações e nem mesmo os xingos que os fizeram parar de se amar e desejar ardentemente naquela cama, mas sim o cansaço e suor que escorria pelo corpo de ambos e se misturava como as suas respirações.

Violet dormia tranquilamente em meio as fortes braços que a cercava e sob o tórax bem definido que ele tinha. Tom abraçava-a como se seu mundo dependesse daquele momento, ele a aconchegava junto a si como se nada mais no mundo lhe importasse, e não importava naquele momento.

Violet acordou pouco depois das dez da manhã e não encontrou Tom ao seu lado, mas não teve tempo de se desesperar, pois o vira na porta com uma bandeja de café da manhã para ambos.

- Bom dia meu amor, como dormiu?

- Bom dia, e seria melhor se eu tivesse acordado com você do meu lado – fez um bico.

- Mas eu fui preparar o nosso café, sabia que iria acordar faminta depois da noite passada.

Ela olha a bandeja e faz cara de quem procura por algo – Não estou vendo o meu beijo nessa bandeja.

- É por que ele está aqui comigo – disse se aproximando e selando a distancia entre seus lábios – Satisfeita?

- Você sabe que de você nunca.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Eles se beijaram novamente e depois de mais alguns beijos tomaram o seu café e banho juntos, depois se arrumaram e Tom levou Violet para casa, para poder trocar de roupa e esperar o filho chegar e fazer um programa a três: Violet, Tom e Simon, bom, pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Depois de se trocar, Violet foi para a sala e ficou com Tom e seus pai trocando conversas, enquanto Winry preparava o almoço, mas aí o telefone tocou e Violet foi atendê-lo.

(Ligação ON)

- Alô?

- Violet?

- Sim, quem fala?

- Richard.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Simon?

- Não, ele está bem, mas eu queria saber se posso ficar um pouco mais com ele, já que vou embora amanhã muito cedo e...

- Nada disso, eu quero vê-lo e ele precisa de mais fraldas e...

- Eu sei, eu passo aí e pego essas coisas, mas me deixe ficar com ele pelo menos até a tarde?

- Que tal fazermos uma coisa...

- Diz.

- Você ia sair com ele para passear de novo certo?

- É.

- Que tal sairmos todos juntos? Você, a Simone, o Nich, o Simon, o Tom e eu?

- Por mim tudo bem, mas quem é Tom?

- Meu futuro marido, que você vai ficar distante dele quando estiver com uma garrafa de wisky por perto, eu não quero outro casamento destruído por você embebedar meus pretendentes.

- Tudo bem, sem wisky.

- Que horas vocês passam aqui?

- Daqui a pouco, depois do almoço.

- Tudo bem.

- Se importa se a Simone der um banho no Simon também antes de sair?

- Não, mas ele não tem roupas...

- Eu comprei algumas roupas novas para ele ontem, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Se tiver roupa tudo bem então, mas não se atrase.

- Ok, tchau.

- Tchau.

(Ligação OFF)

Violet desligou o telefone e voltou a conversar com seu pai e com Tom, que pareciam estar se entendendo muito bem. Depois de alguns minutos foram almoçar, assim como na casa dos Mustang.

Depois do almoço, não demorou muito para que Richard chegasse na casa dos Elric com várias sacolas nas mãos e foi entrando sem bater na porta.

- Tia Winry, me ajuda com isso – ele mostrava as sacolas – Eu acho que me excedi ao comprar tudo isso para o Simon.

- Nossa você deve ter gastado muito.

- Que nada, para um filho isso é o mínimo que eu faço.

- Tem certeza de que é o Richard? Não pode ser a mesma pessoa.

- Sou eu sim viu tia.

Ele entra na sala depois de deixar as sacolas por conta de Winry guarda-las.

- Oi Tio Ed, quanto tempo.

- Oi irresponsável, lembrou-se que tem um filho é?

- Eu nunca havia me esquecido, comprei presentes, brinquei com ele...

- Richard! – uma voz masculina vinda das escadas chama a atenção dele – É você mesmo?

- Tom? O Tom do Ling? O Príncipe filho e herdeiro do rei mais folgado e vagabundo de Xing?

- Eu mesmo.

- Cara quanto tempo!

- Nossa você mudou Mustang.

- Você também Yao.

- Como anda a vida?

- Casado e com dois filhos – ele puxa Simone – Essa aqui é a minha esposa Simone, não sei se você se lembra dela...

- Então é essa Simone? – ele fica chocado por um instante – Não acredito! Você é a Simone Baldwin? A única garota a ir para a guerra do leste?

- Isso mesmo, mas agora meu sobrenome é Mustang, assim como o do Richard.

- Você sabia disso Violet?

- Que eles foram para a guerra juntos?

- Também, mas que ela era a única garota que morava na cidade do leste que teve coragem para se alistar na época de guerra.

- Isso é novidade pra mim.

- Eu nem acredito que vocês ficaram juntos, você sempre levava bronca dela quando se metia em alguma besteira e era ela também que te safava das broncas dos seus pais.

- Para você ver... Mas vamos lembrar dessas coisas qualquer hora dessas, eu quero ir logo e o dia está bonito e o tio Ed parece que quer me trucidar, como seu eu tivesse culpa do neto dele estar ficando maior que ele...

- REPETE! QUEM AQUI É MENOR QUE UM GRÃO DE FEIJÃO?

- V-O-C-Ê!

- Por isso que eu odeio esses Mustang, eu vou matar ele, me solta Winry!

- Seu neto também é um Mustang papai!

Depois desse pequeno momento de nervos exaltados do ED, os casais saíram para dar uma volta, entraram todos no carro de Richard – ele não estava com vontade de andar, como sempre (N/A: ¬¬'). Richard e Tom foram na frente e Simone e Violet foi atrás com as crianças.

Richard os levou até a casa de campo de seus pais, onde seria um excelente lugar para os filhos se divertirem e respirarem um pouco de ar puro. Simone e Violet foram se sentar perto da piscina enquanto Richard insistia que ia nadar com o filho e levar Tom para esse mergulho também, e sem poder escapar eles foram colocar uma bermuda para entrar na água.

- Como está a sua vida aqui na central Violet?

- Está tudo muito bem e com você e o Richard?

- Bom... Nós dois nos entendemos faz pouco tempo, antes de virmos para a Central.

- Não acredito que não rolou nada nesse meio tempo.

- Ele até tentou, mas eu não deixei, ainda sentia culpa pela separação de vocês.

- Que isso Simone, a nossa relação já havia esfriado fazia algum tempo e você não teve culpa do fim inadiável.

- Por que não deu certo entre vocês?

- Eu acho que ele tentava encontrar em mim algo que lembrasse você, mas ele nunca encontrou, eu nunca o vi sorrir tanto quanto agora, quando está perto de você.

- Besteira Violet! Ele sempre foi assim, só precisa que alguém estimule este lado divertido e carinhoso dele.

- Carinhoso? Onde? Ainda estamos falando do mesmo Richard?

- Para de ser idiota Violet! É claro que estamos falando do mesmo Richard.

- E como foi que ele te conquistou?

- Eu estava sofrendo e ele apareceu, e antes eu não era muito de chegar perto de meninos, mas arranjei um namorado e este namorado morreu e quando eu estava sofrendo pela morte dele o Richard apareceu e me fez sorrir novamente.

- E como você conheceu o Tom?

- Ele morava por perto, era recém chegado na cidade e estudávamos na mesma escola e era ele que me entregava bilhetes do Richard, que naquela época eu rasgava e não dava a mínima importância por estar pensando na minha carreira e não em sair com rapazes.

- Caramba, você tem certeza de que não é parente da tia Riza?

Ela riu – Tenho sim, agora sou por causa do Richard, mas do contrário... E me conte Violet, como está o seu relacionamento com o Tom? Onde se conheceram?

- Está uma verdadeira maravilha, ele é atencioso, gentil, carinhoso, forte, direto, romântico, me ama... – ela suspira – e nos conhecemos quando ele salvou o Simon no parque.

- Como assim?

- Eu estava lendo um livro no parque e esqueci de travar as rodas do carrinho e quando me dei por mim o carrinho estava andando e quase caindo no lago, mas aí o Tom apareceu e salvou o meu filho.

- Nossa, mas você já dormiu com ele?

- Isso é pergunta que se faça?

- O que tem de errado? Eu dormi com o Richard depois de três dias que nós demos o nosso primeiro beijo.

Violet se espanta, mas responde – Nós ficamos ontem...

- E aí? Como ele é?

- Vou te contar tudo...

As duas continuaram a conversar e nem se deram conta de que os rapazes estavam chegando, Richard com uma bermuda vermelha e sem camisa, o Nich de sunga com desenho de carrinho, Tom com uma bermuda preta e uma regata branca.

Richard pegou o filho mais novo nos braços e depois entregou o filho no colo de Violet, deu um beijo em Simone e depois pulou na piscina. Tom se aproximou das duas e beijou Violet, depois tirou a regata e também pulou na piscina, antes que o pequeno também entrasse na piscina atrás do pai, Simone fez questão de lambuzá-lo de protetor solar.

Richard se divertia feito a criança nos seus braços, enquanto o ensinava a nadar e por diversas vezes jogava água nas mulheres conversando debaixo do guarda-sol.

- Si, liebe! Entra a água está ótima, você vai adorar.

- Eu não quero, estou conversando com a Violet!

- Ela também pode entrar, você empresta um biquíni seu para ela, agora vai lá se trocar e volte aqui ou eu saio da piscina e te jogo aqui de roupa e tudo.

Suspira pesadamente – Tudo bem, eu vou! Mas não me apresse, já volto – ela vira-se para Violet – Vem comigo Violet, tenho vários biquínis e não vai ser nada agradável ficar com marca de vestido ao invés de um belo biquíni.

- Mas e o Simon?

- Eu peço para uma das empregadas ficarem aqui com ele, assim você poderá vê-lo e sem se preocupar.

- Tudo bem.

Demorou quase uma hora para as duas saírem de dentro da enorme casa trocadas, Simone estava com um biquíni tomara-que-caia vermelho com alguns adereços em dourado e Violet com um biquíni simples, mas bem modelado azul claro com pedrarias.

Ao chegarem à borda da piscina e os rapazes pararam e ficaram olhando-as feito duas bestas que nunca viram algo tão belo em suas vidas, o pequeno Nicolas que estava junto a eles estava sem entender nada em sua bóia de jacaré.

- Amor, eu não sabia desse seu biquíni... Você deveria usá-lo mais vezes – disse Richard com "aquele" sorriso.

- Obrigada, escolhi este especialmente para você.

- E o que ainda está fazendo aí, que não entrou na água junto comigo?

- Já vou.

- Mamãe, você está muito bonita e a tia Violet também.

- Obrigada – as duas responderam juntas entrando na piscina.

Eles passaram a tarde se divertindo, trocando piadas e indiretas, pelo menos até o Richard levar um olhar mortal da esposa pelas coisas "picantes" que ele dizia na frente das crianças, mas o resto da tarde se passou sem nenhum alarde.

- Estou com fome mamãe – Nicolas reclamava saindo da piscina.

- Vai com a Amélia e o Simon até a cozinha que ela vai te servir algo para comer.

- Vamos Nicolas eu vou pegar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um copo de refrigerante – disse a empregada gentilmente.

Ele sorriu imediatamente e já puxando o braço da mesma para o lado da casa, e deixando os casais sozinhos na piscina.

- Agora que as crianças saíram... – Richard dizia puxando a cintura de Simone para perto de si e abraçando-a – Agora que a brincadeira vai começar de verdade.

- Richard! A Violet e o Tom estão olhando – disse Simone.

- A é? Olha ali então – ele apontou para Violet e Tom se agarrando – Viu? Eles não vão se importar se fizermos o mesmo e alem do mais...

- Além do mais o que?

- Estamos no seu terreno, à água, e eu acho que vai ser bastante divertido.

- Ou seja, meu amor, eu que mando. – disse ela aproximando-se mais ainda e roçando os seus lábios – Hoje você vai seguir as minhas regras mein liebe.

- Como quiser! – ele sussurrou selando a distancia entre seus lábios.

Ambos os casais estavam se agarrando na piscina sem se importar com nada ao seu redor, pelo menos até escutarem um tiro e pararem imediatamente com tudo que faziam e olharem para uma Riza irada e com uma arma na mão em frente à piscina.

- Posso saber o que significa isso? Eu achei que fosse um passeio em família.

- Err... Mãezinha linda do meu coração, você sabe como é... O Nich está lá na cozinha e o Simon dormindo e aí a gente quis aproveitar e...

- Calado Richard Mustang!

- Sim senhora.

- Se vão fazer algo, esperem pelo menos escurecer ou vão para um lugar fechado onde ninguém possa interrompê-los.

- Você não pensou nisso no meu aniversário de um ano, não é mesmo?

- Quem não pensou foi o seu pai e... Mudando de assunto, quando você volta para o leste?

- Amanhã.

- E o que está fazendo que não vai aproveitar mais o seu filho neste tempo? E hoje à noite temos um jantar formal em casa, não se atrase.

- Jantar?

- É.

- Para comemorar o que?

- A vinda da Rachel para a Central.

- Ela aceitou vir para a central de boa? – disse desconfiado.

- Não, mas eu fiz uma pequena pressão e a fiz aceitar.

- Que tipo de "pressão"?

- Disse a ela que o Roy morreria se ela se afastasse dele neste momento e que ele nunca a perdoaria se ela não desse os primeiros passos dela na central junto dele e honrando o nome da família.

- Você ganhou bastante experiência em ameaçar a gente mãe, comigo e com o Ray você só apontou uma arma para a nossa cabeça e nos obrigou, tirando que também disse que iria nos capar se não aceitássemos as suas condições.

- Viu como eu sou uma mãe muito boa, e saia logo daí, seu pai vai acabar deixando o Nicolas doido na cozinha.

- O que ele está fazendo na cozinha?

- Melhor nem saber.

E Riza se distanciou, fazendo Richard se desanimar e sair da piscina, sendo acompanhado de Simone. Enquanto eles se enxugavam, Violet e Tom ainda se beijavam e saiam vagarosamente da piscina.

Richard e Simone foram os primeiros a se distanciar e entrarem na casa, deixando Violet e Tom namorando pelo caminho e sem se importar com nada, mas a atitude dela mudou um pouco ao ver seu pai na cozinha a observando.

- Oi papai, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Fui convidado para o jantar da Riza, sua mãe está na sala e que vestimentas são estas senhorinha Violet Elric? – ele apontava para o biquíni que ela usava.

- É um biquíni que eu peguei emprestado da Simone para nadar um pouco na piscina, eu já vou me trocar.

- Você deixou este aí te ver só de biquíni já?

- Qual o problema? Até que demorou, com o Richard ele me viu nua em apenas um encontro.

- Vai se trocar imediatamente e vamos encerrar este assunto.

- Sim senhor – antes dela sair da cozinha, a observa bem – Onde está o Simon?

- Deve estar com a sua mãe, não o vi.

- Está bem.

Violet se trocou no quarto de hospedes e quando estava penteando o seu cabelo escutou algumas batidas na porta e foi ver quem era. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com Simone.

- Vim ver se não precisa de nada.

- Não obrigada, eu estou bem.

- Que bom – ela virou-se para o corredor, mas foi impedida por Violet que segurava o seu braço – O que foi Violet?

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro.

- Entre.

Simone entrou no quarto, sem entender muita coisa e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Violet.

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa para você.

- O que é?

- Você e o Rich... Agora que estão juntos, vocês pensam em ter mais filhos?

- Por enquanto não, mas por que a pergunta Violet?

- É que o Tom e eu queremos nos casar em breve, mas não queremos compartilhar a nossa lua de mel com o Simon e...

- Já sei, você quer saber se eu e o Rich poderíamos cuidar dele enquanto vocês saem em lua de mel, acertei?

- Se não for incomodar...

- Que nada Violet, vai ser até bom para o Richard e o Nicolas passarem mais tempo com ele e uma boa experiência para que eu possa saber se estou preparada para ser mãe novamente.

- Obrigada Simone – ela a abraça – E eu também queria pedir mais uma coisa para você e o Rich.

- O que é?

- Para serem os padrinhos do meu casamento.

- Mas é óbvio que aceitamos.

- Você não vai perguntar para o Richard se ele topa? – disse Violet desconfiada.

- Não, se eu falar com ele com jeitinho ele faz tudo que eu pedir.

- Que tipo de "jeitinho"? Ele sempre foi mais teimoso que uma mula.

- Até aprece que você não o conhece Violet e não sabe o momento mais vulnerável de um Mustang – ela sorriu maliciosa – Na hora do sexo eu peço a ele.

- Simone!

- O que foi? Isso sempre deu certo com o Richard.

Ambas riram. Depois que Violet terminou de se arrumar, ela e Simone foram para a sala se encontrar com o restante das pessoas que estavam em casa e as que haviam chegado para o jantar de Rachel.

Violet reparou que a todo o momento em que olhava para Richard ele parecia sorrir de forma espontânea e sem nenhum motivo aparente, exceto pelos copos de wisky que ele já havia ingerido.

Simone se aproximou do marido e lhe arrancou a bebida da mão, e sem nenhuma cerimônia tomou um gole da mesma. Richard se surpreendeu pela atitude da esposa, mas apenas sorriu.

- Não sabia que você tinha voltado a beber meu amor.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu bebo ocasionalmente e também para te impedir de encher a cara, ou você se esqueceu que amanhã cedo voltamos para nossa casa?

- Eu não me esqueci Si, mas deixa de ser uma esposa chata e me deixe beber um pouquinho.

- Você já bebeu metade da garrafa. – ela disse séria – E eu não quero dormir com nenhum bêbado do meu lado, fica chato me divertir com você neste estado.

- Isso é uma proposta?

- Se você parar de beber por hoje, quem sabe.

- Onde está o refrigerante mesmo? – disse ele cinicamente.

Ela sorriu e lhe beijou – Hum... Seu beijo também fica uma delícia com álcool.

- Então vai me deixar beber?

- Eu não te proibi, eu só te avisei que não quero marido bêbado na cama.

- Eu jamais fico bêbado. – disse convicto.

- E eu sou loira – ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Sério amor? Eu sempre achei as morenas mais sexy...

- Para com isso Richard.

Eles continuaram conversando enquanto Violet os observava e via a felicidade estampada na face de ambos, até parecia que tudo que ela viveu ao lado dele nunca existiu, mas agora ela sabia que estava no lugar certo e ao lado do homem certo.

Tom era atencioso com ela e com seu filho, nunca a deixando pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ela e Richard estivessem ficado juntos. Violet decidiu dar uma volta pelo jardim e pensar um pouco em tudo que aconteceu em sua vida, mas não percebeu que estava sendo seguida e este alguém a assustou no jardim.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinha Violet? A festa é lá dentro.

- Richard! – ela deu um pulo e o encarou – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Primeiro: Aqui é a casa de campo da minha família, segundo: tem uma festa lá dentro e terceiro: eu queria saber o que você veio fazer sozinha aqui fora.

- Eu só vim olhar a noite e pensar um pouco, pode voltar para dentro que eu já vou.

- Você está um pouco estranha, o que houve?

- Nada, só pensando na vida como já te disse.

- Pensando em como teria sido...

- Talvez.

- Não daria certo, eu já pensei nisso.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Você jamais suportaria por muito tempo o assédio das mulheres do leste sobre mim e a vida por lá, tirando as minhas muitas horas de serviço e meu estresse diário.

- E a Simone se da bem com isso?

- "Bem" não é exatamente a palavra para definir como ela lida com isso.

- E eu posso saber como?

- A Simone ameaça qualquer mulher que der em cima de mim, ela tem a mesma carga horária que a minha e sabe muito bem como é o estresse causado no quartel ultimamente e me ameaça também quando eu faço algo que não a agrada, tirando o fato de que ela cresceu no leste e já está habituada a tudo por lá.

- Eu posso saber como ela te ameaça? – disse sorrindo brincalhona.

- Jogando a minha bebida pelo ralo, me faz assinar toneladas de papel todos os dias e sem nenhuma recompensa no final do dia, tirando que se eu olhar para uma mulher no quartel por mais de cinco segundos ela ameaça ligar para a minha mãe ou me capar por isso.

- Eu acho que ela é a única mulher, tirando a sua mãe, que consegue mandar em você.

- Parece que sim... Mas como anda a sua vida com o Tom? Ele é um cara legal, pensam em se casar?

- Como você... A Simone te contou?

- Contou o que?

- Que eu e ele estamos pensando em nos casar.

- Não, eu só adivinhei.

- E eu pedi a ela que vocês fossem meus padrinhos.

- O que? Eu vou poder beber?

- Na hora da festa sim, mas na hora da cerimônia não.

- E que graça que tem ficar sóbrio ouvindo um padre falando por mais de uma hora sóbrio?

- Você é forte, vai agüentar.

- Tudo bem, mas não conta para a Simone que eu sei.

- Por quê?

- Se você disser pra ela, eu não ganho a minha tentativa de convencimento.

- Ok, eu acho que entendi.

- E Violet...

- O que?

- Quero que você seja muito feliz, e me desculpa por qualquer coisa que eu tenha causado a você.

- Não tem o que se desculpar, você me deu um dos presentes mais lindos deste mundo.

- Eu não sou tudo isso...

- Idiota! Eu estou falando do Simon.

- E você acha que ele é a cara de quem?

- Prefiro não discutir isso com você hoje.

- Concordo – ele virou-se para o caminho de volta a casa – Vamos ou notarão a sua falta.

- E a sua falta, não vão notar?

- Não, eu disse que iria buscar mais bebida na adega e todos sabem que eu demoro muito por lá.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou.

E assim Richard saiu andando, sem nem olhar para trás e ver o belo sorriso que Violet dava com certo alívio por saber que ambos não fizeram à escolha errada e que tudo que viveram valeu a pena, e que algum dia seria uma ótima lembrança de seu passado e que provaria que cada instante deve ser vivido como o ultimo e aproveitado como tal, sem receios ou lamúrias, apenas os vivendo plenamente.

O jantar se passou naturalmente, com alguns bebendo mais que os outros, com outros falando mais besteiras do que uns, e com uma mulher em especial atirando por qualquer futilidade que não lhe agradasse. A única pessoa que não estava se divertindo muito era Rachel, que sabia que não poderia voltar tão cedo ao leste ou rever seu namorado.

Violet notou que Rachel estava um pouco quieta e distante dos outros na sala, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira observando a todos se divertirem. Violet decidiu ir até ela e saber a real causa de toda aquela falta de alegria, o contrário do que todos os presentes estavam aparentando ter.

- Que carinha é essa Rachel? Até parece que não está feliz de vir para a Central e ficar com seus pais.

- Eu estou bem Violet, mas é que eu não tive tempo de avisar o Kenny e minha mãe já quer que eu fique por aqui, eu nem me despedi ou expliquei a situação para ele.

- E por que você não volta com o Richard, fala com ele, pega a suas coisas e volta pra cá? Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender.

- Violet eu já vi este filme e sei muito bem como vai acabar, a gente se separa agora e nunca mais consegue ficar junto.

- Como assim?

- Aconteceu exatamente isso com você e o Richard, quem não garante que vai ser o mesmo comigo?

- Mas com a sua mãe e a minha deu certo, elas ficaram anos sem ver os nossos pais e depois que se reencontraram ficaram juntos até hoje.

- Com eles foi diferente, era amor sincero e verdadeiro, e no caso dos meus pais um pouco proibido por parte do meu falecido avô.

- Você sempre disse que gostaria de ser como a sua mãe, mas agora não consegue ser como ela.

- É diferente Violet, mas deixa que eu supero.

- Você vai amanhã cedo para o leste certo?

- Não, eu vou ficar por aqui, mamãe quis assim.

- Mas e suas coisas?

- Richard vai mandar em caixas para a Central.

- A convença de que tem coisas que o Richard não sabe onde você guarda.

- Como o quê?

- Diz que é um diário, isso sempre dá certo.

- Vou tentar Violet, obrigada. – disse pouco animada.

Depois do jantar muitos dos convidados foram embora, Violet foi embora com o noivo e o filho, Ed com Winry, e ficaram apenas os empregados e a família Mustang na casa. Rachel conversou com a mãe sobre voltar para o leste para pegar as suas coisas e acabou por convencer Riza, mas ela poderia ficar apenas por três dias lá e nada mais.

Na manhã seguinte Richard, Simone, Rachel e Nicolas foram no primeiro trem para o leste. Tudo se passou muito depressa desde então, a separação de Rachel do namorado, os preparativos de casamento de Violet e Tom, e os preparativos para a cerimônia religiosa do casamento de Richard e Simone.

Quase sem perceber já havia se passado seis meses, e nesse tempo muita coisa mudou. Rachel já tinha se adaptado ao quartel da Central e estava interessada em outro rapaz – olha os hormônios – Raymond e Isabelle estavam trabalhando novamente no quartel do leste e se agarrando durante do expediente, assim como Richard e Simone que sempre arranjavam um tempinho para uma "rapidinha" nos intervalos de relatórios.

Assim como o tempo passou, as datas se aproximaram ainda mais e o casamento de Violet já estava batendo na porta. Ela e Tom se casaram na principal Igreja da cidade Central e com direito da participação do rei de Xing e pai do noivo e o do poderoso Führer de Amestris tirando sarro da cara do pai da noiva.

Brigas a parte o casamento foi perfeito, com tudo que Violet e Tom tinham direito. Richard até tentou dar uma despedida de solteiro para ele, mas não conseguiu por causa de sua esposa e da mãe do noivo.

Os recém-casados foram para a sua lua-de-mel no norte, onde iriam esquiar e aproveitar aquele clima frio para "ficarem debaixo das cobertas", deixando Simon aos cuidados de Richard e Simone, que iriam se casar no religioso assim que o casal voltasse.

Ao contrário do que foi o casamento de Violet e Tom, o casamento religioso de Simone e Richard foi um tanto... Vamos dizer que exótico. A cerimônia ocorreu em um dos bordeis mais falados e freqüentados de toda Amestris, e que por sua vez era de Madame Christimas Mustang.

O casamento deles foi uma completa algazarra, com bebida voando para tudo quanto é lado, e o vestido da noiva então? Era de mesma cor, ou até mais escuro que a cor da farda que ela usava diariamente, com apenas um corpete tomara que caia e uma saia curtíssima, meia rastão e uma bota de salto agulha muito bem trabalhada até o joelho e o noivo com apenas um blazer – de roupa social – uma regata branca, calça jeans e o famoso all star vermelho no pé.

Depois do casamento nada convencional, os noivos decidiram passar a lua de mel na praia, pois ambos odiavam o frio, e deixando o filho aos cuidados de Riza e Roy que adoraram ter a presença do neto por duas semanas.

O tempo, algo momentâneo, algo extenso, algo que podemos necessitar e algo que passa sem que percebamos diante de nossos olhos. Foi com este mesmo tempo que voa e passa sem deixar rastros que se passaram cinco anos e com eles grandes mudanças...

Violet havia engravidado na lua de mel e teve uma menina com Tom, e falando em gravidez... Simone também engravidou de uma menina de Richard novamente, mas demorou mais tempo que Violet, demorou dois anos para que ela engravidasse sem querer em uma de suas "rapidinhas" com seu marido.

Rachel já estava em uma boa posição no exercito e agora era a secretária direta do Führer, que certo dia decidiu comemorar o aniversário de 22 anos de Rachel com todos os familiares e amigos, reunindo assim todos novamente.

Assim que Violet e Tom chegaram com Simon e Helena, o garoto assim que viu o pai saiu correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Oi papai, faz tempo que você não vem pra cá o que houve? Esqueceu de mim?

- Não é isso Simon, é que ultimamente a Lílian ficou doente e não deu para eu vir para a Central, mas se você quiser passar as férias no leste...

- Sério? – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- É e eu tenho certeza de que o Nich e a Lílian também sentiram a sua falta.

- Onde eles estão?

- Estão lá com o vovô Roy.

Assim que o menino correu para os braços do Roy, Violet juntamente com Tom e Helena se aproximaram de Richard e Simone.

- Como vão?

- Agora melhor ainda, acabei de ver o Simon.

- Olha que ele falou de você a semana toda Richard.

- Sério?

- Ele quase teve um negócio quando você disse que viria para o aniversário da Rachel.

- Depois eu converso mais com ele, agora ele está com o meu pai e os irmãos.

- A Lílian melhorou?

- Não sei – ele olha para Simone – Melhorou?

- Se a sua filha tivesse morrido você ainda não tinha notado – disse encarando Richard e depois olha para Violet – Ela está melhor Violet, foi apenas uma pequena virose, mas ela já está bem e é o Richard que faz uma tempestade em um copo de água quando se trata da menininha dele.

- Entendo, o Tom faz o mesmo com a Helena.

- Helena, fala oi para o tio Richard e a tia Simone - Tom incentivava a menina.

- Oi.

- Que lindinha, vou torcer para ela puxar o Tom e não ficar baixinha igual à mãe e o avô dela.

- Seu filho da... – Violet começa a se irritar com o comentário de Richard.

- Mamãe?

- O que meu amor?

- Por que o tio Richard é papai do Simon e não o papai?

- Err...

- Vem aqui que eu te explico – Richard pega a menina no colo – É assim Helena, a sua mãe bebeu muito e depois foi brincar comigo de coisas que você não precisa saber agora, e aí ela não se protegeu direitinho e o Simon acabou nascendo.

- E por que eu sou filha do papai e o Nich e a Lílian são seus filhos?

- É que eu brinquei duas vezes com a tia Simone e ela não se protegeu, aí ela teve o Nich e depois de muito tempo teve a Lílian, e a sua mãe foi teimosa feito uma mula velha empacada na beira da estrada e não se protegeu de novo e teve você quando estava brincando com o seu pai.

- E que brincadeira é essa que faz criança?

- Err... É de médico! Então não brinque tão cedo de médico ou você vai ter um monte de criancinhas, mas quando for brincar você tem que se proteger toda, colocando até cachecol.

- Brincar de médico fica com frio?

- Na sua idade muito, mas quando você ficar da idade da sua mãe vai dar é calor.

- Mas...

- Filhinha deixa o tio Rich aproveitar a festa e vai lá brincar com as outras crianças.

- Mas de médico não, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

E a garotinha saiu correndo para perto do irmão e das outras crianças.

- Ela cresceu bastante.

- É Richard, o tempo passa.

- E aí, já contou para as crianças que você está grávida de novo?

- Ainda não.

- Pelo menos a minha historinha do médico vai ajudar você e o Tom a contar a eles.

- Pois é, e vocês? Não pretendem ter mais filhos?

- Não – disseram os dois juntos.

- Mas por quê?

- Violet, eu já tenho três e se meus pais quiserem mais netos, eu vou deixar por conta do Raymond e da Rachel.

- Já cansou de ser papai?

- Eu sempre disse que queria que uma menina fosse a caçula e como a Lílian já nasceu...

- Entendo.

- Mas e vocês dois? Pretender ter um time de futebol?

- Não, agora foi um pequeno acidente e aconteceu sem querer.

- As duas ultimas vezes também foram acidentais.

- Calado.

- Mas é verdade, eu não escondo de ninguém que a camisinha não agüentou o tranco e meus filhos vieram ao mundo.

- Amor – Simone o chamou delicadamente – Mas com a Lílian a gente não usou camisinha, eu engravidei dela enquanto nós estávamos transando no jardim naquela madrugada chuvosa para comemorar o seu aniversário.

- É verdade, eu tinha te pedido mais um filho naquela ocasião, antes daquela vizinha doida chamar o Raymond e dizer que tinham dois tarados se agarrando no jardim da nossa casa e...

- Mas mudando de assunto, Violet o que você acha que vai ser desta vez? Menino ou menina?

- Estamos querendo um menino.

- Tomara que consigam.

- Violet depois eu posso conversar com você?

- Pode Richard, mas é algo sério?

- Ainda não sei, mas me deixe beber mais um pouco dessa vodka com limão e halls e depois conversamos.

Richard se levantou e foi se servir de mais bebida, não se importava mais com as broncas da esposa por causa disso. Violet e Simone conversaram durante muito tempo naquela noite, dizendo tudo que ocorria em suas vidas e sobre os filhos.

Roy e Ed pareciam dois velhos corujas em cima de seus netos, os mimando o máximo que podiam. Roy era o que mais tinha netos, eram duas meninas de Raymond e uma menina de Richard e mais dois meninos, totalizando cinco netos enquanto Ed só tinha três, por enquanto, contando uma menina de Gregori e um menino e uma menina de Violet e ainda o que estava por vir.

Richard ficou alguns minutos observando o filho mais velho e o jeito com que ele tratava a caçula de Violet, esse NUNCA poderia negar que era um Mustang de verdade. Richard não notou quando Violet se aproximou dele, enquanto o mesmo estava distraído com seus pensamentos ao olhar o filho.

- Eles crescem rápido, se acostume.

- Violet! – ele olha-a indignado – Quando foi que você chegou aqui?

- Eu acho que foi enquanto você babava pelas suas crias.

- Ficar longe do Simon às vezes me faz falta, mas sei que ele está bem aos seus cuidados e aos do Tom, espero que o deixe me visitar em breve.

- Ele vai, já está até me pedindo isso há algum tempo.

- Ao contrário do Nicolas que quer vir para a Central aprender alquimia com meu pai e ficar longe de mim.

- Fique feliz, ele vai seguir os passos do pai e do avô General.

- Ainda não me acostumei com este cargo, mas até que soa bem o meu nome assim... General Richard Mustang, futuro Führer de Amestris.

- Continue sonhando...

- Violet, você se lembra de que eu queria conversar com você?

- Claro.

- Olhe ali – apontou para Nicolas ao lado de Helena – Vendo assim, até parecem com os meus pais, quando mais jovens.

- Você acha que os dois...

- Quem sabe.

- Quer saber? Eu acho que isso pode dar certo, se o nosso destino não foi para ficarmos juntos, quem sabe o destino das próximas gerações possa ser igual ao de nossos pais?

- Eu espero que seja exatamente assim... – disse por fim antes de sorrir para Violet e voltar a olhar junto a ela, para os filhos de ambos e ver que o destino das próximas gerações poderiam se entrelaçar novamente.

**Das Ende.**


	31. Kapitel Especial  Alles Gute zum Vatert

Em mais uma tarde ensolarada, no quartel do Leste, o nosso jovem General estava dormindo em sua mesa... Até a sua esposa chegar.

- Richard! – disse ela num grito.

- Hum... O que foi liebe? O expediente acabou?

- Não e termine logo estes papéis, amanhã bem cedo vamos para a Central e eu não quero que você deixe nenhum documento atrasado.

- E por que temos que ir para a Central mesmo?

- É dia dos pais, e você vai passar este dia com os seus filhos e o seu pai na Central.

- E por que eles não podem vir para o Leste, afinal?

- Por que o Raymond já foi com a Isabelle e as meninas, e a Violet vai estar com o Simon na Central também para ele poder te ver.

- Ahhh... Eu to com preguiça de ir, não posso passar o dia dos pais só com o Nich e Lílian?

- Não! O Simon também é seu filho e sua mãe te mata se você não for.

- Isso é golpe sujo, ela não pode ameaçar a minha vida e...

- Se você não for, eu não transo com você durante uma semana.

- Err... Pensando bem, to com tanta saudade da Central...

- Acho bom mesmo.

Depois de mais algumas toneladas de relatórios e documentos para assinar, Richard volta com Simone para casa. A vida deles estava bem calma, ao contrário de Raymond e Isabelle que já estavam indo para o terceiro filho.

E falando de filhos, Violet teve um menino com Tom chamado Peter (N/A: Quem não se lembra que ela estava grávida, dá uma olhadinha no final do Kapitel - Das Ende). Ela agora morava em Xing com os filhos e o marido, e de vez em quando voltava para Amestris para que Simon pudesse ver o pai – o desleixado do Richard.

Mas continuando... Na manhã seguinte, a família Mustang estava dentro de um dos vagões do trem indo para a central para o dia dos pais, e que Richard achava uma completa besteira, ele e Simone estavam sentados lado a lado de frente para os filhos.

- Papai, vai demorar muito pra chegar na casa do vovô? – a pequena perguntava.

- Não meu anjinho, daqui a pouco vai poder ver a Central pela janela.

- Sério?

- É e se não acredita no papai, pergunte ao seu irmão.

- Num dá, ele ta dormindo desde que o trem começou a andar.

- Balança ele do jeito que a mamãe faz todo dia comigo que ele acorda.

- Ta bom.

A menina ficou de joelhos no banco e começou a balançar o irmão, e assim que percebeu que não estava dando resultados, pegou uma pistola de brinquedo – daquelas que se coloca água – e mirou na cabeça do irmão mais velho, e começou a molhá-lo.

- Ah! Para com isso Lílian! – Ele começava a se debater – Para ô copia mal feita da vovó.

- Mal feito é o seu nariz.

- Mãe! Faz ela parar.

- Chega crianças, parem de brigas – ela pegava a menina no colo e tirava a pistola da mão dela – E pare com essa mania da sua avó de atirar nos outros para acorda-los, esse método não funciona mais, olha o seu pai, ele não tomou vergonha na cara nem com isso.

- Ooooh! Eu estou ouvindo.

- Eu sei.

A viagem se passou sem mais acontecimentos, chegaram a Central e foram recebidos por Raymond na estação com um carro. Raymond havia partido dois dias antes com Isabelle e as filhas, tomando todos os cuidados para que sua esposa grávida não sofresse nenhum desconforto.

Assim que chegaram a casa, foram recebidos por Roy, Riza e Rachel, que estava noiva de um Coronel e iria se casar em breve. Enquanto isso na casa dos Elric estava uma verdadeira bagunça, com os filhos de Violet e Gregori correndo pela casa.

- Helena não coloque isso na boca! – a menina estava prestes a engolir um peixinho dourado – E pare de correr com o Simon e o Chris.

- Mas mamãe...

- Sem "mas" mocinha, temos que nos arrumar para ir visitar os avós do seu irmão, esqueceu?

- Se os avós são dele, por que eu tenho que ir?

- V-A-M-O-S. – disse nervosa e pausadamente.

- Ta bem.

- Calma Violet, você está muito nervosa com a Helena – dizia Gregori se aproximando – Ela ainda é uma criança e só está agindo como tal.

- Você diz isso por que seus filhos não são assim.

- O Chris, o Jack e a Liz são bem sossegados, a Alice e eu nos damos bem com eles no Leste sozinhos e sem babás.

- Vocês são corajosos e aposto que eles ficam mais tempo brincando com os filhos do Richard e do Raymond do que com vocês.

- Err... De vez em quando eles quase quebram a casa para querer ir brincar lá, principalmente no calor por causa da piscina, mas nada de muito exagerado.

- E como estão os negócios no Leste?

- Estão uma maravilha, cada vez mais pessoas vão atrás de nossos serviços e divulgando o nome da loja, e como anda a vida em Xing?

- Lá é um sossego e sem muito que fazer, tirando claro, esses pestinhas que não me deixam respirar direito.

- Quem manda não se prevenir.

- Cala boca, você também tem três.

- Correção: Três e com o quarto a caminho.

- Caramba a Alice está...

- É.

- Nossa, você é rápido maninho.

- Que nada, mas você parece meio abatida e não falo pelo trabalho das crianças.

- É que essa semana o Simon me pediu para ir morar com o Richard.

- Mas por quê? E o que você disse pra ele?

- Ele disse que não gosta de viver longe do pai e reclama que quando tem algum problema na escola não pode pedir pro pai ir resolver, ele também não se sente à vontade com o Tom e não gosta de falar nada pra ele, gasto uma nota pra ele ficar ligando para o Richard.

- Caramba...

- Eu falei com ele que vou ver o que eu posso fazer, e pedir para o Richard ficar com ele por algum tempo.

- Boa sorte, ainda bem que eu tenho os meus filhos com uma mulher só.

Eles riram e continuariam conversando se não escutassem o barulho de alguma coisa se quebrando e escutado umas vozes dizendo "corre, corre!". O dia se passou rápido e outro estava nascendo, e junto com ele o dia dos pais.

Todos tinham combinado de se encontrarem na casa dos Mustang para um churrasco na hora do almoço. Assim, não demorou muito para todos se encontrarem.

Assim que a família Elric chegou, Simon foi correndo na frente com dois pacotes na mão e entrando na casa sem bater. Logo ele encontrou Roy e entregou o primeiro presente e depois foi à procura de Richard.

- Papai!

- Oi filhão! – disse abraçando-o – Você cresceu garoto, que bom que não vai ficar do tamanho da sua mãe.

- Se ela escuta isso ela tem um treco.

- Eu sei, e é ai que está à graça.

- Comprei um presente pra você pai. – disse estendendo o embrulho – É igual ao presente que eu dei pro vovô Roy.

- Hum, vamos ver – Richard abriu o pacote e encontrou uma garrafa de wisky com uma fita vermelha e um cartão de dia dos pais – Obrigado Filho, pode ter certeza de que eu vou aproveitar bastante esse presente.

- De nada pai, e cadê o Nich?

- Ele está lá na piscina com a Lílian, a Riza e a Rebecca, vai lá nadar com eles.

- Mas eu não trouxe sunga.

- Espera aí que eu vou pegar uma pra você. – Richard vai andando e pede para Simone pegar as roupas que ele tinha comprado para Simon no Leste, uma das peças era uma sunga que ele comprou com o intuito do filho ir visitá-lo no verão.

- Oi gente, servidos do meu presente? – ele apontava o copo cheio de bebida.

- Richard, você já abriu o presente do Simon! – Violet estava pasma.

- Ele me deu, eu abri.

- E onde ele está?

- Na piscina com as outras crianças.

- Como? Ele não tem sunga e nem nada.

- Calma, a Si ta cuidando disso.

- Hum...

- E aí gatinha, não vai falar com o tio não? – ele abaixava-se para encarar Helena.

- Oi – ela escondia-se atrás das pernas de Tom.

- Tom, de onde essa menina tirou tanta vergonha? Foi de você? Por que a Violet não tem nenhuma.

Ele riu – Que nada, daqui a pouco ela se solta e vai brincar.

- E cadê o Peter?

- Com a Senhora Winry.

- Hum... Mas Tom será que a Helena não vai querer falar comigo? Eu ia até levar ela pra nadar na piscina com as meninas do Ray e a Lílian, eu acho que os filhos do Greg vão chegar primeiro que ela.

- Tio... – ela falava num fio de voz – eu também quero brincar.

- Se você me der um sorriso enorme eu te levo.

A menina sorriu e olhou para o pai, que apenas concordou com a cabeça deixando a menina ir brincar na piscina.

O Tempo foi passando e depois que todos almoçaram, começaram uma conversa atrás da outra. Violet viu Richard sentar-se perto da piscina e aproximou-se para falar com ele.

- Eles crescem rápido, não é?

- Violet! – Ele se assustou – De onde você veio?

- O álcool te deixou cego?

- Não, é que eu estava distraído.

- Tenho que falar algo sério com você.

- O que? Diga de uma vez.

- O Simon não está gostando muito da vida em Xing.

- Eu sei, ele me disse no telefone.

- Ele me pediu para ir morar com você.

- E me deixe adivinhar? Você não o quer longe de você.

- Exatamente, eu sei que ele não está feliz lá, mas...

- Violet, ele me disse que só não reclama por sua causa, por que ele te vê feliz e ele não quer te magoar, mas pra ele não está dando mais.

- Eu cheguei a cogitar com o Tom de nos mudarmos para o Leste e ele até gostou da idéia, mas gostaria que eu não estivesse pensando nisso por causa de uma vontade do Simon, ele acha que eu o estou o mimando demais.

- Então deixe o Simon ir morar comigo e depois se mude para o Leste, diga ao Tom que está morrendo de saudades dele e que não consegue viver sem seu filho, mas sem deixar o Simon ir morar com vocês de primeira.

- Às vezes eu acho que o Simon não gosta do Tom, ele rejeita quando o Tom vai ajudá-lo com alguma coisa, não se abre, não demonstra carinho...

- Isso por que _eu_ sou o pai dele, e ele deve achar estranho morar com a mãe, o padrasto e os irmãos.

- Com você vai ser a mesma coisa, só que neste caso com o pai e a madrasta.

- É aí que você se engana Violet, a diferença neste caso é que com a Simone ele demonstra carinho e a considera como alguma coisa, ele por acaso abraça o Tom?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- Agora olha lá na piscina.

Richard apontava para o menino brincando e rindo no colo da madrasta, sem nenhum incomodo ou rejeição, e assim que viu os pais olhando-o começou a acenar.

- Bom, acho que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.

- Você tem razão.

- Agora, com licença que eu vou entrar na água também para curar um pouco do porre.

- Vai em frente.

Richard pulou na água e foi para junto de sua esposa e filhos. Violet continuou sentada perto da piscina os observando e nem notou quando alguém se aproximou dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não vai entrar na água Violet?

- Rachel – Ela olha a mulher que agora ela se tornara e que estava sentada ao seu lado – Daqui a pouco eu entro, acabei de almoçar e dizem que não faz bem entrar na água de estomago cheio.

- Você parecia que estava longe.

- Eu estava pensando em como vai ser a minha vida sem a presença do Simon todos os dias.

- Como assim?

- Ele quer morar com o Richard, e eu não discordei disso.

- O quer houve? Ele está bem para escolher o Rich?

- Ele é o pai e meninos sempre preferem o pai do que as mães.

- Então o Ray seguiu o caminho errado, sempre gostou mais da mamãe.

- E você como anda? E os preparativos do casamento?

- Já resolvemos quase tudo, só estão faltando alguns detalhes da festa.

- E já sabem onde vão morar.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui na Central, compramos uma casa a duas quadras daqui, ele queria se mudar para o Leste, mas eu quis ficar perto dos meus pais.

- Mas você viveu muito no Leste e agora não quer ir? Que papo é esse?

- Eu sei que parece estranho, mas me acostumei aqui e não queria reencontrar aquele meu ex namorado por lá e o ouvir dizer que estava certo, e que nós nunca ficaríamos juntos.

- Você prefere fugir? E se ele estivesse errado? Você não o esqueceu não é?

- Não, mas pelo resultado seu e do Richard, prefiro ficar no meu canto e não me machucar com uma ilusão.

- E se ele também não te esqueceu?

- Violet, eu sei que ele não me esqueceu, por que a Simone trabalha com ele e diz isso, mas ele já deve estar mudado e não me atrai tanto quanto antes, até mesmo da ultima vez que eu estive no Leste para fazer a inspeção ele não me reconheceu e eu soube que ele está namorando.

- Você por acaso foi falar com ele?

- Não, pra que?

- E depois reclama que ele não te reconheceu, e você também não toma uma iniciativa.

- Como não? Fui eu que pedi o Taylor em casamento.

- Sério?

- É. O Tay pode até ser descarado para algumas coisas, mas para outras ele é um pouco lerdo.

- E teve algum motivo para você pedi-lo em casamento?

- O amor não basta?

- Rachel você não me engana, da ultima vez em que nos vimos você disse que era nova demais para se casar e agora está apressando as coisas.

- Promete que não conta para ninguém.

- Prometo, mas o que é?

- Eu estou grávida de um mês e meio do Tay, mas ele e nem meu pai sabem ainda.

- Além de mim, quem mais sabe?

- Minha mãe, a Simone, o Rich, o Ray e a Belle.

- Caramba, mas como você vai fazer com o casamento e...

- Você acha que eu vou casar no final do mês por quê? Mamãe falou que assim seria melhor e o papai não tentaria matar o Tay e chorar mares por que a filhinha dele está grávida.

- E já pensarão onde vão passar a lua-de-mel?

- No Leste, o suposto lugar em que eu vou ficar grávida.

- Ok! E você vai ter um filho de 7 meses.

- Claro que não, os únicos que vão saber que é normal são os de casa, os do quartel não precisamos entrar em detalhes.

Elas continuaram conversando até a tarde cair e algumas pessoas começarem a ir para suas casas e descansar. Richard, Raymond e Rachel ficaram o dia todo com Roy, que estava orgulhoso dos filhos e de suas carreiras, assim como estava com a presença dos netos.

- Isabelle será que desta vez vem menino?

- Não sei sogrão, tomara que sim, eu e o Ray nos esforçamos muito para essa gravidez.

- Só eu sei disso – dizia Richard interrompendo – Eles passavam mais horas se "esforçando" no quartel do que fazendo o próprio trabalho.

- Olha só quem falar amor, você só não tenta me agarrar quando está dormindo nos documentos.

- Isso é normal Simone, eu fazia, e ainda faço a mesma coisa com a Riza.

- Roy!

- Que foi?

- Menos, por favor, as crianças estão presentes.

- E falando nisso – Richard virasse para Violet que estava sentada no outro sofá com o marido – Violet, quando o Simon vem morar comigo no Leste?

- Err... Eu ainda não sei, tenho que arrumar as coisas dele e...

- Eu vou morar com o papai? – o menino interrompeu a mãe.

- Vai Simon, não foi isso que você me pediu? – Ela fez a cara mais compreensível que conseguiu e recebeu um abraço em retribuição do filho.

- Obrigado mamãe! Você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

- Que isso meu anjo.

- Quando eu posso ir morar com o papai?

- Falando assim, eu vou pensar que você detesta Xing.

- Eu nunca disse que gostava.

- Tinha que ser filho do Richard mesmo. - ¬¬'

- Ooooh! Eu estou ouvindo.

- Quando você quiser pode ir morar com seu pai, é só o tempo para eu te transferir de escola e mandar as suas coisas.

- Eeee.

- Ô pai...

- Que foi Nich?

- Eu esqueci de entregar o seu presente, a mamãe falou que você iria gostar.

- Tudo bem filho, mas cadê o presente?

- Eu não sou louco de entregar aqui dentro e a vovó me matar por causa da mobília.

- Por quê? Nicolas...

- Vamos lá fora, o vovô que me ajudou a... Vamos dizer "preparar" o seu presente.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Richard foi até o quintal com o filho mais velho e não encontrou nada, então reparou que o menino estava desenhando algo na mão e depois reconheceu o símbolo e esperou ansiosamente o menino lhe mostrar o "presente".

Ele ficou orgulhoso assim que o viu estalar os dedos e sair pequenas faíscas, mas o menino mirou em uma corda e depois estalou o dedo mais uma vez, e assim que a chama tocou a corda, Richard pôde ver que a corda formava algumas palavras e que acesas ele conseguia ler claramente que estava escrito "Alles Gute zum Vatertag!" que em alemão queria dizer "Feliz dia dos Pais!".

Richard se encantou com aquilo e abraçou fortemente o filho e disse que estava orgulhoso dele. Instintivamente o garoto disse que queria treinar alquimia para ser igual ao pai, mas o restante da família que estava atrás dos dois se assustou em pensar em uma cópia mirim do Richard.

- Pai, quando a gente vai voltar pra casa?

- Amanhã a noite, depois do jantar, por que Nich?

- Não conta pra mamãe, mas eu ainda não fiz a lição da escola.

- Tem muita coisa?

- Cinco páginas.

- Vamos guardar este segredo dela, eu também não fazia a minha lição na sua idade.

- Era por causa de garotas?

- Na maioria da parte... Era.

- E ainda continua a não fazer o seu trabalho por causa de mulher?

- É por aí, eu adoro ver a sua mãe com cara de brava e tentando se livrar das minhas cantadas.

- Pai, já te disse que você é meu ídolo hoje?

- Hoje não, mas deixo hoje pra você dizer para o seu avô, foi ele que me inspirou.

- Sério?

- É e por isso a fama dos Mustang.

Depois da conversa de pai e filho, Richard e Nicolas foram para casa descansar. A manhã seguinte chegou depressa junto com a agonia de Violet em deixar o filho ir junto com o pai, ela sabia que o filho queria ir, mas isso não amenizava a tristeza de tê-lo longe.

- Simon, promete que vai me ligar todos os dias?

- Se o papai não for mão de vaca, vou.

- Xiii... Então eu vou falar com você só uma vez por ano dependendo dele.

- Não exagera mãe, meu pai não é malvado comigo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Isso o que?

- Que seu pai "não é malvado" com você? Por acaso o Tom é?

- Não mãe, ele é legal, mas mesmo que você queira muito, ele não é meu pai e não vai conseguir nunca ocupar o mesmo lugar que ele.

- Simon...

- Que foi? Disse algo errado.

- Você me culpa por não ter ficado com o seu pai?

- Mãe, eu... Sinceramente eu acho que você devia estar doida quando saiu com meu pai, vocês não combinam em nada e quando se encontram só brigam.

- Filho!

- Foi você quem perguntou, eu só respondi.

- E você gosta mais do seu pai ou de mim?

- Isso é covardia mãe, você sabe que não tem chances de ganhar.

- Como é?

- Nem vem mãe, você sabe muito bem que eu sempre gostei mais do papai do que de você.

- Você fala isso agora, quero ver quando ficar uma semana longe de mim.

- Mãe eu já fiquei uma semana longe de você, lembra que nas férias eu passei duas semanas na casa do vovô com ele e meu pai.

- A é? Então eu quero ver mês que vem, e se eu não for lá te ver?

- Aí eu te ligo.

- ¬¬' – Conclusão: Puxou seu pai.

- Hã?

- Esquece filho... Mas me diz, de quem você gosta mais, da sua madrasta Simone ou do seu padrasto Tom?

- Da tia Simone.

- Como é?

- Pelo menos ela não finge ser a minha mãe, ao contrário do Tom que tenta ocupar o lugar do meu pai.

- Simon, por que você nunca me disse isso?

- E precisava dizer? Era só você prestar mais atenção em mim mãe, desde que nos mudamos para Xing parece que só existe para você a Helena e o Peter, mas quando eu estou na casa do meu pai, a tia Simone me trata igual ao Nich e a Lílian, e às vezes com mais atenção que eles.

Violet se entristece – Parece que você ficou mesmo igual ao seu pai, até me trocar pela Simone você está fazendo.

- Eu não estou te trocando, apenas ressaltando os fatos e se o meu pai não te escolheu antes a culpa é toda sua, eu se fosse ele faria o mesmo.

- Simon!

- Mãe! Olha só pra você, sempre se colocando como o centro do mundo e não se importando com os outros, papai falou que você era assim quando pequena também.

- Quer saber, vai dormir por que amanhã é um longo dia e você vai viajar.

- Boa noite mãe.

- Boa noite.

Violet colocou os filhos para dormir e em seguida foi para seu quarto com seu marido, encontrou-o ainda sentado na cabeceira da cama lendo um livro qualquer e sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda tristonha pelo que ouvira do filho.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Nada, só to triste por que o Simon vai para o Leste.

- Não fique triste logo, logo ele está por aqui de novo e morrendo de saudades de você.

- Duvido muito, ele está indo mais por minha causa do que por causa do Richard.

- Como assim? Ele te adora Violet.

- O Simon me disse que eu não dou atenção a ele, e que na casa do Richard a Simone trata todos da mesma maneira e não tenta tomar o lugar de mãe dele como você faz tentando ser o pai dele.

-Mas... Como assim? Eu não tento tomar o lugar do Richard, muito pelo contrário, eu tento fazer ele não sentir falta do pai, mas ele não confia em mim.

- Nem em mim que sou mãe ele confia, só confia no pai e no irmão mais velho.

- Você já parou pra pensar que ele sente ciúmes da Helena e do Peter?

- Já, mas ai eu lembrei que ele não sente ciúmes da Lílian e do Nicolas, ele até gosta de falar que é irmão deles.

- Nunca pensei que eu ia falar como seu pai, mas _tinha que ser Mustang mesmo_.

Ela sorriu – Você tem razão, geninho difícil dos Mustang não é?

- Não deixa o Simon ouvir, ele fica bravo quando ofende o sobrenome dele.

- Agora fala que ele tem Elric no nome aí ele até se ofende.

Os dois riram juntos antes de se deitarem para dormir. Assim que amanheceu, Violet levou Simon até a estação de trem e ficou com ele até que o trem chegasse.

- Promete que vai me ligar assim que chegar?

- Prometo.

- E que vai ficar bonzinho na casa do seu pai e que vai obedecer?

- Err... Prometo.

- Vai dizer quando quiser voltar a morar comigo?

- Isso vai ser muito difícil, mas prometo.

- Vai sentir saudades da mamãe e dos seus irmãos?

- Claro mãe, vocês também são da minha família, apesar desses sobrenomes.

- O que você tem contra Elric e Yao?

- Dês de que os meus filhos não sejam obrigados futuramente a tê-los, nada.

- Algum dia você vai perceber que não é nenhum privilégio ter Mustang no nome.

- Você só fala isso por que não tem.

Eles viram o trem se aproximar e logo o garoto foi acompanhado por um oficial que iria levá-lo diretamente para Richard no Leste, ele se despediu de Violet pela janela, deixando-a triste enquanto o via partir.

Semanas se passaram, Simon adorava a vida que passava agora no Leste e Violet sentia cada vez mais saudades do filho, sempre que podia ela ligava para saber como o filho mais velho estava, mas nunca encontrava tempo para vê-lo e vice-versa.

Um ano se passou sem que Violet o visse, o dia das mães dela foi uma tortura, pois só falou com Simon por telefone e recebeu seu presente por correio, no aniversário dele foi a mesma coisa, ela não pode ir vê-lo por causa de um acidente que feriu o braço de Helena e a impossibilitou de viajar.

Mas Violet havia marcado de se encontrar com o filho no dia dos pais, na casa de Richard, nem que para isso ela tivesse que ir andando de Xing para a cidade do Leste.

Finalmente no dia dos pais, deste ano, as famílias resolveram passar no Leste por causa da preguiça de Richard e para comemorar o primeiro dia dos pais de Taylor com seu filho de meses que recebeu o nome do avô coruja e Führer de Amestris por insistência de Rachel.

Assim que Violet, Tom, Helena e Peter chegaram a cidade do Leste foram recebidos por um motorista que os levaria para a residência dos Mustang. Ao chegarem, Violet foi correndo a procura do filho e o encontrou sorrindo ao lado de Nich e Richard.

Assim que o garoto notou a presença da mãe, foi correndo ao seu encontro com um enorme abraço.

- Mamãe! Que saudades!

- Que eu te digo isso, você cresceu tanto.

- Que nada, você nem acredita que eu já perdi o meu primeiro dente.

- Como? E você não tinha me contado? Pelo menos você guardou para a mamãe ver?

- Err... Mãe eu joguei o dente em cima do telhado, o papai disse que daria sorte.

- E como o dentinho caiu?

- Caiu quando eu levei um soco de um idiota na escola, mas não se preocupe que eu o fiz perder um também.

- O QUE? Você estava brigando? – Ela olha raivosa para Richard – Você deixou meu filho entrar em uma briga?

- Err... Eu sabia que se te contasse sobre isso você ia dar um chilique, mas o negócio é o seguinte, nenhum Mustang que se preze sai apanhando por aí de graça e eu só falei pra ele que se alguém batesse nele por aqui era pra ele dar o troco.

- Isso é jeito de se ensinar uma criança? Com violência?

- Não, mas pelo menos aqui ele não apanha como apanhava em Xing e os garotos ficam com medo só de saber que ele é filho do General Richard Mustang e não enteado do príncipe de Xing.

- Filho... Por que você não me disse sobre isso?

- Você sempre estava muito ocupada, e por aqui o papai me ouve e o Nich me protege e me ensina algumas coisas na escola.

- Você sabe como é? Irmão mais velho é para essas coisas – Nicolas entrava na conversa.

- E você mocinho, a sua mãe não te ensinou que resolver as coisas na violência não leva a nada?

- Ela até tentou, mas quando eu falei que era melhor do que eu apanhar ela me ensinou auto-defesa e descobri que as garotas preferem os descolados do que os idiotas que apanham a toa.

- Hum... E o que seu pai acha disso?

- Legal.

- Desisto de entender.

- Mãe sabia que a Simone cozinha melhor que você, o bolo de chocolate dela é insuperável.

-A é? Vai me dizer que não sente falta da minha comida.

- Não, você coloca muito sal e também não é boa nos temperos.

- Então quer dizer que você fica melhor sem mim – ela olha para outra direção – Até já encontrou uma mãe melhor que eu.

-Mãe... Ninguém te disse que você era perfeita, mas ainda sim eu prefiro você.

- Sério?

- É, mas hoje eu não vou poder te dar atenção, é dia dos pais e não das mães e faz um tempinho que eu não vejo meu avô.

- Eu queria te contar uma novidade filho.

- O que? Ta grávida de novo?

- Não, nós vamos nos mudar para o Leste! O Tom arranjou um emprego por aqui e eu vou vir para cá com ele e com seus irmãos, não é legal?

- Err... – ele olhava sem muito animo para Nicolas que estava ao seu lado – Que bom mãe...

- Você não me parece feliz com a notícia.

- É que eu só estou me acostumando com a idéia, mas eu não vou precisar voltar a morar com você, vou?

- Err... Você que sabe filho, eu vou tentar encontrar uma casa por perto e...

- Que bom, assim não preciso sair daqui e posso continuar a morar com o papai e meus irmãos.

- A Helena e o Peter também são seus irmãos.

- Eu sei, mas eles não têm _aquilo_ que me faz ter certo contato mais forte com eles.

- Você vai compará-los pelo sobrenome Simon? Eles nasceram de mim, assim como você.

- Mas não são filhos do meu pai.

- Você o considera mais importante do que eu?

- Você sempre soube mamãe, isso não é novidade, ele é meu herói e tem coisas que um garoto só pode aprender, confiar e compartilhar com o pai.

- Seus irmãos também têm um pai.

- Mas ele é pai do Peter e da Helena e não o meu pai, não é a mesma coisa e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei que você ama seu pai mais que tudo na vida, mas não esqueça que tem mãe e mais dois irmãos.

- Eu nunca me esqueci, mas você sempre complica e dramatiza tudo mãe, é por essas que o meu pai disse que não agüentava você, por que você nos sobrecarrega e quer que tudo gire ao seu redor.

- Eu errei e assumo, mas é difícil ficar longe de você.

- Então não torne essa distancia mais difícil, pare de reclamar e implicar com tudo, leve a vida mais na brincadeira e aproveite os bons momentos, como agora que você poderia estar aproveitando o dia dos pais com o vovô Ed e está aqui implicando comigo por ciúme do que eu sinto pelo meu pai.

- Me dá um abraço?

- Sempre mãe. – ele abraçou-a fortemente e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha – E vê se não demora muito para se mudar pra cá, eu estava morrendo de saudades.

- Pode ter certeza de que eu virei correndo, mas vai lá aproveitar o seu pai, afinal, o dia é dele também.

- Ta.

O garoto se distanciou de Violet e foi em direção de Richard com Nicolas, e ambos abraçaram o pai. Richard estava feliz por estar nesta data com seus filhos e com seu pai em sua casa e com a família toda reunida. Por que apesar de ser dia dos pais, cada membro de sua família era importante em seu coração, cada um faz a diferença e é insubstituível e o pai está aí para comandar as diferenças e ser o pilar que sustenta e dá forças para a família.

Roy poderia comandar um país inteiro, mas também era o pai que comandava aquela família e que se orgulhava de ser modelo para as próximas gerações, assim como seus filhos que davam o exemplo para seus netos e logo essas gerações dariam exemplo a mais outras gerações, mas sem nunca se esquecer de quem algum dia começara tudo isso, e de que também era um homem como todos os outros e pai-herói de sua família.


End file.
